


All hail the king

by nieun_san



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Kinks, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Other, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, PrinceAU, Princes & Princesses, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, XiuHan - Freeform, almostmajorcharacterdeaths, alphabbh, alphapcy, casteheaveninspired, chanbaekarenotrelated, collegeAU, dubcon, fightingforthethrone, fkeddynamic, fkedstory, fratau, hurtandcomfort, incestbutnotreally, mentionofwar, noncon, omegabbh, plottwist, princechanbaek, studentchanbaek, superangsty, yeolbaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieun_san/pseuds/nieun_san
Summary: The king is ruthless and the palace is its havoc. Baekhyun is the eldest, known as the red prince for his striking red locks. Chanyeol is the blonde prince, Baekhyun's adoptive brother, and his shadow. It was meant to be two alphas against one throne. But Baekhyun starts to leak.INSPIRED BY THE MANGA CASTE HEAVEN
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 35
Kudos: 280





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: rape, dubcon, sadism, gore, murder, kinks.  
> Author note: I own the entire plot. This is entirely fictional and is not associated by the celebrity or group themselves. 
> 
> \- Baekhyun 21
> 
> \- Chanyeol 20
> 
> \- Pair: Alpha x Alpha (Omega)
> 
> \- Blonde Prince: Chanyeol (Eastern)
> 
> \- Red Prince: Baekhyun (Northern)
> 
> \- University

In a modern society where omegas are the lowest rank. Omegas are often mated to alphas and then they become house wives or pure breeders. They don't hold much of a social status. Their social status rely solely on their mate, and even so, they aren't anything more.

Betas are the white collars. They are the middle rank. Betas can choose to marry an omega and live a civil life or they can take a decent positions in society and become technicians, doctors, lawyers and such.

Alphas are the superior rank. Most alphas become governors, officials or upper guards. Some remain in business and become CEO of multiple chains depending on their preference.

The Alphas were the leaders.

..

Baekhyun is the lethal red prince. The king's eldest son. Baekhyun was known for his cold demeanor and occasional flirtatious remarks. It was a stark contrast against his flaming image but the public adored him. You could say that Byun Baekhyun was a dream. He was a walking enigma, a metaphor for beauty and grace. His hips always seem to sway in a motion that seemed sensual but his broad shoulders always spoke other wise. He had the hearts of the civilians, the worship of the army, the nation beneath his feet, and yet he had never felt like he was soaring.

Baekhyun felt like even if he has the entire world in his palm he has nothing in it to cherish.

Chanyeol was more of the quiet one. He was Baekhyun's brother with a different surname. The king adopted Chanyeol from a distant cousin after the king had thoughts that Baekhyun - the small petite boy was not going to make it through the harsh training to not just be an alpha but of a worthy king. They were proven wrong when the red hair boy was throwing men three times his size onto the battle floor by the shy age of twelve.

Unfortunately, they didn't un-adopt Chanyeol either. In fact, the boy was next in line for the succession. Baekhyun can't tolerate that.

Chanyeol was more like Baekhyun's shadow. He was always behind his brother. He didn't speak much, but people could tell that Chanyeol was not one to be provoked. The tall alpha exceeded in everything. He was fluent in five languages and was well equipped with political, social and economics. He was tall, good looking and most of all he had a well built frame that would made any alphas envious.

But Park Chanyeol was always one step away from Baekhyun. Despite his great achievements he has never done anything to make himself stand out more than the red prince. It was almost clear with who was going to be king.

...

This is their usual routine. The two princes are to follow through with their training and lessons. In the past they did their lessons separately. It wasn't until recently that Baekhyun has found the other appearing more in his space. Today was no different. The two prince stride down the corridors in their glorious attire. Chanyeol was adorned in rhinestones from the belt of his blazer down to his waist. He is cladding in black, hair brushed back,looking devastatingly handsome. Baekhyun's kohl lined eyes wanders to the side. The loud gasps that comes from the royal house keepers was not subtle and annoying. The red hair prince did not need to look fully behind to know the cause of this nuisance.

Baekhyun takes a slow halt. His chin raises a little, letting his crimson locks brush naturally over his left eye lid. "Chanyeol."

The elder always had an authoritative tone in his voice. It was enough to stop the commotion as silence fell upon the corridor.

Chanyeol slows down and crooks a questioning brow. "Yes?"

The blonde prince does not receive a response back. He just watches his brother continue ahead, leaving the confusion behind.

...

Baekhyun's relationship with Chanyeol is somewhat grey and indefinite. Words were barely exchanged between the two unless required.

Baekhyun did not see Chanyeol as someone whom he should be too close with. He had never once considered Chanyeol as a 'brother,' much less than a friend. To the red prince, Park Chanyeol was the knife against his throat.

His turning point.

Baekhyun has always been walking on a thin line. The expectations on his shoulder mounts to the weight of the world. The elder does not remember how to cry. The last time he did was the first and final. In the palace, Baekhyun had understood that there was no one he could trust. No one to turn to. He was all alone, fighting a battle for his own breathe.

The royals are watching him.

His people are watching him.

The entire world is watching him.

His one and only comfort was ripped away from his arms. At a very young age Baekhyun watched his mother become stripped of her royal articles and thrown into a dirty pit, ravished by the Japanese men whom the king has found an alliance with in politics.

Baekhyun was nine when he watched his mother - the king's concubine be tramped by six men that were nothing but a pack of wolves. He watched from above, right next to the king. He couldn't move. He couldn't cry. He couldn't do anything, not even plead for his mother to be free. The king's laugh and his mother's cry still resonates in his ear. Baekhyun still remembers how his knuckles fastened behind his back. Jaw tightened and his eyes receding red.

When Baekhyun was twelve, he had finally understood why his mother had killed herself. It wasn't from the long disgrace and torture of the king. It was for him. There was a tradition. A royal procedure. The king is the select one concubine per month and spend the entire week with them to tend their heat. Some consort were unfortunate and had to take suppressant. Taking on another lover was out of the question. Although some did and were caught. Death was always ensured. That night his mother had ended her miserable life, she held him in his arms and told him to run far away. She knew. Of course she did. She was the only person that loved him after all. But where could he run? Could he run away and live a normal life? Maybe even find someone to marry? Where could an omega go in a society that doesn't hold much of a value towards them? He would be more miserable. His life would not be any different compared to the palace.

His mother gives him a wistful smile,

And then she was gone.

When Baekhyun's mother died, the king had no more reasons to visit. To the bastard his mother was nothing more but a royal breeding machine and a play mate in his bed. His mother did what was the best to protect him. With the king's absence Baekhyun was able to cover his scent. He would extract scents from male rabbits and wild boars just to mimic the scent of an alpha. He would tie his waist hard. His clothes were always layered thick and he had a herb that would help him surpass any coming heats that may be coming. His body was always covered in the thickest, muskiest scent.

He wasn't going to make it easy for others to tell.

He had to do everything to protect himself.

He had to live.

Baekhyun was not surprised when his other half siblings were either found murdered or married off at a young age to a far away country and used to be a breeding tool. Baekhyun was the third last child of the king. The previous four had passed away from accidents, miscarriage and even executions. He was told to be the next in line. He was the eldest after all. It should have been Baekhyun. Just Baekhyun. But then Chanyeol came. When the red prince was fourteen Park Chanyeol moved into the palace. The taller was said to be a distant relative and he was adopted in simply because the King did not see any worth in Baekhyun. With the arrival of Chanyeol the country was divided into two parties. The Northern and the East. The people in the North depended on Baekhyun. They needed him to become king, needed him to make their lives better. The Far East was not going to let that happen. They have been eyeing the Northern side of Korea for the longest time. They were richer with soil and better off in agriculture. If Chanyeol ascends the throne then Baekhyun would be reduced to nothing, not even a royal. He could reduce him to a civilian and Baekhyun would not be able to fight back. His people would suffer, his supports may have to live in poverty if the East dominates the whole area.

There's just so much that could happen and Baekhyun could not allow it.

..

Today there was going to be a meeting with the governors. Chanyeol had to leave the palace to attend the world knowledge conference on behalf of the king. It was nothing unusual. The king stopped attending to the countries matter and left everything in the hands of the princes long before they can remember.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are aware. The king was putting them on a trial by dumping all the country's matter into their hands. He would take all the credits and present himself well in front of the public, when in reality he is relieving himself in cocaine and prostitutes.

Everyone in the palace know. This was just one of the many things that the king would do. And even so, no one would dare to speak up.

...

Baekhyun was brought to the fitting room. His dresser is always the same person. Oh Sehun. The latter always had a stoic expression and does not talk a lot. Baekhyun doesn't mind him. Sehun has been with him since he was very young. He has never made any comments on the tie around his waist or the musky alpha scent that's mixed with the sweetness of his omega.

Sehun had always kept things to himself. Or more like he kept everything away.

Baekhyun was sort of fond of him in that aspect.

"Your majesty, please." His royal dresser holds out his hand and the prince accepts it by putting his own hand in. Sehun guides him to another room where it was more secluded. He had always used a private room and Sehun as his dresser. The red prince never allowed for a change.

"Tell me Sehun. What do you think." The stash of his robe is slowly pushed off his shoulder.

"What is it that you mean your majesty?" Sehun's eyes tries not to wander along the pale expansion of skin but it is very hard to do so when the red prince is so ethereal. Even after years of being the red prince's dresser, Sehun still has difficulties.

The dresser draws in a steady breathe and answers. "It is lovely your majesty. As always, your grace does not fall."

The red prince tucks his slender fingers underneath the alpha's chin. His eyes are crinkling in, pearly teeth showing beneath his rosy tiers. "When you don't talk I like you. But when you talk, I like you more."

Sehun's stoned facade breaks for a second when a dust of pink crosses his cheeks and his eyes darts down.

The prince laughs. "I'm just teasing you." With that said Baekhyun raises his arms and slips the sleeves of his red robe layered in gold flakes and gold beading on the hems. The crown was something that the royals did not need to wear unless it was necessary but the prince was informed of a ball that the royals are expected to attend for the welcoming of another king's visitation. The crown weighs on his head.

Sehun bows and moves away slowly while Baekhyun inspects his reflection in the mirror.

He looks magnificent.  
Powerful and sensual even.

His moment is short lived when he is interrupted by a knock against the door and then the creaking to signify the presence of the other. He knows who it is without having to turn his head. He always does. "I didn't say you could come in Chanyeol." Sehun takes this as a signal to retreat. He sends a bow to the other prince and then leaves the two rivals alone.

"I did knock." Chanyeol chuckles and moves towards the mirror standing right behind his brother. "You look beautiful Baekhyun."

There's something about the alpha's tone that sends a small shiver down the red prince's back, but he doesn't show the other prince how affected he is.

"This room has always been mine. Leave."

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's smile from behind.

"Would brother kindly share his room just for today? Mine is currently occupied by the king."

That was enough to bring a scowl to Baekhyun's delicate features. "Alright. You take it. I'm leaving."

The red prince is about the leave.

But his wrist his captured.

"No. Stay."

Baekhyun turns his head to his left shoulder.  
"Help me with dressing. I know you don't like it when others come into this room so I didn't ask my dressers to come in." The long digits around his wrist is starting to burn Baekhyun's skin. The taller is answered by a soft sigh.

Chanyeol's fitting is not complicated. Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol usually prefers easy wear. When there was nothing going on in the palace then he would wear an oversize hoodie. Sometimes the taller would wear the same hoodie or sweater for 3 days straight. Baekhyun does not blink when he changes his brother. He pushes the shirt off the Alpha's broad back and carefully slides the new one on. The backside of his fingers unintentionally grazing against the marble skin and the Chanyeol takes note of how soft those fingers are. His final piece is the gold robe. A perfect match with the red prince. The crown that nests on the taller's head is incest with heavy diamonds and sapphire from the east. It is their most valued jewelry and the desperate measures that the far east takes almost makes Baekhyun want to scoff. The taller straightens his frame and Baekhyun looks away in disinterest. Chanyeol smiles at him but Baekhyun doesn't return it.

There were no more words said after that. Chanyeol leaves the room first and Baekhyun is left behind with the realization that this is the most that they've spoke and the warmth of Chanyeol's hands still lingers on his wrist.

...

The meeting takes place. Baekhyun is cracking a smile and its making his jaw hurt. They are meeting with the King from the west and the only thing that Baekhyun could take in was of how the neighboring princess was danging herself off Chanyeol. The blonde prince didn't seem to particularly mind. Of course he wouldn't. There was a girl on his arm. Except that girl looked a bit underage and he surely hopes the other doesn't make a mistake. Chanyeol turns his head and the princess takes her chance to peck his cheek.

Baekhyun finds the boldness of the princess humorous and sardonically chuckles behind his champagne glass. The blonde prince was certainly having the time of his life. He concludes that its not worth observing and resumes to chat was an official that has been meaning to gain his attention. And so the red prince does that. The conversation was short considering how it was all just about the man trying to suggest his daughter as a potential bride. He was tired of it towards the end and excuses himself a bit. He turns around, not expecting a pair of dark eyes meeting his direction.

Chanyeol was staring right at him.  
He was staring at him so intensively that they held their gaze for a while.

Baekhyun doesn't notice how long it has been but he can't look away either. It wasn't until a voice calls him back to reality that he snacks his head to the side and finds the governor trying to gain his attention while introducing some people. The red prince quickly musters a professional smile and does his greeting.

Its all just routine.

When he finally looks away to search for the other's figure, he finds that Chanyeol has already left. He seemed to have taken the king's daughter as well.Any sorts of possibly could happen between the blonde prince and the neighbouring princess. The red prince concludes that its none of his business and doesn't question more.

...

After the sixth Champagne Baekhyun was feeling a little dizzy. He pulled through most of the meeting and wanted to retire but the officials have made it clear that the royals must be present for the ball. It was all for publicity and courtesy of their visitor. The red prince wants to curse but he refrains from it. The tie around his waist was always digging into his skin but tonight it felt like it was carving into his flesh. he wanted to let loose but he afraid of provoking his first coming heat. Baekhyun should have gotten his heat long ago but the prince was stubborn in suppressing it for as long as he could. He didn't care about the conditions of his health or whether his body could withstand the home made biotics. He really shouldn't be suffocating his body like this and soon he won't have to. He had already requested to move to the outer palace where he would be living closer to the city and somewhere he could live away from prying eyes. He had even requested to move away from royal schooling and asked to be enrolled in a university that his mother had once study in before she was married to the king.

It should be okay for now.  
He just has to be careful and keep his guard on.

..

The ball was starting and Baekhyun's face was turning pale. His chest feels tight and his throat is dry. He somehow mentioned to excuse himself from the crowd of politicians that were bombarding him with proposals that the red prince could care less about. He drops into his throne,the one situates right next to King's. His shoulders are slouching ever so slightly as he lets out a sigh that he has been holding. He isn't in his best condition tonight but he has duties as the prince.

So he holds on for another hour.

Eventually Baekhyun's eyes roams across the hall. He could see the king in the far corner relieving himself in one of the prostitutes the neighboring king has brought as a gift. Despite the disgusting scene, the prince is trying to find another figure. A figure that hasn't been present for half the night.  
Chanyeol wasn't there. He wants to snicker. As a prince it is his duty to attend to these events and yet the blonde prince was no where to be found. No wonder these people were all swimming towards him. They were trying to get on the both the prince' good side so when either of them comes into succession then their future is ensured. It's all just greed and bullshit that the prince has to deal with. Except today he was not in the mood for it.

Baekhyun holds himself long enough for the fire works. The crowd has motioned towards the balcony and the red princes takes this as a signal to leave.

The elder makes it half way to his room. His vision is focusing in and out and he can feel the slick that he dreads the most trickle down his thigh. Baekhyun is only a meter away from his room. Right where he is safe with his secret but he doesn't make it.

Right before he collapsed onto the ground a sturdy arm comes around his waist and pulls him in.

And then it is complete darkness.

....

Everything is dark. He doesn't know where he is but his back is lying against something soft. Baekhyun wants to move but his limbs are weak and they render useless on his side. He feels hot too.

Too hot. It didn't hit him immediately.

It was a slow, agonizing burn that started from his abdomen and then it moved to every single part of his body.

Soon the red prince feels his lungs flaring. His breathe is hard, labored. He feels like his stomach is beginning to contract and it starts to hurt.  
Baekhyun is in pain. He feels like his whole entire body is set ablaze in a thousand flames. Its coiling tighter, harder, hotter.

A stray tear escapes from the corner of his smeared eye and a tongue comes out to collect it. The red prince is startled. His eyes shot wide open but he is greeted by blackness again. Something was hindering his vision and it made the red prince panic inside. He wants to push the stranger away but he can't even move his arms. The strangers to have sense this and moves down, breathe fanning along the red prince's jaw and plants a kiss on his chin.

Baekhyun wants to scream but all that comes out are inaudible moans. The prince can hear the stranger chuckle, and the hand disappears from his skin and moves to untie the wrap around his waist. He feels completely helpless and he despises it. His abdomen is finally free from abuse. He feels a little better with his blood circulating now.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself." The voice is so close to his ears and he could swear that he has heard it somewhere. But the haziness is too dominant and he can't concentrate. The stranger's hand is moving so dangerously close to his entrance and still Baekhyun could not push the other away. His knees are being spread. He feels the breathe of the stranger ghosting the inner of his thighs and then travels south.

"You smell so divine."

Baekhyun's chin arches and his knuckle tightens. The stranger slips a digit underneath the soiled garment and tugs the material aside, exposing the hole that is gaping into thin air, silently begging for penetration. The other compliments how lovely his hole is and Baekhyun flushes in a mix of rage and embarrassment.

"You've been hiding this for so long Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun jolts the moment something wet comes in contact with his entrance. Its sandy and soft and the red prince finally realizes in horror that the stranger is licking his filthy heat. He hears a low groan as the tongue circles the rosy rim, cleaning every bit of his liquid that is leaking out.The male tries to squirm away but a grip on his thigh stops him.

"Don't move."

Baekhyun hates himself for not fighting back, but his body was not listening.The tongue stops its ministration after a short while. The prince thought the stranger has left, but his dread is answered by the sound of unbuckling belt and shuffling of clothes. Baekhyun finds some strength to press his thighs together. His teeth is gritted and his stomach churns for the worst outcome. The other sense his discomfort and tucks a sweaty red lock from his forehead and drops a kiss that is too tender.

"Just trust me Baekhyunie. I'll make the pain go away."

The red prince could only respond with a moan. He doesn't want it but he knows that his body is betraying him.

The stranger's touch sends all kinds of sensations throughout his body that the prince refuses to acknowledge. The feeling of rough hands raking across his bare chest and the way his robe glides off his shoulders to reveal the plane expansion of white skin underneath. Not even his royalty dresser has seen the red prince this bare and amour less. Yet here he was, under a man that he can't see, legs spread and hole gaping. Baekhyun is ashamed to the bones. He shouldn't be feeling all these. His body shouldn't feel like its leaving him. His skin shouldn't burn when the other's filthy hands knead his hip bones and coax his thighs further more,granting the other a perfect view of his leak.The man's chuckle is airy against his neck. "Relax and it won't hurt." The voice whispers in his ear and from that Baekhyun knows that there is no turning back. His breathe is caught in his throat as his ankles are captured and pulled over the man's shoulder for leverage. The stranger slots himself perfectly between the prince's legs and guides the thick girth over the entrance, head rubbing over the fluttering rims a few times to lubricate before releasing the base and begins to push in. The cock is inching in, little by little, prying open his tight walls as the head grazes pass the velvet muscles and molds its fat shape inside the petite male's inside.

Its big and it hurts Baekhyun so much. He doesn't even have time to feel panicked. Its all happening so fast in his mind when its all coming down to him so slow.Tears fill Baekhyun's eyes but he refuses to cry. He would not let himself cry over something like this.

The man takes a small pause. Baekhyun finds some movement in his fingers and lightly punches the stranger's shoulder.

"Baekhyune." The voice is a lot more softer this time.

Baekhyun feels a gentle kiss laid upon his knuckles and that somewhat fueled Baekhyun's resentment.

"Fuck you..."

He chokes on a sob and digs his finger right in the bulge of the other's shoulder. His nails is digging so hard that he hopes that his fingers would pierce through the skin and inflict the same amount of pain that the other has caused him.

The stranger does not say any more. He just moves his hips, forcing Baekhyun to weaken his abuse as he is reduced into a moaning mess.

“a-ah.." Nails cross the other's marble skin. The cock was entering so deep, filling Baekhyun to the very brim. His stomach was probing the outline of the thick flesh inside him.

It was all so hot, all so fast.

Baekhyun can't keep his breathe.

The other was thrusting into his ass at an animistic speed. He wasn't even taking breaks. The stranger just kept plowing. Smacking his shaft balls deep into the prince's cavern and then pulls out with only the cock head remaining. The groans are growing louder in his ears as the man nests his nose in the crook of Baekhyun's neck and inhales his scent. "So sweet. So perfect for me." The other's tongue comes out and licks the sweat off the column of the prince's throat. Baekhyun can't see it, but he can tell that the stranger was taking a joy in licking his skin. He was doing it all over; from the base of his throat down to the hardening buds of his nipple. The thrusting has come down. It wasn't forceful shoves of thigh against ass anymore. It was now languid grinds of ball against dripping hole, making the most lewd sound.

Baekhyun was so close. He had almost found his peak if the man had no stopped. He hates that he was being forced into this position but he hated it more that he couldn't even quench the pain in his abdomen. "Fuck you.. If you're going to rape me then at least do it properly.”

The latter doesn't know what he is saying anymore. Right now all he wants to is to find his release- he just wants to cum. He wants the sore in his womb and the ache of his heat to disappear.

The other does not disappoint this time. He feels his ass lift right off the mattress and his body folded in half. The man was going fast- too fast. Slamming in the deepest part of the prince's cavern, waist circulating occasionally to prep the walls bigger to accommodate the swell that is forming. Baekhyun cries out. The girth is growing, stretching the outer rim. Baekhyun can feel it, the veins pulsing and every curves of the cock that is nesting near his prostate.

Everything is just so overwhelming.

The prince curls his toe, nails dug into the other's flesh and chokes out a silent moan with his pretty lips parted as he is about to meet his first orgasm. However just before the prince is about to release, the stranger pulls away the blind that has been hindering his sight and crushes his mouth in a tight lip lock, claiming his first kiss.

Baekhyun's pupil's draws in and then out as it slowly regains its focus and the opaque image of the stranger becomes clear. His eyes widen in horror. His gasps is swallowed by the tongue that is lodged down his throat as his brother stares right back, deepening his thrust to push Baekhyun right over the edge and he cums involuntarily in that moment, body shackling immediately by the pleasure and blackens out.

The last thing that Baekhyun remembers is Chanyeol's grunt and the stickiness that follows on his body.

....

Baekhyun wakes up to his bed. He is tucked in and yesterday seems more like a dream. But the moment the sheets tumble from his chest and reveals the expansion of skin that is doted in hickeys.

The red prince knows who it was.

"That son of a bitch." He throws his blanket aside and finds dried cum sticking to every centimetres of his body. It was like Chanyeol had ejaculated onto him more than once with the amount of semen that was glued to Baekhyun's skin. Regardless of that. Baekhyun does not care about it at the moment. He needs to get himself cleaned. He is glad that his room is the most secluded one. The house keepers never enter his room. Not even to bring his breakfast. He had his room specifically sound proofed.There wasn't a window as well. Just a small drain hole that he knows his omega scent would be drowned in the sewage. It is for that exact reason that Chanyeol must have taken him in his room specifically. The blonde prince knows that this area is the most private.

Hot water cascades over his back. His red hair is damped into a wet cap as his head drops and his hand holds himself against the tile.

'So perfect for me'

He screws his eyes shut and shakes the voice away.

It was disgusting. Baekhyun hates every single moment of it.

The room smells like sex. Baekhyun rolls the bed sheet and soaks it in water to rid of the cum stains. He would have to burn this later. The royals would not suspect him even if they did find something. Chanyeol's alpha scent is too overpowering. He could just make up an excuse

and pass through it. He finds his robe discarded on the floor and lets out a weary sigh. Baekhyun may have always wore layered clothes to hide his scent but he had always liked keeping his collar bone exposed.

Chanyeol is aware of it. That's why he had particularly left the most hickeys on his throat and collar.

The red prince sighs again. It seems like he has no choice but to wear a long neck sweater to cover these marks today.

.....

Baekhyun usually comes down stairs and finds his breakfast on the table. The king is not always there at the table. Not that the red prince cares. The old man was most likely fooling around again.

It didn't matter anyways.

Baekhyun comes to the table expecting no one. But of course he is there.

Chanyeol had his hair styled different. This time it wasn't brushed back with the under cut. He could tel the difference with thir female staffs. They weren't really trying with hiding their admiration. It was barely the start of the morning and Baekhyun was already annoyed.

"You're up."

Baekhyun doesn't even bother to look at Chanyeol. He finds his seat across the table and picks his cutlery. The taller finds amusement in the elder's silence and decides to not make any further comments until the red prince was almost done with breakfast."Aren't you hot in that? Its summer. Is our red prince really going that far for fashion?" The taller chuckles and Baekhyun loses his shit.

It was swift. The knife that was in his hand comes flying across Chanyeol's shoulder and jabs right into the wall.

The blonde prince remains unfazed. His index comes to his left cheek and wipes the faint drop of blood that seeps from the small knife cut.

"I don't ever miss. So watch your mouth Park Chanyeol."

After that was said the red prince stand and makes his way out.

Chanyeol's cheek was still bleeding. The cut was a lot deeper than he had thought.

...

Baekhyun is in his study room, one hand with a book and the other pushing his glasses up his nose bridge. He didn't have training or lessons today. This week was his last. The week after he would move out of the main palace and move into the outer quarter as planned. He was going to start a new semester as well. A student at Yonsei university in doting memories of his mother and a good excuse to take a breather. He is aware that his enemies are still out. But the palace had more enemies than the outside.

Especially someone like Chanyeol. The thought of the taller was provoking his rage again. He had to deal with him soon. He knew his secret and he didn't know what Chanyeol was after. Baekhyun doesn't know what to do. But he knows that it can't wait either. Whatever Chanyeol wants, Baekhyun will murder him if he has to keep the other's mouth shut. He shuts his book and makes his way to his brother's bedroom. The taller's room was situated not so far from his. He knocks on the door once and waits.

The door cracks open and out comes the other alpha, nude from the waist with only a pair of jeans and a towel over his wet hair.

He finds his petite brother standing in front of his door and breaks into a grin.

"Was a knife not enough?"

Baekhyun is caught off guard for a second. It doesn't show in his expression but his fist is balled.

"Get dressed. We need to talk." The red prince is about to turn away to leave but his forearm is grasped and he is dragged inside the room.

"Why not talk now?"

The red prince slaps the hand and rumbles a low growl. "Don't touch me you fuck."

Chanyeol holds his hand up in surrender. That cocky smile still lingers on his devious features. "Now now. You're the one who wanted to talk."

Baekhyun's kohl eyes stares straight into Chanyeol's. He doesn't know what the alpha finds so amusing but he sure as hell won't give in. "What is it that you want."

The taller crooks up a brow. He doesn't say anything and Baekhyun takes it as a signal to go further.

"How long have you known. Why did you do it. What are your intentions from this."

Baekhyun asked so many questions at once and yet Chanyeol did not answer. He just stared him, as though his gaze was meant to tell him something but Baekhyun would not have a clue if the latter didn't move his jaw. When Chanyeol still refuses to speak, Baekhyun picks up the letter knife that was sitting on the table and lines it under the blonde prince's chin. "Answer me you cunt."

The corner of Chanyeol's lips tug up more. He isn't afraid of the knife that may just slit his throat any minute from now. His eyes were more like someone gazing at something out of fondness. It made Baekhyun confused but he kept the knife pointing.

"I want you."

Comes the answer that Baekhyun does not anticipate.

"Am I a joke to you!?" The knife swings over and Chanyeol dodges it by a millisecond.

"Baekhyunie." That name brings back too much memories as a chill runs down the elder's spine.

He can't move. It is like he is under a spell, paralyzed.

The letter knife in his hand is tugged away and Baekhyun doesn't protest back.

The elder's gaze remains hard on the taller.

"Lets form an alliance."

"........"

"What do you mean."

Chanyeol sees it as a chance to draw closer and Baekhyun sees it as a threat to pull back, hitting his backside against the wall.

"You and I both have something we want. There is so much more that you are unaware of."

"The king won't last much longer. Its either the East or the North. If I succeed then the East takes over. If you succeed then my people suffer."

Baekhyun doesn't interrupt. Chanyeol continues with a grin.

"We don't have to be so burden by our duties. We can get rid of the king and change everything."

"Its not that easy to change the law."

"We can if we tie it down by an engagement."

The proposal throws Baekhyun back. He thinks Chanyeol has lost his mind.

"Don't you see Baekhyunie? We can both come into power. You can be the other king."

"There is no such thing as two kings ruling."

Chanyeol chuckles. "There isn't any law to say that they can't."

Baekhyun's brows furrows. Chanyeol is not wrong. But he can't trust him either.

"There has never been an arranged marriage between two alphas in the royal family."

"But you're not really an alpha."

Baekhyun throws a glare and the other laughs.

"All i'm saying is even if they find out then it would be too late. You would be the king and by then they wouldn't be able to over throw you. Even if they did, our marriage is tied and you would move to the position of the queen."

The palace hasn't had a queen since his father had reigned. Baekhyun remembers vaguely that there were cases where the queen held the same power as the king. However that was only dependent on the king's decision.

"How can I be so sure that what you're saying is true."

Chanyeol's crooked smile is really getting onto Baekhyun's nerves.

"If you really insist of getting assurance then we can take it further."

"Are you proposing we be mates?"

"Only if you allow it."

Baekhyun is silent.

Chanyeol watches how Baekhyun's brow knits over his pretty face and chuckles. His brother was so adorable that he couldn't help but close in their proximity, until his figure was towering over the other, chest flushed.

Do you not know what personal space is." The venomous tone would have made anyone cower away but all Chanyeol could think about was how nice Baekhyun smells. His nose was tucked behind the elder's ears, breathe fanning against Baekhyun's earlobe and whispers.

"Don't they say behind every success king is a queen?"He draws in Baekhyun's scent. He smells like him. .

"If I did become the king then I could give you power to rule with me."

A big hand comes behind his waist, pulling him closer. Baekhyun emits a growl and shoves the latter away at arm distance. "Don't push the limits Park."

Chanyeol lets the elder push him back. "You don't have to torture your body like this." His eyes cast down to his tight, fit waist. "My scent is more than enough."

" I don't need your help."

"You just say that now but how long would you last alone."

The elder stares at him long and hard. Blank and apathetic even.

"I'll let you think about it. You know that sooner than later I am your bet.' Chanyeol steps back completely and turns to his bathroom, picking the blue shirt that is nicely folded on his bed.

Baekhyun remains rooted in his spot. Chanyeol has a point but Baekhyun can't say anything just yet. He has to consider everything carefully. He regrets for acting so haist and now he feels like there was more to Chanyeol than he offered. He glances towards the alpha's back as he disappears into a connective room to change and the red prince takes his leave.

He walks back to his room. The royal staff members that were clustering outside have moved back quickly and took formation in their stance, their head bow low as their prince crossed by.

Baekhyun knows that no matter what Chanyeol was planning he was in a bad position.

He just doesn't know what Chanyeol is fully capable of just yet..

..


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a love story.   
> At least, not now.

Baekhyun did not meet Chanyeol after that. He was too occupied with arranging his move out from the palace to have the mind to deal with Chanyeol. He will do with it once everything settles. As per royal procedure for when the royals move out of the main palace the prince must take one personal bodyguard. Baekhyun selects Kyungsoo. His small build body fame was questionable when it came to his capabilities but his beta guard was strong enough to take over 6 alphas at once. The second person that Baekhyun selected was his royal dresser Sehun. These two people were royal staff members he had personally chosen, the rest was already waiting for him at the outer palace. 

The red prince pulls on a loose white, long sleeved shirt and keeps his first three button undone. His sunglasses is drawn on and he makes his way to the gate. Kyungsoo is already waiting for him with his luggage stored inside the car. Sehun was standing on the side waiting. "Soo. You sit on the other side and Sehun..." His sentence trails off mid-way as he turns to the taller and sends a pearly smile. "You sit next to me." Kyungsoo moves to hold the door for the red prince. Baekhyun is the first to enter and Sehun follows afterwards... Sitting right next to the prince as ordered. The ride was somewhat silent. Baekhyun became bored and leans his head against the alpha's shoulder, his phone pulled out and he scrolls through social media.  
He can feel the royal dresser stiffen beneath his head but he doesn't make a comment. Baekhyun finds that endearing.

"Your majesty-" Kyungsoo interrupts. 

"Call me Baekhyun." Kyungsoo parts his mouth and then shuts it. "Yes.. Baekhyun."

"What is it Soo?" His head tilts to glance at his bodyguard, head still nesting comfortably on the alpha's shoulder.

"The Blonde prince, his majesty is coming to the outer palace later."

That was enough to make Baekhyun shoot upright. "What for."

"He is living there too your majesty."

....

Baekhyun is mad. Actually, he is beyond mad. Just when he thought that he could leave the prying eyes of the royals the one that he wants to avoid the most is going to live with him again.

"Seriously what the fuck does he want?" The vase is thrown across the hall. The red prince is in rage and no royal attendees dare to come forward to stop it. Baekhyun feels humiliated. He feels like Chanyeol deliberately follows him to take advantage just because he knew of his secret. He is seeing red. Everything around him is red. He remembered the night when his brother's hands were on his skin, touching, marking every place. The alpha’s semen, poignant in scent and smeared all over his body and skin. He smelled like him. He can even still feel him. The only good thing is that their quarter is separated. CHanyeol is allocated to the other side, not too far away from his, but the taller won't come to his palace unannounced.

Taking a long sigh, his hand rakes through his hair. He is tired. So damn tired.

Kyungsoo is the first one to speak up. His throat clearing, hoping to gain the prince's attention."Your Maj- I mean Baekhyun..."

"What is it?"

The beta looks away as the tall figure towers behind him. "His Majesty Park Chanyeol is here."

Baekhyun doesn't even want to look at Chanyeol. He had his back turn away and it is Chanyeol who makes the initiative to close in their distance and put his filthy hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder.The elder doesn't make a move and the younger removes his hand soon after, chuckling. "Leave us.” The staff members scurries away. Sehun casts his prince a concerned frown and then slowly retreats as well. Even if he wants to stay, he didn’t have a social stand to interfere with the two princes. 

"Baekhyunie." The voice is so soft and deep. It makes him feel something, but he swallows it down. He can sense his brother shifting back, moving somewhere else. When Baekhyun finally looks over his shoulder he finds Chanyeol inspecting an artwork that Baekhyun had brought from his personal collection. In was a traditional painting, on the rice paper there was nothing but a small house and a boy kneeling in front of his garden with his chin in palm and his eyes guarding over his flower. Chanyeol's eyes linger on the hard strokes that were underlying the soft water colors. He could tell it was filled with emotions, so much unspoken ones..

"Don't touch it." Baekhyun appears behind him. His eyes are on the painting, blankly staring. 

"Who painted it?"

"I did."

Chanyeol is a little surprised.

"It’s beautiful." He says. It’s true. It really was.

Baekhyun sighs. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A coy smile appears on the taller’s face. “Visiting my brother.” 

Baekhyun scoffs. “Cut your bullshit.”

Chanyeol laughs. 

“If you’re thinking that this is my plan then you’re wrong. Not that I particularly mind it.” 

“what do you mean?”

“The shadow doesn’t leave its moon.” 

Baekhyun is confused at first. But then he seems to somewhat piece it together a little. If Chanyeol didn't come willingly it mean the East has pushed Chanyeol to be near him. The king would have agreed as well. It was for keeping the two rivals in one place, but the royals see it as a trial to see who is more worthy. 

The idea is complete nonsense.

It is not only ridiculous, but most of all pathetic for the East to think that by putting Chanyeol with him like some sort of super glue would make him feel intimidated. 

Please, Don’t make him laugh.  
  
"You’re not welcome here. Don’t come as you please." Baekhyun takes a few steps away, but Chanyeol stops him by the door with his remark.

"Don’t try to fight it. You may not give me the word but your body will.”

Baekhyun remains still for a moment, nothing said and no head turned back and then he walks through the door and slams it shut. 

  
………

The room is dim. The windows are open wide, letting the sweet scent to vaporize into the cold night. In this room he doesn’t have to hide his scent when his heat hits. The window in his room leads directly to a forest where there is not a soul to tell the story alive. He is safe here, although his guards are still high for the what ifs. Baekhyun’s heat is very problematic. He did his research and it was said that an omega’s heat could last for 1 week to a whole month. He has found a few herbs and suppressants that can reduce it down to a week but he doesn’t know how to deal with the time interval between. He even bought some toy to help with his heat. Not just one toy but a lot of them. He plays with the vibrator and the dildo the most since he had heard that they were most effective. Ever single night since he has moved from the palace he has been trying to open himself up with different toys. 

Like tonight, his hole was moist. The glass dildo was cold while it pressed against the tenderness of his ring, his entrance clenching in, refusing the intrusion of the foreign object. Baekhyun forces it in, it stings a little but it was bearable compared to when he had first lost his virginity to Chanyeol’s monstrous cock this dildo was nothing in comparison. The dildo goes in, his inner muscles are stretching apart gradually to envelop the thickness. Baekhyun’s head throws back, a silent moan threatening to leave his cherry lips.He pushes it further in, hoping, begging for the dildo to reach that spot that would make his knees buckle and throw him over the edge. 

But it doesn’t come. 

Tears are brimming his eyes and he shoves the dildo back and forth his ass trying to ride the toy out to his orgasm. He was doing it for more than 10 minutes and he still couldn’t feel that building pressure billing in his stomach. He isn’t even close to it. His knees were trembling and his hole was red and puckering from the abuse, he ends up giving up halfway and lets the dildo drop between his legs, the sleek forming a string that connects the toy and his ass. 

“Fuck this.” He is so frustrated. Why can’t he find his release? 

He knows the reason why his body was being so stubborn and unresponsive. It was Chanyeol’s fault. Everything was all his damn fault. When an omega has a taste of sex it is almost impossible to get rid of their heating with just toys and masturbating. It to be with an alpha. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. His toys couldn’t satisfy him as much as when Chanyeol had forced his cock right into his body and wrecked him whole. 

This is not fair. The blonde prince was a real alpha with a real big cock. It wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault that he was born an omega.   
He digs his hands through his hair and groggily picks up the dildo from the floor and throws it on his mattress before diving his back onto it, arm covering his eyes. 

The red prince sighs. 

This is ridiculous. 

‘Don’t try to fight it. You may not give me the word but your body will.’

His thighs are pushing together as a new wave of heat hits him. Baekhyun doesn’t know what he is doing. He is insane for thinking of it. He collects the dildo from the corner and slowly slots the toy between his legs, pushing it back in his heat and screws his eyes shut as the mellow voice comes back to him, whispering in his ears. 

‘Good boy. So good for me.’ 

A moan falls from Baekhyun’s mouth and he drags the dildo out languidly, leaving the tip in, only to shove it back in again. He can almost feel Chanyeol’s rough hands caressing his stomach. Chanyeol’s oiled hands are rough against his skin, like lightning upon flesh, his touch is electrifying when they trailed over Baekhyun’s arm. His voice is timbre and husky, whispering strings of compliments in his ears and Baekhyun pushes the dildo harder. He remembers how the blonde prince planted kisses along the collars of his bone and down to his throat, Baekhyun feels like he can feel it again; Chanyeol’s hands on his body, touching and kneading his hip bones as Chanyeol’s waist grind so deliciously against Baekhyun’s pelvis.The dildo was thrusting faster, pushing it so far up his ass that he can feel the uncomfortable pressure building in his stomach but he doesn’t care about that now. 

The red hair’s hand comes wandering over his hard nipple and he pinches it between his dainty fingers, envisioning how Chanyeol was tugging and sucking on them with such ferocious hunger and he feels his peak is coming. He pushes it in harder, stretching his walls wide open until it was gaping a little and the dildo was no longer big enough for what it wants. 

It wants an alpha, an alpha with a very big cock to pound into his hole and fill it with seeds. 

( ‘Baekhyunie.’ ) 

Baekhyun cums right after. His body convulsing and his head thrown all the way back as the high hits him so hard he almost knocked out completely. 

He regains his posture after a long while. Overwhelmed and sensitive. 

His knuckle tightens. 

Baekhyun is starting to fear the effect that Chanyeol is pulling on him. 

…..

‘Have you heard? The red prince is coming!’ 

‘Oh my really?’

‘Yes and I've heard that the blonde prince is coming too!’ 

‘Oh my so the two brothers are coming?’ 

Rumors were spreading like wildfire. The announcement of the two royal princes attending Yonsei was the most spoken topic. Baekhyun was in the bathroom preparing for his first day a university. Since he was going as a student and not with his royal status he decided to go a little out of his ways. Baekhyun has applied a cream eye shadow over his eyelids and hooked a fake lip piercing on his bottom lip. If he was in the royal palace right now, this piercings would never have seen the day light. His brows were shaded a little more ombre, his hair has a mullet extension at the end and his red blouse was casual and loose on his shoulder. He doesn’t forget to keep the first three buttons undone and sprays a very musky cologne to cover his natural scent.

To say that Byun Baekhyun was a dream would have been an understatement. The red prince was the sins of everyone’s wettest dreams. The moment he strode down the campus with one hand tucked into pocket and his bodyguard trailing behind, he was truly a sight to behold. 

“What is today’s schedule.” Baekhyun walks pass the crowd of students that have cowered away and paved a path. Baekhyun sends them a small grateful smile and they all melt. 

Kyungsoo checks into his phone record. “There will be a conference at 4pm with the governors and your majesty’s class ends at 2 pm.” 

Baekhyun eyes the beta from the side and Kyungsoo quickly corrects himself. 

“I- I mean your class ends at 2pm.. Baekhyun.” 

The red prince smiles at that. 

Kyungsoo shifts in his position, looking a little awkward and out of place. He wasn't wearing his usual suit. Instead he was wearing washed out jeans and a black shirt that was requested by the prince himself. The beta wanted to establish his status as a mere bodyguard, but Baekhyun was not listening. Baekhyun ordered him to drop the formality and come with him to class like a student and not two mafias coming out of the matrix. Kyungsoo could not say no, after all, Baekhyun was the future king.   
Baekhyun abruptly stops in his track. Kyungsoo adverts his head to find Baekhyun blankly staring at something, Or maybe more like glaring at someone. When the beta turns to follow his line of gaze, he finds Prince Chanyeol on the other side walking towards their direction. He had flocks of female students from his left to his right and he was smiling at them as they were chatting about something he couldn’t comprehend from their distance.The blonde prince was wearing a very simple black shirt and his hair was flattened and disarray and parted by the forehead, making him very attractive. Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice Baekhyun. Kyungsoo thought that maybe the red prince wanted say something to his adoptive brother, but he may have made a wrong deduction. He observes the red prince's expression and finds that the prince has his brows furrow deeply. As though the blonde prince has gravely offended him. 

Chanyeol looks away from the woman he was speaking to and finally meets Baekhyun, eye to eye, he offers the red prince a coy smile to which Baekhyun didn’t return.   
Everyone thought that the blonde prince was making his way to the red prince so that they could enter the campus together. Afterall, Chanyeol was Baekhyun’ shadow. The princes were never too far apart. 

But they were wrong.

Chanyeol stops in front of Baekhyun, but the moment the taller was in front of him Baekhyun walks away. 

"We’re going Kyungsoo.”

The bodyguard nods his head and follows, his head turning behind to find Chanyeol’s amused grin. 

… 

Class was a mess. Baekhyun was majoring in biology and his first class was very chaotic. Students were crowding around Baekhyun’s seat and bombarding him with questions. It wasn't everyday that they would see the royal prince so they milked the chance. The prince had his back slouching against the chair in a casual manner, his chin tilting up artfully when he looks at the person speaking to him and then sends a small smile that has them squealing. Baekhyun sensed the professor’s trouble due to the students lack of attention to the board and says something for the first time since he had entered this class room. "Its okay everyone. We have all the 3 years to chat and get to know one another. Let’s chat later okay?” The red prince eyes form into crescent shapes as his mouth pulls into a boxed smile and everyone is completely captured. 

Baekhyun is a diligent student. He took his note with all seriousness and he has encouraged Kyungsoo to join as well since he appeared to be interested. "Baekhyun its okay.I am alright with it.” The beta is pull down to sit at the empty spot next to the prince.   
"I can tell you are interested in the lesson so learn with me.” Kyungsoo is render speechless as Baekhyun tears a few spare sheets from his book and hands him the pen with a fond smile. He even jokes that maybe afterwards Kyungsoo can share his notes and it would benefit him later on if he missed something or fell asleep. The beta knows that the prince was being too nice. Baekhyun was a straight A student. He didn't need to take notes to remember a lesson. The beta knows because the royal tutor compliments the prince every time, saying how well Baekhyun’s memory were almost photo graphical. 

They sat through the three hour lecture until there was thirty minutes remaining. The red prince had to excuse himself early so he can prepare for the conference in the afternoon. Baekhyun stops in front of the bathroom door and turns to his bodyguard. "Stay here.” Kyungsoo nods his head and guards the door from outside. When Baekhyun opens the door he doesn't expect to see Chanyeol. Or more like he didn’t expect to see Chanyeol’s tongue shoved down a woman’s mouth. They seemed so engrossed in their mouth activity that they didn't realise the smaller was even there. 

Baekhyun freezes.

The two of them finally pull apart and when the female realize that the red prince has caught them in the act, she flushes and then covers her mouth, making her escape past his shoulder. Chanyeol was standing there in all his half naked glory. His shirt was long gone, exposing his well toned abdomen. He had a black blazer on but that barely covered his chest. The red hair stares at him rather blankly before deciding that it was not his business and resumes with initial intention. Baekhyun walks to the sink basin and starts to remove his fake lip piercing. He can see Chanyeol in the reflection of the mirror as the taller made his way towards him and two arms come wrapping around his waist. Baekhyun doesn’t flinch. He just continues to remove his eye shadow with the makeup wipe. "Why are you looking so ravishing for? Are you trying to be the death of someone.” His voice is timbre and deep and it makes Baekhyun feel fuzzy in his stomach. However, he continues to ignore him. Chanyeol figures that Baekhyun would most likely not answer him, so he slides his large palm across the planes of Baekhyun's stomach, fingers tracing the outburst of the wrap that is torturing the smaller’s waist. Chanyeol then dives down to tuck his nose behind the red hair’s ear. He smells sweet. Even though his cologne is very heavy and musky, Chanyeol can still pick up the faint sweetness of vanilla. “Why are you wearing the wrap again.” His hand moves over the knot that is hiding underneath Baekhyun’s shirt. 

He feels Baekhyun tense up and his palm slowly drops down to rest on the edge of the basin. Baekhyun then moves his small hand and layers it over Chanyeol’s trying to pry the large palm off. Chanyeol doesn't budge and press his hand firmly against the smaller’s stomach, his bare back practically flushing against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun raise his chin and stares straight at his brother’s reflection; his gaze is defiant, intense and it even shows mockery against the taller. Chanyeol returns the stare with equal amount of intensity but there was a darker gleam in his eyes and Baekhyun catches on when the taller tugs into a smirk.

The red prince becomes annoyed by the other’s smugness and tears Chanyeol’s hand away forcefully before heading for the door. Chanyeol finds Baekhyun escaping and yanked his arm back. "Why are you avoiding me.” The smaller tugs against the grip and the taller drags him to one of the bathroom stalls to pin the petite male against the door. "Why are you avoiding me.” He asked again. Baekhyun diverts his head, refusing to answer. Chanyeol’s eyes darken a shade. His thumb drags over the soft skins of Baekhyun’s wrist and then he starts to eye those pretty lips. "Baekhyunie.” The taller's lips dive down to the pale expansion of the smaller neck. His nose tickling the skin as he inhales the intoxicating scent, completely unaware of the fist that comes to his face, Chanyeol could only stumble backward as his left cheek is numb and the corner of his mouth is bleeding, he has also taken a few steps back from the impact, his platinum locks falls naturally over his left eye before and his knuckle touches the fresh bruise. 

"Don't put your filthy hands on me you fucker.” Baekhyun spits out and turns around to open the door but Chanyeol is faster than him. His body is yank back again like a rag doll, backside slam not once but twice against the cubic door, making his eyes shut as the pain quickly intensifies on his head and shoulder blade and the elder hisses through gritted teeth. “Fuck you.” Baekhyun grinds out. Right after saying that, Baekhyun’s mouth is ravish whole until he couldn't feel his lips. The taller has his tongue lodge in his mouth, licking every bit of the warm flesh and Baekhyun’s tongue responds with frustrated lapping and nipping of tiers. Their wet muscles tangle long enough for the elder to taste the metallic blood that was rubbing off Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol tastes like iron and cherry chap stick. 

Just like the woman he was kissing not long ago. 

"Fuck Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tears himself away and covers his mouth and Baekhyun takes his chance to spit the blood onto the taller’s pretty face. Chanyeol’s eyes are screwed shut, a low rumble could be heard from his chest, when the blonde prince opens then again his orbs are a burning silver. Baekhyun is turn around. His cheek is pressing against the toilet door and his arms twist behind his back. Baekhyun releases a scowl and tries to struggle free. Chanyeol keeps a hold of Baekhyun's wrist with one hand while his other drags his trousers down. Baekhyun can hear the shuffling of clothes and once again dread comes down upon him. "No..”

He kicks his legs back and it jhit against Chanyeol. The alpha growls and smacks his palm across those plush ass, making the red hair still. 

The smack comes again and Baekhyun screws his eyes and chews on his bottom lip. 

“Don't make me fuck the cockiness out of you.”

The red hair snaps his head back and sends a deadly glare. "You fuckin rapist.”

Chanyeol smacks his ass again and again. 

Baekhyun struggles to keep the cry in and lets a shaky moan drift from his mouth. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. 

Chanyeol cracks a smug grin while fondling the sore cheeks and Baekhyun growls animalistically, the cock head is already pushing against his ass and he tightens his inside involuntarily. "Relax Baekhyunie.” He says it in that damned mellow voice and Baekhyun’s body betrays him. The tip is the first to enter, stretching his walls very slow as the thick hardness pushes deeper in. Baekhyun’s moan is just on the crown of his tongue and his back arches up to the cock. Baekhyun’s head cranes to his shoulder and he sees Chanyeol’s eyes closed, brows creased while his body moves back and forth in a very languid pace. The smaller’s lips part in a pretty ‘o’ and he shuts his eyes, trying his hardest to oppress the pleasurable wave that is attacking his nerves when a knock interrupts their session. 

"Baekhyun? Are you alright?” The betas soft voice comes through the main door and Baekhyun’s eyes shoots wide open. The sound of the bathroom door cracking open has him fully in alarm now. If his bodyguard sees the state that he is in; with his ass lodged deep with the blonde prince’s cock, then his secret may not be safe after this.The red prince is trying to think of a quick thing to get rid of his bodyguard but the white prince is not helping. Chanyeol didn’t stop his thrusting. His cock right now is still plowing in and out of his hole and Baekhyun’s ass clenches around the girth, hoping to stop its ministration. 

"No Soo i’m okay. I will be out shortly.” He mentions to make his voice sound steady enough so that a moan didn't break out. The faint shuffling of feet signified that kyungsoo has went back to guard the front door and Baekhyun heaves a relieve sigh.

Baekhyun can hear the other chuckle and he throws a kick back which follows with a deadly glare. “Fuck you.” He whispers it out so that Kyungsoo wouldn’t hear it. 

“Already am.” Chanyeol does a hard thrust, making the red hair crumb against the door and he would have collapsed for the sheer force if it hadn’t been for the pinning of his arms. Baekhyun’s peak is just so so close. He feels like he is almost there and when he thinks he would get it, Chanyeol withdraws his hard shaft and releases the red hair.

The red hair prince drops to his knees, ass gaping at the emptiness and shudders.

He is completely stun by Chanyeol's action. 

“Don’t ignore me next time.” The blonde prince says before opening the cubicle door and steps out. His blazers is fixed by the smoothing of his palm and his hair is briefly comb with his long fingers."You go out first. You don’t want to be seen right.” Chanyeol's lips tugs into a dimple smile, laced full of cockiness. Baekhyun wants to punch it out of him. But he tells himself to remain calm. He slowly climbs onto his feet. his expression is ashen and his trousers are being pull by trembling fingers. Chanyeol eyes him from the side and smiles at the lovely sight.After another 5 minutes, Kyungsoo finds his prince limping out of the bathroom. The red hair does not say anything. The beta doesn't ask, either but his concern eyes say it all. They are questioning the messy attire, his disarray hair, his unfasten belt, and most of all, he questions the intrusive scent that clearly did not belong to Baekhyun. 

. 


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hurricane is coming to the palace and the first one to take the hit is Baekhyun.

The conference was slow and agonising. Diplomats and Politicians were crowding around the prince,it's like they didn't know what personal space meant. He was dealing with questions after questions regarding fair trades, alliances and even a proposal of bride. 

"Your majesty, my daughter Everlyn is very fond of you.”

"Your majesty, my Daughter Jieun has just graduated from her Master,would you like to join us for dinner today?”

The red prince just smiles politely and kindly rejects their offer with the excuse that he had to attend something. 

When Baekhyun returns to the outer palace he is dead tired. 

"Damn what a day.” The petite male drops his weight on the couch and lulls his head towards Sehun’s shoulder like it was the most natural thing. His slender index is tugging at the tie around his throat impatiently, cursing at how long the conference was. 

Sehun stays still. His eyes are darting anywhere else but the prince. 

Kyungsoo comes forward with the papers. "Baekhyun. These are the paper works that require signing. There is also an invitation from the west. Their princess is having a maturity age and would like you to attend.” 

Baekhyun sits up, his disheveled mop of red hair makes him look like a puppy that just had his bath. "Is this the same princess that came to the ball?” 

"Yes.”

"Okay tell them I can't make it and send a diamond necklace as a gift.” The red prince stands and makes his way to his bedroom with a yawn. 

"But Baekhyun this ball is compulsory- Prince Chanyeol would be there too and all of the royals from around the world.” 

"That's exactly why I don't want to go. She is probably just using it as an excuse to get Chanyeol and fellow suitors there. Without me wouldn't make a difference as long as that lamp post is there.” Baekhyun waves his hand back in a bid of good night and then he disappears into his room.

Kyungsoo and Sehun exchange a concerned look. This was unlike Baekhyun. He would never lose an opportunity to strengthen his network and yet here he was disregarding one of the biggest opportunities.

What could it have been for Baekhyun to act like this?

…. 

It was the second day of class. Baekhyun was getting to know his classmates a bit more and he was starting to find it enjoyable. Well just a little. He doesn't attend a lot of classes. Mainly just one per day so it doesn't interfere with his schedule. It feels nice. Baekhyun doesn't really have to watch his action around the students. He could be as loud as he wanted and they would be seeing a new side to the prince they find endearing. He has even made a few friends. Not ones that he would consider close but just friendly enough to get by his three years of university. 

Chanyeol hasn’t been making an appearance these days. Actually, now that the red hair thinks about it, he doesn't even know what he is majoring in. To the alpha, Baekhyun might be as clear as the day, but to the omega, Chanyeol was a mystery that he couldn't afford to know too much.

It's been almost a month since the blonde prince had proposed they be mates. He did consider it. He just thinks that there is a story behind it. Sure, the two parties would be tied down by their engagement and maybe a peace treaty would be ensured but what if Chanyeol turned against his words and backed out after the marriage? The queen’s power is futile if the king doesn't bestow shared authority. Everything was so suspicious. From all that he recalls from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was away to China for a charity event and the princess’s coming of age ball was this weekend. That means Chanyeol won’t be back until next week. 

Baekhyun Leans his head back and lets the glasses that sits on his nose bridge push down from gravity, his head hurt. He can't trust Chanyeol that is for sure. But what should he do as an alternative? Was there anything else that he could do aside from marrying Chanyeol? 

Baekhyun was wracking through his head when he find a pair of shoe beneath his gaze and peer up to find his Classmate Jongdae smiling at him. 

The latter’s smile grows bigger when he finally has the prince’s attention.“ Your Majesty, Would you like to come to this weekend party?

Baekhyun's brows arched. "When is it?" 

"This Sunday! Would be great if you could attend." The other chirps. 

Baekhyun doesn't object to the idea. It sounds like fun. Something different to those usual balls and parties he had to attend as per his obligations. 

"Alright." The red prince flashes a small lopsided smile. His classmate looks beyond ecstatic and hands him a flyer with the details and address. The prince glances at it once and then turns to the window. 

This is somewhat new to him. It could be an okay start.

.. 

It was seven. The party starts in an hour. Usually his make up consisted of eyeliner, red eye shadow and dusted brows to compliment his bold look. But this time he decided to go a little extra and add rhinestones in the corner of his eye and right beneath his eyebrows. He does his eyes a little smokey and finds a white blouse that is loose and low to expose his collarbone. He compliments his appearance with a blazer hooked on his shoulder and sprays heavy fragrance on his neck and wrist. Woody this time so it covered his nature scent more since his heat hasn't ended. 

Giving himself an inspection he had to say that he looked good. A little too good.

He finds Sehun in the living room with Kyungsoo and they both stared at him blankly. Baekhyun chuckles, knowing fully well the cause. "I'm going to a party. Wait outside for me after 5 hours."

Sehun is the first to come out of his trance and bows his head. Kyungsoo comes after, his head dropping a bit too quick and rushes away to advise the chauffeur. 

Baekhyun sees how Sehun is taking secret glimpses towards his direction and clearing his throat when he is caught. The red hair smiles and closes in their distance. His shadow casts over the dresser’s face and the alpha stares at the red prince mesmerised. 

“Like what you’re seeing?” 

The red prince breaks into a coy grin when his dresser nods his head.

“Well I’m flattered. Do you think i’m nice enough to be whisked away?” Baekhyun’s slender fingers trace down Sehun’s front and the taller swallows. 

“Y-Your majesty.” The dresser stampers out and press his mouth into a thin line. 

“How cute.” Baekhyun would love to give the other a kiss now and then but Kyungsoo was calling him. 

He sends a flirtatious wink to his handsome dresser and then leaves with Kyungsoo.

Sehun is left behind baffled, flushed and even a little fuzzed in the stomach. 

In ten minutes Baekhyun was arriving at a house that was loaded with people from inside to the front and backyard."Your majesty. Would you like me to come with you? It doesn't look safe.." Kyungsoo's voice trails off as a male in front of their vehicle starts stripping his shirt and howls into the air. 

"No its okay. I will be fine. Wait here for me." His body guard comes out first to open his door and Baekhyun steps out, one hand tucked into jean pocket and makes his way to the front entrance. Majority of the people were students that he had seen in class. Others he had less impressions of. 

The room smelt like alcohol, weed and maybe a bit of sex.

There were people making out on the couch and packs of alphas playing shot glass. The red prince's entry didn't come unnoticed. The first person to approach him was a very drunk jongdae. He was slurring his words into his ears and mumbling how great it was that he could make it and then the latter became talking about a dog and how much he had wanted one and then started bawling into his chest.The red prince didn't push him away. He simply puts his hand over his back and asks him to sit down, knowing well that the male was far too drunk to make sense.

It was very crowded. Baekhyun had to practically squeeze through the line of bodies that were pressing against his front and back. As he motioned forward, not knowing where he was meant to go, his classmate pulls him to the kitchen. "Hey red prince! Come play with us!"The prince crooks a questioning brow. Then eyes the row of small glasses on the table and the 3 bottles of vodka present. "What is it?"

The classmate who tugged him was Luhan. The prince remembers seeing him at Biology.

"His royal majesty doesn't really play a lot huh? That's okay! We will teach you." He blows in his hand and calls out for everyone to gather around. Baekhyun's brow was still crooked, except he took this as a challenge by Luhan. 

The more people watching the merrier.

"Show me." 

Luhan gives him a sheepish grin and then grabs onto a male that looks a bit too intimidated by this whole situation. "What you do is you get the shot glass and put it on someone's forearm and then you drink it like this-" The student gets on his knees and nests the shot glass on the male's forearm and takes the rim by the mouth and downs the vodka.

"Now try it!" Luhan settles on his feet and hands him a shot glass. The prince takes it in his slender fingers and does the same thing. He scalds the bitter alcohol down his throat and holds back a grimaced expression. He wasn't really a great drinker.

Everyone claps their hands and Luhan urges him to try a different one. "Now here comes the real fun your majesty." Luhan holds the male still. The other stiffens a little and the chinese student laughs. "Hold still Minseok. I'm not going to eat you alive."The other, Minseok appears to relax a little more but with panic in his eyes. Baekhyun can understand why now. The latter's shirt was being lifted by Luhan until it revealed the pack of stoned abdomen and pelvis that is slightly exposed as the chinese malw unbuttons his trouser.

"This one you do it with a blind fold." He wraps a silk tie around his eyes with the help of someone else in the crowd and then someone pours the liquor over Minseok's front. The prince watches Minseok's face contour in flushes red and pink.He also watches how Luhan has his tongue stuck out, trying to catch a drop of the bitter fluid on the tip and the way he rolls his tongue flat against his classmate's stomach.The korean male shivers. Trembling in his spot as he tries to hold on. Luhan was licking thick stripes across the man's abdomen and even mentioned to go further down, mouthing at his crotch. 

The show ends right there.

Luhan is climbing up, blind folds off and gives him the blind fold first thing. "Put this one your majesty. We'll pick a volunteer from the crowd so you don't know who you're doing it to, to make it more fun." 

Baekhyun doesn't respond for a second. He just stares at the blind folds that are in Luhan's hand and then take it afterwards without a complaint. "Enlighten me Luhan." He says and then the blind folds are put on. Amongst the crowd there were numerous volunteers. Some were even shouting to be chosen. But the one that was picked was someone whom came forward.His strides were slow when he came forward,and the crowd was making a way for the said figure. Luhan blinked once and then broke into a smile and asked the alpha to stand in front of the red prince as they prepared the shots and poured it onto bare chest.

Baekhyun can hear the loud cheers and he takes it as a signal to start. His knees drops to the floor, hands blindly searching for the volunteer and grabs onto the other male's waist. "Stay still sweetheart." He whispers before darting his wet muscle out and licks-

A line up the other's navel. He can tell this volunteer had a nice figure. He could map out solid abs and nicely shaped muscles. Followed by another few wet drags of tongue, Baekhyun was taking his time to clean off the vodka's on his volunteer's chest. His tongue works like a sensual tool. Baekhyun's lips were rosy and his tongue was pink. He can feel the other tensing beneath his tongue work. He was moving his muscles in a way that was like he was starving.The petal of his tiers are soft when they press against his volunteer's skin, mouthing at the sculpted abdominal packs and grazes his canine ever so gently. 

The sounds of cheering was slowly starting to die down. It was soon filled by silences and not so subtle groans.

The scene was such a turn on. It was such a rare sight to see the red prince sucking and licking someone off. But that someone was not just anyone as well. That someone looked so good with Baekhyun. Their visuals are attractive together.

Baekhyun only stops when the crowd becomes too quiet and he tries to tug the blinds off. His alcohol tolerance was bad enough. He was getting a little tipsy by just a few drops of vodka on a man's body. 

But the hand stops him just in time.

His blind remains on and the volunteer presses the cold shot glass to his mouth and encourages him to drink it. Baekhyun is not thinking. He can't think straight. The alcohol is getting to his head. He scalps the voka without complaint and then he met with another one.

Baekhyun has lost count on how many shots he has taken. All he knows is that he is still somewhat conscious and he can't take anymore. "Stop-Don't want anymor-" a mouth comes crashing onto his. The red prince staggers back and the other alpha holds onto the prince's chin.

He grips onto it long enough until the cool liquid flows into his mouth, burning his throat again.

When the lips pulls away, Baekhyun was starting to waver.

Before he knows it, he is hauled up in the stranger's arm and taken upstairs. His blinds still remain intact and his body was growing too weak.

His back is met by something soft. It feels comfortable. 

The collar of his chest feels a bit too cold. His shirt is being stripped off along with his trousers and briefs and the prince was too out of it to fight back. He feels his back turned to the side and a rough hand massaging his hip bone. He doesn't know who it is but that person really smells comforting.

Hooking his arm around the stranger, he scoots in closer and tucks his nose right in the body of warmth. The other gives his forehead a long press of lips. He whispers something in his ears but Baekhyun can't remember what the other said.He falls asleep briefly with the stranger trailing kisses up along his milky neck. His stomach was slowly being caressed and his thighs were tangled with someone else's.

Everything feels so nice right now. Baekhyun thinks. 

He wishes that most of his sleep was this peaceful.

..................

Baekhyun awakes to something hard pressed against his heat. He feels uncomfortable and grunts into the shoulder that he is resting his head on.

The other gives his oily nose a kiss, earning a deep grunt from the red hair. 

The solid rod between his thigh continues harassing his ass. He could vaguely feel something fat enter his walls. It stings a little and eventually Baekhyun wakes up from it.

His head feels like it's splitting into two. The hangover that lingers from last night is still so intense. He takes a while to regain himself. His eyes are puffy and his vision is a blur. When he comes to the realization that he was in the arms of someone's embrace

His eyes shot wide open. 

"Morning baby." 

The man that he has not seen for days. The man that he dreads the most, and the man that has once again stuffed his cock right up his ass without his permission.

He pushes the taller but the alpha is stronger. 

"Don't move or it will hurt."

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

The shaft was so close against his prostate. Any move and he would feel stimulated.

"Don't you remember Baekhyunie? Last night you were so wild that I had to take you upstairs."

"You didn't have to shove your dick up me again you cunt. What are you? Into somnophillia? Pull out right now."

Baekhyun was beyond furious. He was taken advantage of again. Not once but thrice by the same person.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care about your reasoning." His fist comes into the alpha's stomach and he hears a low groan.

“Baekhyun listen." His arms are trapped between two grips. 

Baekhyun was enough of Chanyeol’s bullshit. He thrashes and kicks Chanyeol with his knees and the blonde prince is barely able to keep the red hair still.

Chanyeol resorts to the last thing and begins snapping his hips hard. Baekhyun was still kicking but after a few more pushes of his body the red prince was shivering in his arms, head thrown back with his eyes screwed shut and a moan threatening to escape.

"Please listen to me Baekhyun." Chanyeol's brows were knitting and Baekhyun opens his eyes a little to glare at him. 

Chanyeol sighs through the nose. "The alpha scent that you've used to cover your body is gone. I can smell your natural one right now. It's very prominent. If you walk down stairs right now then there will be a lot of people. They will find out once they take a whiff of your scent. I didn’t take you home last night because your little guard might smell it. You’re in heat Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's eyes remains hard. But Chanyeol can tell that he is understanding a little.

“I'm rubbing my scent on you faster so you can get out of here without any trouble.” Chanyeol brushes Baekhyun's hair away from his eyes. Those lovely eyes that he wished would stay on him longer and not so full of resentment. 

The red prince heaves a weary sigh and loosens his grasp on the other's arm.

After some thoughts he believes in Chanyeol's words. He didn't intend to be out for so long. It was meant to be a few hours but he ended up sleeping here. He knows that alcohol can trigger an omega’s heat, he just thought his heat was almost over and he didn’t consider any further. The shots he had taken must have been hard liquor. He should have been more careful and kept counts of his drinks. It was his mistake. A miscalculation. 

Just by the thought of it was making Baekhyun feel miserable. Why couldn’t he do things with more ease? Why couldn’t he have a drink and have fun without worrying that someone might expose him the next and his life ends right after. 

Why couldn’t it have been more easy? 

Chanyeol’s tongue captures a stray tear that is not falling but glistens in the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes. The smaller’s frown was marrying so deep between his brows and Chanyeol’s gaze softens, his lips dropping down to kiss the crease away. "Relax.” Chanyeol whispers. “Trust me on this one."

Baekhyun might have no choice this time.

His eyes fall shut. Chanyeol can senses that Baekhyun was not moving or fighting anymore and decides to do it sooner than later.His body pushes forward, inching his shaft deeper into the tight channel and nests his cockhead nicely up his womb. He is careful to not go too hard

Like their first time having sex. It could trigger both of their hangover.

Chanyeol is very slow and languid with his thrusts. It was mainly grindings and shallow ruts that was taking a bit too long. Baekhyun was growing impatient. His hands are coming behind the alpha's back, grabbing him tight and yanked him forward. "Do it faster."

Chanyeol rotates his waist and chuckles in response. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol would do anything but what he says so he takes it to his own hands and throws the taller off and pushes him down on the mattress. His knees kneeling between both sides of his hips and his ass sinks fully down on the erect member. It's his first time sitting on a cock like this but the red prince does it like he has experience. Chanyeol is dumbfounded at first but soon finds his brother's plumb ass and cups it in his palm, supporting his body.

"By the time you finish fucking me these people would have long left." His body goes up and drags the stool along his walls with just the tip lodged inside and then he dropped back down, engulfing the cock whole in his heated cavern and repeats.

Baekhyun's brows scrunch, lips parted and his eyes closed tight. It was so magnificent. So pretty to see the nation's beloved red prince to be bouncing on the cock of no other than his rival and adoptive brother, Prince Chanyeol.

He can see the large flesh entering in and out of the smaller. The sound is so filthy and wet and the moans that come from those sinfully red lips are a melody to Chanyeol’s ears. He holds onto the small hips and thrusts his shaft, helping the omega to get his orgasm. Baekhyun’s face is so beautiful, the way its contoured into nothing but pleasure as his hair sticks to his forehead and his thighs are trembling from all the effort of riding. 

Baekhyun’s moan are cut off when Chanyeol pulls him down gently, their fronts being flushed together and Chanyeol’s nose is in his hair while his oiled palm caress Baekhyun’s ass tenderly and his knuckles run between the crack and touches the soft rim that is being stretched from his cock and starts his thrusting all over again. 

He hears Baekhyun’s small whimper. His voice is so fragile and weak, it's adorable. He doesn’t want anyone to know this Baekhyun. This Baekhyun that only belongs to him. 

“Ch-Chanyeol.” The red hair breaks into a moaning mess when the cock pistols faster in his body and he has to grasp onto the taller so his body isn’t tore into half. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t let anyone know. 

“Baekhyunie..” The alpha breathes out and runs his tongue along Baekhyun’s sweet neck, teeth itching to mark the skin to make the omega his, but he can’t. He has to be patient. 

The thrusting increases and the omega cries louder. It is like they don’t care if someone knew what they were doing in this bedroom right now. The red prince will surely regret this later but he can’t think straight when all he can think about is how good Chanyeol feels inside him. 

“I’m so close, very close, Cum for me too, Do it for me Baekhyunie.” Chanyeol groans and breathes heavy against his sweaty neck and Baekhyun comes undone from that. His orgasm is so intense his ass clenches so hard on the cock that it could have wrecked it right off. The alpha curses in a filthy language and then pulls right out before a knot could form and splatters his seeds onto Baekhyun’s ass and back. 

Baekhkyun is panting. He thought it was over but Chanyeol slides his member back in and the red hair is confused. He wants to protest but then he freezes completely when something hot was filling his entire inside, it feels like a silky blanket is caressing his walls and it makes his stomach warm. 

The cock carefully detaches itself from the heat and urine gushes out and soil the bed sheets. 

Baekhyun is too zoned out. He couldn’t believe what Chanyeol had just done. 

“Sorry. Just stick with it today okay? I had to since I couldn’t cum inside you.” He feels soft pair of lips kiss his temple and then he is lifted. Chanyeol carries him to the bathroom and Baekhyun just lets him do what he wants. The taller turns on the shower and he pulls Baekhyun underneath so he can clean off the cum stains and the urine that was still running down his thighs. 

Chanyeol washes Baekhyun with care. His hands are very gentle on Baekhyun’s skin. Even the way he cards his soapy fingers through his scalp and massages the smaller head. The red prince is silent and the blonde doesn’t pry. Within a twenty minutes they were finished and Chanyeol was drying him and putting his clothes back on. His shirt was too ceased and Chanyeol didn’t like it when he had his chest showing so he puts him in his oversized hoodie. 

“There. All ready to go” 

Chanyeol smiles and lace their fingers together as they walk out. Baekhyun staggers behind, following like a lost puppy. 

They walked downstairs and most of the people were still half asleep or hung over. Not a lot were awake to see the two princes leave the room together but Kyungsoo was there to witness it. Chanyeol offers the beta a polite smile and helps Baekhyun inside the car. “He got a bit drunk last night so we stayed over.” The royal guard nods his head slowly, seemingly believing the reason and then they are inside and driving off. 

Chanyeol did not go with them. 

Baekhyun prefers it that way too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this work if i'm honest. It was my second fic and I was super lazy about it. I didn't really put a lot of effort so the smut and everything is just shit in my opinion LMAO. A few have mentioned that all hail the king is very 'different' to all my other fics. And you're right, it's cuz I didn't really 'try' for this fic so everything is very bleh. You would realize that my sentence structure and even the things I write for this fic is very different to 'Perfume' or my other fics (which I will upload later). Lastly, I just want to say, Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren't in love atm. It's more to do with revenge and lust.


	4. 04

The sun is warm against Baekhyun’s back.

The sheets shuffle and then a pair of pale thighs comes into view. There is no schedule today. Today can be considered his day off. 

Baekhyun had been lying in his bed for a few hours now. He doesn’t want to get up just yet. His body was still sore from last night and the moment he had came back to the palace the first thing he did was to get rid of the hoodie that was sticking to his body like a second layer of skin. He washed himself over and over again, eradicating any traces of where the alpha had touched. The water was hot and his fingers were scooping into his ass, trying to get all the filth that the taller has left behind. 

Baekhyun could not forgive for what he did. No one has ever done that to him. To hell, no one has even done all the things that bastard has done so far. He could feel him. His scent, it's everywhere. No matter how many times he runs himself under hot water or scrub his skin until it was peeling off the alpha’s scent was still there, stubbornly.

Baekhyun drives his face further into the pillow. 

He wants to kill Chanyeol. He wants to murder the alpha so bad. 

And maybe he just will. 

….

The day continued to stretch through and the beta was getting concerned about the red prince health. Baekhyun has refused breakfast and lunch and now that the night has come, he still wouldn’t eat. The maids have left with the untouched dinner and Kyungsoo is worried. He comes to the door and knocks his knuckles against the wooden door frame. “Baekhyun?” 

No answer. 

That’s strange. 

Kyungsoo knocks again and still receives no response. “Pardon my rudeness your majesty.” The door cracks open and the beta expects the red hair to be fast asleep but instead he is greeted with an empty bed. 

….

Chanyeol drapes the towel around his waist and drags a towel through his damp hair. 

A gun is drawn. 

Chanyeol is unaware and resumes finding a shirt to sleep in. 

The gun clicks into correct formation, gun head angled to the right degree and aims directly at said target. 

Chanyeol stops his ministration and freezed.

The moment his head turns back the trigger echoes through the city and birds fly away amidst the chaos. 

.....

The body drops lifelessly onto the ground and Baekhyun draws his gun back into his belt. The pistol is still hot from firing and it burns against his pelvis, a constant reminder that this is what his life has become, this is what he has to do to survive, a cold killer for the king, a watchdog. 

The body is of someone that he doesn't know. He could be someone with a family, someone with a lover waiting for him at home or maybe he had no one in this world to remember him. The red prince wouldn't know. All he had to do was eradicate the said target. The law could only enforce so much in the public eye and the real problematic figures were removed like this. Unknowingly and in the most gruesome matter. 

There was another prisoner. The second one was a convict that had leaked and sold the state’s information to the enemies. Baekhyun had already planned the best torture for him. 

“Mr Kim. I heard you have a thing for playing.” Baekhyun picks up the glass bottle and holds it under the light, tilting it side to side, inspecting the glass rim. 

“No- No please! I told you everything! I don’t have the documents!” The man tries to free himself from the chair but the rope held him down. 

The red haired general makes his way towards the convict, the glass bottle dangling in his left hand. “Do you know the consequence of betraying the king?” 

Two soldiers come from both sides and and grabs onto the man’s leg, pulling them far wide. He was already stark naked from the beginning, skin marked in blisters and bruises from all the abuse he had endured for the past few days, now he was going to have something that’s even more brutal. 

“NO! I DIDN’T DO IT!” 

Baekhyun smashes the head of the bottle into sharps shards and holds the base right in front of the convict’s ass. “You’re still playing even now.” He said and then shoves the broken bottle right up his anus, there was no gentle pressure, just hard shoves that came all at once, sticking right up the man’s prostate. 

A horror shrill tears through the man’s throat, the glass piece is cutting inside his muscles and the red prince doesn’t make it rest. He kicks the man off his balance, forcing his chair to tumble over and kicks his leather boots right over the bottle so it sinks deeper, making his ass bleed from the internally and the glass shards scraping against his delicate walls in the most painful manner that one can do to a human. 

“This is the consequence Mr kim.” 

Saliva pools from the convicts mouth, he is almost gone and Baekhyun only stops right there. Blood pools onto the floor, it's still running from the convicts ass like a broken facet that busted a bolt in the tap."Get rid of them and report to the king.” Baekhyun announces and cards his fingers through his bloody red locks, the color is exactly the same as the blood that seeps through the nameless man’s shirt. The body is towed away, the man’s eyes widen in horror, staring directly at Baekhyun, pleading and then resenting. The red prince doesn't look. He never does. He can't. 

General Byun leaves the basement and stalks up the staircase, heart heavy and soul numb. Kai, his subordinate of the defence division spoke out for the first time. "Are you okay your majesty?”

The Baekyhun lets his eyes fall shut for the briefest second before opening them again, his eyes revealed to be more defiant than ever. 

"Of course ”

Its past midnight.The red hair stalks to his room and gets rid of his black attire and removes the hoist around his waist and forearm, kicking off the black leather pants and slides back into bed with just his briefs and the stench of gunpowder and metallic blood. 

He had to be what he is.  
He didn't have a choice. 

Getting rid of Chanyeol would be the same if he had the opportunity. 

…. 

Breakfast was simple. Nothing like the food in the palace since the red hair wasn't very keen on always having extravagant meals every day. It felt like a waste when there were left overs. Baekhyun was never into the hierarchy of royals eating by themselves. Since he wasn't at the palace he didn't have that many governors judging him. Now he would sit with his staff members and have his breakfast and dinner. It was very appalling for the members at first but they soon were contaiged by Baekhyun’s energy. It would benefit him too since a closer relationship would mean they built a deeper trust in him, he had more rooms to be flexible. 

Baekhyun only had one class and that lasted for three hours. Kyungsoo informs him of his schedules and Baekhyun closes his eyes, wanting to rest. 

"The palace request your majesty to be present for tonight's dinner with the King from the west.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes are still shut when he answers. "How many god damn times do they plan to come.”

"They have a proposal to make.”

The red prince is too exhausted to argue so he falls into a quick slumber during the ride to campus. 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who they came for. 

… 

Due to course outline every student must take mirror subjects in order to complete the degree. The prince was no exception. His minor was music. He had always enjoyed singing and playing the piano. His mother had liked it too, she would always compliment how lovely his vocal were and how great he was at playing. She would sing her songs when she was feeling down after being mistreated by the people and in return she would place her hand over his head and sing him a lullaby. Those were his fondest moments and the day she left was the day he gave up. Baekhyun called his bodyguard away so he could have some time alone in this room. The beta nodded his head and retreated outside. 

Class has not started and Baekhyun’s eyes were immediately drawn to the grand piano sitting at the front of the lecture hall. There is no one here yet. Maybe he could play one song.

He gracefully seats himself down, his fingers gliding over the keys, like he is trying to remember them, how they felt on his fingers and what it was like to play them. His dainty fingers stretch out, pressing flat over the key. 

Baekhyun is unaware of the alpha that entered the room because his eyes are closed, fingers moving fast and fluently over the keys and his lips part. 

(It's my time to cry. I’ll cry now.)

(I’ll take all of your tear.)

His voice is melodic, soft like the petals and velvet like honey when the words pour out. 

(It’s my turn to cry, give them to me. )

Chanyeol is captivated, he stands there listening in silence. 

(Even those tears, this time.)

The melody fades out slowly. 

(This time. )

Chanyeol backs behind the door so Baekhyun wouldn’t see him. 

.......

The bell rings and Kyungsoo has entered the room. The prince and his personal guard sat at the back row to avoid any attentions. Not that it would have worked, but it was worth a try. The only thing was the chatter was louder than usual. Not that it had anything to do with Baekhyun, but it did have something to do with his brother.

The moment Chanyeol came through those doors Baekhyun had already dreaded the worst.

The taller had a coy smile while walking up the steps, making his way to the red prince and proceeds to sit right next to him like it was the most natural thing. “Morning Baekhyunie.” Chanyeol doesn’t pay heeds to the beta, even though he was right in the middle of the princes and squirming uncomfortably. 

Baekhyun tries not to roll his eyes and elicits a polite smile. “What are you doing here.”

“Like you. Taking class.” The taller muses and probes his elbow on the table, his arms crossing over kyungsoo, pushing him back like he didn’t exist. Kyungsoo ends up backing his head away to give space. He was trapped completely and it was really awkward. 

“Didn’t know you took music.”Baekhyun meant it as sarcasm and the blonde male took it. 

“You don’t know a lot of things Baekhyun.” 

“um...Your majesties- I’ll just move to the corner-” Kyungsoo interrupts. He rather be on the side than be sandwiched between the two princes. 

Now it was Baekhyhun next to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on the far end. 

The professor's voice was blurred in the background of their ears. Baekhyun took his notes, but it wasn’t easy when Chanyeol was touching his other hand, making it difficult for him to even write. He pushed him away a few times but the taller was persistent. He didn’t want to cause a scene so he didn’t bother with it anymore. Class was going to end in one hour anyways. By then they would go back to their schedules and the taller can star far away from him for today.

The only challenge was how to get through class without being distracted by the fingers that are stroking his knuckles. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol’s long fingers that were motioning back and forth over the back of his hand and noticed for the first time that his middled digit was tattooed with the name ‘Loey.’ Chanyeol finds Baekhyun staring and so fans his long fingers out, showing a full sight of his finger tattoo and glides his middle and index over Baekhyun’s small dainty fingertips. Chanyeol’s touch is very gentle, tender ever. if the red hair did not hate his brother then this would have actually felt nice. 

Chanyeol did not stop caressing Baekhyun fingers hand. He did it blindly while taking notes. As though he had memorized the shape and outline of the smaller fingers and he was touching them like he would stroke a cat. It was out of fondness and there was no malice intent. 

Class finally ends after what felt like forever and Baekhyun gets up immediately. Chanyeol’s hand draws back and the red hair is gone with Kyungsoo running at the back. 

…......

Baekhyun didn't return straight to his residential. He had an agreement with Jongdae to watch the basketball match in the afternoon and so stayed. The red prince had agreed without a second thought. It would be nice if he could enjoy a bit more of his student life since he barely had time at the palace. Baekhyun also knows that Jongdae wished for him to come so the crowd would be bigger. Afterall, a bigger crowd means bigger support and bigger voices means a win. But primarily they wanted the prince to be there so the females would be there. 

Baekhyun was a magnet for attention. He had just passed the front door of the gym and the students already have their eyes zoned on the red hair; they were watching him so attentively, the sway in his broad shoulders, his sinful movements, his musky alpha scent, everything. 

The red prince finds a spot at the back and leaned his back against the bench. He then finds his cigarette pack and traps a stick between his lips. He wasn't a chain smoker but he did have a habit of smoking during his leisure time. There was no rule to forbid the royals to smoke unless it was in a formal event anyways. So why not? He lights up the end of the cigarette and then offered Kyungsoo one, to which the beta kindly rejects. 

Baekhyun sits comfortably, taking small drag, and then lifts his nose artfully, exhaling the white smoke slow. 

The match is beginning and the crowd is loud in their cheers. From what the red prince vaguely recalled their university was up against Hanyang University. Jongdae might have mentioned something else but he didn't have time to finish since his team members called him away.

The first match ended with Hanyang and Yonsei tied. 

The whistle echoes the court and the referee announces break time for round two.   
The smoke drifts artistically from Baekhyun’s plumb lips as his eyes wander over their basketball team. He makes out that Jongdae’s team is discussing something and the team leader is anxiously keeping an eye out on his watch from time to time. 

The whistle blows again and the second round is about to start. Baekhyun can see the change in Jongdae’s expression the moment he sees the tall blonde arriving onto the court and that's where Baekhyun’s dreading. 

Again. 

The new arrived player has not only changed the mood in their basketball team but also the atmosphere with the audience. He can hear it. The cheers are louder and more passive, Everyone is so excited with the arrival of the blonde prince except for Baekhyun who sits at the back with a bitter expression. 

The blonde prince waves at the crowd and smiles with enthusiasm as he runs to the court. If Baekhyun had known that his brother would be here then he would have came with an excuse to avoid it. 

They said the moon always follows the sun. Moon his ass. Park Chanyeol was a leech and a rapist, Nothing more and nothing less. Why is he literally everywhere?

Chanyeol dunks the ball on first try. 

Yonsei point 15. 

Baekhyun scoffs and takes another smoke from his cancer stick.

Chanyeol was very good in basketball. Baekhyun has to admit to that. He was multi talented in various things and he knows that basketball was only one of the many. 

Chanyeol scores again.

Game set. Yonsei leading. 

The thought itself makes Baekhyun even more bitter. 

The third round was the final and everyone could tell that Yonsei was going to win. Baekhyun plans to leave soon. He doesn't want to watch it anymore. 

The whistle is blown and it's the last break time.

Baekhyun is just about to stand up and leave when that mellow voice calsl out to stop him.

"Baekhyun!”

The smaller froze and suddenly all eyes are on him. Baekhyun tries to keep the fuel in his stomach down as he turns his head towards his shoulder and practically glared at the giant who is smiling so brightly at him. He knows that Chanyeol did this on purpose. Now he couldn't leave or Jongdae and his classmates would feel like he was being rude for leaving without saying anything so he huffs like a child and sits right back at his spot with his arms crossed. Kyungsoo tries not to be amused by the situation. 

The team members are exchanging their number tags and Chanyeol leaves the court right after and comes jogging up the stairs, pass all of the onlookers and breathes a little heavy when he meets the red prince all the way at the back of the audience. "Don't smoke so often it's not good.” 

"Don’t dictate me.”

Kyungsoo automatically slides to the far end. 

Chanyeol takes the opportunity to sits right next to Baekhyun and smiles coyly before returning his eyes on the game. 

Final round begins. Jongdae’s team is going well because Chanyeol has set the score far apart from their rival. The blonde prince was still sitting there and it doesn't seem like he is returning to the game. 

Half of the audience were on the game, but the other half half their phones out, clicking away at the two princes. 

‘Oh my they are so good looking’  
‘Are they dating? Why are they always together?’ 

Baekhyun sighs inwardly. He can’t believe what he is hearing. This is torture at its finest. 

"Kyungsoo. Wait in the car.” Baekhyun orders. 

Kyungsoo nods his head timidly and leaves the bench. 

Now it was just him and Chanyeol.

”Hurry up and spill. Kyungsoo is gone now.”

Chanyeol erupts into a hearty laugh. That bastard had the nerve to laugh. 

"DoI need a reason to sit next to you?” 

“Said the one who can't keep his dick in pants.”

Chanyeol straightens his frame and grabs Baekhyun’s forearm, practically towing him away from ear shot range and heads downstairs where there was a change room private enough to talk. Baekhyun doesn't protest and follows behind. The moment the door shuts Baekhyun was pinned against the locker and had his mouth ravished. The red hair doesn't fight it this time. He knows it wouldn't work and kisses back harder, sticking his tongue right into his brother’s mouth, much to Chanyeol’s surprise and gnaws on his lips until they were swollen and red when they pull apart. 

Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face delicately in his large palm. "I have a new proposal.”

Baekhyun stares at him with a sultry glint in his eyes, his black liner makes him look even more seductive. 

“ Let’s try to be together. It can be a secret too. I can lend you my scent and you can stop torturing yourself with these wraps and whatever the hell you put yourself through. If it works out then think about my first proposal.” Chanyeol breathes out and press his thumb over those cherry lips. He wants to kiss them again. 

Baekhyun lets him put his thumb there. "And what does that do for you?”

The taller crooks a small lopsided smile, his forehead connected with the elder. The breathe is so close they can taste the sweetness mingling. “Is it not obvious that I want you? The only one winning is me. But you could win with me Baekhyunie, if you just give in.”  
  
Baekhyun’s pink tongue darts out and swipes right over the thumb. ”you're doing so much just because you want me? That's very entertaining to believe in Park.” 

Chanyeol’s orbs darken as they stare at those sinful tongue. “More than your wildest dreams.” His hand lie flat on the smaller perky ass. “More than you think when you get yourself off just by thinking about me.” The alpha’s nose tuck into the omega’s cheek, nuzzling softly. “More than you’ll ever know.” 

Baekhyun has his breath held in. His knees are buckling at the alphas words and he knows that it's his inner wolf speaking to him that causing this effect. The red hair plays on. “Show me.” 

Chanyeol slants his mouth right over his. Baekhyun expected the kiss to be rough and rushed but it was nothing like that. Chanyeol's kiss was firm but tender, the taller coax his mouth open and he welcomely invites the tongue inside and they join in a brief tug of war. Rough hands travel down the omega’s waistline and tugs the trousers low enough to expose the soft perks and fondles them with his calloused fingers. 

“You’re so beautiful Baekhyunie.” Chanyeol breaks away just to say that against his lips and smiles so affectionately that it has Baekhyun believing for a second that what he is saying is true. Baekhyun hums in response and the taller dives right back in to kiss the red hair senseless, his hands hungry on Baekhyun’s body, caressing and kneading his thighs and ass.

Their moment would have taken a different direction if the loud voice behind the door did not interrupt them. 

Chanyeol yanks Baekhyun into the nearest locker and closes the door. It was his locker so no one would come. The alpha was pressing against the omega, their body flushed close and breathe only inches away. Its gets hot really quick in such a cramped space where the two princes are practically molding against one another and Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s intensive eyes on his face. 

The voices are louder, closer, shadows carve in between the peaking gaps of the locker and Baekhyun keeps his breath in. Time is running so slow that it feels like it's been hours in this trapped space. Chanyeol is inching closer to his ears, Baekhyun shuts his eyes; he can hear Jongdae in the background cheering on how well Chanyeol aced their rival team and a shudder runs down his spine as blonde prince was pressing open kisses behind his ears and trailing his hot, condensed breathe along the slope of his neck. 

“He was so great! He smashed that tall lanky guy in seconds and then we scored.” 

They cheered and Chanyeol breaks into a smug smirk against Baekhyun’s skin, his tone hushed when he whispers to the omega. "They don't know how well I smash you too.” 

Baekhyun knee almost gives up and he is thankful for the walls that hold him upright. "Show off.”

The voices die down and the sound of door shutting follows. The two princes tumble out of the locker, mouth attached, hands diving under each other’s shirt and humping against each other. 

Baekhyun’s weight is elevated, the walls keeping him supported as his legs are drawn wide open to accommodate the alpha between his thigh. “Haven't heard your answer about the second proposal yet.” Belt is undone and Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s small hands to rub over his girth, making it hard and thick for the penetration later.

"Has anyone told you that you're an insane bastard?” His body is being pulled closer, Baekhyun’s arrogant moment is cut off by a moan, the cock is stretching him open without any preparation and it is so fulfilling. 

"Heard it. Doing it. So what do you say?” Chanyeol thrusts forward, his shaft going so deep inside Baekhyun that he can see the bulge sticking out of his brother’s stomach. 

Baekhyun pants, his smile sly as airy chuckles leaves his lips. "What if I say no?"

Chanyeol snaps his hips harder and digs his fingers hard into Baekhyun’s waist, uncaring if it imprinted a bruise. Baekhyun could do nothing but moan and cry out from the over stimulation. The alpha drags in a deep breath and pauses for a bit, beads of sweat dripping from his neck from the exertion of too much energy. "You won't. You little ass won't last without me. Your womb already remembers my cock.” 

Baekhyun scoffs and stares at the male with a mocking gaze. "What makes you think I can't replace you.”

The blonde prince pulls into a cocky smirk, pounding the omega with greater thrusts that are full of vigorous movements like he was beating up a good meat. Baekhyun cries out from the aggression and smacks the alpha’s toned shoulders to make him stop, all to which Chanyeol ignores and goes at it in a beastly mode. 

Chanyeol stops just right before the red hair could cum and fall apart in his arms which would certainly be a lovely sight, but not yet. 

"Fuck you...Let me cum.” Baekhyun’s pupils dilate in and out, trying to regain its focus. 

Chanyeol does a few languid and shallow thrusts while talking to him. "Can you feel it? My cock is all the way up your womb.I could just cum right in your little omega cunt right now and you could be swelling with my pups. How does that sound Baekhyun? Everyone finding out that the red prince got knocked up even when he should be an alpha. What would they say of our future king?” Chanyeol licks the tears collected in the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes. "I can dethrone you and make you my whore.You're hungry for an alpha’s cock and power. Aside from me, who can give you that?”

The words are making baekhyun’s entire being quiver. His eyes are hard and glaring at the taller while his ass is clenching at the cock that's stuffed in his ass like a greedy slut. 

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol wasn't giving him a choice. He played this from the beginning and he knew that Baekhyun would play along. 

What more could he say? 

"Fine!"

Chanyeol smiles and bends down to give him a soft kiss, then pulls away to whisper. "Finally mine.”

Baekhyun can't even protest anymore. Not when Chanyeol was making him feel so good with the way he ruts against his ass, or the way his ball smacks so loud and deep it makes his toes curl from the filthy sensation. He hates how he is being put into this position and he hates Chanyeol even more. But one thing he can't deny is that Chanyeol will keep the crown on his head. For now, this may be his only option. 

"I’m cumming,” The taller groans and graze his canine along the milkiness of Baekhyun’s neck. The red prince shuts his eyes, his body folds in and his ass is sore from the thigh smacking against it and he too feels himself getting close. "C-Chanyeol-” The smaller moans out and splutters robes of white seeds on his brother’s basketball jersey and on his own pelvis. Chanyeol grunts anticlimactically and pulls his cock out last minute, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and makes him cover his small slender fingers around the cock head so he can release all his semen into the palm as he pushes it with his stomach so that Baekhyun’s hand was between his legs and hot fluids comes gushing out like he had just came inside Baekhyun body. 

Baekhyun collapses in Chanyeol’s arms and the taller whispers compliments in his ears.

"Good boy, you did so well.”

…..........

They are still in the locker room. The steam is heavy from the hot water and Baekhyun is being washed by Chanyeol. They stand naked under the shower and aren't concerned with being seen because Chanyeol had locked the door. 

The cum dried on the red hair’s thigh and the blonde prince takes his time in washing every single part of his lover’s body with gentle fingers. Chanyeol dries him after and gives him his spare shirt because his other one was dirty and a bit damp from sweat. Baekhyun takes it wordlessly and Chanyeol smiles before going under the shower to wash himself. 

“I have a question.” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol hums back. 

“What did you do with the princess from the west?" 

The tap is turned off and Chanyeol rakes his hands through his blonde hair. 

“Nothing. I gave her some alcohol so she would be tipsy and then I took her to the guest room and tucked her in.” 

Baekhyun assumed that Chanyeol wouldn’t answer and at most give him a sarcastic remark but he didn’t. 

“I know what you’re thinking Baekhyun. To you this is a trial and error but to me, I think of this as something real.” He turns over and hovers over the red hair. His hair is dripping and his hands are wet when they lace through Baekhyun’s fingers, holding them above Baekhyun’s head and the red prince stiffens at the romantic gesture. “You can ask me anything and I'll answer you honestly.” 

The omega surpassed a flush that was creeping up to his neck. “You’re getting me wet.”   
Chanyeol doesn’t move and plants a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. “What else do you want to know baby?” 

Baekhyun has his head cocked to the side, avoiding the taller’s intensive eyes. “Well- What about that woman in the bathroom? What was that about.” 

“She was just someone I met during class. She was hitting for me, asked for a kiss and so I thought why not.” The alpha laughs. “Are you jealous?” 

“No. Fuck no. I was just asking because one. The princess of the west is coming tomorrow and I thought you'd fucked her or something. They’ve been coming a lot. And two. That woman in the bathroom just got me curious since you fucked me right after when you could have done her. But I guess it was because she ran off so you couldn’t huh. And three. You’re dripping on me.” 

Chanyeol draws away after being told that and his laugh vertebrates through the locker room.

“You’re so cute my baby.” 

“Shut up.” 

The princes leave the room after some time and Chanyeol sends him home. Kyungsoo had to go back individually because the alpha insisted that he rides in his car. Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol didn’t have a personal guard. His status as the second crown prince and an adoptive from the east gave him the choice to drive his own car and move on his own. Baekhyun feels drained and most of all his ass was sore, he had his head resting against the window and Chanyeol would stealing a few glimpses towards his direction until Baekhyun called him out. 

“Are you going to stare at me like that the whole ride?” 

“That’s exactly what I plan.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head and Chanyeol parks the car right in front of the palace gate. The window was tinted so no one would see how the blonde prince leaned over to the passenger seat just to give the red prince a kiss on his lips. 

“If you keep doing this then we may be caught.” Baekhyun breathes in between. 

“Maybe that’s what I want. But I’ll give you time to get used to it.” Chanyeol draws away just right before the royal guards came to hold the doors open for the princes. 

Chanyeol’s quarter is on the other side and when Baekhyun steps out of the vehicle, Kyungsoo is waiting for him at the gate to greet him. The red hair sends him an apologetic smile and then walks to his own sector. 

Kyungsoo is close behind and he clears his throat to gain the prince’s attention. “Baekhyun. The king has sent an order just before you came. He requires you at the basement tonight.” 

Baekhyun understand that this was him dirtying his hands for the king again. 

“Okay.” 

He has done so much to come this far, he has killed so many people that he wasn’t allowed to question. So dating Chanyeol and potentially mating to his rapist would just be another thing of him surviving. 

How could he stop now when he was already at hell's gate? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone asked, Chanyeol froze because the wind was really strong against his window- hahaha not because of anything. I just didn't write it cuz I didn't know how to put it in. Previously I said Chanyeol was acting nice for some reason and a lot of you thought he was getting married. Well, we don't know yet. My writing for this is pretty trashy so I hope you can understand this since its pretty straight forward o/ until next time. 


	5. 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> competition. Basketball game, more sex, a lot of sex actually. Still no love. Just lust.

Baekhyun thought that dating Chanyeol would mean having sex everyday and every night until the taller was satiated and the red prince himself was left with cum dripping off his body, coated in the muskiness of the alpha's essence.

Baekhyun isn't entirely wrong. They have been trying this secret relationship for about a week and the blonde prince would find time to sneak into his room and take him hard. His meaty cock would press onto his womb, coaxing his entrance open and his stomach would bulge an outline of the girth. Chanyeol is always relentless in his pounding, his hips are strong and his grip are deadly on the red prince thigh. After days of having frequent intercourse, Baekhyun has become extremely sensitive over the barest touch. Crying was a shameful thing for the red prince. But you can't blame him when the alpha's cock is so good in drilling the madness out of him. The end result was always Baekhyun passed out on the mattress and his thighs quaking in from their 'activities.' 

unbeknown to him, Chanyeol would brush the sweaty locks away from his face and press a gentle kiss upon his lips and draws close so that he stayed warm in his slumber. Baekhyun is unaware that it was Chanyeol who was there for him during those nights of where he would have another dream about his mother and the scene replays of her being violated by those masked demons and Baekhyun was powerless in saving her. Baekhyun is unaware that it is Chanyeol who would pull him closer and lull him soft whispers of encouragement so that his night was peaceful and soundless. Baekhyun simply wasn’t aware and he'll never know, because Chanyeol would always clean him up with a warm towel and then tuck him into the covers before leaving the morning. 

Baekhyun thought that their relationship was arrangement purely based on sex. That’s the part where he is wrong. There is so much more to it, and he doesn’t want to understand either. 

….....

A few days later they were in a private study room that was exclusive for royals only.. The outer palace only had two royals and those were the red and blonde prince, so that room naturally became a playground for them to execute their hormonal needs. 

Chanyeol has Baekhyun pinned against the shelf, the books behind them are probably centuries years old, but the two cannot care about that right now. Kisses are skipped and the alpha has his shaft lodged deep in his little omega. It's like glue stuck together, Chanyeol's cock is pulling Baekhyun's ass forward with each thrusts he drives, Baekhyun's cries are music to his ears, he liked everything that he was seeing; Baekhyun’s tinted cheeks and those clouded gold eyes, Baekhyun’s small fingers twisting into his shoulders and his legs trembling uncontrollably from keeping them wide apart for so long. 

“Hold on to me pup.” Chanyeol’s growl is low in Baekhyun's ears, it wasn’t a signal, but a warning for the omega to stay stay still. Baekhyun's complies, his throat bobbing in motion and his eyes are hooded from having his eyelashes stuck together from mix of tears and liner, Baekhyun's arms come hooking around Chanyeol's shoulder, the skin beneath his forearm is hot and even a little damp. 

He teases the alpha with a small peak of his pink tongue darting across his bottom tiers and he laughs mockingly when Chanyeol’s silver orbs clouds into a storm of lusts. 

The words are mouthed from Baekhyun’s sinfully red lips.

Each syllable worded out. 

"Is. That. All. You. Have?"

Chanyeol's brows are drawn tight. His inner wolf is provoked by those mere words and the omega soon finds his punishment for saying such thing when his body is dumped onto the floor, stomach flat, ass holding in the air and his elbows struggling to keep his weight up. 

"Everything is always a joke to you Baekhyun." 

The cock tap against one of the omega's pale globes. Baekhyun is too high on the adrenaline of sex for him to pay attention to what his brother was saying, his ass buckles back, rutting against the alpha without a shaft. 

His ministration is stopped by the alpha’s strong grip and the red hair sneers. "Why? Suddenly don't want to fuck me senseless anymore?" 

A smack on his ass keeps his tongue in. 

"What did master say about being a cock slut? No comments are to be made." Half of Baekhyun's face is shoved into the carpet, the smell of expensive polyester flares his sense. 

In a matter of seconds, Baekhyun is taken again. Screams and grunts echoed through all four walls and unfortunately the study room is soundproof so no one was there to save the red prince from getting pounded into the floor. The ending was Baekhyun lying spent on the floor, his prostate assaulted and pried raw open and cum running off his skin. 

Chanyeol zips his trousers and gathers Baekhyun from the floor. Their lips connected and it is very soft. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is a good kisser, the man knows when to kiss with intensity and when to make it gentle.

Their lips draws away, breathe only a second in difference and Chanyeol lets out a soft sigh while cupping Baekhyun's left cheek. Baekhyun thought he would say something but the taller doesn't. 

They clean themselves and then resumed their studies. 

It was like it had never happened. 

.......

Although their relationship was meant to be a secretive Chanyeol isn’t very good with keeping secrets. The alpha would always wait at his front gate with his Mercede Benz and Kyungsoo was always forced to go to campus alone. 

Today would be the second week that Chanyeol had been keeping this going. At first he was objective but the alpha is very persistent and he didn’t want to be late for class so he agreed in the end. Baekhyun doesn't talk during those car rides and Chanyeol doesn't always pry. Sometimes if they had time to spare then Baekhyun would climb over the driver's seat and ride on the alpha's cock just to get his blood boiling. Baekhyun would know when those times are because Chanyeol would always park in a spot where there was no souls around to witness the violent shakes of the car rocking. For times when they don’t, like now, Chanyeol would parked the car on school grounds. 

“What class are you having?” 

Baekhyun is unbuckling his seat belt. “Biology first and then music theory in the afternoon.” 

Chanyeol’s hand reaches over for the omega’s hand. “Alright. I’ll pick you up after class. Wait for me?”

Baekhyun casts a look at the big warm hands on top of his. “Alright. But no promise. If you don't come on time then I’ll leave without you.” 

Chanyeol is unhooking something from his own wrist. Baekhyun eyes the small key that’s plunged into the keyhole and then the gold bangle is left loose, the alpha brings it to his omega’s hand and Baekhyun flinches away.

"What is that.”

Chanyeol takes his hand back and slides the gold piece carefully on his wrist and locks it in. 

“It’s for you.”

Baekhyun lifts his hand, the bangle shines under the nature light. The design was very simple, it was minimal and intridcate, which is what Baekhyun likes. However, something like this would not come with a story behind it. Baekhyun won’t ask for now since he knows that Chanyeol wouldn't answer even if he did. He mumbles a plain ‘Thanks’ and then climbs out of the vehicle and heads to his first class. Chanyeol catches up to him and holds his hand, the alpha is only willing to let go of his lover’s reluctant shake when they are near the public’s eye.   
..

Baekhyun finished class early. He waits by the carpark and Kyungsoo is beside him. It's been ten minutes and Chanyeol still wasn't here. He doesn't want to raise any suspicion, although he suspects that his body guard already had question brewing in his head. Baekhyun waits another ten more until he received a text message from the said person and he leaves with kyungsoo without a second thought.

Chanyeol wasn't able to come. That's what was in the text. He had to make a run back to the eastern palace and won't be back for a few days. 

Baekhyun doesn’t reply. 

… 

;  
Chanyeol’s promised days became a week. The alpha had lied, that shouldn't surprise Baekhyun. The red prince has already heard the word, the king from the west was already at the main palace residing. The sly man had even brought his daughter. Baekhyun was supposed to greet them last week but the king had ordered Baekhyun to come together with Chanyeol and not individually. It made no sense but he figured that it was probably to do with the princess’s request. 

So annoying. But maybe this is better. He didn’t want to deal with trouble so fast either. 

The gold bangle on his wrist was becoming heavy. His phone would buzz once or twice per day with Chanyeol giving him an update on where he is at and what he is doing, only for them all to be disregarded by Baekhyun. 

Baaekhyun leave his phone on his study desk near the windows that had been left open for days. He doesn’t intend to close it. He just falls asleep with the cold wind. 

On the seventh day Chanyeol came back. He came back during the middle of the night, climbing up the window that led to his omega’s room and he finds Baekhyun’s back view illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon light. Chanyeol’s weight sinks gently in the mattress as he slides under the sheets, arms draping over Baekhyun's waist and pulls his back towards his chest. He hasn't changed yet, still wearing his black attire and his weariness sticking from his long travels. His palm moves in front and rests them comfortably on Baekhyun’s soft tummy.

He relishes in his omega’s warmth and press a small kiss to his head before his eyes are drawn and he falls into a peaceful sleep. 

..............

Baekhyun is the first to wake up. He was aware that Chanyeol sneaked into his chamber last night and had came into his bed. The alpha was still here, sleeping soundlessly. His hair was flatten to his forehead and disrayed, the hollows under his eyes were darker than his black shirt, Chanyeol didn’t even wash up or change. Baekhyun doesn’t want to think that he came directly to him after his trip so he fixes the blanket over the taller’s shoulder and slips out of bed quietly. 

Kyungsoo was sent off to an errand and no royal staff dared to enter the prince’s room without permission. Chanyeol can sleep in his room quietly today. It was still ungodly early and the red prince was sitting on his desk, spectacle hooked on his nose and head buried in documents. 

two hours in and Baekhyun was still signing off documents, he doesn’t hear the soft pads of feet coming behind him, he only noticed the other’s presence when a pair of warm arms circle around his waist and a lips more warmer presses against his neck. The pen in Baekhyun’s hand halts mid air, his eyes (barred from any eyeliner) flutters shut. 

“You look more beautiful like this.” Chanyeol’s voice is rough and timbre, so attractive in the morning.

“Don’t tease me.” Baekhyun lulls his head to the side.

A thumb holds his chin and Baekhyun draws his head up slowly to meet those silver orbs staring attentively at him before those plumb lips claims his own and Baekhyun lets the pen falls from his grasp and clutches the taller’s wide shoulders firm, not wanting to let the alpha go so soon again.

The kiss is languid and hard, it's the kind that Baekhyun finds himself becoming addicted to, something that they haven’t experienced. Chanyeol’s lips feel so nice against his, he could kiss them forever if he dared, for someone like the blonde prince those lips were a sin and maybe Baekhyun was the sinner for wanting them to ravish him so much. 

Their lip lock breaks and Chanyeol drags in a heavy breathe. “Baekhyun.. You have no idea how much you drive me wild.” Then a kiss again, this time with more intensity. 

Everything about Chanyeol was dangerous, a dream that he would not allow himself to succumb to. They practically grew up together, Chanyeol being the shadow to his light, the moon, that Baekhyun never wanted to acknowledge. How could he have? When Chanyeol was so much more than that. 

More than the world would ever know. 

Baekhyun is hauled into Chanyeol’s arms, they move to to his chamber, his back touching the soft sheets so gently like he was made out of porcelain. The figure over him towers over his body and cages him beneath, eyes gleaming a soft glow in the shadow overcasting his devious feature. 

Baekhyun smiles. He smiles at the man above him, and he smiles at how ridiculous the world is. Baekhyun would never have dreamt of having Chanyeol’s hands roaming over his skin, with such hunger that he could see in the depth of the alpha’s orbs. He would never have dared to think that here he was, legs spread for his one and only rival and the one who confuses him the most. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Chanyeol utters in his ears. 

It shouldn’t have been like this. 

A gasp escapes from Baekhyun’s red tiers and his fist balls on Chanyeol’s shirt. The shaft is pushing in languidly, unlike the rough penetrations that they are accustomed to, this one was surprisingly slow, deep. Waves of desire swirls above their heads and Chanyeol’s lips are searching for their rightful place, right on his omega’s skin. 

“Baekhyunie.” The alpha breathes out again. 

Baekhyun hates Chanyeol, but he hates himself for being like this. 

“Faster!.” The red prince calls out and locks his ankle behind the blond prince’s back, the speed gradually picks up and the cock is feeding his ass so good. 

“More!” 

The bed frame is thumping so vigorously against the walls yet all Baekhyun could hear was the pounding of his heart and the harsh breathing on the skin that was starting to bloom hues of red. The feeling piles in the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach and the ends of his toes curls. He knows Chanyeol is close as well, the cock inside his cavern is hitting his sweet nerve without a missed beat and the red prince dives his canine right in the taller’s pale neck, causing his victim to curse out loud, Chanyeol’s treacherous growl thickening the air as Baekhyun sinks his teeth far down the epidermis and breaks the layer of skin. 

Chanyeol grabs onto his nape. Baekhyun thought he would tear him away but he doesn't, the hand cards through his hair, clutching on his scalp, holding him so close, Baekhyun can count the paces the solace to Chanyeol’s breathing and the unsettling rhythm of his pulse. 

It seems like an eternity before Baekhyun’s teeth retracts from their place, thread of saliva drawing from his lips and droplets of blood hanging on the canine. 

They breathe. 

Like they are one. 

The knot hasn't formed since Chanyeol didn't reach his peak. Baekhyun is the first to make the move, cock slipping out of his puckering heat and dives his head naturally down to the length that stands hard and angry. He has never sucked anyone off and he doesn't know what to do. Chanyeol is understanding in that. 

Baekhyun’s tongue sticks out by a centimeter, they are uncertain, licking the head with kittenish licks and it is Chanyeol who guides the cockhead to his wet muscle, encouraging the omega to wrap his lips around the cockhead. Its salty in his mouth, the precum, Chanyeol’s scent; an alpha’s scent and he doesn’t hate it. He takes more of the girth in his mouth, the alpha’s cock is so massive that is stretches his lips into a thin line. 

“Good boy. Go down a little more.” 

The red prince complies, swallowing another inch of the shaft and flattens his tongue against the hard flesh. The cock pulsates in his throat and Baekhyun feels the tightness in his abdomen again. 

Chanyeol’s head lulls back, his eyes screwed shut. Its such a wonderful sight, everything Baekhyun needs to know that he is in full control. 

His head bobs in motion, tongue rather sloppy and saliva pools in the corner of his tiers, acting as a lubricant to pop the cock in and out of his mouth with less friction. 

“God Baekhyun. Your mouth is a sin.” The alpha growls and the omega can tell that the other is close. He moves his head faster, swallowing his gags down and pushes more of Chanyeol inside his heat. 

“Baby- wait.” Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun shoulder and tries to make him stop but his little lover kept going. Baekhyun’s mouth was sucking his whole soul in and he was close to his very limit. Baekhyun dominated everything, the latter as always a step behind while the elder was ten step away. He was always the one ahead while he always chased. 

Chanyeol comes undone in his Baekhyun’s mouth. 

His red prince never waited for anyone and he is fully aware of that. 

Baekhyun pops his puffy lips from the cock that he had been sucking like he needed an antidote and swallows all the fluid in his mouth while staring at the taller with a sultry expression and a drunken gaze. The blonde prince knows this look, this is not a look of a vixen who is satisfaction after the most mind blowing blow job he has ever given. It was a victorious smile of someone, a king, who has won a war fought by himself and that war was something that Chanyeol had hoped would change. 

Chanyeol masks the ashen on his face behind a forced grin and pulls his lover into his embrace. 

“You did well Baekhyunie.” 

You always did. 

Baekhyun lies in Chanyeol’s arms, his head nesting over the alpha’s chest. Their moment is quiet. it would be nice if it could stay like this if it had not been for their crowns and the blood they shed. Maybe they would have been good together. 

“Do you remember when we were young and we had a sword match?”

The red hair raise his head and hums. "I remember. What about it?”

"Nothing. Just suddenly remembered. You would always win and we didn't really converse much during that age. We were either locked in our rooms studying or training hard. You’ve never noticed me as well. This is probably the most that we’ve spoken.”

Baekhyun chuckles. "Well you don't give me much choice right?”’

“But if you did then you wouldn't have agreed?”

Baekhyun is silent. He was about to answer but Chanyeol cuts him off. 

"I’m sorry about what I did." 

Baekhyun’s knuckle fastened. 

"What are you talking about?”

“You know what I'm talking about.” 

“Why are you saying it now?” Baekhyun looks away. 

"I don't like dragging these kind of things.” 

That was enough to make Baekhyun furious. " Are you trying to shake the guilt off now?”

“No. That isn’t what I mean.”

“This is exactly what you mean! You shoved your dick in without my permission and then you blackmailed me into this relationship. What more are you trying to do? It doesn’t cover the fact that you’ve raped me.”

Baekhyun was seeing red. The rage that he had been piling up in his stomach and the humiliation that he had received was something that he, the red prince refused to swallow. He didn't want Chanyeol to say these. He wanted to make the man beg when he finally takes the crown and has him beneath his feet. He was meant to play on. Not act like a good man now after all he has done. 

"I’m not. I’m holding true to my words. If your secret does go out then I’ll take responsibility and marry you.”

‘Marry you’

Those words were meant to be soft, but all Baekhyun can feel was a thousand thorns pricking his dignity. His hand sneaks underneath his pillow. 

Red red red. 

"What am I to you Chanyeol?”

The tip of the pocket knife glistens dangerously under the pillow sheet. He had been hiding it there since the beginning. It was used to protect him from monsters, from people that harmed him like Park Chanyeol. 

"I have feelings for you Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol didn't even flinch. 

The knife drove down his shoulder and blood circled around the blade that's lodged deep in. 

They stared at each other for a long time. 

Baekhyun’s resentful eyes were contrasted with Chanyeol’s unfazed ones. The smaller digs the knife further down, earning more blood to gush from the wound. 

"I’ve had feelings for you since the beginning Baekhyun..” He adds on, his voice is firm when he confesses. The pain was starting to throb on his shoulder and the blonde prince bites back a groan in pain. 

“I’ve always had.” 

That was it for Baekhyun. 

The red hair stands on his knees and Chanyeol assumed that he was leaving but he was just climbing over his body in a straddling position, his small hands grabbing onto Chanyeol’s cock and lines it up to his entrance and sinks down fully, hard. 

Chanyeol screws his eyes, groan throaty and his head spinning from the blood that he is gradually losing. Baekhyun didn't fatally harm him, he’ll survive, but his subconscious might give in eventually if he doesn't tend his wound. The red prince doesn’t seem to have any intention of letting him go anytime soon.

They had so much sex, a lot were Chanyeol forcing Baekhyun and only two was him doing it willingly. This time it was Baekhyun forcing himself on Chanyeol, an epitome of the deeds that had been done. 

Revenge. 

Baekhyun’s moan is filthy, his body is bouncing vigorously on the cock and rides the taller like he was a glorious sex toy that he couldn't get enough of. Baekhyun’s length was red and leaking against his abdomen, making a trail of white mess for each time he sank down, rolling his waist and puts his hand on Chanyeol’s oiled chest. Baekhyun goes harder by the second, slapping his ass on that cock with so many desires and anger, forcing the knife in Chanyeol’s shoulder to slide out from the violent humps and hisses when the ache intensifies with the snap of Baekhyun’s hip. 

"Cum inside me.” Baekhyun announces between his breathe and moans in bliss as the cock hits a good spot. He could tell through his hooded lids that Chanyeol was horrified by the request. 

Chanyeol tried to stop him, he was making a grave mistake, but the anchor in his shoulder is making more sense now. Baekhyun is punishing him. He is stripping him of his dignity as an alpha and rendering him into a useless toy. "Baekhyun- Stop." The red prince growls into the thick air. His golden eyes shimmer dark. His blunt nails are clawing down Chanyeol's chest; etching harsh red streaks. His pillow is soaking red. The blade is grazing against Chanyeol's flesh and they only hurt by the weight of Baekhyun's body bouncing against his lower region. The alpha can't catch his breath, his ring fingers are coating in warm blood.

He grabs onto Baekhyun's wrist. "Baekhyun stop!!"

"No!" Baekhyun roars. "You owe me this much Chanyeol!" The riding motion becomes so violent that the bed feels like it is closing to collapsing.

Chanyeol's mouth part and he shudders in the pain that is slowly sinking in. 

The blonde prince slips out of his conscious. The loss of blood made him so dizzy that his eyes turn white.

Everything was happening so fast, the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s body, his sinful lips that fall apart and his head arches back in pure pleasure, the hot fluid that gush out from their connected and then the world turns black. 

The last thing that Chanyeol recalled was seeing Baekhyun slowly peels himself off the flaccid cock and sheer white semen drops onto his stomach before he falls into the dark unconscious. 

When he wakes up, pain is still evident in his shoulder. It's already night and his arm has been bandaged by Baekhyun. The said male is nowhere to be found but a note on his bedpost was. 

"Your lover from the west is asking for both our attendance at the palace. Kings order, be there tomorrow.”

There was nothing mentioned about them. Not even a break up. 

….. 

It was Sunday. The red prince is required to return to the main palace. Sehun had noticed the bruises on Baekhyun’s skin. He has noticed them a long time ago but hasn't said anything. He noticed when he strips the robe off the prince’s shoulder, how those beautiful skin were now blooming in dots of red stars across his entire backside and front. He isn’t allowed to say anything and he is forbidden to guess. 

The red prince doesn't forget to smile at him after his new attire is placed on. The royal dress could only smile politely at that. 

"How are you my Hun.” Baekhyun is fixing his sleeves. 

"I’m good your majesty.” 

"How good?”

"Good enough to...”

The princes laugh gets him off guard. "You're as cute as always.”Baekhyun pats the alpha’s chest and then walks away, leaving Sehun stunned. 

Kyungsoo waits by the main gate. The beta had already prepared the car yet Baekhyun was looking around, searching for something else. 

"Baekhyun?” 

The said man shakes his head. "Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, Chanyeol felt like Baekhyun was treating this as a competition and he felt disappointed. He actually really likes Baekhyun and since they were young, Baekhyun had never noticed him (would explain where these feelings came from later in story) and so he apologized. Baekhyun doesn't want to hear it cuz rape is rape. You can't justify it.. Chanyeol had hurt him and it was a fact. But this is purely fictional so don't take it serious. Baekhyun stabbed Chanyeol's shoulder for many reason. 1. it was to strip Chanyeol of his alpha dignity and rape him back. 2. it was to render him useless. 3. tomorrow they are meeting with priness so what do you think could happen with the blonde prince and his non functioning limb?


	6. 06

Baekhyun is the first to arrive at the palace. There were no vehicle at the main entrance to indicate that Chanyeol was here, was he late? The royal staff members were all aligned and greeted their future king in union. "Welcome back Prince Baekhyun." Baekhyun send them all a polite smile while he is escorted by their butler. 

The king was waiting for him. Baekhyun never liked these kind of events, him having to be alone with his father in one room. There was always an intimidating and uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded the king; from the way he spoke, to the way he would look at you; like a predator staring at his prey with a starving hunger but he doesn’t devour you completely. The king was not a fool, Baekhyun knows that. Eventually the man would find out about him and Chanyeol and truthfully he doesn’t know what the king would think.

They have arrived at the main hall. The king was standing in front of the dining table with his back turned against. 

“His majesty Baekhyun has arrived.” The butler announced. 

The older man turns around and his resemblance to his father is canning. Baekhyun was an exact replica of the king. No matter how thin his blood ran, it couldn’t deny their relations. 

“My son.” 

Baekhyun tries not to scoff. 

“Come here boy.” The king gestures the prince to come forward and Baekhyun does as he is told. 

The king's fingers are icy upon his face. Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut, a swallow suppress the repulsive he tastes in his mouth. The older man is aware of this and he resumes to let his fingers run shamelessly down his son's chin and hooks his thumb over the plumb lips. 

"You look more and more like your mother." 

Baekhyun's lips quiver for a second and he bites it in. "Like her. You are so beautiful too."

The red prince pushes back and breathes in sharply. "Father please."

The king retracts his hand and laughs."Your temper is the exact same as well. Now come boy. Meet the princess. She has been wanting to meet you and Chanyeol for a while now.”

One of the things that repulsed Baekhyun the most is how his father would have inappropriate, lingering touches and stares that sent off all the red alarms and then turn around and act like it was the most natural thing.Sometimes he feels like his own father was eye fucking him, he had his mother’s beauty, his most favorite concubine and his favored play mate. 

The idea by itself was so sickening and there was nothing he could do but turn an blind eye and keep his foot forward when the king moved. Baekhyun is just a beaten dog that is forced to follow his owner home despite all the abuse. 

They pass the connecting hall and the first thing that hits Baekhyun's nose is the overly sweet, floral scent that is pungent to his sense. 

Their guest, the princess from the West ascends from her chair the moment he stepped in. Her eyes are round, doe-like shaped and her lips were rosy when they curved out to show a set of pearly teeth. Beautiful and petite, the red prince must say. She was also the woman who was clinging onto Chanyeol at the ball and now it was becoming more clear. A proposal of marriage? Intention of alliance? 

She approaches him with the soft clacking of heels and a smile that would have any men weak in the knees, Baekhyun admits that their guest was a very pretty lady.

"Princess Irene greeting to Prince Baekhyun." Irene curves her frame in a courteous bow. The red prince responses by taking her hand, plants a kiss on the back. "Pleasure to meet you princess. Please feel at home while you're here." Baekhyun's eyes crinkle in a small charming smile. 

"Oh my." The princess gasped in a bashful manner."the red princes is too flattering." a dust of pink shades her pale complexion.

"The pleasure is all mine princess Irene. Why don't we speak this over dinner? We have prepared a whole table for you, specially." The last part was emphasized and Baekhyun can see the effect of it coming alive as he escorts their blushing guest to the dining table and pulls her chair out. The prince didn't have to do that. Baekhyun only did it so that his stance with Chanyeol was clear.

There was still ten minutes until dinner. The king and the king from the West have taken their seats.The red prince was across the princess and Chanyeol's was vacant next to him. In that meantime, Baekhyhun was forced to converse with the princess. During their conversation he was genuinely surprised to have discovered that she was not as young as he had initially thought. In fact, she was older than him by 5 years and she was naturally born was a baby like face. She spoke about her hobbies and her parents, all to which fell onto Baekhyun’s deaf ears and a smile that masked his disinterest. 

His misery didn’t end right there. 

Chanyeol came just right before the entree were served. 

"Prince Chanyeol has arrived." The butler announced. Chanyeol sheds his coat and hands it to one of the royal staff. Baekhyun cuts into the salmon carefully and brings it to his lips. Chanyeol lowers his head and apologized for being late before taking his seat right next to his brother.The taller hasn't spared him a single glance upon his arrival. The salmon in Baekhyun's mouth is tasting too fleshy for his liking. Ironically, the princess is the first person that Chanyeol speaks to. 

"Pleasure to meet you princess. I'm Chanyeol. I apologize for not arriving earlier. I was away from the palace for some time." 

Irene covers a hearty giggle behind her hand. “It is alright Prince Chanyeol. The pleasure is all mine. I have been wanting to meet you ever since that ball and personally come and apologize for the inconvenience I have caused that day.” 

Chanyeol offers her a coy smile. “You are too kind princess. You didn’t cause me any inconvenience so it is alright.” 

“No No Prince Chanyeol. Please let me thank you properly for what you did that night.” 

“It really is alright Princess. I don’t wish for a lady to do anything in return. It is my honor.” 

Baekhyun was hearing enough. 

He puts his cutlery down and reaches for his red wine glass, the topic diverted completely. "Was there an issue this morning Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol gathers his fork and knife and elicits a polite smile at the said devil for causing his lateness. "Just a little."

“If I had known then we could have arrived together.” Baekhyun is wearing a sweet smile as he presses the glass against his chateau lips and takes a small drag of the grape wine. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Chanyeol says. 

The smile on Baekhyun's face is so wide that he feels it hurting his cheeks. "You're never a bother. You can ask me anytime." 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time, Baekhyun.” The taller sends him a gracious smile and then resumes his attention is back on their lady guest. Baekhyun completely excluded. 

The way Chanyeol is entertaining the princess with his flirtatious remarks and how his dimples peaks out whenever his eyes crinkle into a smile. They are all putting him off so much. 

Is he jealous? 

Fuck yes.

Is he mad? 

He is beyond that now.

Main was served right after their entree was cleared.

For the main it was roast beef. Something that Chanyeol had difficulties with cutting. His shoulder ached with every small movement he made. He couldn't move them too much and he certainly couldn't raise them. The cutlery in his hands felt heavier than it should be and he couldn’t find the strength to cut through the meat and take a bite with his useless limb. 

Chanyeol was about to give in and ask the butler to take the plate away but someone acted before him and removed his plate, switching it with another one. Now Chanyeol was staring at a steak that had its meat precisely deconstructed into bite sized portions. Confusion surfaced, then a puzzled look is thrown towards Baekhyun who remains speechless as he carefully cuts into the beef that was initially his. 

The taller completely taken aback by the smaller’s action. 

“My my, the princes seem to have a very close relationship." The king from the west is watching the scene with an amusement glint to his eyes, clearly intoxicated with the way his glass sways unsteadily in his gasp. 

Chanyeol thinks he shouldn’t answer that. 

"Is there something wrong with your arm?" His adoptive father had finally asked.

“Had a bit of an accident on my way back.”

A soft gasp interrupts the whole table. "Oh my! That is terrible! Are You alright Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun swallows the beef hard.

Chanyeol. Irene was calling him by his first name already. They were getting so close despite only knowing each other for 3 seconds. How funny. 

The blonde prince sends the princess a reassuring smile. “I’m alright princess. Thank you for your concern.” 

Again. Irene was pulling Chanyeol into long conversations that had no layer of meaning or any specific topics. From the stars to the damn things that they found interesting the day before. It was a pain to listen through the whole process. Baekhyun wanted to leave and he was mentally thinking of an excuse when their conversation had finally taken a turn and the question was directed to the two princes instead. 

"I heard you both are studying at Yonsei? That is so amazing! What made you both choose to study there?” 

Baekhyun stiffens immediately. 

Now all eyes on the table were on him. 

Baekhyun’s smile is soft, just like how he had practiced everyday in front of those politicians who wanted to tear through his facade, the red prince is composed as he speaks of the most sensitive topic one could ask against him. “My mother was a student there.”

"What was your mother like?” Irene was genuinely curious and truthfully she wasn’t the only one. Baekhyun’s gaze lines towards his father. The world hadn’t seen much of madam red. They only remember her vaguely as a beautiful woman with striking red locks that cascades down to her waist. Baekhyun was grateful that he had his mother’s lovely hair, he felt like she was still here with him just by that small connection. "She was a wonderful mother. WhenI was young she would stay with me in my room and read me stories. What she loved doing the most was painting and planting flowers.” Baekhyun smiles, it doesn't reach his eyes. “She was a magnificent woman.” 

"She really does sound like a remarkable woman... Especially since she raised such a good looking and well mannered son.” Irene had her lips caught between her teeth and she was bashfully staring at her plate. How cute. She was trying to seduce him. 

“My mother would be pleased to hear that from someone as lovely as you are a princess.”

Baekhyun’s eyes crinkles. His mouth is mechanically pushed to reach a certain degree for when he is smiling at guests. He can't show too much true emotions. Especially with how he is feeling right now. Numb. 

My my. Your daughter is quite adorable.” The king inserts. 

"Isn't she? She can be quite straight forward.” The neighboring king laughs is so loud it resonates. 

"What about you Chanyeol? Can you tell me a little about yourself?” That had finally caught Baekhyun’s full attention. Now that one thinks, no one knew much about Chanyeol’s background. He was a private person and rarely spoke about his family. Not that he had to. He was apart of the Byun now, although his name still held the Park’s name. Chanyeol was a distant relative with no blood relations to himself or the king. The king had an adoptive brother who was also his uncle. His uncle had a son and that was Chanyeol. In a way, them dating would be considered taboo but since the royals were known to marry within, them being together would not be a major issue. However, even with that, Baekhyun didn't understand much about Chanyeol.

“I don't recollect a lot about them. I don’t think I need to either. I have my adoptive father who takes good care of me and...” Chanyeol looks at him. “Baekhyun who i’m proud of. I’m happy with the way it is.” 

Proud of. 

Baekhyun’s soul is drawn out. Proud? Did Chanyeol just say he was proud of him? The pacing in his heart was beating so loud it against his ribcage.

Proud. 

Baekhyun’s face is burning so fast his fingers are numb. 

“Prince Baekhyun?” The red hair regains his sense and finds the princess staring at hi, eyes wide in anticipation. 

He didn’t hear the question so he made up the answer. “I’m glad to have Chanyeol as a part of our family too. He is brilliant and talented and I couldn’t be more proud to say that he is the only person that is equivalent enough to go against me.”

Chanyeol’s glass slips through his grasps. It didn’t break but it did stain his white suit and he had to get up immediately for the maids to clean the area. Baekhyun is quick to be on his side and excused themselves from the table. Chanyeol is unable to say anything, even when they are behind the closed doors of the red prince’s room the taller has not raised any questions. 

"Sit there.” Baekhyun’s points to the bed with his chin. 

Chanyeol complies and sinks his weight on the edge of the mattress.

Baekhyun dips his weight right next to him and nests a small first aid kit in his lap.Baekhyun helps him remove the white blazer first. This on was a goner, it would be impossible to wash red off white. Fortunately his shirt was black, Baekhyun unbuttons it down with numbing fingers and pushes the attire off the man’s shoulder. Just like Baekhyun had thought, the wound was open and the blood was seeping through the shirt. Baekhyun works swiftly, the old bandage is unwinded and a clean sheet is layered around the shoulder junction, pressing the blood in. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Chanyeol reasons.

“After you ran away from me?” Baekhyun retorts back. 

The taller stares at him. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are trained on his own hands that are skillfully securing the bandage with a knot. "Why didn't you come this morning?”

"I couldn't use my arm to drive.” 

It was a matter of fact.

Chanyeol’s shoulder is now fully bandaged. Chanyeol slip his arms through the sleeves with the great help of Baekhyun and then afterwards there was an awkward silence that neither of them were prepared for. 

“Thanks for helping me. I’ll go out first.” Chanyeol straightens his frame and is ready to head outside. 

Baekhyun grabs his wrist. 

“Stay.” 

He doesn’t know if it was Baekhyun who was gripping onto his wrist so tight or if it was the hypnosis in those words that made him rooted to the ground. Whichever it was, Chanyeol didn’t stand a chance. Not when Baekhyun had his arms secured around his waist, like a child that refuse to let their favorite person go.

“Stay here with me.” Baekhyun say it again.

Chanyeol finds himself hesitating. 

…...

Chanyeol returns to the table alone. Baekhyun came afterwards, by then Chanyeol was already in a conversation with Irene and they were making promises that he would show her around Seoul after some time. Baekhyun is trying to finish the cold steak on his plate, his attention is no longer on the taller and their lady guests. Baekhyun had made it clear. Park Chanyeol was his and his only.

Chanyeol eyes the red hair from the corner as the latter raised his glass and pressed those sinful lips against the rim. What he had said to him in his room, he could only dream about it, and now that he has heard it, he isn’t so sure about it anymore.

Chanyeol had stayed. His hands were resting on the latter’s shoulder and Baekhyun’s nose was poking his abdomen He couldn’t resist him. Baekhyun is well aware of that. 

The faint bite mark on his neck was proof. An omega has never marked an alpha before. Their marks don’t stay like an alpha’s and it's more like a hickey on skin. But one thing was for sure is that Baekhyun had claimed him as his own. The feeling in the taller’s chest is indecipherable. 

"Starting from next week I’ll ask Kyungsoo to pick you up.” 

Chanyeol’s forehead creased. ‘Why?” 

“You’re my boyfriend. Your shoulder is not convenient right now, so the least I can do is this.” 

Chanyeol was lost for words.

Baekhyun was acting feisty with him last week and then all of a sudden he is like this. Chanyeol doesn’t dare to think that Baekhyun has forgiven him. He just couldn’t trust the unsettling feeling that while he belongs to Baekhyun’s, Baekhyun never said he belonged to him. 

…....

It was very late and their guest has retired to their chambers. Chanyeol came to Baekhyun’s room before leaving for the night. Baekhyun didn’t understand why Chanyeol had to make a haste leave back to their palace when he could attend to it tomorrow morning. The taller had insisted that it was urgent and then left with a small peck on the red hair’s lips. Baekhyun lies in bed with his phone glaring bright. He doesn’t return Chanyeol’s text most of the time, it was always the other telling him what he was doing and where he was at and Baekhyun completely disregarding them. He stares at the active button that signals the minutes Chanyeol had been on.He was gone for twenty minutes. It was a one hour drive from the main to the outer. Baekhyun had asked for Kyungsoo to send Chanyeol and the taller didn’t argue. Maybe he was still on his way? 

Baekhyun types a message. 

To Giant.  
Are you still making your way? 

The message is read. He gives it about a minute when he doesn’t get a response back.

To Giant.

Hey? 

The message is read a bit slower this time. The pen mark is picked to indicate the other person is typing, and then it dropped. 

To Baekhyunie.  
Yeah.

Baekhyun frowns. What is with this response? 

To: Giant  
Okay. Don’t forget to rest alright?

To Baekhyunie.  
I will. I’ll text you tomorrow. 

To: Giant  
Good night Yeolie.

Baekhyun sends in the last message and then tosses his phone aside, hoping to hear the notification sound go off, but it never comes. 


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun date. Mention of gore and torture. Blow job, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are bonding. Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol is acting very strange.

Baekhyun had a dream. He hasn't had a dream in a very long time. In that dream, he was twelve years old. Sharp branches cut through his arms and cheeks as he pushed through the forest. He feels pain on the left side of his hip but he keeps moving, blood rolls from the corner of his lips and Baekhyun looks so beautiful and innocent like this. He hears the howl that stretches through the dense fog and he quickened his pace. He doesn't know who is chasing him, he just knows that he needs to run faster. A glint of light flashed through the fog and the little boy becomes stagnant. The shimmering gleam appears behind the misty grey and soon becomes two red orbs glowing dangerously at him. They come closer. Baekhyun takes a cautious step back, his small hand grips on the pocket knife that was hiding under his sleeves. He is scared. He doesn't know if he would survive but he must. He does it as an instinct.

The beast rumbles into a low growl and then lunges at his prey. Baekhyun acts fast on reflex and swings the knife vigorously into the fleshy body and doesn't stop even when the beast had stopped moving, breathe long flat, the boy continues stabbing without a missed beat.

He only stops when someone grabs his hand.

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and his face is bloody, the laboring of his breathing is irregular and a soft handkerchief is pressed upon his cheeks, startling him. He motions his pupil to the corner and meets Chanyeol. Not the Chanyeol that he knows of right now. But Chanyeol was still a young boy.

Baekhyun wakes up from that dream, he has a feeling that it was not just a fig of his imagination, but a memory that was resurfacing again.

…

Chanyeol’s message came to him at an ungodly hour. Baekhyun was wide awake before then, his head buried in documents, hand sore from signing continuously. The notification sound goes off; Baekhyun’s chest tightens, he searches for his phone and reads the message.

To Baekhyunie.  
Hey. Sorry, are you awake?

Baekhyun didn't notice he was holding his breath. He types back.

To Giant.  
Yeah. Signing paperwork. Why are you awake so early?

To Baekhyunie.  
I didn’t sleep.

Baekhyun frowns.

To Giant.  
What happened?

To Baekhyunie.  
Have a bit of a personal issue.

Baekhyun sees the pen mark active and so he waits for him to finish.

To Baekhyunie.  
Are you free tomorrow?

Baekhyun types.

To Giant.  
I think so. Why?

To Baekhyunie.  
let's go on a date.

Baekhyun’s pen mark moves then drop, then it moves again.

To Giant.  
Okay.

…......

Kyungsoo had advised that all of his schedules were cancelled that afternoon. A message had followed through that that there was an attack that has occurred in the far northern sectors, his whole first-line defense force knocked out. Baekhyun calls for the chauffeur and asked Kyungsoo to stay behind the palace. Baekhyun never brings the beta along. Baekhyun understands that Kyungsoo is his bodyguard, the human shield that protects him from a bullet, but he refuses to bring him into that red area, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to understand that the moment he puts his crown down and clad himself in black; the only color that won’t show the blood that must spill on his palm, he is nothing more than a killer. He wants to keep the latter in the dark, so at least he had one person that worries less about him.

Another reason was his subordinate. The soldier appears to have gained massive interest in his bodyguard just from seeing him afar a few times. Now the man wouldn't stop annoying him.

“Hey Baek.”

“That’s general for you punk.”

Kai, his most skilled subordinate dared to pout at him like that.

“Yuck.”

“Oh come on. Your boy is really cute and I just want to talk to him.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and continues ahead. His exquisite red robe has long been shed and tight black military uniform now fits snugly on his body, matched with a black leather jacket and a belt hoisted on his waist. “Then why don’t you go and talk to him.”

“Oh come on Baekhyun! He always leaves before I can say a word and you never bring him here. Where to meet him?”

“Go into the palace.” The red hair deadpans.

“I’ll be beaten by your guards for trespassing!”

“Exactly.”

Kai whines, Baekhyun doesn’t have time for that.

They have arrived at the meeting room where two other soldiers stepped their boots and saluted to their general. “Greeting to General Byun. Sir.”

Baekhyun lifts his chin and waves the formality off. “What exactly happened?”

Kai steps forward, all playfulness from moments ago dispelled, his tone is serious. “We have found our troops completely wiped clean from the outer boundary. We aren’t sure who it is yet. We are still investigating.”

The red prince snarls, eyes burning gold. His wolf can’t hold it in, this fuming anger. Did someone dare to cross his territory? How funny.

“We have caught two of them. They are currently being interrogated.”

“Enough. Bring me to them.”

“Yes sir.”

…

The basement is poorly lit. The sounds of hoarse screaming and pleas for mercy can be heard within earshot range the moment someone steps down the stairway, barbed wire and water is leaking from the pipeline; dropping like nuclear on the ground; emphasizing the eerie atmosphere that this room holds nothing but death and torture.

Baekhyun walks out of the shadow and stands right under the sickly pale lights that illuminate a man, disfigured by the brutal beatings and the blood caked on his face. Baekhyun can barely see the prisoner’s eyes; the eyelids were swollen shut and his mouth can only move with incoherent rambles.

“Who sent you?” Baekhyun's eyes slant.

The man turns his head away, refusing to answer.

Baekhyun holds his hand out and a scissor is placed on.

“Don't want to speak? Fine. Why don't we play a little before we get to the real part?” Baekhyun hooks his fingers through the scissor loop and drops his hand down to his side, the metal blade gleaming. One step forward, the prisoner keeps his tongue in. Another step closer, the general brings forth shrill and terror.

......

Blood drips from the ends of the scissor. The man's broken sobs wrack through space; resonating in waves.

General Byun never shows mercy.

The meat, still bloody fresh from dissection is disposed of in the metal tray, carried away by his subordinates, ready to be fed to the wild dogs. General Byun is not forgiving. The prisoner learns that by the cost of his ear.

“Now, where should we play next?”

The sobbing intensifies, the red prince aligns the pointed blade a millimetre away from his prisoner’s pupil.

“How about the eye?”

“OKAY I'LL TELL I'LL TELL.”

Baekhyun lowers the weapon. “Speak.”

…..

Mr. K. An unfamiliar name. Baekhyun didn't get more information after that. Mr. K. Mr. K. Mr. K. It doesn't ring any bells. He had already requested for Kai to look further into it. Whoever this person was, Baekhyun knows that this case would not be that simple. The rebellions have eradicated a whole troop overnight. Who could have that much power? And for what reason?

Baekhyun’s temple pulse, his head splitting. He'll have to report this to the king later.

…...........

Gone are his military attire. Now, Baekhyun is dressed in a white button-up shirt and tight black jeans. He was running a bit late and he had already texted the latter about it. Baekhyun didn't even have time to wash, he still reeked of gunpowder and metallic, he sprayed a good amount of his signature cologne to hide the foul scent. The red prince comes running to the cinema gate with short breaths and a huffing chest. “‘Sorry... Had to sort with affairs so ran a bit late. Did you wait for a long time?”

The taller straightens from leaning against the wall, his smile is bright; showing his dimples. “Not really. Did you run a marathon?” The Blonde prince laughs.

“Don’t lie. I know I was late by one hour.” Baekhyun puffs.

Chanyeol’s hands instinctively found him, their fingers entwine as they have finally found a home. “Yeah, you were. You have to compensate me later.”

“Fine. Tell me what you want later.” Baekhyun answers flatly, eyes rolled.

Chanyeol’s eyes land on the spec of blood sitting on Baekhyun’s left cheek. “Did you get into trouble?” He digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a clean handkerchief, touching the soft material upon Baekhyun’s face.

This scene is strangely nostalgic, familiar, and very akin to his dreams. The only difference was that they aren't little boys anymore.

“There,” Chanyeol says, folding the handkerchief with his thumb.

“Oh..Thanks...” Baekhyun mutters.

“Let’s go.”Baekhyun’s feet shuffle as Chanyeol guides him inside the cinema and the red prince regrets not wearing a face mask. Chanyeol seemingly has read his mind hands him a paper bag. Baekhyun eyes it, glancing at the taller who gave him an encouraging smile, he opens it and finds an oversize black hoodie and a face mask of matching color. He noticed how the hoodie was a match with Chanyeol’s and it feels like they are a couple matching in this instance. He hides the burn crawling down from his neck and dashes to the bathroom.

The hoodie fits his shoulder frame perfect; Chanyeol knows his size well, He emerges from the bathroom stall fully changed and finds Chanyeol leaning near the entrance with his arms crossed and his platinum blonde hidden beneath a black cap, face covered in the same type of face mask. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol did it for him. His lover was not afraid of being seen with him in public, it was him, and he isn’t ready for it to come to light just yet.

Chanyeol peers over his shoulder and his doe eyes brighten immediately. “Babe. Done? You look cute like this.”

“What-?”Baekhyun blinks.

“Yes you, babe. You look adorable. Now let's go in or we'll miss the film.”

Their hands find each other again. Baekhyun isn't one to argue when Chanyeol is looking at him like that.

Chanyeol is the one to select the film. Baekhyun was more into comedy and psychology and the one he hated the most was horror. Baekhyun should have known that Chanyeol would select a film about some sort of a clown demon that is on a killing spree. That piece of shit. The red prince tugs his mask down to the chin. “You know I hate horror and yet you pick this.” He whispers fiercely. A jump scare scene comes onto the screen and Baekhyun latches right onto Chanyeol's arm, eyes trembling in terror.

Chanyeol removes his mask and cap, in the dark, no one would recognize him. He layers his hand over the small hands that are pinching into his biceps; thankfully it's his good arm; assures his boyfriend that it was alright. “If I get to have you cling onto me like this then that's quite rewarding don't you think.”

The smaller hissed, his mood changes swiftly with the film and he is back to being terrified, He hugs onto the alpha's forearm and shakes like a whimpering pup. The scene transitioned, the music pound deep in the theatre and the protagonist is hiding behind a door. Baekhyun scoots his face closer to his alpha’s neck, the music intensifies, drums beating frantically. Chanyeol’s lips meet Baekhyun’s temple, half of his big hand covering the smaller face.

The protagonist turns around, and there he was the killer in all his repulsive and horrific glory.

The woman next to Baekhyun shrieks. “AHH!”

Baekhyun shrieks louder and flings the popcorn everywhere, cursing the hell out of the woman in his head and this damn horror film. He nearly had a heart attack! Chanyeol even dared to laugh.

"Stop laughing! This is all your fault you jerk.” Baekhyun slaps his shoulder. “You piece of shit.” He mumbled groggily, crossing his arms and sulks in his seat.

Chanyeol lulls him closer as his laugh dies out; guiding the omega’s head to rest on his shoulder.

“There there. I promise the scary part is over and the rest is not that scary.”

“How would you know? Did you watch it already?” Baekhyun’s cheeks mush against the shoulder, a soft ‘hmph’ comes from his nose.

“If the film was bad then I wouldn’t let you watch it. I saw a preview and they said the ending isn’t so scary.”

“If you lie to me then I’ll cut you later.” Baekhyun threatens.

Chanyeol chuckles in response. “Please don’t. I want to keep my other arm, otherwise, who will hold your hand?”

Baekhyun has realized long ago that Chanyeol was a very smooth talker. Sometimes too smooth it makes him feel strange things.

“I don’t know. Maybe that clown in the film would.”

Chanyeol is greatly offended by that comment. “Wow Baekhyun. You rather hold that clown than this handsome prince here.”

Baekhyun feels a smile crawling up to his tiers, he clears his throat, composing his expression. “Oh? Then why did this handsome prince ignore me yesterday.”

“I’ll tell you about it after our date.”

Baekhyun's head peers high; he studies the alpha to see if he was lying. “Promise?”

Chanyeol sends him a small smile. “Promise.”

They resumed watching, almost finished with the film. Chanyeol’s hand has moved to his shoulder; gripping firm. The blonde prince was right. This film is not so scary. Towards the credit, Baekhyun has forgotten how many times he screamed and wailed into Chanyeol's arm. This is such an embarrassment. He can’t believe that he, the crown prince of Korea is shrieking like a woman inside a cinema, all because his lover picked a horror genre. To be exact, this was all Chanyeol’s fault.

“That sure was a good film.” Chanyeol is grinning at him too innocently.

“The urge to deck you, Park.”

Chanyeol stands up once everyone has left and Baekhyun tugs on his sleeves, earning a confused expression from the taller. The red prince wants his payback.

“Sit down. I want to try something.”Baekhyun tugs harder and the alpha gives in. Baekhyun kneels between the taller’s knees, fingers fumbling with the zip. Chanyeol leans backward, eyes darting across the theater in alarm, his thigh tensing, and his stomach coils in the thrill of being caught. “Aren’t you scared of being caught?”

Baekhyun’s hands are already full of the alpha’s cock, lips moistening together, and lick a trail from the head down to the base. “I know they come in 30 minutes.” It has felt too long, his mouth is salivating just by the sight of his lover’s shaft, he wants to put it in his mouth and drink every bit of milk that drips from the delicious tip.

“You have become so wild now.” Baekhyun’s hair is caressed, the omega is long out of it; mouth engulfing the girth and stretching his cavern to the brim to accommodate the size. Chanyeol doesn’t let his eyes stray away from the pretty omega between his thigh; he could only dream of this before, now he has Baekhyun right where he wants him to be, a spread of warmth fills his chest and he disregards the remorse he has felt since the beginning, he'll learn to be content like this.

“Careful Baekhyunie.” A soft thumb pad brushes the hair softly from his rosy cheek. Baekhyun is getting better like he was made for sucking him dry, a fatal death Chanyeol must say. No one can murder Chanyeol aside from his Baekhyun. Tongue rolls flat, curls under the slit, salvia coats the entire girth, Baekhyun’s delicate hands pump the cock with so much enthusiasm; repeating the routine of wetting his cock with mouth, and then pumping it with hand, the omega would go as far as to lodge the cock deep down his mouth; delightful moans emitting from his bulging throat.

“I’m close.” Chanyeol’s brows scrunch together, eyes screwed tight and a stray bead of perspiration trickles from the edge of his sharp jaw. Baekhyun’s mouth is heavenly, he doesn’t even care if the cleaner walks in on them right now and find the red prince down on his brother, mouth full of cock. Right now, all he can think about is Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

His Baekhyun who he has been chasing for so many years.

His Baekhyun who he knows would never have acknowledged him if he hadn’t done what he had done. There is not a day that Chanyeol does not feel remorseful of his action. He knows that their relationship would never be the same, and that was what he wanted. He had hoped that somewhere in his stubborn heart Baekhyun would finally look at him differently. He had done so in a manner that hurt Baekhyun, yet he felt like this was the only thing that he could have done to make him turn towards his direction

A wicked prince, a pawn piece, a forced lover.

Hot fluid fills the cavern, Baekhyun snaps back and swallows cum, not leaving a single drop. Chanyeol’s thumb meets the corner of the smaller mouth, wiping marks of cum stains. Chanyeol has fallen. He has fallen so deep that he doesn’t know if he’ll ever find the exit again. Baekhyun kisses his palm, a small act of submission purely for him. The alpha breaks into a low chuckle. His red beauty likes to play too much.

…

They corrected their clothes and face mask, walking out of the theater with locked hands.

“I’m hungry. Let’s eat something Yeol.”

“Alright, what do you want to eat?”

“I want fast food.”

“You sure you want all that grease?” The alpha teases.

“Are you calling me fat your shit?”

“I said nothing. But since his royal majesty wants it then his wish is my command.”

“I demand 10 chicken pieces later.” Baekhyun huffs his chest.

“Wow such big appetite.

The line was long. Baekhyun was scrolling through his phone to kill time, his other arm still hooked around Chanyeol's. “What is your Instagram?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol blinks. “Why?”

“So we can be mutual stupid.”

“I know that but why? We never interacted on social media. Wouldn't that cause a stir?”

“That's what I want. The princess off our backs.”

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol chuckling softly. “What is so funny?”

“You acting this way. It's cute. I've never seen you so riled. I don't think she poses a big threat. She is too stuck in her fantasy to understand the brutality of palace life.”

“Yeah, she is. So I want to make it painless.” Baekhyun’s hand sneaks into Chanyeol's back pocket and locates his phone, thumb sipping over the lock screen. “What is the password?”

“050692.” Chanyeol answers.

“Did you seriously use my birthday?”

“Oh is it the same? Coincidence. My crush has the same birthday as you.” The alpha flashes him a shit-eating grin. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

The phone unlocks and Baekhyun finds Chanyeol‘s Instagram name and adds him onto the list. “You have more followers than me.” Chanyeol had millions, Baekhyun wasn’t too far off but the difference in number stands.

“I upload a lot. Maybe that is why.”

Baekhyun’s fingers are working on the keyboard and he orders the blonde prince to turn around. “Go walk from that store and I’ll take a photo.” Chanyeol blinks, doing as he was told. The picture was uploaded onto Chanyeol’s Instagram. The queue was growing shorter, it was almost their turn. “Why did you upload my back,” Chanyeol asked, the red hair was typing a few words on his profile and uploads a selfie with his little bucket cap that Chanyeol gave him.

Chanyeol’s mouth part in a silent “oh” understanding the intentions now.

“Mr red prince, you’re very terrifying you know.” Chanyeol leans over the counter and orders the meal, Baekhyun’s eyes are still trained on his screen, smirking in victory.

Comments burst through the sections beneath their photos, speculation of the two princes uploading the same time, fans who were delusions with pairing them, fans who believe it was just a coincidence; Byun Baekhyun’s follower is soaring and now it has finally matched with Park Chanyeol's.

…..

They found a good location at the park, under the covers, there was no one roaming. They pull their disguise down and feed onto the chicken pieces. “Hey! You’re getting my hoodie oily.” Chanyeol pushes a Baekhyun’s saucy fingers away and stuffs a chicken wing in his mouth. “Man this is a sho grood.” Baekhyun mumbles with a full mouth.” Baekhyun looks cute when he eats; excluding the chili sauce that’s smeared on his mouth, Chanyeol press a tissue upon Baekhyun’s lips, he wouldn’t be tired of this scene.

“Now will you tell me why you were acting so weird yesterday?”

Chanyeol moves his hand back, words twisted on his tongue. “I was just thinking about what you said. I also had another problem on my side so couldn’t process what you’ve said very well.”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Baekhyun wipes his fingers with a tissue.

Chanyeol feels an ache proved against his rib cage, he smiles through the question. “Yes, and you played along with it.”

“Then there is nothing to be concerned about Chanyeol. This is the only thing we both decided on. We both have responsibilities that we’ve never chosen to have and suffered.” Both of them did not choose to be born with a gold spoon in their mouth, they were crowned prince since the day they were born, obligations and expectations weighing on their shoulders, they didn’t have the freedom to choose what they liked, their fate was scripted since the beginning. This is the only time that they had a choice.

Give or take.

Baekhyun chose to take Chanyeol’s proposal.

“Things can change. Maybe one day you’ll fall in love with something and your world would have a different layer of meaning to it.” Chanyeol knows that as a royal, Baekhyun was the most pressured. The red prince was the future king, everything he did affect his people. It was not his fault that his biology was of one that was frowned upon, and Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun’s decision was not completely a choice. Chanyeol had pushed him.

“I don’t think it exists,” Baekhyun says.

"Why so?"

Baekhyun crooks his head towards his shoulder to stare at Chanyeol. The answer is already there, right in his gaze.

“I want a love so deep it goes beyond moral and death.”

Chanyeol's hand is warm when they touch Baekhyun's face. They always had this warmth that was addicting for someone with cold bones.

"Can you see me in it?" The taller's voice is mellow, testing.

Baekhyun’s eyelash flutters down. "From the day you decided to touch me, your world has been mine."

Confusion bares into the taller's delicate features. Was he still not enough? Did Baekhyun not understand the extent that he was willing to go through just to have him?

Maybe he did, but he denied him.

Just like how Baekhyun always does.

Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun would ever truly love him, the proper way that is. The kind where it didn't involve their crown and the blood that splatters on their fingertips.

Baekhyun gives him the answer he needs.

"You are I have a bond. Isn't that greater than the love they so preach about?"

Chanyeol stares down, at those eyes that he would search for in every dream and awakening.

He doesn't know.

They won’t love each other that way. The walls are driven too high. They have a bond where they need one another to co-exist. Love was something the princes were not taught and never were capable of understanding.

"If I had done this without hurting you, would you be able to see me in it?”

Baekhyun elicits a small grin. "I’m not the only terrifying one Park Chanyeol. You know that I wouldn’t even if you did it properly, isn’t that why you did it?"

Perhaps it made sense now.

Even if there was a second chance, a different scenario where Chanyeol had to pursue Byun Baekhyun properly, Baekhyun would not have spared a look towards his direction. It is disturbing with how much it made sense, Chanyeol got what he had wanted, in return, he put a thorn between their possibilities, Baekhyun is a daring existence, Chanyeol had played the wicked game.

“Can I change one thing?”

Baekhyun cocks a brow. “What is it?”

“Can I repent?” Chanyeol knows he is in the wrong. He approached Baekhyun with malice intentions that he can't tell Baekhyun just yet. He didn’t have to do it, but he already has. He only wants to make up for the pain that he has caused the other. Even when he knew his story would be tragic.

“Aren’t you doing it already? “

Baekhyun is unforgiving. Chanyeol understands that he is not giving him a chance. He is allowing him to redeem himself, to make it right by being a backup pawn for this royal hurricane.

“But you know Chanyeol,” Baekhyun adds in.

“It is like you said, things change. Maybe one day I’ll see you in that picture.

They stare at each other, eyes holding one another’s gaze

“We don’t know unless you try.”

……..

The night was chilly so Chanyeol walked Baekhyun back to the palace with his arm secured on the red prince’s waist. The blonde prince stops a street behind the block so their personnel won’t see them together. “Go inside first. I’ll take a back route.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun calls him back. “Can I stay at your palace today?”

Chanyeol parts his mouth to say something but then shuts it quickly. “Are you sure?

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t.”

Chanyeol laughs heartily, he couldn’t win against Baekhyun. “Alright, come.” He holds his hand out and the red hair takes them immediately.

.....

Chanyeol’s sector was divided from his. His palace was practically emptied, he only had a few maids and two royal guards. “Why don’t you increase your royal personnel?”

Chanyeol opens the door, his room is clean and empty as well. “If I did then it would be harder to sneak out every night to meet my pretty omega.”

Baekhyun scoffs, muttering, “Smooth talker.”

The red prince came to the notice of the guitar that sits against the wall and the keyboard. “You weren’t kidding about majoring in music huh.”

“Feel free to play with them.” Chanyeol has walked ahead and disappeared into one of the adjacent rooms, Baekhyun finds interest in the keyboard and admires the music sheets that are scribbled in notes and crosses the taller had made. Chanyeol seemed to take music quite seriously and that was the first sight.

Chanyeol returns, cradling something in his arms, sounds of cooing gains Baekhyun’s attention; the red hair turns behind and he sees Chanyeol sitting on the floor with a baby raccoon nicely tucked in a blanket.

“...”

“Where did you get a raccoon from?”

Chanyeol is sincerely embarrassed about this. “Don’t judge.”

“I won’t,” Baekhyun says while a laugh tickles his stomach and it explodes soon after.

“Hey stop!”

Baekhyun’s eyes are blurry, tears threatening to spill from laughing too hard. He has never seen Chanyeol this flushed before. This scene is too random, so comical.

Who would have thought?

“I had no choice okay. I found her in my hometown. She came to me injured and I took her in... Which is why I was a week late from returning. After that, I tried to give her a new caretaker but she wouldn’t let me go... So.”

“So you took her back with you?” Baekhyun finishes for him, his laugh gradually dying.

“Well, I couldn’t leave her behind. She wouldn’t let me go when I was leaving so I brought her back and then she fell ill again but became better today.

Baekhyun raised the question. “Yesterday? So this fella is the ‘urgent matter.

Chanyeol rubs his nape. “When you told me all of those things during that dinner I couldn’t process it completely. I had left Goeun at the palace alone and I was worried sick if she was doing well.”

“Is that why you were such a jerk with your text?” Baekhyun’s brow is risen high. He couldn’t believe this was all caused by a baby raccoon.

“To my defense Baekhyun, you stabbed me in the arm that I use the most.” Chanyeol deadpans.

“But your fingers aren’t’ broken are they.” Baekhyun retorts back.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, He elevates his baby raccoon and fixes the blanket that keeps her warm, her small paw sticks out and Chanyeol’s heart melts. “I think she likes you Baekhyun. She has a thing for good looking men.” The red prince kneels on the floor, his index running over the raccoon’s tiny forehead and Goeun response with a soft squeal. “Did you say her name is Goeun?”

“Yeah. She is my baby girl.” Chanyeol sighs in content.

“I never knew you were such an animal boy.” Baekhyun chuckles.

“I didn’t tell anyone since it clashes with my image,” Chanyeol answers while cooing more at his furry friend. “She needs her rest now.” He climbs onto his feet and carries Goeun back into her room where there is a small bed that Chanyeol had piled with a cushion and a shirt. He makes sure she has enough water and food and the windows are closed so they aren’t too cold before returning to the main room.

Baekhyun gives the taller a very amused look, one to which Chanyeol snorts.

“I came here expecting a good dicking and cuddling, but I guess I’ve resolved the mystery behind your indifference last night and a very daddy side to you huh.”

Chanyeol’s hand shapes behind Baekhyun’s hips; his fingers sculpting the perfect curves that accentuate his body. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Baekhyun challenges, his lips right near the taller’s ears.

They went for multiple rounds until Baekhyun was soaked and dripping and Chanyeol, who was not so fortunate; exacerbated his shoulder further while satisfying his lover’s impossible demands.

…


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fencing tournament. Princess Irene. Sorry, no love.

Kyungsoo was worried sick. Baekhyun’s phone had been vibrating non-stop, text after text, notification popping at a rapid speed.

Where are you?

Are you okay Baekhyhun?

The messages are persistent, endless.

Baekhyun are you there?

All while Baekhyun was on his hands and knees, Chanyeol pounding into his ass so good from behind that the red prince had no sanity left to be coherent. “Fuck you’re so good Chanyeol.” The smaller moans. He turns over, exposing his beautiful chest graced in his alpha’s marks and dried cum, his nipples are swelling and pink from the alpha's pinching. They have been at it the whole night, Baekhyun not letting Chanyeol rest for even a second.

A slap sends the red prince forward. “Watch your words.”

Baekhyun pants, in short, breathe, hues of red hair stuck close to his sweaty forehead, he cascades his hand down Chanyeol’s firm bicep, walls clenching down on the cock with full intentions of breaking it.

“Babe...” Chanyeol’s voice is gravely horsed, his growl vibrates against Baekhyun’s ears; signaling his peak. The pounding is stronger, each shove punching into Baekhyun’s sweet spot, knocking the air out of his lungs. He doesn't want Chanyeol to take the pleasure first, they have to do it together, he clasped the cock harder, the action contributing to the shaft being swallowed further deep.

“Knot me. Knot me so hard it hurts.”

The blonde male's brow scrunched, his forehead marred a creased and his eyes shut tight, groaning at the contraction. It doesn't help that Baekhyun’s palm is unsettling, greedy to touch his alpha.

Baekhyun’s palm has roamed across every fraction of the taller's back, his tattoos; Baekhyun counts them, he remembers where they are now and he sinks his teeth the one on his lower arm and gives a special kiss to the ‘Loey’ on his finger. Chanyeol Whispers dirties of embellishing the star constellations onto Baekhyun’s skin; how lovely his Omega would look with that kind of temporary tattoo that is done through the arts of his power thrusts and draw the stars in lovely hickeys, aligning them together with his tongue. Baekhyun cums from his words, splattering a hot mess instantly between their chests and smiles blissfully; fucked happy. Chanyeol puckers his shaft out before it could form a knot and shoots his load in the latex.

They take some time to regular their breaths. Chanyeol slips the used condom off his shaft, the knot is still growing, he ties the rubber and sets it carefully next to the rest of the condoms, and all of them sit in a line to show how many times they had sex.

“You didn't do as I say.” Baekhyun’s toes touch Chanyeol's shoulder; the one that's hurting from exerting too much work. The blonde prince captured the small ankle and press a kiss over. “Be good. The condom might rip through the knot and you'll regret it.”

“Let it rip. I'm on pills.” Baekhyun had been taking them just in case. Even if Chanyeol never cums inside, except that one time, Baekhyun wanted to be sure.

Chanyeol grabs the empty carton that had been stocked with condoms and tips it over to emphasize his point. “We are out.”

“Then do it raw.” Baekhyun’s leg part again, his thighs have already remembered the width of his alpha’s hips, tempting his lover for another taste of his poison. Trapped, Chanyeol is lured back to Baekhyun, his cock warming inside his omega's heat and everything feels too right again.

….

Baekhyun finds his crumpled white shirt and tries to savor it by smoothing the crease. His jeans are somewhere on the floor discarded, he nonchalantly searches for them as the sound of shower hits the four walls. It’s almost noon, Kyungsoo was so worried that he had blown his notification to the max, Baekhyun addressed his concern with a small text of returning soon and that he is running late due to the military affairs, he lied, of course. Not that the beta would question it. He smells like Chanyeol, that was a given, but the royals all have a distinctive scent and Baekhyun’s one is akin to Chanyeol’s. He ultimately finds his jeans under the mattress and puts them on, the top button undone and unzipped. His slender fingers card his hair back; Chanyeol’s stamina is truly no joke. He felt like his adoptive brother could pound him on and on and never become tired, if he hadn’t been for his shoulder, maybe the one to ask for the rest would be him.

Chanyeol is most likely going to take some time in the bathroom with how inconvenient his shoulder is, so he ventures to the other room. It’s fairly dark, the blinds are closed and he can make the shape of the little cot in the center; a small furry figure curled on her bed sheet and peaks her little forehead from the covers when she sensed a human come into her territory.

Goeun stares at Baekhyun and squeaks, her tiny paw lifts high in the air and now Baekhyun can understand why Chanyeol was so whipped. “Hey, sweetheart.” He calls out and gathers the baby raccoon in his hand; she responds with another squeak and rubs her face against his shirt. Baekhyun is considering asking Chanyeol later if he could take Goeun for a day, she is too adorable.

Chanyeol’s soft feet pads behind, his hair is damp; dripping on Baekhyun’s shoulder as a soft kiss lands on the omega’s nape. “Is my little girl awake?”Chanyeol peers right over and strokes his curled finger over the tiny forehead, Goeun rubs her face against the Loey tattoo and Chanyeol cooed.

“She was awake when I came in.” Baekhyun elicits a smile, he can tell how much the baby raccoon adored her human with how affectionate and indirect she was acting.

“I should feed her later.” Chanyeol’s arm extends out, Baekhyun takes the message and carefully passed her over, letting her tail sit between Chanyeol’s arm and stomach and her little face snuggled on the palm.

“Are you sure you can do it alone? Your arm hurts right?”

Chanyeol hums a tune, his forearm rocking back and forth, lulling Go Eun back into sleep. “A bit. It's hard when I have a pup who requires a lot of my energy.” He sighs dramatically.

Baekhyun smacks his shoulder and shoots a deadly glare. “Who are you calling pup.”

Chanyeol cracks a laugh and carefully settles Goeun into her bed, her blanket tucked over her small body and his eyes soften.

This is the first time that the red prince had seen his brother look at another one with that kind of eyes. Then again who wouldn’t? Goeun was a melting sight, a ball full of affection, Baekhyun doesn’t say call himself an animal person but now that may just change.

“Today there is the pre-tournament right?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smirks. “You can’t attend right?” Baekhyun is asking a rhetorical question. Of course, Chanyeol would be excused due to his injuries. The alpha is well aware that the red prince is cunning and competitive, he wouldn't hurt him just to exempt him from the tournament, it was for another reason, and or rather it was to keep him stray from a particular woman’s focus.

”Sometimes I wonder why you make me work so hard.”

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s hint immediately, he chuckles. “Why kill two birds with one stone when you could have killed more? A rock can be reused.”

Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s chin. “Only if the stone is willing to remain the same and not crack from your force.”

“Is it wrong of me for wanting to use that same rock over and over again, so that a second person won’t ever dare to think about using something I own?” Baekhyun’s mouth part, pink tongue peek out a little and swipes it under his bottom tier.

“You can.” Chanyeol whispers, his thumb runs under Baekhyun’s bottom lip. “If he allows you that is.”

The two princes stare at one another's eyes, searching for an answer that they already know.

.....

Before leaving, Baekhyun lowers his neck and plants a kiss on Chanyeol’s head. This gesture surprised the taller. Baekhyun is becoming more daring and bold with him. “See you later Yeol.” Another kiss on the lips.

Baekhyun leaves his room, the ruffled bed sheets, his discarded clothes and the smell of sweet sex in the air is the only thing to remind him of his red beauty.

….

Kyungsoo paced around the room back and forth. Baekhyun never allowed anyone to accompany him when the king calls him off for military affairs. Kyungsoo is aware that Baekhyun takes on a significant role in the special defence force as a high ranking General. It was one of the prince’s responsibilities. What he did not understand was why the red prince never asked for his attendance. It is at times like these, where unsure if the prince is safe and sound that has he concerned.

Sehun stands from the couch, his hand gently grabs onto Kyungsoo’s arm. “You haven’t slept yet. The prince should be fine. He will have guards with him at the military.”

Kyungsoo snaps his head back, eye bags heavy and eyes bloodshot. He hasn’t slept a wink. “Then why isn’t he answering Sehun? He usually tells me where he is at.” The petite bodyguard was becoming distressed. If he doesn’t protect the prince well then his head is at stake, not only that, he was genuinely worried for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo had no friends, the Byun’s are his only guardians. He worked his whole life to become the royal’s bodyguard and he has to protect the prince, even if his life was to be put forward.

“Soo. Breathe. Prince Baekhyun is not someone who would cower or be defeated without a guard. He is an elite alpha, we both know that. If he doesn’t come back by today then we report it to the king and send guards out.”

Sehun had a point. Kyungsoo was a royal bodyguard. He should know better. In situations like these, he must be calm and collected, act on fast and efficient. Not be like this, agitated, sleep-deprived, and anxious.

Sehun sensed the beta blaming himself and invites the male into his warm embrace. Kyungsoo stiffens, the act throws him off guard.

“It’s okay. Relax Soo.” Sehun’s voice is so soft, his hands are caressing his hair. Kyungsoo gradually relaxed and relishes in the warmth of the dresser. He never knew how warm someone’s hug was like. He doesn’t remember ever receiving a hug either.

“Thank you.” He mutters. He doesn’t see the way Sehun’s eyes softens, he only hears the alpha says “My pleasure.”

..........

Speaking of the devil, Baekhyun returns to his palace before noon. His back crashed onto his bed, body reacting negatively to the careless action. His body is still sore, stomach aching and even swelling a little with Chanyeol’s semen, he feels his ass pushing some of the fluid and moistening his trousers, earning a distasteful nose scrunch from the red prince.

He’ll take a shower first and then he’ll think about what to tell Kyungsoo. The latter was still unaware that he was in his room already. He’ll have to compensate his bodyguard next time. For now, he needs to rinse this poignant scent that screams that he’d fucked Park Chanyeol first.

Kyungsoo hears the sound of the shower hit the walls. He pulls away from Sehun and shoots the dresser a dumbfounded look that the taller mimics as well. Baekhyun is back?

It would be great treason to barge into a prince’s room without permission. The prince did not have to give them a reason, his noble status was different to theirs, he owned them no explanation and they had no right to question the prince’s absence.

Baekhyun did give them an explanation afterward. A very vague and believable one that is. To make it up to the two of them he decided to take them to Wu’s party tomorrow, a chance to have some fun from their duties and even get a better insight of a broader world, a world full of business, riches, and limitless opportunity. He could also have Kyungsoo and Sehun there to act as a distraction from himself and Chanyeol if anything. His bodyguard and royal dresser did not seem to have any objections.

The tournament was in a few hours, Baekhyun doesn’t want them to knock dead before him.

“Both of you. Get some sleep first.” Baekhyun’s chin points to the bedrooms.

“Your majesty. It is oka-”

“It’s an order.” Baekhyun cuts Kyungsoo off.

Sehun finds Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezed them, indicating that they should do as the prince said. The two of them bow their heads and retreat to their rooms respectively. Baekhyun is right, the two did not sleep for more than 24 hours. They would be lying if they didn’t feel like dropping. 

They both have left. Baekhyun checks his phone. One message is from Chanyeol. 

To Baekhyunie.  
How is your ass?

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He types back.

To Ugly Chanyeolie.  
Broken. Know any good doctors to check it up?

To Baekhyunie.  
Unfortunately, I don't. What did you do to break it, dear brother? Did your ass slip on a candle after showering?

To Chanyeolie.  
No, something smaller than that.

From Ugly Chanyeolie.  
Nah. Your hole is just too loose.

Baekhyun sends in a lot of angry emoji’s.

Chanyeol responds with a photo of himself, still shirtless from the top, the left arm’s bandages are changed by one of the maids. He is all broad shoulders and biceps, dimple smile, and bed sex hair. It doesn't help one bit, not even a fraction that Goeun is snuggled in Chanyeol's chest, her little eyes shining for the camera as though she is smiling.

Baekhyun collects himself and sends a short reply.

To Uglie Chanyoelie.  
What a cute baby. Can I borrow her for a week?

To Baekhyunie.  
Nope.

Baekhyun huffs.

To Ugly Chanyeolie.  
Why bitch.

To Baekhyunie.  
You're her appa so you don't need to borrow her.

Chanyeol that smooth jerk. Baekhyun contemplates. He doesn't even know what to write now.

The blonde prince beats him to it and forwards another message.

To Baekhyunie.  
My arm doesn’t hurt so much anymore. I can drive you later.

To Uglie Chanyeolie.  
No. I don’t want to risk it. You come and I drive you all there.

To Baekhyunie.  
Are you sure you can drive? I don’t want to die! Goeun still needs a daddy!

To Ugly Chanyeolie.  
Fuck you, Park.

To Baekhyunie.  
Meet me after the match and we’ll do it again.

Baekhyun sends in more angry faces and Chanyeol simply laughs at them all.

…..

It was past noon, the pre-tournament would proceed in less than five minutes. Baekhyun had his arm extended out for Sehun. The dresser meticulously fits the underarm protector on the red prince’s arm, the front jacket is zipped and Baekhyun stares at his reflection. His hair is still a little tousled and soft from this morning and his eye bags are visible to show his lack of sleep but it made his appearance more youthful. Today is the pre-tournament so it is considered a practice match before the official which is to be expected in a month. This was a match to demonstrate the alpha’s skills and their worth, in this match, there is to be no fowl place, status is not an excuse. The princes were expected to be on top of their games at all times. Chanyeol’s misfortune could only be excused for the pre-match and not the official, Baekhyun does feel a little guilty for putting him in that situation.

“Your majesty,” Sehun calls him and presents the fencing mask. Baekhyun tucks it under his armpit and tilts his chin artfully.

“Wish me luck Sehun.”

Baekhyun can see the corner of Sehun’s mouth curl as the alpha drops his head courteously. “I wish you all the best, your majesty.”

Kyungsoo escorts Baekhyun to the arena. The arena was built many centuries ago, dark from the main palace and closer to the outer. The floor is layered on two tiers, the first level is for the royals, and the second level is the public and the participants. Baekhyun walks towards the bench and from the corner of his eye, he could see Chanyeol standing right next to the king, the princess on his right, and the king from the West on the other.

The pre-match is starting soon. Baekhyun gathers his saber in his right hand, he enters the center of the piste, the crowd roars, it is only the pre-match and yet the tiers were packed full. Baekhyun stands behind the line, he salutes to his opponent and then to the referee.

“En garde.”

The two opponents put their mask on adopts the fencing stance.

“Prêts? Allez!”

Baekhyun thrust his saber towards his opponent's chest and takes the first point in a matter of seconds.

Prince Baekhyun had taken the match in such a glorious manner that it kept the crowd wild.

The match resumed, Chanyeol already knows that Baekhyun would win. He was the best at almost everything.

Baekhyun lunges forward with his saber and hits another score.

This match will end very fast. Prince Chanyeol feels sorry for Baekhyun’s opponent.

“Prince Baekhyun is very talented.” The king from the West is complimenting Baekhyun. Chanyeol glanced down, his head turned to their side. “He exceeds in everything. You should see him in Hapkido. He exceeds in that the most.” The king claps his hands and chuckles. “Will do. One day we shall shortly. Right, Rennie?” The King from the West directs the question to his daughter who was staring at the scene in awe. “Y-Yes father. I would love to see more of these in the bearing future. I would also love to see Prince Chanyeol’s one day as well.” 

Chanyeol is distracted by Baekhyun. He was barely listening and could only give polite smiles and empty promises. “Of course princess.”

Irene bites her lip, she peers behind her lashed bashfully and steals a glimpse of the blonde prince when he is not aware. Chanyeol does notice of course.

The crowd grows wild, chanting for prince Baekhyun

Baekhyun has won flawlessly.

The smaller sheds his mask off and he barely broke a sweat. His opponent was exhausted, worn, and retreated after saluting, while Baekhyun stood in the crowd, under the spotlight of where he truly belonged, a magnificent performance, a winner. The remaining opponents were the same, skilled in their field, smashed by the red prince. Baekhyun had great agility, his body built is petite, therefore bringing him the advantage of swift steps and flexibility. No one in the audience needed to question the champion of the pre-tournament. The two neighboring kings excused themselves after the pre-tournament concluded. The crowd gradually dispensing through the exits. Baekhyun peers high towards the second level and meets Chanyeol’s gaze. They speak through their eyes, promising one another to meet each other after.

“Chanyeol...” Irene interrupts, she has her dainty fingers coiled around the prince’s elbow, nudging gently for attention. “Would you be able to show me around today? You promised last time.”

He shoots a swift glance towards Baekhyun, the red hair had a questioning brow arched. “I'm afraid I can't today. Baekhyun and I need to have a schedule later on. How about the weekend?”

The Princess is adamantly disappointed by the answer. “Okay. Promise this weekend? You and prince Baekhyun will both show me around?”

Chanyeol is not so keen on bringing his red beauty. “I'll let him know. Baekhyun might be busy.”

“Just you are fine as well! I'll look forward to it.” She release her clasp, bidding the prince's farewell and waves at Baekhyun enthusiastically. Baekhyun waves back.

Sometimes Baekhyun thinks it is a shame. Irene isn't harmful. Just simply naive and incredibly dumb. He hopes she isn't too involved in the palace's hurricane, if she was smart she would step back now.

Otherwise, Baekhyun doesn't know how ugly this will turn out to be.

Kyungsoo and Sehun are engrossed with one another. Baekhyun clears his throat, the two stop and smiles shyly. “Sorry Baekhyun. I'll prepare for the car.”

“You two have gotten along very well. Anything fun to share?” Baekhyun was showing genuine curiosity. The beta shares a look with the alpha and forms a heart-shaped smile. “We were just talking about what to cook for the rest of the week.”

“What happened to the chef?” Baekhyun folds his arms over his chest. He hadn't heard of them speaking about leaving or taking a break. Kyungsoo shakes his hand frantically. “No, it's not that. The chef is still there but I sometimes help him out and Sehun lends me a hand when he can.”

“You like culinary Soo?”

“I have a license for it.”

Baekhyun didn't know that. Now that he does he is even more impressed by his choice of people. It worked in his favor. “That's amazing Soo. I'll look forward to tonight’s dinner then.”

Kyungsoo is sincerely happy upon hearing that. “I will try my best.”

“I will be a bit late. You and Sehun both wait for me at the car.” Prince Baekhyun orders.

They both bow their heads, speaking in unison, “Yes your majesty” and find their way towards the gate. Baekhyun observes the two from the corner, his bodyguard and his Royal dresser huh. Kai would be disappointed.

“You might want to tell Kyungsoo that you might not make it to dinner tonight.” Chanyeol is walking towards Baekhyun’s back, his red beauty has yet to turn around and greet him.

“That depends if you're worthy of me coming to your room tonight.” Baekhyun retorts.

Chanyeol casts his eyes down to the saber in Baekhyun's right hand and takes it without asking. Baekhyun crooks a brow, head twisting to find the blonde prince walking away with his saber.

“What are you doing. “ Baekhyun asks. Only to receive no response.

Chanyeol halts in front of a basket grouped with spare sabers, he loops the saber through one of the saber handles and picks it by the tip. Baekhyun understands it the moment Chanyeol held the other saber towards his direction, grin too smug. “Why don’t we find out?”

Baekhyun accepts the saber and observes the metallic glint reflecting off the handle. “What makes you think you’ll win against me?”

The taller shrugs. “Isn’t that what makes this so fun?”

Baekhyun chuckles mockingly. “Fun? What is so fun against a crippled person?”

The saber swings in Chanyeol’s left hand skillfully. “Then let’s make a bet. Loser listens to the winner's wish.”

The blonde prince was an elite in fencing as well. The only thing was that he had never won against Baekhyun. This match is pure suicide. “Your call. For fairness, this match has no rules. It is freestyle and whoever drops their saber first loses.” The red prince finalizes, and then takes one foot back and lines his saber sword against the center of his opponent’s face. Chanyeol lowers his eyes, chuckling, then brings them back to Baekhyun, his stance is taken place, saber pointing at the other prince.

“En garde,” Baekhyun calls out. His eyes boring into the taller.

“Prêts?” Their grip fastens, Baekhyun was not this excited with his other opponents, and however, Chanyeol is different. The taller was almost at par with his skills. He was one of the few he would call worthy of an opponent. Thinking about beating Chanyeol is suddenly arousal he didn’t even think about before.

“Allez!”

The two sabers clash against one another.

Metal sword hissing as they collide again, the two princes not giving way.

Chanyeol withdraws his sword and takes two steps back, his left arm is still aching but it was manageable. Baekhyun is not going easy on him.

Baekhyun swings the saber and Chanyeol dodges it by a second, the swords meet in the middle and flick until the two broke from the force. Baekhyun twisted his body and rotated three flips backward. He is noticing the difference compared to their match so many years ago. Chanyeol had improved drastically, Baekhyun is finding himself struggling to maintain.

“Come on Park. What makes you think you’ll win me after so many years.” He challenges, thrusting his saber forward and pass Chanyeol’s face by a breath.

The taller had somehow mentioned making an uppercut and avoided the blow, he lunges forward and corners the red prince, Baekhyun fighting his saber harder and strikes the end right upon Chanyeol’s heart. It must hurt as the alpha releases a dangerous growl and in a matter of seconds, before Baekhyun could register, Chanyeol had his mouth right over his.

Baekhyun’s saber is loosening from his grip. Chanyeol’s lips have claimed his in a hungry kiss, devouring his mouth until it feels numb and swollen, and still, he doesn’t have the intention to stop.

Baekhyun’s saber drops onto the floor.

Chanyeol’s hands are on Baekhyun’s ass, groping the cheeks, all while abusing his mouth and even shoving his tongue in his cavern and fighting like they were still going with their match. Baekhyun can’t think straight, his tongue moves on its own, battling against Chanyeol’s tongue for dominance.

Baekhyun feels like he is about to lose air, Chanyeol pulls back, a thin saliva strand attached to their tongues, breathing heavy, eyes lost in one another.

Chanyeol grins in victory.

“You lost Baekhyun.”

It slowly sinks in.

Baekhyun had truly lost against Chanyeol.

It would be the first in fencing, a foul play of his adoptive brother, and a very smart one indeed. They had no rules, whoever drops the saber loses.

Baekhyun was that loser and he couldn’t believe that he had fallen for something so cheap.

“Fine.” He pushes against the alpha, but Chanyeol’s clasp on his chin is firmer, keeping him in his place. “What do you want?”

Chanyeol outlines Baekhyun’s lips with his own.

“For the next two days, you are to listen to what I ask you to do.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun asks. He can feel Chanyeol’s airy chuckle on his mouth and heat bile at his neck.

“You call me Daddy first.”


	9. 09.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of Baekhyun's mothr's past, party, chanbaek fight, Luhan, brothers.

Baekhyun had once thought about taking his mother’s hand, together they leave the palace and its hellish life. They would find a place that not in Korea, a small complex, and when they had earned enough money they would open up an art studio and a flower shop. Baekhyun would work outside, his mother would teach the local children how to paint and sell flowers during the day. They would live their lives earnestly, hidden from the king's eyes, far from their misery.

He understands that the hierarchy existed before the previous king. His great-great-grandfather had imposed the law of restricting and limiting omegas as the lowest cast. But maybe if they migrated it would be different, other countries didn't force such a constitution.

He had no one to trust, no one to help him. He couldn't obtain a fake identity or passport, it just wasn't the right time.

He wanted to become an adult faster so he had more power, but his mother couldn't wait.

Time was unforgiving towards him.

...

Baekhyun remembers, his mother's frail hands gripping onto his own, shaking. He was at the age of nine, he was a boy still at heart. He remembers his mother's disarrayed hair; red strands unruly across her tear stricken face, the prince's pleas for his mother to be spared are deaf upon the guard's ears. The king's beloved consort; madam red is forced to serve the king's 'guest' again.

“LET HER GO!" Baekhyun was still so young, his flailing arms could not compete against the strength of grown men pinning him back as his mother was dragged before his eyes, and her fate for tomorrow had already been foreseen.  
"  
Baekhyun kneeled overnight outside the Kyoong's Palace gate, his small fist banging against the steel, cracking and bruising his knuckles red.”LET MOTHER GO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE CROWN PRINCE ANYMORE! PLEASE, I BEG YOU."

If it hadn't been the world's cruelest joke, his mother wouldn't be married to the heartless king and she wouldn't have returned to her chamber the next morning with her robe barely fitted bruises on every inch of revealed skin and unconscious.

This was their fate. Baekhyun was expected to be the future king, his mother had protected his biology his whole life in exchange for her soul and body.

That incident had brought doubt. The king did not trust Baekhyun to be worthy of anything.

……

The sound of smacking resonated throughout the hall. Baekhyun crashed onto the ground, his mouth bleeding, left cheek burning from his father's wrath. "Is this how she raised you?" Another kick to the young prince's rib had the boy curled in. The king was furious with Baekhyun's behavior. How much of a coward the crown prince was for saying he'd forfeit the crown simply for an insignificant reason. Baekhyun was his most intelligent and talented son out of all his children. He had deliberately kept the boy last. He was his candidate, his ideal successor, and now this? Such a weak soul must be discarded. "Get up." The man's voice was icy, causing chills to run down Baekhyun's spine.

Baekhyun's elbows push themselves up, his hands quivering as his knees trying to find the will power to stand on their own without shuddering. He must not fall, the moment he drops the king would throw him into another fit of beating. Baekhyun is scared of being hurt again.

Do you dare to say you won't be a crown prince again?" His father had raised the question. Baekhyun's golden irises trembled, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. His slow response had earned him another kick to his chest, Baekhyun's frail body slides across the room, his shoulder blade hitting against the bricked pole, a mouthful of blood erupts from his lungs, choking the wretched whole onto the polished floor. Everything was hurting so much. He wanted to just blackout like this, that way the king won't hit him again. He wanted to close his eyes, so when he wakes up, it's all just a very bad dream. His mother would lull him in her embrace and he will fall asleep again, this time peacefully. Baekhyun's consciousness gradually surrenders.

No, no, no.

He fights with all his will power, prying his eyes wide awake even if his pupils are blown, ready to pass out any minute. He slowly forces himself into a formal kneel, his head resting against the ground for support and his two bruised hands are weakly brought forth. The words are barely uttered, his voice hoarse and cracking, chest punched after every word. "B-Baekhyun will never dare to think of s-such ag-g-again. Father...” Darkness welcomed him sooner after the last kick was sent to his head.

....

Chanyeol wakes up, disturbed during ungodly hours by the sounds of incoherent mumbling and whispering from his lover on his side. He checks the time on his phone, his eyes barely staying open. 4 am, Baekhyun is having another nightmare again. Chanyeol would have to climb out of Baekhyun's bed in 2 hours and sneak back into his chamber. Baekhyun is unsettled. His hands are on his face, as though they are trying to protect himself from being attacked. Chanyeol has dealt with this on multiple occasions, all of them are without Baekhyun's knowledge of course. There were times he had lost countless amounts of sleep, but eventually, he got used to it.

He does it out of habit more than anything. He pulls the smaller into his arms, whispering words of soft encouragement. Baekhyun is always tense in the beginning, but sooner rather than later his shoulders deflate, fists unclenching, and that's when Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun's bad dream is gone. Chanyeol couldn't fall back into a slumber after that. He gives Baekhyun a kiss on his shiny nose and another lingering on his lips. He finds his black polar shirt on the chair and drags it over his shoulders, arms going through the sleeves. The packet of a used condom, the lube and cum stains on the sheets, Chanyeol disposed and wipes it clean. Chanyeol keeps the window wide open for a good 30 minutes to rid the room of the prominent scent of sex. He sees Baekhyun stir, as the red prince had always been a light sleeper. Chanyeol figures that it's the chilly breeze that woke the smaller. He tucks Baekhyun in the blankets and draws his thumb across the golden bangle that nests on his lover’s pretty wrist.

…

Baekhyun wakes up with the biggest headache. His back is sore and his ass feels raw and used. The red hair sits upright, the blanket slides from his bare chest and pools near his stomach. Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen, he must have left. His shirt is nicely folded on the armchair, Chanyeol must have tidied everything before leaving. Baekhyun doesn't have the mood or stamina to entertain anyone today. He hadn’t had a proper amount of sleep in months, and although they do get better when Chanyeol is there, he is always restless. Last night was the same. He doesn't want to climb out of bed but as a student, he had to go to class. His assignments stacked mountain high, untouched for a week. There were still so many documents left unsigned and waiting for his review. Baekhyun is so drained. Chanyeol glanced towards Baekhyun before directing his focus back on the road. Baekhyun had his head leaned against the window, eyelids dropped mid-way. He didn't seem to be in good condition. "Babe?" Chanyeol calls out to him, Baekhyun doesn't hear it. They were almost at the campus. Chanyeol finds a spot in the residential street to avoid the eyes. The engines come to a halt and Baekhyun finally responds. Chanyeol didn't even get the chance to ask again before the smaller was straddling his lap in the cramped driver's seat.

Baekhyun doesn't move afterward. His face is tucked in the crook of the taller's neck, brewing concerns from the blonde prince. "Are you okay?" Chanyeol's hand is warm on Baekhyun's cheek. Seeing how the smaller was not answering, Chanyeol gathered him together and cuddled until half of their first class had passed. ... There was no one in the corridor that was to be expected. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were terribly late.

Kyungsoo was in class waiting, two spots were reserved for the prince already. Of course the blond and red were seated next to each other. The beta had caught on that long ago. Class was slow. Too slow. Baekhyun is struggling to hold his chin high. Kyungsoo had noticed that Baekhyun didn't put a single word on his paper. This was unlike him. In front of Prince Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is not sure whether he had the standing to ask. Regardless of the outcome, he does so anyway. "Baekhyun. Are you okay?"

Baekhyun crooks his head, his eyes enlarge, trying to keep them wide awake. "Mn?" "Would you like to go to the infirmary? You don't look good." Baekhyun was pale as a sheet. The red prince shakes his head. "No. I'll be fine."

"Don't force yourself," Chanyeol adds in. All these voices, these nags, Baekhyun doesn't want to hear them right now. "I'll be fine." He reaffirms one more time.  
...

Chanyeol joined the basketball team for the fun of it. He is their ace and would have been the captain if it had not been for the fact that he couldn't attend practice frequently due to his duties and injury on his shoulder. Now that there was a match approaching and his shoulder is healing much better, Chanyeol couldn't miss this practice. He didn't want to leave Baekhyun behind, but the red hair had one more class before he called it a day.  
Baekhyun's last lesson was a true nutcracker. He had never found statistics to be more miserable than this very day. The professor had come late, his classmates took the opportunity to approach him. From the crowd, Baekhyun recognized Luhan and Chen.  
Chen and Luhan found individual chairs and dragged it closer to Baekhyun's desk, Luhan had his arm folded on the headrest, chin probed on his arm and his grin spoke nothing but trouble, while Chen scooters closer, his face fairly close to the prince. "Your majesty yoho."

Kyungsoo is defensive. His glare pierced through their skull and the two of them somehow backed out a little. Luhan had his hands up in surrender. “Woah careful there. We just came to say hi.” Baekhyun sighs through his nose. “It’s alright Soo.” Luhan drops his act and moves his head close in, Chen sharing the same brain cell joins. “Hey, Baek. I can call you Baek right.” Baekhyun raised my one brow. Luhan takes it as a yes and dived to the point.

“Two things. We have a basketball match coming up and we wanted to know if you could come.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun agreed on the spot.

“Second thing is.” Chen cuts in. The frat leader was searching for the flyer in his bag. The first thing that Baekhyun noticed was the bold writing: Yonsei Christmas party. Baekhyun is not so sure about this one. The first and the last one he had been it ended with him drunk and unconscious, not to mention Chanyeol stuffing his cock right up his ass all for his one careless mistake. “I’ll try.”

“Oh come on it would be fun! Bring your boy along- oops. I meant to say, brother. I’m sure it would be fun.” Baekhyun does not feel threatened by what Luhan had just spilled. It was a sooner than later matter. He had suspected that a few had remembered Baekhyun licking the bitter alcohol dripping off Chanyeol’s torso , he doubts that they saw Chanyeol haul Baekhyun upstairs, or heard how loud the red prince was as he rode his adoptive brother into oblivion, most was too drunk and knocked. But Luhan is different, he was particularly sharp.

"I wonder about that."

Baekhyun's short answers were killing Luhan's fun. It was during that time their professor had entered and the two frat members reverted to their seats.

..

After class Baekhyun was feeling irritated. He couldn't explain why. He felt extremely uncomfortable knowing someone was following him. "Soo. Go back first. I'll come back later." "But Baekhyun-" "Just go." Baekhyun didn't mean to snap at Kyungsoo. "Sorry." The prince mumbles. "It’s alright. I will wait for you at the palace." Kyungsoo lowers his head and fastens the grip on his bag strap and left. Baekhyun didn't mean to snap at Kyungsoo. "Sorry." The prince mumbles. "It’s alright. I will wait for you at the palace." Kyungsoo lowers his head and fastens the grip on his bag strap and left.

Basketball practice was going to finish soon. Students gathered at the hall, fully aware that prince Chanyeol would be present. Baekhyun passed the front door. He doesn't want to go in, the basketball court was packed to the brim and the sounds of high pitched squealing and chanting was not making his headache any better. Baekhyun can still find Chanyeol even if there were mountains of heads overriding his view, Chanyeol's tall height and cute elf ears still stood out from the crowd.

Chanyeol waves his hand in the air, his smile is pretty and bright, he's trying to murder the audience with his dimples and Baekhyun finds it very contagious. His mood is starting to feel a little lighter. Baekhyun walks forward. The students, seemingly to have noticed the red prince motioning through them immediately paved a path. Chanyeol's eyes alight the moment they meet Baekhyun's. Murmurs and chattering resonate the hall. 'Babe' is on the tip of Chanyeol's tongue. He wants to touch his Omega's cheek, they look rather pale, an indication that he is indeed falling ill. His smile is quickly replaced by a frown. "Why didn't you go back to the palace?"

"For obvious reasons." A wry grin appears. Baekhyun's chin points to the exit. Chanyeol parts his mouth about to say something until the voice behind throws them off guard. "Chanyeol! Prince Baekhyun!"

The one thing that Baekhyun hated the most in dramas were the scenes where two characters are in the middle of something and a third party interrupts. Irene's appearance is one of them. The students appear equally lost as the two princes. Where did the princess come from? And most of all, why is she here. Baekhyun didn't fail to catch her saying 'Chanyeol' and referred to him as 'Prince Baekhyun.' The difference is quite drastic. Baekhyun shoots Chanyeol a side-eye. The alpha doesn't appear to be aware of this as well.

Baekhyun fastens into his act. "Princess. What a pleasant surprise. How did you come into our campus?" Irene elicit a sweet smile, the mood in the audience shifted too, they are swooning. Baekhyun feels bitterness in his throat. He doesn't want to deal with this now. Her first instinct was to coil her arm around Chanyeol's first and then link her other arm around his own. "Starting from today I will be at Yonsei as well." Baekhyun takes what he said back. This is worse than those dramas. Fuck this shit. He isn't doing it today.

Didn't Know. Is today your first day?" Chanyeol asks. "Next week is. Today I was hoping that you both would be on campus so I came to do a tour. I'm still a bit lost so would any of you find gentlemen show me around?" The probing in Baekhyun's temple is back.

"I can show you around. Baekhyun is feeling a bit unwell." Chanyeol shifts his gaze towards him, silently asking him to go home. Baekhyun's frowns deeply. He doesn't want Chanyeol to be alone with her. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Baekhyun bites his inner cheek. The bell has rung. Class is resuming again. The crowd moves. Baekhyun remains stagnant. "Alright. I'll go."

To provoke the alpha, Baekhyun doesn't forget to take the princess's hand and brings her lovely hands to his lips, planting a kiss on the knuckle. "See you around." Irene flushes madly. Baekhyun raised his chin, not even bidding the alpha goodbye and walks with his hand tucked in his left pocket. Chanyeol is unamused.

....

Kai has been reviewing the files for a while. They were only so much that they could extract from the hostages. The two more important linkages that he has found is that Mr. K was within the country and second of all, he was going to appear very soon. After capturing two terrorists, one is unfortunately dead from killing himself while the soldiers weren't on guard. "Have you seen this sergeant?" A tall lanky soldier comes to his side. Kai's eyes zone on the documents. "What is this?" "We have found a short link. There was a trade done through Mr. K. it was the import of 1 billion net worth of cocaine to China. And there's more to it...” The solder trails off. Kai scans through the papers and heaved a long sigh.

"Gather all of the files. No one is allowed to access these unless it’s the general or me." Kai orders.

"Yes, sir." The man salutes.

Kai puts the files in a manila folder and finds his phone, he mentally prepares himself before dialing the number.

Baekhyun feels his pocket vibrate.  
He finds his phone and accepts the caller ID.

"What is it?"

Kai breathes from the other line.

"So you know how you said if I could get a clue about Mr. K then you'll introduce me to your cute boy?"

The red prince rolled his eyes, even if his subordinate can't see it.

"Shoot."

Kai smiles through the phone. "I've found out a few things. I'll send them over to you tonight."

Baekhyun quirks a brow. "You're coming to the palace?"

"Unless you want me to email it over and have it tapped or I can send an owl!" Kai mused.

"Enough. You just want to see Kyungsoo." Baekhyun exposed his intention thoroughly.

Kai is not one to be ashamed. "Don't forget your promise Baekie."

"Don't talk like we are friend’s punk."

"See you tonight my friend!"

And then the line went dead.

….

Baekhyun came back to the palace very late. Chanyeol had been calling him, all to which he had ignored. Call him petty but what he did was offensive to him. He doesn't want to hear Chanyeol's excuse.

Kai texted him just right after. His subordinate was at the gate. Baekhyun asked for the maids to invite the male in and meet him in the main room. Kai was not dressed in his military uniform. He was wearing a nice shirt and a dark pair of jeans, he looked very handsome, Baekhyun must say. Kai certainly outdid it this time, and it wasn’t hard to guess that it was for Kyungsoo.

“Took you long enough punk.” Baekhyun deadpans. Kai flashes him a sheepish smile. “I took some time but I have good news for you Baek.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun crooks a brow, then looks behind his shoulder and dismisses all the royal maids and only asked for Kyungsoo and Sehun to remain.

“I have to give you something later.” There’s a subtle glow of seriousness crossing his subordinate's expression. Baekhyun understands that they would have to discuss that in private later.

“Okay.” The red prince nods once.

Kai straightens his frame and cocks his head over his general’s shoulder and sends the royal dresser and the beta a smile and a wave. “Hey. I’m Byun Baekhyun’s friend.”

Baekhyun tried not to snort.

“I’m Kai.” The tanned male holds his hand for a handshake and Kyungsoo is the first to take it. Oh god. He thinks. His hands are softer than he thought.

“Nice to meet you Kai-sii. I’m the red prince’s bodyguard Kyungsoo.”

Kai is holding his hand a little too long, his grin is so stupidly wide that Baekhyun finds him pathetic. Kyungsoo tries to take his hand back, their guest was starting to stare and it was making him feel conscious.

“Call me Kai. No need for formality.” Kai reluctantly lets Kyungsoo’s hand go.

The beta corrects himself. “Kai.” He says timidly and smiles a little.

Okay. This is it. He is officially dead. Kyungsoo is too cute.

Baekhyun clears his throat.“The one next to Kyungsoo is Oh Sehun. He is my royal dresser.”

Now Kai is not a playboy or anything but hot damn. This Sehun guy is even more attractive. He was also an alpha and there was something about his blank expression that was alluring. Sehun offered his hand and Kai took it in a firm shake. “I’m Sehun. Nice to meet you.” The royal dresser nods. “Pleasure is all mine Oh Sehun.” Kai grins, squeezing the taller’s hand. Baekhyun didn’t want this nonsense to go on further. “Okay. I need to speak with Kai. Prepare tea. We’ll sit and talk.”

….

Baekhyun folds his sleeve two sheets up to his wrist. His elbow folds in, his other hand gathers the pot and pours the tea meticulously. Kai is intrigued by the mannerism and nurses the round ceramic cup between his palm, his eyes focus on the misty content and the leaf that floats in the centre.

“What is it that you’ve found?” Baekhyun retracts his hand after putting the pot down.

Kai puts his cup aside and gathers the manila folder from his bag. “This. You’re not going to like it.” Baekhyun takes the files and scans them through the documents.

Mr. K. The only two leads that they have found was that there was a connection to China. Cases of drugs import, prostitution rings, shareholders and a massive portion of the stock market that they hold over Korea.

“What the hell is this?” Baekhyun frowns deeply. He flips through further and he finds more documents. The worst part is that some were signed off by the king.

“We can’t do much Baek. The king had approved of these activities. If we go further into them then that is going against the king’s order.” Kai adds in.

Baekhyun shuts the file and digs his fingers through hair. “Is this all?”

“No there is more. We think Wu might be involved with Mr. K. They are big Chinese stakeholders and owners of multiple million companies. We can start from there.”

“Alright. Get up.” Baekhyun uncrossed his legs and stands.

His subordinate is dumbfounded, he blinks. “What. Why?”

“The Wu is hosting a party tonight. You’ve come at the right time. You’re coming with me so hurry and follow me. You’re getting dressed.”

…..

Kai has never worn eyeliner in his whole life. His hair was styled professionally and he was wearing a black blazer without a shirt inside. The gems on both seams run down to the hem, glistening with every small move he made, he was wearing branded leather shoes that he would never dream about wearing and his chest was glossed in body shimmer.

“You look good.” Baekhyun compliments.

His maid was adding a rhinestone underneath Baekhyun’s eye. Kai checks his general out and he has to admit that Baekhyun was indeed a magnet. He is wearing a navy suit for a change, unlike him, his skin was covered in full, locked by a necktie and a handsome parting of hair from his forehead.

His subordinate breathes in. “Could say the same to you, your majesty.”

…..

They were on their way to the hotel. Baekhyun’s phone kept buzzing and everyone in the car was staring at the red prince. “Are you not going to answer that?” Kai butts in.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to look to know who the caller ID is. He swipes his thumb across the screen and closed his eyes.

..

Kyungsoo is the first to step out. He opens the door and Sehun comes second. Kai is the third to come out before prince Baekhyun. There were cameras, Medias flashing their lights and films, chanting for the red prince to glance towards their direction. The Wu family was known for extravagance and gambling. It is no wonder the theme was casino night, it screamed of nothing but rich and dirty wealthy.

Kai is staring at the scene in awe. He has seen many of these events but this is the first he has seen an event this lavishing. There are animated chattering in his ears, dusty smoke, and expensive cigars. The waiters were dressed in bunny costumes, there were celebrities, politicians, neighboring royals and officials.

“Wow. The Wu sure went hard on this one.” Kai says while staring at a woman with voluptuous figure striding in bunny ears and tail.

Baekhyun turns behind to Kyungsoo and Sehun. ”I'll be back.”

Kyungsoo nods. Sehun is distracted, his face is stoic but after years of being with him, he knows that the alpha is intrigued and he chuckled in amusement. “Have fun you two.”

Baekhyun leaves his two personnel behind, Kai follows him to the main host of the event. Wu Yi Fan. The Chinese male was tall, very handsome and Baekhyun can sense that his intuition was almost right. The red prince offers his hand, expecting a handshake. Yifan turns from his client and flashes a broad grin. “Prince Baekhyun. It is so nice that you could come.” The Ceo takes the prince's hand, but it is not for a shake but a direct kiss on the back of his knuckles. Baekhyun's face went ashen for a split second, before composing himself behind his smile, its almost innocent, and an act of oblivious. This gesture was very offensive to an alpha, even for a prince like him. Yifan had a fat gut and that only verified his intuition.

"My apologies Prince Baekhyun. In my country when we find a beautiful hand we would want to kiss if for a blessing." The handsome CEO elicits a noble grin, still holding onto Baekhyun's hand. The gold bangle on Baekhyun's pretty wrist is distracting the CEO. His thumb trails over the plated gold, admiring the work. "Such a beautiful bangle on such a beautiful wrist."

Baekhyun retracts his hand right then. "You're flattering too much Mr. Wu. My father has spoken a lot about you. He gives good words about your business." Baekhyun lies.

Yifan eyes crinkle, but they don't say anything. "I'm very honored Prince Baekhyun. The king is a valuable client of ours. Without the king, our business would not have been this smooth sailed in Korea."

Bullseye.

The waiter crosses the two noblemen with a tray of champagne and the CEO gathers two, the other one held out to the Prince. Kai waves the drink off, alcohol is toxic to his stamina and conscious. Especially for tonight, He had to be prepared for the worst of guns and blood.

The table was vacant. Yifan made sure of it. The CEO gestures to the spot right next to him, Baekhyun moves in. A crowd was beginning to form, onlookers from the noble and elites, it was rare of Mr. Wu to participate in any of the gambling personally. Yifan moves to the opposite end of the table.

Kai whispers behind Baekhyun's ear. "Baek- Do you really want to do this? This is gambling."

Baekhyun eyes him menacingly from the corner. Kai swallows, retreating.

"I'll go easy on the first few rounds. The first bet is 70 billion won. There is red and black, you just need to guess if it’s even or odds, lower or higher, double numbers or not.”

Kyungsoo crooks his head over. The table was gathering a lot of people and the beta frowns in concern. "What is going on?"

"Don't know. Do you want to go there?"

Kyungsoo motions to the table and amongst the heads He could see the back view of his prince and his friend Kai.

"Please go easy on me Mr. Wu." The red prince chuckles and puts his first bet on a 7.

Yifan does the opposite and puts it at a lower number. "Certainly will."

The deal spins the wheel, the silver die is rolling against the plank edge for friction before its released.

"The number is 9!" The dealer calls out. Both parties have lost.

Their chips are confiscated and the new round begins.

"Shall we do another round?" The Chinese CEO points to the table with his chin, the dealer puts another set of chips on the table.

This time they are platinum gold. Baekhyun knows that this won't lead to a good place. He could ultimately be in heavy debt if this continues, and with the attack of the troops and Mr. K, he is at a disadvantage.

"Mr. Wu-"

"How about I play with you too Mr. Wu.”

A deep, familiar voice surfaces from behind. Baekhyun presses his lips in a firm line.

Yifan crooks a questioning brow, mouth pulled in a smirk. "Of course, Prince Chanyeol. Please feel free."

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hand from underneath the table where no one can see.

What is he doing?

Chanyeol sends an assuring squeeze and laced their fingers together. "I'll play on behalf of Baekhyun." The chip is moved across the table, sitting on an odd number.

Number 1. A low number. Baekhyun doesn't understand the game good enough to say it was a good or bad choice. He feels unsettling, heart beating loud against his ribs.

"Call," Yifan says. He placed the chip on an even and it’s the same amount as before.

The dealer spins the wheel and the ball rotates.

The wheel is gradually slowing down and the number it lands on a blank bar.

"Player can roll dice." The banker calls out.

Kai is utterly confused. He doesn't remember the rules going like this, perhaps the Wu's did it differently. But what made him more surprised was Prince Chanyeol. He had only heard rumors about him, the second crown Prince, adoptive brother of his general, and a dying rival.

Chanyeol collects the dice and puts it near Baekhyun's lips. "Blow on it for good luck."

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. "What?"

Chanyeol grins. "Trust me."

He feels eyes on them, they're waiting, and he feels embarrassed.

The red prince does so anyways, puffing a small air on Chanyeol's finger tattoo.

The dice is rolled and it is a seven.

"Player wins."

The dealer moves the gold chips forward and it is doubling of numbers.

Yifan watches on, the chips are removed, he grins mirthfully.

"It seems like luck is on your side. How about we get to the real game and double our bet?"

Baekhyun wants to say no, but he can feel Chanyeol's hand's gripping on his wrist so he doesn't say a word.

"How should we bet?"

"With something more entertaining."

"Sounds good. How about we bet with on a person."

There are collective gasps. Baekhyun can hear some of them giggling and gossiping within in earshot range.

'The prince is really asking for it.'

'Oh, my, who are they betting on?'

'He has gone insane.'

"Interesting. Who do you intend to place a bet on?"

Chanyeol hooks his large digits over Baekhyun's narrow chin. "We'll put our red prince on the line."

Kyungsoo eyes widen. Sehun is equally shocked as well. Did they hear that right? Chanyeol was putting Baekhyun on the line?

Yifan is fully amused, he is laughing. "Then who should I put?”

"I heard you have a brother as well as Mr. Wu. A brother to trade."

Yifan's face immediately darkens. No one has ever seen his brother, he rarely appears, and some say he was only a rumor. Those who have seen him say that the CEO is very protective of him.

Chanyeol was not making it easy for the CEO. If he turns from this bet then it hurts his pride. If he goes with the bet then that still puts him at a disadvantage.

He was not giving the other alpha a choice. A very sly game played and done very well.

They are interrupted by a clap.

They all snap their heads to the main source.

A man, someone they are both familiar with comes forth, his doe eyes are glistening a different shade, a spark that is different from when they've met before, he is wearing a suit this time, his aura is different as well, more intimidating.

Baekhyun should have known.

"Well played. You're almost giving my brother a hard time." The Chinese male moves closer to the table until he was standing right next to Yifan.

"Luhan," Chanyeol confirms. He forms a polite smile. "Pleasant surprise to see you here."

Luhan breaks into laughter. "No need to be so formal. We are well acquainted right?"

Baekhyun has an unreadable expression. "It certainly is a surprise. We didn't know you were the eldest son of the Wu."

"Surprises are best kept at last. Today just happened to be the right timing." Luhan says.

"You've certainly got us good. How about we call it a fair trade here. We get our first round back and in exchange, this second round is our loss." Chanyeol offers.

"Since tonight you're our guest then why not?" Luhan smiles at the dealer, the staff member returns the chip that Baekhyun had lost in the beginning.

Baekhyun eyes Kai from the corner, his subordinate motions forward and collects the chip.

"A shame this couldn't go on. Maybe next time we'll have another match." Luhan's teeth are pearly as he smiles.

Baekhyun chuckles. "Sounds good. Perhaps next time we'll do more than just shots and bets."

"Definitely. We will have many more chances." Luhan raised the champagne in air, waiting for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun finds his glass and lifts them high. "We'll sure look forward to it then."

…

Baekhyun storms out of the main room and heads for the bathroom.

Luhan.

He had a hunch but couldn't connect the dots at first.

He doesn't trust that Luhan came out only because of the bet. He knew, he probably knew from the beginning. But how much? Luhan knows something is between him and Chanyeol. His link to Mr. K could just be that, or maybe he is Mr. K. He'll need Kai to look further into it. He curses more under his breathe. Fuck. How has it come to this point? How is it that Luhan is in the same university as him? Was it planned? Everything sounds like a big ploy against him.

Chanyeol adverts his head and finds a tanned male searching for Baekhyun. He looks around and drags his lover to a vacant room and shuts the door right after.

"Let go of me." Baekhyun twists his hand, Chanyeol had to pin them above his head, his strong grip clasp them firmly in position.

"Why are you so mad?"

Baekhyun is about to spit. "You."

Chanyeol cracks a grin. "Me? Shouldn't I be the one to be mad?"

Baekhyun pinches his short cut nails in the alpha's palm. Chanyeol is unfazed.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol casts his eyes down to the red hair's lips. "Why are you being like this?"

The smaller weakens his ministration, his chin turns away. "You've humiliated me twice today. I hate that.”

Chanyeol bundles the smaller wrist in one hand and frees his other so he could capture Baekhyun's chin, directing his face back so they are eye to eye. "Is that why you're making me jealous?”

Baekhyun's gaze is stern, he doesn't cower under Chanyeol's spell, not this time. "Who is making who jealous? You need your facts right."

Those large digits that were holding his face have made their way down as Chanyeol speaks. "You have so many men surrounding you.”

They find their home around the delicate throat, fingers pressing flat at the base. "Who is that male behind you?"

"Why should I tell you? You pushed me off with Irene.”

Chanyeol sometimes finds his Omega's little feisty behaviors cute. Like the way he is glaring at him like he wants to burn his skull but also kiss him mad.

"I'm your lover."

The air in Baekhyun's throat closes tight for a moment.

Baekhyun's breath hitched, however, he doesn't give in. His teeth grits and he forces a crooked, mocking grin.

"S-So what? I can have more than just you. Aren't you the same? You keep pushing me back from Irene. Why? Want to fuck her too?"

Chanyeol's playfulness is dispelling. Now he was getting mad. Baekhyun's accusation was hurtful. "And If I say I did have that thought?"

Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol's black collar, his small frail hands are clutching on his shirt so hard his knuckles turn pale.

"Mark my words Park Chanyeol. I won't let you marry her."

Chanyeol tightens his grip, Baekhyun's windpipe is practically constricted of oxygen. That doesn't make Baekhyun release his grasp on the taller's shirt. "F-Fuck you Chanyeol."

The alpha leans in.

"Maybe I should. You're only listening when I do. You like being pounded, don't you? I know how you use to stare at Sehun. Maybe you have the same thought with Mr. Wu when he held your hand huh. You're just a manipulate bitch wanting everyone beneath your feet."

Baekhyun would have laughed if it hadn't been for him struggling to catch his next breath.

"Y-you're exactly right. And look who fell right in. The bastard right in front of me who is a fuck boy who can't keep his dick in."

Right upon saying that, the alpha slams The red prince's head back once, making Baekhyun choke out. The second time his head collides against the wall he nearly blacks out.

"Say that again," Chanyeol growls out.

Baekhyun can taste the metallic in his mouth.

"Say. It. Again."

"Fuck you, Park."

"SAY IT AGAIN BAEKHYUN!"

"GO AND FUCK YOURSELF PARK CHANYEOL. IF I CAN'T BE THE KING THEN DON'T YOU DARE DREAM ABOUT IT EITHER!"

Chanyeol releases Baekhyun harshly and yanked him out of the room. They both storm right past Kai who was trying to find them. “Wait-”

They only watched the Blonde prince drag their red prince out of the hotel. Kyungsoo is use to it by now. He knows he can't interfere, he'll have to return to the palace with Sehun alone again.

….

Yifan is staring at the surveillance cameras. Every monitor had an angle of the hotel rooms. What had just happened between the princes were heard well and clear.

“Xiao Lu. You're right. They are a tough one.”

Luhan is fiddling with his Rubik’s Cube, “right? Especially that red-haired one. He is the most interesting.”

“You didn't have to come out today. It wasn't like we planned.”

His fingers are swift and after another twist, He completes the formation in 20 sec. “Fan Ge. If I didn't then they would have pushed us back. His lover boy understood that. He didn't care if I came or not. He was trying to get their first-round back.” The cube is set on the table and Luhan spins in his head, his eyes training on Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they stormed out. “Them knowing now or later won't affect our plan. It's only going to be more fun this way.” Luhan chuckles.

……


	10. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, sex, cheesy talk, Baekhyun's mother, a tiny bit of fluff.

The street is bustling. There are starlights and ornaments. The city's skyline is vibrant, children are running down the pedestrian laughing, filling the air in a festive atmosphere as the aggressive thumping of a Mercedes-Benz wagon parked behind a bush is completely drowned out. No one would ever think that their nation's crowned prince was inside that vehicle, going at it like rabbits. Baekhyun’s moans are very loud and they prompt Chanyeol to hammer into the smaller faster. Baekhyun’s ass slaps against Chanyeol’s thigh, his hole; stuffed full of cock is swelling and flushed red from the friction caused between the cockhead that's covered in latex.

“You Fuck. You smashed my head so hard.” Baekhyun hisses, He feels Chanyeol hit his sensitive flesh at a deadly beat, not one spot missed.

“You didn't sound like you were lying back then.” The taller grunts, pinching the smaller hips and slams his ass tight on his thighs, Baekhyun wails and collapses onto the alpha, sweaty face buried deep in the black shirt that still smells like the weeds and cigarettes from the casino. Chanyeol's hips rock fast, causing the car to thump vigorously in the parking lot.

“God- More- Fuck.” Baekhyun moans are breaking into syllables. His ass works extra hard, grinding on the delicious cock until his very last sanity leaves and he combusts onto the alpha's meat and milks him dry on the spot. “Fuck Baekhyun.” Chanyeol curses out and expands the condom with big loads. Baekhyun leaned against him, limp and worn out, Chanyeol was not done with him.

Their positions are flipped, Baekhyun’s is on his back, the car can barely fit the two of them in this position but Chanyeol hooks the smaller leg over the seat head and makes it work. It feels so much deeper. Chanyeol isn't moving as much, the cock is entering nice and languid, hard and rooted. Baekhyun can feel his womb opening up, his abdomen building an outlined shape and he moans.

“Chanyeol... I have questions to ask you-” His sentence is cut off as his sensitive flesh is aimed and he convulsed involuntarily, overwhelmed by the pleasurable waves.

“You want to know why I know Yifan has a brother right.” Chanyeol laughs in a low voice. His hand is getting a little warm and sweaty, he kneads Baekhyun’s knees and then thrusts a few more times, pushing his cock extra hard, rendering the red hair to be an incoherent mess.

“Chanyeol一god一slow down!” Slender fingers are pushed against his shoulder, he paused a little only to start grinding their pelvic together. “Too much for you? See, I wasn't wrong about you being obedient only when I fuck you.”

“Fuck you.” Baekhyun spits. “And Yes. That but also why did you come.”

Chanyeol stopped completely, his cock was still inside him, but neither of them moved. “Well. This isn't the first time I've seen them.”

Baekhyun pries his eyes, his pupils are still blown, lust tingling his fiber. “What?”

“I've met them before. Not Luhan, but he was there. It was a masquerade about 4 years ago. They attended the party, the Eastern king had liaised with them.”

Baekhyun tries to push himself into a sitting position, it was barely possible with the alpha cock inside him and the tight space. Chanyeol found it amusing, seeing Baekhyun struggle, he elevates His body and shifts him onto his lap, now his ass was firmly seated on the cock while his thighs straddled the blonde male. “Tell me what you know.”

“What if I say no?”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow. “Why would you?”

Chanyeol shrugs casually, lips cracked in a smug grin. “You're the one sitting on my dick.”

“You're the one who said you’re my lover so this is my right.”

Chanyeol is laughing. He pats the smaller plumb ass, gripping onto his hips and bounces him, “I didn't want to say, lover. If it weren't for the cameras I wanted to say I'm your alpha.”

Baekhyun parts his lips and pulls the alpha in his chest. They both cum violently, Baekhyun’s insides are filled in Chanyeol’s seeds, the condom had long torn and is now sticking to his hole pathetically. The red prince drops his head down to his brother's shoulder, panting in exhaustion. Even though the sex was mind-blowing, the question is not answered. Baekhyun needs to know more about Wu's.

“You're not off with this.” Baekhyun swallows dryly.

“Is that why you're clenching on my cock again?'' Chanyeol tugs his shirt and bites the hem. It's hot like this, Baekhyun can see everything, Chanyeol’s monstrous shaft lodged deep in his womb, and he feels like he can cum for the third time just by the lewd sight. “Shut up and tell me what you know. Don't distract me with your dick.” The blunt tip pressed tight against his prostate, Baekhyun is using every whim of his will to keep himself composed.

“Okay. But first of all, followed by our last bet, you haven't called me daddy yet.”

“Fuck you. I'm not doing it.” The red prince refutes stubbornly. His hole is fluttering, easing itself open like a damn invitation for the cock that's planning to go on.

“Oh really? Last I checked you lost. Is our red prince not worthy of his words?” He's mocking Baekhyun, his cockhead is only tapping against the rings and not penetrating in. Baekhyun grits his teeth. He feels humiliated. Chanyeol adds to the fuel, a wicked grin plastered on his face, “said daddy I want your cock inside me. Beg, then I'll tell you about Wu brothers. Baekhyun’s knuckle whitens, he swallows dry and keeps his voice small, shame washing over him. “D-daddy… I-I want your cock inside my pussy.”

The alpha hums. “And?” The red prince is burning. He can't believe he's doing this. “B-baby will be good and suck daddy’s cock and be a good slut.” He sounds too natural. If Chanyeol hadn't known that he was Baekhyun's first, he would have thought that his older brother was a cock sucking whore. It's a good thing that Baekhyun is only like this for him. He would hate to share his red beauty with someone else. “Good baby. Daddy will reward you now.”

His reward was very fulfilling. Chanyeol had shot his load inside his ass three times, two were in his mouth after he sucked that cock that was soaked in his fluid and Chanyeol praised him on how well he swallows everything without spilling. His tummy was so full of his ‘daddy’s’ cum.

He had staggered out of the car, legs shaking as he was plugged in so he wouldn't leak a mess. Chanyeol emerged shortly, smoothing his creased suit that had some dried cum stains and fixed his zip. He slaps Omega's ass, startling him as he clenches around the plug and bites back a moan that's threatening to spill on the edge of his tongue. “I'll tell you.” He lowers his chin and whispers playfully. “As promised.”

Baekhyun wants to punch him.

…

They're in Chanyeol's bedroom. The Blonde prince stepped in and went straight to another room to check on Go Eun. She was sound asleep, cuddling the little plushie that Baekhyun had bought for her. Chanyeol made sure she was well tucked in and had enough food for tomorrow. There's a half-eaten apple. It seems like his raccoon was trying to nibble on it and then gave up after a while. Chanyeol tossed it into the waste bin and then left the room.

“Is she asleep?” Baekhyun asked from the door. He has changed into Chanyeol’s oversized shirt since he didn't want to spoil his suit. The plug has been removed from his inside and he could only clench I'm to hold the cum from leaking.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol turns on the lamp post and then starts to unhook his tie. Baekhyun watches the taller carefully. Chanyeol is becoming more buff than the last he saw him. “Did you work out?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol rakes his tattooed fingers through his hair and combs his fringe back. “Sex is hard work you know.” The Blonde prince even dared to smirk. Baekhyun snorts and gets himself undressed. He isn't one bit shameful. He has a petite figure but he was muscular. It isn't like those typical omega’s body that you would see. Baekhyun was an epitome of masculine, elegant and delicate.

Sometimes, Baekhyun doesn't understand. How does talking becoming fucking? Why is he on Chanyeol’s bed, arms behind his back and his ass jiggling as they are pounded at a relentless pace? He's screaming into the pillow, crying, begging for Chanyeol to tone it down, he's going too hard. And like always with his every plea, the Blonde prince just jackhammered in faster.

“Chanyeol一stop! You liar.” His head was thrown forward as he clutched onto the pillow and muffled a strangled moan. “This.” Chanyeol thrusts in and slaps the red prince's ass cheeks. They are turning deep red from all the abuse it's been receiving tonight. “Your punishment for the stunt at the basketball ball court.” Chanyeol drills his cock in further and stabs it right against Baekhyun’s birthing canal. “This.” Baekhyun squeezed his eyes and screamed. “This is for all the shit you had to say about me at the hotel. Lie my ass. You were full-on barking at my face, on-camera or off.” Baekhyun is crying. Chanyeol has never seen him cry until now. And to think he's crying over being fucked out, it just fueled his sadistic nature more. “This last one is for being so stubborn all the time.” He thrusts his body and hardens his grip on Baekhyun’s hip bones. The red prince is completely gone. He's crying out gibberish, begging for Chanyeol to stop and he'll be good. Chanyeol is plowing into his ass, folding the petite male in half and beating his meat inside the heat. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and urinates.

It's disgusting. Baekhyun is disgusted. He is so disgusted with how good Chanyeol controls his body. He is so disgusted at himself for soiling Chanyeol’s bed and their chests. But above all, the most repelling thing was Chanyeol returned the favor and filled his ass full of alpha urine. It came so fast, just like the first time. Baekhyun’s inside is warm, his stomach feels fuzzy and he feels owned.

Baekhyun doesn't hate it when Chanyeol does that.

After a moment of their high. Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s sweaty locks from his forehead and leans down to press a kiss against those rosy lips that are extra flushed and swollen from sex. It was meant to be a quick kiss. But Chanyeol made them linger as he molds their mouths together and engaged intimately. Baekhyun’s face warms up. He can feel Chanyeol’s cock pulse inside, and maybe it's his omega instinct. He threads his fingers through his alpha's hair and fastens his wall.

Chanyeol was the one to break the mouth lock as they caught their breath. Baekhyun can almost taste Chanyeol’s. “Tell me...” Baekhyun mutters between his pants. Chanyeol lifts his head and withdraws his cock. “Wu's are very problematic. There is minimal information about Luhan and his brother. I suspected that they aren’t even related.

“Why?” Baekhyun sits up, not caring about the sheet slipping from his chest. Chanyeol stands. His hair is unruly and his chest is coated in sheer sweat, dried cum, and urine. Baekhyun looks away, slightly embarrassed.

"There is no information about Mr. Wu having a second child. Meaning Luhan may have been an adopted or illegitimate child. I'm not sure yet.”

“How come I haven't heard of this?” Baekhyun knits his brows together.

“Some information is sealed off. You won't be able to access them without consent.”

“Consent?”

“Yes. As you already know, we are still enemies. We won't give the Northern access to our information.” The taller one approaches the smaller. Baekhyun doesn't realize this until he's scooped into the other's arm and carried to the bathroom. “Yeollie-” Chanyeol doesn't answer. He puts his red beauty inside the tub and then joins right after. The tub is filled and shampoos and soap are lathered onto him. Baekhyun remains still, uncertain of what expression he's supposed to make. Chanyeol cleans him well. He even washed his face which had to makeup and clumpy mascara after crying over Chanyeol’s cock.

To say that they are lovers is correct. However to say that they were each other's mates…That was where the problem lied in. Aside from Wu's, Baekhyun has to deal with the princess.

“Why are you helping me?” Baekhyun asked. He never really knows what Chanyeol wants from him. Out of all the omegas he could have, there was a countess. Yet here they were together in one tub. Chanyeol was washing him diligently. 

“It benefits our side too. Wu's pose a threat if they are attacking the Northern troops. We have some of our people there as well. Also, I don't want you out there risking your life. So I stepped in.” Chanyeol answered. Baekhyun studies his expression to find any lies.

“Oh.” Baekhyun doesn't want to say that his heart feels like it's beating a little too fast. He must not fall in, he tells himself. He decides to keep quiet and not respond.

It was quiet for a while. The silence is broken by the taller. “Why did you kiss her hand,” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun snaps out. “What?”

Chanyeol’s lips pressed tight as he ran his thick fingers along Baekhyun's shoulder. “Why did you do that in front of everyone?”

Ah.

Baekhyun isn't sure if Chanyeol is being possessive over him or the princess. “You pushed me away and chose her.”

“That's bullshit.” Chanyeol sighs. He cups Baekhyun's neck, eyes trained on that tempting spot. “I would never choose someone else above you.”

Chanyeol must be teasing him. He has to be. Baekhyun refuses to believe so. “You make it sound like you're in love with me.” He chuckles half-heartedly.

There's a moment of silence again.

They both know and have established this. What they have isn't love. It's a bond. They don't understand love, so, therefore, Chanyeol can't be in love with him.

“Baby.” Chanyeol’s timbre voice rings deep through these closed walls. It sends a shudder down Baekhyun’s spine. “You don't know half the things. Just like how I don't know what you're thinking about most of the time.” Baekhyun doesn't like hearing that. He retorts back. “Chanyeol. Whether I know or not, I will find out. I hate being kept in the dark.”

The water drips from the facet. The atmosphere has thickened with tension and a bit of something else.

“I don't want you to find out,” Chanyeol confessed. Baekhyun furrowed his brow, “what do you mean.” Chanyeol leans in. Baekhyun thought that he would kiss him, but he didn't. Instead, Chanyeol lowered his head and brushed his nose against Baekhyun’s neck. “This Baekhyun.”

The heart in Baekhyun's chest is pounding so fast he thinks it may resonate. “What about it?” His voice somehow came out firm. He is glad. He doesn't want to sound vulnerable.

“If it weren't for our crown. I would make you mine in a heartbeat.”

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Baekhyun exhales a shaky breath. “Don't we belong to one another already?”

Thump.

Thump.

Chanyeol doesn't answer that. He closed his eyes and mouthed the junction of Baekhyun's neck. “Can I mark you then?”

Thump. Thump.

Baekhyun holds his breath.

Fuck Chanyeol. How dare he mess with his emotions like this? “Don't tease me.” Chanyeol breaks into a chuckle and playfully nips the skin. The red prince gasped. Chanyeol was indeed playing with him. The man pulls back and forms a smug smirk. Baekhyun hardened his knuckles. “It's not playing time right now Park Chanyeol.”

The blonde man shrugs. “I wasn't messing. I was serious. One day, I will do it whether you say yes or no. We will have many pups. I will fill you with so many litters. If you don't want to take care of them then I will while you go out and hunt. I'll cook for us since you can't cook at all. We will be in the sheets for weeks until I have your swelling in seeds and knocked up. I'll put a ring on your finger. We'll live the way we've always wanted.”

Baekhyun hits Chanyeol’s arm. The Alpha laughs. Now that story was the real joke.

They will have to wake up in a few hours. Both of them didn't want to sleep. So Baekhyun had his head nested against Chanyeol’s chest. He listened to the rise and fall of the man's chest. Somehow it's comforting. They talked about Wu's. There wasn't much information. Baekhyun had already told Kai to look into it through text. Chanyeol asked him about his mother. Baekhyun was deep in thoughts as he was asked that. “She was a beautiful woman. She didn't deserve anything the world inflicted upon her. She could have lived differently. She didn't have to be the consort. We would have been happy, away from the palace. Just the two of us.” Chanyeol's thumb strokes in circular motions on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he speaks. “I don't know why, but I think she liked you.”

“Me?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah. You. She said you were a good boy. You never made a fuss, you were polite. She spoke highly of you.” Baekhyun closed his eyes.

“Your mother was very kind. She didn't belong there. I didn't always see her, but when I did, she would sneak a small handful of candies into my pocket when no one governors were looking.”

Another thing Baekhyun didn't know. “Really? She never told me.”

“You were always focused on training. I don't think you would have liked your mother doing that to your rival.”

Baekhyun laughs softly. He was so competitive when he was young. He would have thrown a tantrum. “What else did she do?” He shifts his head so he's in a more comfortable position on Chanyeol’s chest.

“She loved flowers. Especially roses. So when I had time to sneak out, I would place a rose at her balcony.” Chanyeol continued. “I couldn't do it frequently. So sometimes I had to find ways to crawl out.”

“Oh. So that was you? I thought the maids did it.”

The Blonde prince turns to him, eyes trailing down. “I remember once we were young and you were thrown into the woods as a punishment for missing your training. I just happened to cross by. Madam Red was crying. I found out afterward and immediately went there. I saw you bloody and grim. You had a dagger in your hand. A bear dead at your feet.”

Baekhyun's eyes widened. This is very akin to his dream. He lifts his head and probes his elbow to support his weight. “And you wiped my cheek?” Baekhyun asked. His heart is pounding again.

Chanyeol pursed his lip. “Do you remember?”

“No... Vaguely,” Baekhyun confessed in a soft voice. He thought it was a dream. But maybe not.

“Yeah. I even carried you home. You were strong Baek. You killed that bear in one go. Even though you were shaking nonstop as I carried you.” Chanyeol chuckles at the memory.

“Wait. How come I don't remember this?” Baekhyun's frown deepens.

“We were young. Naturally, you wouldn't remember this. I wasn't a big part of your life. You barely noticed my existence.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Why?”

Baekhyun hates where this conversation is leading. “I was aware of your existence.”

“And?” Chanyeol pressed on.

The red prince pressed his lips tight.”What I'm saying is. I didn't think of you as just my shadow. You often outshined me. You had the physique, the frame, the body, and the mind of an Alpha. Even if you couldn't beat me in fencing, the people would always turn their gaze towards you. Because you were their ideal package. I was too small.”

“Baekhyun. You're great the way you are. You were born in the wrong forum. We all are born in a different time, a different space, a different body. None were our choice. But you know what? I'm glad you were born as an omega. That way I can pursue you, I can mark you, I can even give you pup. This society is unkind to omegas. But we can change that.”

“Hey- Who said we'll have pups?”

“What. You don't want a continuation of your stubbornness?”

“I'm not stubborn!”

“Yeah sure.” Chanyeol laughs. He rolls them over until Baekhyun’s back is pressed into the mattress, Chanyeol’s lips crashed onto his. He mewls, eyes squeezed tight. Chanyeol takes the opportunity to slip the cockhead past the fluttering hole. He has once again breached the red prince’s wall. Their skin slaps, it's ass against thighs. Baekhyun's pussy is so well accustomed to Chanyeol’s shape that his birthing canal opens willingly. It's no wonder the alpha can't get enough of him. Baekhyun was made to be bred. He was born to be strong, powerful, a real definition of a king. And most of all, he was fitted to be Chanyeol’s omega. His future spouse. The mother of their pups. Their genes together would be powerful. So as Chanyeol groaned into the kiss, his thrusting fastened and he was quick to come inside Baekhyun’s womb. Baekhyun’s hole sucks up every drop of seeds that are being fed.

They collapse. Chanyeol’s cock is still deeply attached inside. He is too tired to pull out. So they stayed like that. Baekhyun was the first to fall asleep. It doesn't matter anyway. They have a few hours left before they must wake up to face their duties and this world. But for now, Baekhyun likes listening to Chanyeol’s heart pace.

……

Maybe it’s the hormones. Or maybe it's because Baekhyun’s heat is approaching. He woke up shortly from his nap. Chanyeol woke up before him. They cuddled for a while. Before Baekhyun climbed onto Chanyeol’s stomach and began bouncing onto his cock. The Blonde prince could only take everything. He watched with both his hand behind his head. Talking was never done properly between the two. They communicated through sex. Baekhyun needs to be scented. Although sometimes he believes that the red prince just genuinely wants to sit on his fat cock and doesn't want to admit to it.

Four rounds isn't a lot. There were days they did eight. Baekhyun put on his suit and fixed his collar in the mirror. Chanyeol didn't leave any hickeys on his body except for the neck. Baekhyun on the other hand had left too many.

Chanyeol comes behind Baekhyun and wraps his arms around those slim waist. Baekhyun leans his head to the side, baring his neck as Chanyeol dips in to plant a kiss. “Call me.”

Baekhyun breaks into an amused smile, “call you? Are we one nightstand now?” Chanyeol sends one last kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “No, I meant for the Wu’s. I’ll find out more about them. We’ll talk this over tonight.”

The red prince turns around, his arms curved around his alpha’s neck. “Will that just be business, or would you be shoving your cock in me later?” Chanyeol raised a brow, Baekhyun smirked victoriously. Chanyeol smack’s Baekhyun’s ass. “You will get your share vixen.”

Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol’s room that morning and returns to his sector. Everyone was still asleep which was perfect for him. Kai has been updating him frequently. Baekhyyn asked him to flip through their whole Intel database. Chanyeol was right. There was some information that he doesn’t have access to. Chanyeol promised to gather some tonight. So for now, Baekhyun puts that matter with Kai and goes to class.

It is very ironic to say that the red prince still has to attend class when his country is in potential danger. But it will not be more ironic than Luhan. How is he in the same university as him? Kai has found that Luhan’s information in the university database may be fake. It says that he is 26. One wouldn’t believe so if they saw the male. He has a youthful babyface. It seems like the Wu’s are a great stock sharer of Yonsei as well.

Clever. Luhan did his research well. Baekhyun deducts that he could have come to Yonsei because he knows that he would choose to go to Yonsei. Although this is only a hypothesis, Baekhyun doesn’t think he is wrong. He confirms that before arriving on campus. Kai texted him.

To General Byun.

General Luhan enrolled right after you did.

To Kai.

Okay.

The red prince sighed. Who would have thought? His enemy goes to the same university as him. Or more likely chose to go to the same university as him. Perhaps if this was told to someone else, they would surely laugh at this soap opera.

.....


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is conflicted and very jealous, Baekhyun's mother's wish, a secret is about to be revealed.....

Class. Whatever it was about. Baekhyun couldn't concentrate. Kyungsoo isn't with him. He told him to investigate something for him. Kai could have done it all. But Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo to help him. He needs some time alone as well. His head is close to exploding at this rate.

The princess…

Baekhyun doesn't want to bother talking about her. She was searching for him. God. It can't be worse than this. Right, Luhan mentioned about a party this weekend. It's funny how a 26-year-old man is still foolish around with people so much younger than him and he doesn't seem to be out of place. Baekhyun doesn't understand what Luhan is trying to do.

Chanyeol isn't at university. He texted him and told him that he would be there at 6 pm. Baekhyun avoided Irene long enough to get back to his place. Kyungsoo was at the gate and greeted him. Baekhyun walked straight in and skipped dinner.

There's nothing to hide at this point. They saw Chanyeol leave with Baekhyun. They are lovers. So what? If they dared to leak a word to the king then Baekhyun wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Although he trusts Sehun and Kyungsoo wouldn't do so. Although he is still cautious. He called off all the maids and had them all on the first level. Only Kyungsoo was allowed on the second where his room was to guard nearly.

The moment Chanyeol came to his room, Baekhyun latched his lips onto his. The blonde prince gasped. The door closed clumsily behind and they both collapsed onto the bed.

It started as a very passionate kiss that involved tongue and teeth clashing. However, after a moment of tug of war, it became very tender. Chanyeol hooks his large hands on Baekhyun’s wide hips and reciprocates the kiss.

After losing their breaths and pulling back panting. Their foreheads pressed together. “What was that for him?” Chanyeol asked. Platinum locks were falling over his eyes after they make out. Baekhyun naturally tucks them back. “Kissing my alpha. What's wrong with that?”

Chanyeol feels a tickle in his stomach and breaks into a dimpled smile. “All my stress is gone when I see you.” He hugs his red beauty, relishing in the other's scent that smells exactly like his own. “You're so cheesy sometimes.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around and pressed closer.

“I'm only stating the truth. Before you distract me, come. Let's figure out what needs to be done.” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to sit on the bed. There's a document in Chanyeol’s hand that he gives Baekhyun. The red prince skims through the files. It's very thick. There's quite a decent amount of information. “I could only find these. We don't have much information on them as well. Mr. Wu is a businessman. He had one child and that was Wi Yifan. His English name is Kris. I suppose that's where Mr. K came from. When Mr. Wu passed away, Wu Yifan took over partially. However, they said that Wu Yifan's older brother is the real successor. But Luhan was never seen before. I couldn't find out where he came from. The company is run by Mr. K. it could be that both of them are using Mr. K's name.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are trained on the documents. He flips through the pages and finds that Luhan's surname was eradicated on his student profile. It was just Lu Han. He is a major in business, member of the frat society. “Why is he going to such length?” It made no sense to Baekhyun. What is Luhan trying to achieve?

Chanyeol feels a buzz on his phone and sees the caller ID.

It's Irene.

Baekhyun had noticed as well. But he doesn't comment on it. This was more important. Chanyeol drops his phone back into his pocket. “I don't know either. Based on how he was last time at that party. I think we've let our guards down too much. He seems like the type that loves to play. He may just be doing this to toy us, Baek. In a way, this may be him mocking us.”

Silence.

Baekhyun fastened his fist and swallowed dry. How much does Luhan know? Is his secret blown? Baekhyun can't think straight. He fears his life. His crown, his head, his-

“Baby...” Chanyeol holds onto his hand. “Don't worry. You have me by your side. Regardless of what he knows. Let's do it fast and clean.”

Baekhyun lets out a small sigh. “Chanyeol. You don't understand. I could die at any moment from now. I've been walking on a thin line since the day I was born. Getting rid of me is so easy. So why are you pretending to help?”

“Pretending?” Chanyeol’s hurt upon hearing that. “I'm not Baekhyun. I've never once faked it. Can you let your pride and defense down and trust me?”

They have come so far along. Baekhyun is finally being honest. He doesn't trust Chanyeol. Not fully. How could he when he could be pushed back at any moment? He could have played on. But right now, he needs to know if Chanyeol is an enemy or an ally.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol is careful in not startling his other. How does he explain it so Baekhyun can understand?

“Why do you like me?” Baekhyun has been wanting to know for the longest time. Chanyeol furrows his brows, Then softens his faze and stares down. “A lot of reasons.” Baekhyun doesn't want to act anymore. “If you think of me as your lover then tell me the truth. Why did you approach me? You're hiding something, aren't you?”

The color in Chanyeol’s eyes darkened. The room drops in temperature. What was burning between the two princes has turned very cold.

Seeing how Chanyeol wasn't answering. Baekhyun took it as bad news. He flips the knife from his under belt which he keeps at bay and holds the knife beneath his step brother’s chin. “Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grits the name. He told himself that what he's been doing this whole time was just an act to keep his rival close. It was the only way to ensure his safety. However, as time went on. Baekhyun knows that he has undecipherable feelings for Chanyeol. And it was there since they were very young. So the thought of Chanyeol harming him hurts him more than anything. He doesn't know why either. Even as his grip shakes from pressing too hard. Chanyeol doesn't cower. He just stares at Baekhyun with his crystal eyes.

This man has taken his virginity.

This man who has rendered him into this form.

This man that he feels against his skin almost every night.

This man who kissed him just a while ago and had his heart pounding.

This man who his mother adored.

This man who made himself his alpha.

Chanyeol has hurt him. Yet he had also saved him.

Baekhyun hates him. But he also feels something for him.

He hates this. He does.

“Put the knife down.” Chanyeol orders. But his voice is very soft. It's like he is comforting a child.

“Answer me.” Baekhyun lifts his chin artfully. The knife glints as it turns under the light. “Irene texted you. I see that you're getting cozy with her. Do you also fuck her as you do to me? Is she better than me?”

“You're talking nonsense Baekhyun. I didn't touch her-” Chanyeol couldn't finish. The blade straightens and is practically lined against his throat.

“I can't trust you Chanyeol. Everything you do. It makes me question your motives.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol starts calmly.

“No. Stop it. I could kill you right now Chanyeol. I wouldn't care about dirtying my hands. I've killed so many without asking. Killing you would save me.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun laughs out loud. Chanyeol knows? Yeah right. No one knows. No one ever knows except Kai. The blood that goes onto his hands. The dreams that are too vivid and haunt him every night. No one knows.

“You know nothing Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s guard drops. Nothing.” He says as he lowers his weapon.

Chanyeol sees the chance and takes it.

The knife in Baekhyun’s hand drops as Chanyeol yanks him down and their lips crashed. It's only Chanyeol, who makes him feel like this. The weapon is loosened from his grip as Chanyeol holds onto his wrist and their bodies turn over. Chanyeol sucked onto Baekhyun’s mouth until it was all numb and swollen. Baekhyun was harsher. He nipped Chanyeol’s lips so hard that it was bleeding at the bottom. Chanyeol groans inaudibly and drags his head down to the junction of the pale milky neck.

Baekhyun’s heart is caught in his throat. He feels something sharp sheer along his neck. His fingers clasp onto the other's shirt.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Chanyeol's breath is hot.

Can Baekhyun trust him?

The belt is unbuckled and zips are undone. Baekhyun muffles his moan in Chanyeol’s shoulder. He can't have the royal staff hearing it. Chanyeol is not even giving a way back. His pelvis strength is strong. His thrust always aims dead on his prostate, he starts to see stars after the fourth push, and by the fifth, and he has completely surrendered. Baekhyun hates his bed. It's too small. Chanyeol can't even fit into it. As he moves his fingers and curves it behind Chanyeol’s head. He makes a lewd expression that begs for the alpha to go harder.

..

Kyungsoo hears a clatter. He slowly walks to the Red prince's room, assuming that an intruder had approached. He keeps his hand on the gun hooked in his waist and carefully leans his head in.

It's very faint. He can hear thumping. He wanted to knock to see if everything was already there, but he heard someone crying.

“Chanyeol...”

The thumping sound intensified. Kyungsoo swallows and turns red. Now he knows what they are doing. He quickly retreats and pretends he has heard nothing.

What prince Baekhyun and prince Chanyeol were doing is considered taboo. They were stepbrothers,although not related by blood. They were two alphas as well. So still.

‘Chanyeol... .’

Kyungsoo shook Baekhyun’s voices out as he stood in guard. He can't and he shouldn't. But it's hard to resist. Images of Baekhyun’s lewd expression surfaces in his mind. He gulps dry and his pants feel tight.

He will punish himself with 100 laps after his duty for having such indecent thoughts.

…..

Baekhyun sits his back against Chanyeol’s as they fix their shirts individually. It was crease and their hair was messy from their quick sex. Chanyeol came inside him twice. He had soiled his sheets which he would hand wash later. He never lets the maids come into his room and touch any of his belongings.

As he stands up and is ready to take a shower. Chanyeol grabs onto his wrist. “Baek.” Baekhyun doesn't answer. The Blonde prince takes the initiative to lean forward so his head was nesting against Baekhyun’s tummy. “I promised your mother. That is why.”

“What?” Baekhyun's brow furrows between. Chanyeol repeats it. “I promised consort red.”

No. Baekhyun doesn't understand. How does it relate? “What are you talking about?”

The blonde prince carefully moves his head back. “Your mother, her death. There was a lot more to it. It's related to the king. But also, it's related to you.”

“She died protecting me. I know that.” Baekhyun answered firmly.

“Yes. But you don't know to what extent.” Chanyeol reiterated.

“For what?” Baekhyun is shaking his head. “Quit beating around the bushes Chanyeol.”

“Your mother asked me to protect you, Baek. The king never wanted to pass the throne to you. That's why I was adopted. Your mother sacrificed her life in exchange for saving yours because she knew you wouldn't give up. She jumped off the cliff without a second thought. All of that was to put us together. You have to stay alive Baekhyun. I'm here to protect you. Not harm you.”

Baekhyun parts his mouth. But no words come out.

Chanyeol continues. “Don't you understand Baek? Your mother wanted us together. Your mother knows that I can keep you safe and alive.”

Everything is hard to digest.

“That makes no sense. Why would you just follow what she says? You have all your obligations. Your people rely on you. How do you want me to believe this?”

“That's why she wants us to marry. We could bring peace. Or agree. We will have a solution.”

Chanyeol's seeds are dripping down his thighs. Baekhyun is rooted in his spot, not knowing what to think or do.

His left hand is lifted. Soft lips brush over his fourth slender digit. Baekhyun holds his breath. He knows what Chanyeol is trying to convey.

“You have to trust me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers against his knuckle. “I'm your soulmate.” He finished. Leaving his red beauty to think about what he had just said.

Chanyeol left his room right after while Baekhyun remained stoned.

Baekhyun thought that he had everything figured out. But maybe the truth was that he was the one that had been living in the dark this whole time.

…


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate talk, the first secret is revealed, Minseok's relationship with Luhan, Baekhyun's conflict continues...

  
He is sticky. All over his thighs and his ankle. The water is hot enough to cleanse his skin. Chanyeol’s scent and cum is like a second layer of skin to his shell. His finger digs inside his puffy hole. His fingers scooped out the seeds little by little. He'll tell Chanyeol to wear protection next time. His heat is approaching.

'I'm your soulmate.'

Chanyeol's voice resonates with his mind as his red streak flattens and becomes a curtain around his face. His head is hung low.

Soulmate?

( What is that?)

His eyes closed as he remembered what his mother had once said.

"In this world, we have soulmates. You would know once you see them." The faceless woman said.

Then, is Chanyeol his soulmate?

'Your mother wanted this.'

Yes. His mother might have. But how could he know for sure?

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

'If it weren't for our crown. I would make you mine in a heartbeat.

Thump.

Thump.

His fist tightens against the wet tiles.

What would he be if it wasn't for his crown?

The image in his head stops at his mother. She turns around and her smile drops.

The wind blows. His mother's striking red locks dance with the pink petals as she smiles wistfully.

Her mouth slowly moves.

A tear glides down Baekhyun's right cheek. It's soon masked by the water from the showerhead. Baekhyun knows. His mother would always say that.

The golden ball in the ten-year-old Baekhyun rolls off. He remembers chasing after it. He kept running, kept running until it came beneath someone's feet. 

Baekhyun had stared up. A boy with dimple smiles and elf ears stares right at him.

His rival.

His enemy.

A real alpha.

Baekhyun had lost to Park Chanyeol the moment he was born.

The other boy picked the ball and held it to him. Baekhyun stared at the other's hand, and then turned his heels and abandoned his favorite ball.

That's what Baekhyun is like.

.....

Luhan is sitting at his office desk, his hand fiddling with the Rubik's cube. Yifan stands by the window that overlooks a whole skyline.

The cube clicks into its correct formation as a wry smirk appears on Luhan's lips. “How is it?” His brother Yifan turns his head. “All set.” He answered. The cube is set aside and Luhan stands straight. He raked his fingers through his professionally styled hair. The Luhan now is nothing compared to the Chinese student at Yonsei. He was dressed immaculate and his aura spoke of power and authority. “Get Minseok to come later. I need him in my room.” Yifan looks away and watches Luhan leave by his brother's reflection against the window glass.

….

Minseok is a senior at Yonsei. He's one of the very few people that know about Luhan. Although he only understands to a certain degree and never more. Luhan provided him a position as Intel for IT. He enjoys the work, only because he didn’t have to be Luhan’s secretary. Luhan is only in the office for half the day. The other half is on campus. In a way, Luhan was the one who sponsored his scholarship. Most would believe that Luhan is his savior, but Minseok does not think so.

A cock sleeve.

That’s what he is at most.

The Chinese CEO has very particular tastes in everything. He likes to do it wild, out of the ordinary. That was probably one reason Why Yifan is the one that appears as the representative rather than his older brother. Yifan was more composed and collected. He solemnly spoke and only did so when it was necessary.

Minseok would never forget the day Luhan came out of the conference room with blood splattered on his shirt and a wry smile on his lips. His perpetually cold fingers touched Minseok snowy cheeks and his whispers were a dirty siren against his ears; “Don’t be so stiff Minseokie.” The younger shudders and cast his eyes down, afraid to stare straight at the monster in front of him.

It is also this monster Minseok has to serve him every night. The moment the office door closes, suits are shed and awkward hands are touching the designer belt. The room is filled by moans and groans, accompanied by a shadow bouncing up and down on the wall.

Minseok doesn't like it. He finds it strange and almost disgusting to have sex with a male. He was straight. He preferred women. But he didn't have a choice. It was this or some older man's cock who he doesn't know. “Come on Minseokie. You're too slow.” Luhan smirks smugly, chin rested artfully on his knuckle.

Luhan owns his life.

The interns' wall clenched reluctantly. He bounced faster as he teeth grits and he rocks on the CEO's cock harder. Luhan took out his phone and began scrolling through his messages. He didn't spare any attention to Minseok. It was like he is be-littering him. He makes texts for setting the next arrangements for conference meetings and planning panels. The only thing he receives is hot cum spilling inside his ass and a pat on his bare butt to tell him that his usage is over and Luhan has to get to work.

Just as he tumbles out of Luhan's office with half-buttoned trousers and unruly hair that sticks to his forehead due to the sheer sweat. Minseok knows that he has no right to talk back. Even as an alpha. Minseok couldn't fight back.

He overhears Luhan's voice talking to someone behind the closed doors just right before he leaves.

“Ah yes. This week.” Luhan turns around, facing the cityscape view and smirks. “Okay see you soon your majesty.”

….

Prince Chanyeol and Prince Baekhyun are both at the main hall. The king is present as well. They have to tell him about Mr. K and the troops. Baekhyun is the first to speak. “Your majesty. Our troops from the first defense line had been attacked. We have gathered information from the terrorists that it is the work of Mr. K. We suspect that Wu's are involved.”

The older man picked glassware and inspected it under the chandelier light. “I've heard. What else did you find?”

Chanyeol is the one to cut in. “Your majesty, I've checked on them. There is a long record of imports of cocaine and prostitutes as well as illegal slaves. Our main concern is that if Mr. K is Wu's and we have this kind of record, they may use it against the royals. We are at a disadvantage.”

The King breaks into a chuckle. He doesn't seem one bit concerned. Baekhyun had always hated that about him. “That's fine. Keep everything the same way and keep investigating. They are small shrimps compared to the bigger ones in the sea.”

Baekhyun wants to cut in and argue, But Chanyeol beats him to speak. “Your majesty. May I take Baekhyun to the Far East to investigate this matter? We have more data there and only I can access them. It would make our process easier.”

The king waved his hand. “Very well.”

Baekhyun shoots Chanyeol with a confused look. What is planning?

They were in the car driving back to the outer palace. Chanyeol was steering the wheel while Baekhyun sat in the passenger seat like an angry puppy. “Did you see the way he ignored It? God. Why is he even the king!? He doesn't care about anything.”

Chanyeol listened to Baekhyun’s rants and only added a few comments. “Let him be. The more he acts like that, the more control we have.”

“Why did you tell him we are going to the Eastern region?”

“Your heat is coming soon, right? By then we can sort both matters.”

Baekhyun mouths a silent ‘O.’ He didn't know Chanyeol was keeping track.

“Your palace or mine?”

“What for?”

“We have to fulfill our agreement, remember?”

Baekhyun knows that. He just doesn't know why he feels frustrated inside. “Yours then.”

Chanyeol smiled at him. The engine starts and they are off. Baekhyun leaned his head against the glass window, eyes screwed shut.

There's a feeling that's undecipherable. It's putting him in a foul mood, and he thinks that it's due to his conversation with Chanyeol last night.

….

The weather is cold. Baekhyun is in Chanyeol’s bed. Whether they were dating or not, they had an agreement. Chanyeol would rub his scent onto Baekhyun through sex. Chanyeol’s scent is the most poignant when he comes inside Baekhyun. The alpha scent lingers on for days. The only issue is that his heat is in three days. Baekhyun's heat usually goes for one week. Chanyeol told him to stop using the suppressant. It would damage his fertility.

Truthfully, Baekhyun doesn't know if he wants children. He doesn't think he is capable of being a parent. Whether he becomes Chanyeol’s omega or finds a wife and lives in a lie. He doesn't know how he would do it.

Therefore, the other option was making Baekhyun swallow the cum. Or have Chanyeol’s sweat and semen smeared onto his body. It would have to be done many times so that it's strong even when he washed the sex traces off.

So Chanyeol wore a condom for this time. As the pink latex slips in and out of the slick hole. Baekhyun drowns in the depth of Chanyeol's eyes. Baekhyun had his lips parted prettily. His small dainty fingers are curved in Chanyeol's strong shoulder bones. He can feel their chest rise in sync. Chanyeol’s low groan as his head lowers and buries themself in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. He smells like vanilla and sweet sweat. Chanyeol took his time with his thrusts. It's not rushed like how they are used to. Baekhyun can feel the alpha cock twitch after every breath Chanyeol takes when he is catching a break. Baekhyun slowly curves his arms around the circumference of Chanyeol's neck and feels the alpha twitch again. Chanyeol chuckles airily and plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s neck.

The Red prince never thought that his brother would pull out so soon. Especially when he didn’t come. His slick was a mess on the sheets. Chanyeol disappeared, only to come back with a warm towel and help wipe the stains off Baekhyun’s bottom and tummy.

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked out of the blue. Baekhyun closed his eyes, his tone was flat. “No.” All the stain has been wiped off and Chanyeol slips his back down against the edge and brings his knees to his elbow with his legs spread. The Red prince turns his head and peaks his eyes to find Chanyeol mouthing a cigarette between his lips. He was still naked. A Glorious body and sexy tattoo. The whole package.

The white drift of smoke transfers through the air. Baekhyun leaned his head over and took a very slow bite out of Chanyeol’s fleshy shoulder. The taller grunts in pain. When Baekhyun had released, the part where he had bitten had left a deep teeth mark. “What was that for?” Chanyeol asked, his head turned over his shoulder. “You deserved it.” Baekhyun deadpans. He probs his elbow and rests the back of his head against his palm. The sheets have tumbled down, revealing pink nipples that are swelling a little from arousal. Chanyeol eyes it from the corner and inhales lightly from his cancer stick.

“You’re so pressed about me smoking. Yet here you are.” Baekhyun adds bitterly. He has seen Chanyeol smoke only once or twice. He rarely does it. The blonde prince was more of a ‘we need to be extra healthy in this life.’ He preferred him before when he would never comment. Now whenever he smokes, Chanyeol won’t shut up about it.

“Share some.” Baekhyun’s tone is demanding. Chanyeol remained silent as he dragged a mouthful of nicotine and turned his head around. Baekhyun raised his brow while Chanyeol gestures for him to come closer. Baekhyun complied, their lips barely touched as Chanyeol parted his tiers and let the trapped smoke escape from his mouth and drift directly into Baekhyun’s. The Red prince gladly accepted it all, trapping the white smokes in his lungs.

They share the same toxicity. Baekhyun draws in every bit of smoke from Chanyeol. Their tongues touch. Baekhyun drags his head back and flutters his eyes close in ecstasy.

The blonde prince watched the sight unfold before him. Baekhyun’s pale, delicate neck, Baekhyun’s cherry parted lips, everything that is Baekhyun.

“You're beautiful.” He tells the red prince.

Baekhyun breaks into a knowing smile as the last chain of smoke leaves his lips. “Why thank you.”

Chanyeol's legs were getting numb. He pushed himself up and climbed over the bed, his figure towering over Baekhyun’s, head nested in the red hair's neck.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder. His cock has slipped back in, warming the omega’s inside. Baekhyun runs his fingers through his adoptive brother’s blonde hair and finds that the roots are almost brown. “Your hair.” Baekhyun comments. Chanyeol hums in response, not bothered to raise his head. From the base of Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun can see that it has been bleach. There’s even red patches of spots on his scalp. The Red prince frowns. “What happened?” He asked. Chanyeol is quiet for a moment. Then he speaks, “I had my hair bleached before becoming the Eastern Prince. They used some sort of acid to kill my roots I think.” Baekhyun moves his head back and stares at Chanyeol in deep concern. “What for? Your scalp looks like it has been burnt off.”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol remarks meekly.

“Are you not telling me now?”

The Blonde prince lifts his head and buries his nose in Baekhyun’s left cheek, warm breath tickling the skin. “I didn’t want to be ordinary. So I had my hair bleached.”

“How is this bleach?” Baekhyun moves Chanyeol's head so he could have a better look. He is getting mad. Who did this to Chanyeol’s scalp?

“Why? Is my baby concerned about me for the first time?” Chanyeol mused. It was a joke. Although Baekhyun took it negatively. “If you're going to be my Alpha, then don't be like this.”

The taller drops his head, sighing through his nose in defeat. “What do you want to know?”

“This,” Baekhyun answered.

“Okay. The reason why it bleached roughly was that the queen had a grudge against me. The servants poured high acid onto my head. It killed my roots for good, so it would remain permanent. I couldn't cry when it had happened. I was very young.”

“What??” Baekhyun's eyes widened. The Queen of the East was always known as a humble and noblewoman. He couldn't believe that she did this to a boy so young-

“Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago.” Chanyeol adds.

“No. How could I?” The anger that was bolstering in Baekhyun’s stomach resurfaced.

Chanyeol nuzzles his nose gently against Baekhyun's cheek as he exhales softly. “Are you worried about me?” Baekhyun feels the warmth and closes his eyes, his tone is laced by a veil of pride. “You didn't answer me.” The other chuckles. The cock inside starts to move. Baekhyun winces and grabs onto Chanyeol’s forearm and shoots his eyes, practically glaring. “Stop.”

The alpha lowered his head, he planted kisses along the omega's neck, hips slowly thrusting. He does it very carefully. The fingers trapping his arms gradually loosen. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is surrendering. The pace picks up. Their hips are smacked together rhythmically, making the smaller writhe beneath the taller as pleasure bursts through his veins. The Red prince throws his head back as a silent cry falls from his lips and his womb gets pound persistently. It if wasn't for the condom, Baekhyun would feel Chanyeol pulsing bigger. They were so so close. The bed was creaking beneath their weight and Baekhyun's toes curled as his high approached.

That was Until Chanyeol’s phone started to ring. Chanyeol ignored It at first. He was just sec from away from ejaculating. But the phone rang on. Baekhyun grunted and put his hand against Chanyeol’s chest to stop him. After a sigh, Chanyeol came to a pause and reached down for his phone on the ground. Their connections were still intimately joined. Baekhyun tried not to whimper, he was sensitive.

Before the phone is picked. Baekhyun saw the Caller's ID and instantly felt cold.

“Hello?” Chanyeol answered. He eyes Baekhyun who had his head turned away. His eyes are blissed out, cheeks rosy from sex. He looks so beautiful. He is hardly paying attention to the person on the other line. He hums as a response. His lower waist ruts. He likes how Baekhyun gasps in silence and bites his lower lip to surpass the moan.

“Mn. Okay, tomorrow.” Chanyeol answered nonchalantly and placed his large palm over the bulge outlining the red prince's little tummy. It feels deeper than it should. Baekhyun had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. All thought flew right out of his head.

Chanyeol was being a jerk for snapping harder.

“That's fine. Okay bye.” Baekhyun hears the other say. The phone drops back to the floor and Baekhyun comes right after, splattering a mess between their chest and he trembles weakly.

“You came?” Chanyeol slots his hand beneath the plumb ass cheek and elevates Baekhyun's limp body by a fraction off the bed. Chanyeol’s cock was pressing against the sensitive flesh, making his legs shake uncontrollably. “P-Park. Stop.” Baekhyun pleads, voice breaking. Chanyeol pulls his body back, slipping out completely. The gaping emptiness was very obvious. Baekhyun's ass clenched onto the dry air, it's uncomfortable. “Are you on the pill?” Chanyeol asked abruptly.

“Yeah…” Baekhyun wants to curl. His stomach feels empty as well. But Chanyeol’s hand on his knee keeps him from turning over. Chanyeol slips the plastic film off and re-enters Baekhyun raw. The smaller gasped out loud, he feels his lungs punched out. Chanyeol had invaded his body so intrusively that he was unprepared.

It was panting and silent screaming. Chanyeol spared no mercy. He was hammering into the red prince, making the smaller an incoherent mess.

What happens next is explanatory.

Four shots of cum. Chanyeol somehow shoved his cock in Baekhyun’s mouth while the smaller was close to passing out and coaxed his whole face in hot splurges of hot semen that would coat him in ‘alpha’s scent.’

…..

“You know. It makes no sense for a businessman like Luhan and Yifan to be involved with politics.” Baekhyun comments as he fixes his collar in the mirror. Chanyeol came behind. He was all dressed immaculately. “I know. They might not even be involved. We could have the wrong people, but that doesn't mean Mr. K is not them. It's related.”

“Yeah. Also. We need to cut down the sex. It takes too much time.” The Red prince gave one last look to himself and brushed a few loose strands from his forehead. “No.” The Blonde prince answered cockily. “Excuse me?” Baekhyun stares at his brother through the mirror's reflection and raises a brow. “We can discuss it while we do it,” Chanyeol states.

“You're impossible.” Baekhyun turns around and is immediately met by Chanyeol’s lips. His eyes enlarged. Chanyeol’s tongue slipped its way inside and unraveled his warm cavern. One who has been kissed by Chanyeol couldn't deny. The Blonde prince is an exceptionally good kisser. He makes your knees weak and your mind blank. It makes him jealous to think about how many have kissed these plush lips. No matter how he tells himself not to think about it. This time he really can't. Baekhyun bites Chanyeol’s tongue, forcing the taller one to retreat with a hiss and a bleeding bottom tier. “What was that far?”

“I said cut down the sex. We have duties to carry out. I'm not spending 8 hours on your dick.”

“You say that, but you weren't like that a while ago. You were so fucked out that you almost passed out. Do you want to cut the sex down during your heat or proceed with my suggestion?”

“I will be fine. You sound hornier than me. Why don't you go to your side lovers or whores.”

Chanyeol's handsome face marred into a frown. “Why do you keep saying that? I have no lovers aside from you Baek.” The Red prince shrugs. He is prepared to leave. “Soulmate or not. Doesn't change our past or our future. I don't mind you having a side lover anymore. If you want one, go for it. Consider it an equivalent exchange. I refuse to owe someone.”

The Blonde prince is rendered speechless. “Are you hearing yourself Baekhyun? You're asking me to cheat on you.”

“No. I'm just returning the favor of you helping me last time.”

Baekhyun's arms and locked in, His back pushed against the mirror. Chanyeol’s silver eyes are burning bright as a low growl tumbles through the alpha's chest. “Byun Baekhyun. Don't you ever dare say that again to my face.” Baekhyun stares back blankly. “Why? I'm giving you a good chance to fuck me and fuck someone else. Ah. Maybe Irene. You were talking to her while you were pounding into me, weren't you? Maybe you should forget about this arrangement between us and marry her instead.” He spits. He doesn't know where this feeling had come from. However, he saw it, the name ID. He felt a sense of betrayal wash over him.

Irene liked Chanyeol more. Anyone could see it. If he married Irene then his power is secured. Maybe he'll be more powerful than he is. It's a bad tactic to push Chanyeol away. It would be a disadvantage for him. Therefore, he doesn't know why he feels this way. It's like his chest is about to explode and his blood is rising. “You don't mean that.” Chanyeol grabs onto his small wrist. The golden bangle that he once gifted him is pressing firmly into his skin. “How would you know?” Baekhyun bites back. Chanyeol's nose flares red. Then their lips smacked together again.

It was a fight. Chanyeol locked his mouth against Baekhyun’s while the Red prince tried to push him away. Baekhyun’s whole body was trapped against the mirror. He couldn't move back or forth. Chanyeol was strong. He was much stronger than Baekhyun had remembered.

Only the very bare minimum of clothing is peeled. Chanyeol’s zip is down, while Baekhyun’s trouser is to his knees level.

Cock in ass. Baekhyun’s walls are still warm and wet from their activities not long ago. Chanyeol did not show any mercy. Despite Baekhyun flailing his arms to escape, Chanyeol thrusts on. This is forced sex. Not for the first time, but the second. Except for this time, Baekhyun doesn't see it that way. His body has already accepted Chanyeol. Even if he doesn't want this meaty cock in between his walls, he doesn't feel disgusted. He only feels jealous.

How many have Chanyeol slept with?

Who has touched him?

Does he also make someone else feel this good?

The more he thinks about it, the harder he clenches. He was so blinded by jealousy that he's lost all his rationality and gone insane. His fingers pressed deep down Chanyeol’s grip. Their fingers find each other and eventually threads together. The bangle drops low and glints subtly under the light.

They somehow moved onto the bed and collapsed there. Baekhyun’s eyes are wet. He isn't crying. Just He doesn't know who in this world is on his side. Who can he trust when nothing was ever his? Chanyeol stops the moment he sees the crystal on Baekhyun's lashes and realizes what he has done. He cursed under his breath and withdrew quickly. He held Baekhyun in his arms and apologized profusely. “I'm sorry... Baekhyunie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Chanyeol goes on. But Baekhyun isn't listening. He feels tired. He doesn't want to feel or do anything.

The apologies are animated voices in the background.

His stares are the blank ceiling. His mother’s voice rings in his head as he remembers back to that one time he asked his mother that question again.

(Mama. If I wasn't the Red prince. What would I be?)

Her mouth moved.

‘You would just be Byun Baekhyun.’

……..


	13. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red apple = evil and corruption  
> Baekhyun's nightmare, his guilt, Chanyeol wants something from Baekhyun...

Prince Chanyeol leans in to kiss Baekhyun's neck. He let his emotions get the better of him. He didn't mean to hurt Baekhyun. Prince Baekhyun is not responding to him, even when he calls for his name softly and nuzzles his nose against his soft cheek.

They only have a dinner party at the main palace. So they had some time to spare. Chanyeol had already wiped the cum stains off his brother's body before dressing him in one of his oversize shirts. Tears moistening Baekhyun's long lashes, they didn't fall. However, Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is very hard-headed. He refused to cry under these situations, except for that one time when Chanyeol had gone too hard and made the omega break down. "Baekhyunie...” He tried again. This time his fingers are caressing Baekhyun's stomach."Is this all I am to you?" The red prince had his back turned towards the opposite side. He refused to look at the blonde prince. "No. Baekhyun, please. Don't say that." Chanyeol just stared at him. There is a long pregnant pause, as though the air is thick with murderous intentions and after sex.

The blonde prince only spoke after Baekhyun's eyes glistened and a betrayed look crossed his face. “Do you remember? 10 years ago during a rainy night. You were called out to assassinate a woman with a swollen tummy?" He found Baekhyun's wrist and pressed his thumb against the golden bangle. "Tell me, do you remember Baekhyun?"

Does Baekhyun remember? Of course, he does. Baekhyun remembers all of them. Every single one of them. They lurk in his mind and appear in his dreams. He never forgot about this one as well. His first victim. "What are you trying to say?" Baekhyun is scared. The blonde prince plays with the bangle on Baekhyun's wrist. "She was my sister. Yet you killed her off." Baekhyun withdraws his hand quickly and took four steps back. His eyes are blown wide as horror strikes his face.

He would never have thought. No. He definitely wouldn't have. He didn't know Chanyeol had a sister. He has never heard of such a thing. The fear that shackles down his bones are so intense, he stumbles backward and nearly trips. If it wasn't for the strong arm that surrounded his hip, Baekhyun would have fallen pathetically. "Be careful." He feels Chanyeol's warm breath on his cheek and he feels nauseous. He pushes the man back and recollects himself. He didn't even care if he is not wearing his belt properly. He gathered all his clothes and wore them hastily. "Baekhyun."

The red prince disregards it and marches toward the door. He just wants to get out. "Baekhyun wait." Chanyeol grabs him by the forearm and the smaller punches him right on the chin. "Do not fuckin touch me." He growls dangerously. His adoptive brother is on the floor, wiping the blood from his lips. The red prince did not wait. He was out of the door within seconds.

Kyungsoo waited at the front entrance for the prince to be done. The first thing that the bodyguard sees is his red prince storming past him, his shirt barely tucked in and his lips and hair a complete spoiler of what he had been doing in the past few hours.

……

Prince Baekhyun didn't come out of his room the whole day. The foods were all sent back. Kyungsoo tried knocking on the door. "Baekhyun. Please. You need to eat."

Silence.

The beta heaves a short sigh before turning away. Right behind the door was chaos. Absolute chaos. There were dismantled pieces of wood, ceramic pots, and books scattered all over the carpet. He is angry at everything. Angry at Chanyeol for forcing him into this. Angry at himself for letting it happen. He feels like there's nothing in this world that could hold him together. He is falling apart, bit by bit. He doesn't even attend the dinner party. The king would surely be mad. Kyungsoo made an excuse and said the red prince was unwell.

That night, Chanyeol didn't sneak into his bed-chamber. Baekhyun slept cold and alone. He couldn't even close his eyes. He was terrified of tomorrow. What if they find out his identity and realized that their crown prince was an omega? He can't survive in this world alone. Unless he goes into the woods. But what if his people hate him for lying?

He has no more ideas and no more plans. This may just be the end of him if Chanyeol decided to turn him in.

.......

There's a door. Behind that door is everything that Baekhyun fears. He hears it, the voices in his head.

"Come here."

It sounds like his father, the devil who only wears that title.

"Come here."

Baekhyun's heels are rooted to the ground, they are becoming one with the darkness that's gradually creeping its way from his ankle.

"Come here."

He hears them laughing. Voices layered after one another, they're highly pitched, mocking and taunting him for his cowardice.

Baekhyun's foot involuntarily steps forward. He feels dozens of hands gripping onto his body, pushing him forward. No matter how much he pushes against the force is too strong.

Baekhyun jerks forward一the door behind him shuts hard.

His eyes reluctantly pry open, the voices are gone一now all he hears is the heavy, irregular panting that is coming from his chest. His line of vision centers in and out on the red stain in his hand.

It smells like metallic and iron; of death and murder.

Everything hits him at once, He remembers this. Baekhyun's headshot high and in front of him is a beautiful woman, He can't see her face behind the blindfolds and the tape on mouth. His temple is hurting. He clutches his head, it feels as though his skull is cracking in half.

The woman is crying. Baekhyun finally brings his hands forth and sees the blood on his palm, its dripping, it's dropping everywhere. His pupils dialects as red liquid streaks down his snowy cheeks and drips into the pool of blood that bleeds through the ground, Baekhyun shakes at the sight and stares at the hand that seems to be the origin of where the blood is coming from. He screams and scurries backward. The red bile of blood disappears instantly, it was like it was never there in the first place. Baekhyun feels like he is losing his mind.

Something drops on the floor and rolls towards him until it touched Baekhyun's knuckle.

Beads of perspiration break from his temple and trickle down his jaw as his head slowly rotates and he finds a red apple knock against his bare feet. An apple? He is about to take it一

"BAEKHYUN!"

Two hands emerge from the dark and grips onto his throat, the iron clasp is so hard that he could feel his bones shattering. "S-Stop-" He rasped out, but the opaque figure clenches tighter.

"It's all because of you!”

Baekhyun's mouthparts, struggling to fight for air.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU KILLER."

Baekhyun jolts from his bed and shrieks out loud. His whole clothes were drenched, sticking to him like a second layer of skin.

....

The next day, Baekhyun expected the guards to knock at his door and seize him. Those guards never came. It was only Kyungsoo begging for him to eat. The red prince didn't open his door to anyone. He has canceled all his schedules, the king would surely beat him for his irresponsibility. However, Baekhyun does not care. He doesn't want to care anymore.

"Baekhyun," Sehun calls from the other door. He is with Kyungsoo who are both equally worried about their prince. A shadow towers over them and the two find that prince Chanyeol is standing right behind them. They quickly bowed their heads. "Your majesty."

"Has he not eaten?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes... It’s been two days and counting. His majesty the red prince refused to drink or eat."

The blonde prince clicks his tongue against his cheek. "Leave us. I'll talk to him." "Yes." They lower their head and retreat from the door.

Chanyeol leans his forehead against the door frame and sighs. "Baekhyun." The other didn't respond. Baekhyun can hear him. He knows that he is there. But he doesn't want to see him right now. "Can you open up for me?" Chanyeol grabs onto the doorknob and tries to twist it. He isn't surprised that it is locked. He is considering kicking the door down when a click is heard and the door cracks open, revealing a mop of red hair and tired eyes. His heart aches to see his red beauty in this state. The red prince left the door and slowly walked away. The taller makes his way in, he steps onto something and peers down to find a ceramic jug beneath his leather shoe. He kicks it gently aside and tries to manoeuvrer his way through the room.

Baekhyun is bare feet, he walks through mindlessly and he doesn't seem to care that there are shards on the carpet. The blonde prince marches forward and picks the red prince bridal. The smaller did not resist. He is carried away and placed on the edge of his bed. Chanyeol kneels and cups Baekhyun's heel to check if he has cut himself.

"What do you want, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked, his eyes soulless as they directed towards the taller.

Chanyeol's long finger traces over Baekhyun's delicate feet. There were no signs of injuries, thankfully. "I don't want anything Baekhyun."

"You're lying." Baekhyun fires right back. "How could you not want anything?" He doesn't trust Chanyeol. Not one bit.

"I'm not. I honestly don't want anything from you." The taller reinforced.

"I killed your sister?" He snorts, Baekhun drops a cold chuckle and shakes his head. "Weren't you the one to remind me of that?

"You don't have to repent for it Baekhyun."

"Why not?"

The blonde prince goes silent.

The red prince pushed on.

"Tell me Chanyeol. What exactly are you hiding?" The taller remains silent, Baekhyun sought this chance to get to the bottom of this for once. Chanyeol finds his back against the mattress, Baekhyun climbs onto his stomach and traps him down with his weight. "Answer me Park Chanyeol. Answer me before I slit your throat right now." The taller curves his fingers around Baekhyun's hip. His red beauty has always had gorgeous childbearing hips that adds a sensual sway to his steps. "Babe." The effect is immediate. Baekhyun furrowed his brows and stared at the latter as though he has grown a second head. The man sits upright and rakes his hand through his blonde locks, combing it backward. "I'm not. I just hope you will understand that I don't have any motive against you."

"Mating with you is ultimately forcing me to admit to what I am." He tries to pull Chanyeol's arms off him. But the taller only secures it tighter. "Let me go Chanyeol."

"No." Chanyeol dips his nose down to Baekhyun's neck and softly inhales the omega scent.“I'm not a fool either Baekhyun. I'm not saying all of this to lose my crown. I'm doing this for both of us. Can we discuss this elsewhere?" Chanyeol eyes the door from the corner, he doesn't trust that there are no eavesdroppers.

"Fine." The red prince spoke with finality.

......

They drove to the beach. It is an hour away from the city, but that way Chanyeol can be sure that he could discuss this matter discreetly with Baekhyun. The latter was quiet. By the time Chanyeol has parked his car by the curb, Baekhyun was asleep. Chanyeol understands Baekhyun the most. To see Baekhyun fast asleep, despite the prince having distrust against him meant that Baekhyun trusted him enough to not bring him to a dangerous place and murder him off. The taller man leans his head down, his arm is rested on the wheel, and his chin probes over his forearm. The blonde prince has seen all kinds of rare beauty in this world. But nothing would ever be compared to Byun Baekhyun. His small perky nose, his monolid eyes, his plumb cherry lips, and his beautiful fingers. He is the most beautiful omega Chanyeol has ever laid his eyes on.

He is lost in his thoughts while staring at his red beauty. The latter stirs awake after some time and moans inaudibly. "Awake?" Chanyeol delivers him a takeaway box. Baekhyun stares at it in confusion before accepting it. It's warm, so Chanyeol has just bought it.

The red prince tentatively opens the bag and finds a burger and a box of strawberries inside. His brow knits. "How did you get strawberries at the beach?" Chanyeol hum. "I brought them before coming here. If I remember well, you love strawberries?" the bag is pushed against Chanyeol's chest. "I'm not hungry. You eat it." Baekhyun said that the first minute, but then his stomach betrays him and growls very loud. His face instantly becomes warm and Chanyeol laughs heartily. "Eat. You haven't eaten in more than 2 days." The smaller mumbles a few curses under his breath and then sits back into his seat. He finds the burger and unwraps it before he takes a large bite out of it, his mood foul and groggy.

All Chanyeol has been doing is watching Baekhyun eat. There's a fond smile on his lips as he does so. Baekhyun finds it awkward. "Can you stop looking?" He wipes the sauce off his lips with the napkin inside. "No." The blonde prince answered. There was no point in arguing on this. "Get to the point and tell me what you want to say, Chanyeol." Baekhyun crushes the paper and tosses it at the bottom of the car to be disposed of later. The taller man didn't seem one bit bothered by his red beauty's impatience. "You're beautiful. You know that?" "Shut up. I don't have time for this." The smaller crossed his leg. He hates it when Chanyeol doesn't take matters seriously at a crucial time like this. He hates it, even more, when he feels his heart is racing by a mere compliment. The other chuckles. Chanyeol leans his head back against the head seat. "I won't tell you any lies. I want you to trust me, so I'll tell you everything. This didn't start with my sister. This started the moment you and I met."

"What about it?" A small sigh heaves out of Chanyeol's nose. "Since I was very young, I have always been your shadow. No matter what I did, you never noticed me. The king never noticed me. The people as well. That didn't bother me as much. I was a trade. That part I understood. The Eastern king wants to overthrow the Northern king. That's one reason as to why I was adopted. That part I'm sure you understand. We are rivals competing for one crown. Have you ever wondered why your father adopted me?"

Baekhyun is quiet. He isn't sure why his father would make such a decision. He knows that he adopted Chanyeol because Baekhyun was not his father's ideal. Yet still, was his father that foolish?

"Your silence tells me you don't know. So I'll tell you." He said, and then grabs Baekhyun's small wrist. The red prince resisted at first, but then Chanyeol spares him a look that has the omega obeying. A rough thumb traces over the gold bangle. "My sister gave me this. This was the only thing I have of her."

Baekhyun doesn't know what Chanyeol is trying to say. Is he trying to guilt him? He is wearing one of his victim's belongings. If that truly is the case then Chanyeol is sick. "What is the meaning of this?" He tries to tug his hand back, but Chanyeol's grip is strong.

"Don't overthink it. She said one day if I find someone that I adored then I'll put this on his or her wrist."

"Are you hearing yourself Chanyeol? I killed your sister! You're putting her bangle on my wrist? What are you trying to romanticize about?"

"No. You may have killed her with your own two hands, but it wasn't you that killed her. It was the king. My sister was working at a nightclub called midnight. At that time I wasn't a prince. I was too young, I only had my sister. She worked and came home late every single day. She worked even when she was pregnant so she could feed us and send me to school. I studied very hard every night. I wanted to grow up faster so that Yoora didn't have to suffer alone. That day, it was raining. I never liked the rain. I waited and waited. My sister didn't come home, she was late. I was scared so I took an umbrella and ran towards the night club." The scene plays before Baekhyun's eyes. He can imagine a boy that's barely 10, running through the rain in a panic to find his sister.

Chanyeol kept running. Kept running.

His slippers were filled with rainwater and his shoulders were soaked. His sister would scold him for being so careless in taking care of himself. But he was worried. Yoora wasn't back. By the time he had arrived at the nightclub, all the lights were out. The club had been closed for a while. So where was his sister? Where did she go? He frantically searched for her. There was not even a sign. His first instinct was to go to the police station. "But who would trust a little boy's word?" The blonde prince said. His eyes are staring into the distance. "You know how I knew the king ordered to kill her?" Baekhyun's fist clutches, he couldn't say anything. Chanyeol fastens his grip on Baekhyun's wrist.

"I was scared that if I stayed at the police station then my sister would be worried sick. Maybe she was just late? If I go home, maybe she'll be back. So I went home. So I waited again." The grip tightens more and Baekhyun winces in silence.

"She had come back, Baekhyun. She was a street away from the apartment. Her stomach was cut open and her throat was slit." The grasp finally breaks apart. Baekhyun's hand retreats quickly and he scoots as far as he could from Chanyeol. He wants to get out. Chanyeol doesn't sound emotionally stable and he isn't sure what he may do next. He remembers that there is a pocket knife in his back pocket.

If Chanyeol decides to do anything...

"Baekhyun. Do you know why I'm not exposing you? I could do it right now. I have your body and your secrets. Any moment from here, I can tell the world that you're an omega pretending to be an alpha and you would lose your crown instantly. But I won't Baekhyun. I won't do that."

"Why..." The red prince mutters through ground teeth. If his secrets are exposed then he is taking Chanyeol with him to hell. The blonde prince raised his chin artfully, "I already see you as my mate. Therefore I won't hurt you." Is Chanyeol on drugs? That's a ridiculous reason. "You seriously are out of your mind." Baekhyun breathes out. The blonde prince doesn't think so. He tells him another piece of information."The reason why your father adopted me was to get rid of you. Baekhyun, I'm not saying this to scare you. But I think he might have known your real biology since the beginning."

"W-what.? You're lying- How could he possibly have known?!"

"I don't know. I'm just assuming."

"No. You don't fuckin assume such things like that Chanyeol!" The red prince is raising his voice at this point. Everything that Baekhyun has built is slowly crumbling. The other is rather calm. That just fuels Baekhyun's anxiety more. He tries his best to hold the emotions in the back of his throat. He was never one to cry. But this was too difficult. He feels like he is going to die at any moment. The blonde prince sees his lover close to breaking. His brow knits and he leans across to gather his red beauty onto his arms. He hushes the smaller gently. "I'm sorry. I take back what I said. Maybe he doesn't know. Please don't cry...”

"Let me go." The smaller pushes against him. The taller refuses to let go and secures his hug. "Listen to me Baekhyun. There's something else that you should know." The resisting and pushing slowly stops. He can feel Baekhyun shaking. He spares a moment for his red beauty to regulate his breath before continuing. "That day when Madam Red had passed, I met her. She asked me to come into her room. At that time she asked me what I had felt about the palace and becoming the king. She knew what I had wanted. I don't know how she found out. But she knew about Yoora…and she knows about what you do for the king." The smaller pushes against his chest, but Chanyeol held on.

Tears are brimming the red prince’s eyes. However, they stubbornly refused to fall. Baekhyun never knew his mother had known. Then again, Chanyeol could be lying. There have more than enough reason to do so. "Don't trust me?" Chanyeol asked him gently. The red prince turns his head. “I didn't want to protect you. I wanted to kill you. I wanted you to pay for what you did to my sister. But I didn't, you know why Baekhyun?" He dips his nose in Baekhyun's neck and inhales the scent lightly. "She exchanged her life for my vengeance. She died for you, and she died for us. She wants us together Baekhyun. You must understand. This was your mother's wish."

"I don't get it, nothing you say makes sense."

"I already told you Baekhyun. We are soulmates. Whether you want this or not, you're bound to me."

"What would you get out of this Chanyeol? Are you hearing yourself?" He shakes his head.

The taller pulls him back to an arms distance. "You need to understand one thing Baekhyun. I'm here to overthrow the king. Not only am I overthrowing, but I'm also going to kill him. This is treason. I may lose this crown at any moment. The moment I do so, you would understand that war would break out, right?"

"Then..?"

"I need your help Baekhyun. I need your help and you need mine. If you see this as me romanticizing things then let's make it a former deal." Baekhyun parts his lips to say something. But sadly, nothing comes out.

…….

Later that night. Baekhyun strips down his prince facade and slips on his black attire. He secures the bully proof vest to his waist and slips the leather gloves on both hands. His gun is hooked in his pouch and his leather boots clank against the floor and all his sergeant and officers bow their heads to their general. Baekhyun was experiencing an intense headache. He hasn't forgotten about the party that Luhan and Jongdae had mentioned to him. He doesn't know what Luhan is planning, but Chanyeol said that he will be there too. What Chanyeol had proposed to him wasn't entirely unreasonable. Maybe it's the fact that he knows that the king must be eliminated. And when he says that, he essentially means the faster the king dies, the more beneficial it is for them. Truthfully, Baekhyun is conflicted. If he says no then he isn't sure what Chanyeol would do. If he says yes, then there is no turning back.

Prince Baekhyun would become a traitor. However, two princes going against the king would be otherwise. He is frustrated. He doesn't know what to do. That frustration was projected onto his subordinate. He had caught Kai walking back from the office and dragged him for a quick practice session. He blocks the incoming kick with his right forearm. His fist tightens in a ball and his leather glove makes that rubbery sound before he throws a punch straight to Kai's lower stomach. His subordinate dodges by two steps and then jump in the air and does a back kick. So very close. As expected of his best first defense line. In the next couple of seconds, it was all Kai attacking his general, his arm flexing back and aiming straight for the red hair's left rib. The tanned male smirks, thinking that he had won. But his opponent grabbed his shoulder as leverage and swiftly flips over his head. He is baffled for a moment. General Byun's agility is insanely good. He was lucky to block the punch with his two arms clasped in front of his face. Kai dives in and throws his left arm down to punch Baekhyun's stomach. His general was faster, and before Kai could register it, his back was flipped over and he collided against the ground. A loud grunt emits from Kai's chest. His hand is clutching onto his left side. Baekhyun comes closer and Kai holds his hand in surrender. "Hold it general. You're going to get me murdered." Baekhyun raises his brow, then crosses his arm over his chest. "Don't be dramatic. If I kill you then who would look into Mr. K’s case?" The tanned alpha sits upright first before climbing to his feet. "I have asked Chanyeol. He has already arranged for it. Send the Eastern troop up there for support and send the casualties home." Kai couldn't argue. This was an order by both the princes. The Northern and Eastern usually guide the front line in two separate divisions. To have both on the same line is unheard of. "Yes sir." He bows his head respectfully. The general starts to walk away. Baekhyun has to think this through properly.

……….

Kyungsoo is helping Kai in his investigations. Baekhyun initially didn't want him involved, but after some thoughts, he decided to borrow his body guard's hand. They are in the car, ready to head for his next schedule. He was surprised to find that the king wasn't mad for his absence. He, later on, finds out the true reason from Kyungsoo. "Prince Chanyeol had covered the charity event himself. He had also advised the king that you were unwell and took your activities." The red prince was staring through the window. His elbow is probed against the car door and his chin rests on his knuckle.

Chanyeol saved him on this one.

Baekhyun doesn't like that.

He hates owing people.

"Baekhyun?" The beta calls out. Baekhyun's eyelash flutters down before humming in response. "I know it is not my position to tell you this, but I heard that Princess Irene has professed her love to Prince Chanyeol at the charity." Why is Baekhyun not surprised? Between the brothers, the princess desired Chanyeol the most. Of course, she would. Chanyeol is tall, handsome, he had perfect physic and a cool aura. He doesn’t care anymore. "Not my business." He said.

"But Baekhyun. Isn't Chanyeol your-?"

"Yes. He is my boyfriend." He opens his eyes and looks straight ahead. His expression is undecipherable. "But so what?" The red prince's question has to render Kyungsoo speechless. He didn't think his majesty would ever admit to it upfront as well. Even if he has known. His straightforwardness and unbothered attitude concern him. "I'm sorry Baekhyun. I was just concerned. If prince Chanyeol marries Princess Irene then your majesty would have to...” Baekhyun's position would be threatened. Princess Irene's background is very powerful. The alliance would surely strengthen whoever she married. "I know," Baekhyun said. "I know without you reminding me, Soo." Because no matter what he chose, nothing would truly benefit him. He is at the end of his rope and he is slowly getting too tired to think deep into it.

The ride is quiet for a while. Kyungsoo focused on the road while Baekhyun continued to stare outside blankly. They are on the highway, he sees the beautiful vast view of the clear blue ocean. His mind wanders to something, so he calls for Kyungsoo. "Soo." "Yes, Baekhyun?" "Turn the car to Bucheon. I also want to stop by a flower shop." The beta nods and then diverts the direction to the other side.

Today is good weather. Baekhyun wants to see her. He misses her terribly.

......

The bouquet of rose lays carefully on the tombstone. Baekhyun stands in front of the grave and smiles wistfully. "Mother." The wind grazes past his shoulder gently, as though Baekhyun's mother is greeting her son. In this world, his mother was the only one who wouldn't hurt him. So coming to her tombstone was somehow comforting in knowing that the one who loved him the most is with him. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while. The palace is hectic. University is as well." He feels a small blow of wind caress past his cheek. Here, Baekhyun is not the ruthless red prince. He doesn't have to pretend or act like he is almighty and prideful. "Things have been difficult, mother." The lump is swallowed.

How should he say this?

"Did mother want me to be with Chanyeol? Or is he lying?" The blonde prince could be. But something tells Baekhyun that he isn't. Baekhyun sinks to his knee and sits cross-legged. He layers both of his hands over his ankle and stares at his mother's engraving with a conflicted heart. "What will be of my fate? I feel like this secret can't hold me much longer. Will I have to marry Chanyeol? I don't know what to do mother..." His heart feels so tired, his shoulders have sunken, and he feels like he is being cornered. Baekhyun doesn't know if he wants to be alive anymore. He slouches forward and rests his warm cheek against the cold marbles that have caged his mother beneath. At least she is no longer in pain, while he is still suffering.

"Mother... When will this end?"

The wind blows. It sounds like a woman's cry.

Baekhyun wants to be with his mother so badly. He wants nothing but his mother…Just them together. He doesn't want to be a red prince. He only cared about his crown because his life was at stake.

'I have feelings for you.'

That deep, melodic voice is haunting him. Veiny hands, long thick fingers, a name tattoo that's oiled as it's sliding in and out of his hole.

The red prince clenches his fist as his stomach coils in desire.

Silver moon eyes, white platinum blonde hair, plump kissable lips, and a cock that stretches his womb to the brim. Just the mere thought of him could make Baekhyun self-lubricate. He finds himself utterly disgusting for surrendering to Chanyeol. He only took him in as a lover so that he can keep his enemy close at bay. He knows that if he said no, Chanyeol wouldn't accept that. He will make Baekhyun say yes, even if it meant that he had to expose his real biology.

He sighs. It's long and weary.

He goes back to the car. He finds his phone and texts Chanyeol.

To Idiot.

Are you free?

His reply back is instantaneous.

To Baby.

Yes. Why?

Baekhyun stares blank at the screen for a while. Before typing in.

"Tonight is going to be the party that Luhan was talking about. Let's talk before then."

.....

A lot runs through his mind. First, it’s Luhan. This party won't be as simple as that. Luhan has something up his sleeve. The second is Chanyeol, Baekhyun has thought through it overnight. Chanyeol wants to overthrow the king. If he becomes involved then everything he has worked for would go down the drain. If he said no then Chanyeol may turn against him. He isn't saying it directly, but Baekhyun feels threatened.

He's in his room spraying on his signature perfume and drawing in his eyeliner and smoky based eye shadow. Truthfully, most alphas don't wear makeup. Baekhyun just does it so his appearance is enhanced and he stands out the most. He is in the middle of adding a fake lip pierce on the centre of his plumb tiers when someone enters his room. He can see it through the mirror. The other is wearing a fitted white skirt, showing his great physics and Rolex on his wrist to show his status. The other doesn't even need to try. He has always been the desire of others.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Chanyeol comes behind Baekhyun and wraps his arm around the red prince's waist. "You're wearing a shirt that's so loose. Your hips are barred out."

"I have to stand out." Is all Baekhyun had said. He straightens his shoulder and has a good look at himself. Chanyeol is in the mirror frame as well.

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.

They match very well.

Whether it was visual, status, or political. They are a heaven matched pair.

"You wanted to talk." Chanyeol couldn't resist from dipping his hair into Baekhyun's neck, inhaling the woody scent of his expensive fragrance. "What is it?" The blonde prince can hardly keep his hands off his pretty lover. Not when Baekhyun is dressed like this. "About what you said before- '' Baekhyun's breath hitched as he is cut off and he closes one eye, wincing as Chanyeol plants a hickey behind Baekhyun's ear. "Chanyeol stop-'' It's a possessive mark. One that others wouldn't be able to see clearly unless they lift Baekhyun's hair behind the ear.

"Go on. You were saying something."

The red prince feels humiliated all of a sudden. His whole face feels warm and he quickly peels Chanyeol's handoff. "Don't do that. I almost forgot what I was going to say."

"Alright. Sorry." Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun again, this time pulling him closer. How can Baekhyun be mad at him if Chanyeol is like this?

"Tell me. What are your thoughts on what I said?"

The walls are thin. Baekhyun hasn't forgotten that. He parts his mouth and only filtered out the importance. "When will we go to your home state?"

The taller hums and nuzzles his nose in Baekhyun's neck. "Very soon. I have organized everything. After this, maybe."

"I don't know what Luhan is planning. Whatever it is, we must be on guard."

"Just stay by my side Baekhyun. Are you scared about the princess knowing about us?"

The question forced Baekhyun to retreat in his mind. When was he ever scared of that? No. He wasn't. It was more to do with how her father would react. They don't need a war. "No. Of course not. But...” He wants to ask about the proposed marriage but then decides against it. "Are you ashamed of me?" Chanyeol had asked. Baekhyun's answer was fast out of instinct. "No. Chanyeol stop saying I do. I'm not."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." The taller one kissed the omega's flushed earlobe. "Worse comes to worst, there is a plan B."

"You're saying all these sweet words to make me agree to your deal." He sees right through Chanyeol. The blonde prince is unbothered and grabs onto Baekhyun's shoulder and turns him around so that they are eye to eye. "Honestly Baekhyun." He cups the small delicate face and smiles rather fondly. "In this world, aside from me, who can tolerate your bad temper and psychotic behaviors? Can you consider me as your future mate, for good?"

"I'm not psychotic-" The thought hurts his pride for a moment. His brow knits in. Is his temper that bad...?

"You stabbed my shoulder when I said I had feelings for you during sex. I think that's self-explanatory." The taller chuckles deeply.

"You fully deserved that after everything you put me through. Until now, I still don't understand your actions."

"Baekhyun." He kissed the omega's perky nose. "I'll drive you there. Let's talk later."

They aren't wrong. Although they didn't notice. A figure shifts away from the hidden wall adjacent before the two princes come out.

....

They didn't stay in the car. Baekhyun doesn't know how Chanyeol persuaded him to go to a fish market. Not only were they too appealing, Baekhyun felt like he was overdressed, even if it's just a black long sleeve and a pair of tight leather. The elderly ladies weren't aware that the handsome boy that comes to her every day is, in fact, Prince Chanyeol.

"Oh, my handsome young boy. You're back again! I'll pick the biggest fish for you." The mid-aged woman frantically searches for the biggest crawfish and bags it up. Chanyeol's eyes form into crescents, his smile is very gentle as he thanked the fish owner. Her eyes light up the moment she sees Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't notice her staring, he was focused on Chanyeol, and his thought straying from that Chanyeol has a very warm smile. "Is this your boyfriend? Wow, he is so good looking! You, two young boys, look perfect together." An older lady comes by, she is chewing on sunflower seeds while coming in to see what the drama was. "Mother look! Have you seen a couple this good looking?" The lady from the vegetable overhead came rushing over to see as well. Baekhyun didn't know how to handle this.

He awkwardly stands there as they all cooed at him. His throat feels dry as he swallows. Chanyeol slowly climbs onto his feet and holds Baekhyun's hand. "He is a bit shy. I will come again tomorrow. We have to rush back." He bows his head respectfully and drags Baekhyun away with him. The smaller is sort of regretting not wearing a face mask. Although he doubts these older women know how to use social media or are even aware that the two of them are 'brothers.' He bows his head respectfully and drags Baekhyun away with him. The smaller is sort of regretting not wearing a face mask. Although he doubts these older women know how to use social media or are even aware that the two of them are 'brothers.' "Oh." Baekhyun couldn't say more.

They arrived home. Chanyeol was very fast. Goeun was in the middle of nibbling a banana with his two paws. Her face was scrunched in as she took much delight in it. She is a lot bigger than he last saw her. And that wasn't very long ago. She hears her favorite human's footsteps and makes a purring sound. The banana drops from her grasp and she lowers her head as Chanyeol's big palm ruffles her forehead. "Hungry princess?" The taller opens the bag and puts it onto a plate. The pet raccoon dives right in. "She has grown a lot," Baekhyun says while walking closer to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," Chanyeol answered, he is watching his precious fluffy ball feast onto that fish like a howling beast. "I can't be with her all the time. But she is a good girl." Chanyeol lifts his chin and stares at the other. "Baekhyun. Have you ever thought about what would it be like if we weren't crown princes?"

Yes. Baekhyun has.

Many times as well. But that thought will remain as a dream. Baekhyun has no choice in this life. “Yeah. But I don't think it would benefit me. Maybe being a prince fits me the most.”

"I think so too," Chanyeol says. Baekhyun asked him why. Chanyeol said. "Because you've always been ambitious. I've always felt like you didn't fit being ordinary. You begged to differ. Being born as the crown prince meant you were the mightiest if you became the king."

"That is if I become the king." The red prince's expression darkens. "If you become the king, as you said. I become nothing."

"You won't. I won't allow it, but there's something else Baekhyun. I do ask for one thing if you accept my proposal."

"What is it?" Is Chanyeol finally going to tell him?

"I want pups. But if you don't want them, that's okay. I can find a surrogate one. But please understand, I need one."

The thought stings Baekhyun's chest. He takes in a sharp inhale and looks ahead. "Alright. I can accept that. If you want pups, go get yourself a consort." A flash of disappointment crossed those moon eyes. Chanyeol masked his sadness with a hum. "You accept my agreement?"

"Yes. But I also have a condition."

"Go ahead."

"I refuse to be like my mother. I will not tolerate being a mere consort. My power has to equal to yours. Otherwise, I can also expose you too Park Chanyeol." He hears a chuckle from the taller. Chanyeol rubs his raccoon's forehead before standing up and offers his hand.

They stare at one another.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to admit, that maybe, just maybe.

He is starting to develop something for Chanyeol.

"Okay. I promise you Baekhyun." 


	14. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun are restarting; part 1 

The two princes have agreed that worst comes to worst in the future. They will come hand in hand in overthrowing the king, as well as abandoning their crowns to lessen their state punishments. It isn't an easy decision. Baekhyun clenched his fist as he swore that. 

Chanyeol drove them to the party. It is on campus and it is in one of the frat dorms. Rich and wealthy kids he must say. Of course excluding the oldies like Luhan. Almost every student is there. He has heard many stories about frat parties. Something about social status and becoming a member. It would be beneficial for the future. So naturally, everyone wants to get on his and Chanyeol's good side.

Hawkeyes, hungry, and greedy.

They follow them in.

The music is an ear-deafening bass and the room reeks of booze and cigarettes. Baekhyun's right hand is tucked into his pocket as he enters the room. There are a line of female alphas and even omegas standing against the wall, wearing either short cut skirts or fishnet stockings. They all had a lewd gaze, particularly at the shadow standing behind the blazing sun.

"You're a magnet," Baekhyun said while pushing through the sea of bodies. "I did nothing wrong." Chanyeol retorts in a smug tone. Baekhyun regrets coming here. He feels sick and this place stinks. If he is honest, he rather suck Chanyeol off in some sort of dark alley than be 'accidentally' grind on by some stranger while trying to get his way past a chaotic party.

"Yeol! Baekhyun!" 

That voice. He mentally sighs as he prepares his dread. How could he forget? There's her too. 

The first thing she did is clasp onto both of the prince's arms.

Princess Irene smiles at the two. Prince Baekhyun knows she is doing this for attention. She wants to show others that she is privileged and can choose between the two nation's princes. What a joke. 

He kindly removes her hand and offers a cool grin. "Hello, Princess."

She even dares to take her hand back and wrap it around Chanyeol's tattoo forearm. "I'm good. I haven't seen you in so long, Baekhyun. How have you been?" Her tone is genuine. Baekhyun is finding that very irritating. He has no time for this. He kindly removes Irene's hand. "My apologies. I have to meet with a classmate so I need to go." He excused himself fast. 

Chanyeol watches his lover walk away. Tonight is going to be hectic, he could feel it. He needs to deal with Irene first. "Irene, please." He peels her hand away and she instantly tightens. "Chanyeol.." She lowers her head and bites her bottom lip. "Why can't you see me as your mate? I understand that you have obligations- I can help you-"

"Princess." He calls her that for formality and distancing. "I appreciate the fact that you like me and I'm very honored. However, I'm going to be very honest. I have someone in mind already. So please." She slowly let's go, her head shaking in disbelief.

"I-I know how it's like to be the crown prince. If you become the king then you would need to take in consorts. I'm okay with that Chanyeol-" 

"No. I don't plan to. I only marry once and never twice. If traditions are there, then it doesn't apply to the new generation."

"Then... Who are you interested in..?" 

The blonde prince smiles, it is too polite. "I can't tell anyone yet. That person doesn't know about how I feel.”

Her heartaches. It's almost ridiculous to say so. She doesn't even know Prince Chanyeol for that long and yet she has fallen in love. Oh, how foolish she is. 

Why couldn't she understand?

This is no fairy-tale with her charming Prince and a happily ever after. This is the cold-blooded reality. The palace life is a having and she is nothing more but a wallflower. 

Chanyeol's heart is already marked.

There were no past lovers that she has heard of. So who could it be? She sensed the taller become tense. Irene peers behind her lashes and finds a grey shadow cast right over Prince Chanyeol's face. She follows his line of gaze, it lands straight onto Prince Baekhyun and two other handsome males. 

.....

"So good that you could make it your majesty!" Jongdae is tipsy as he slings his arm across Baekhyun's shoulder and drags the red prince towards the table and finds Luhan taking a shot. Right behind him is a man with almond eyes and feline features, he had seen him once at the first party, but never at the campus. Perhaps a graduate or outsider? 

"Your majesty trrry this." The frat leader Jongdae is slurring on his words. Baekhyun accepts it out of politeness. He doesn't want to drink tonight. Not after that stunt of being drunk and unconscious last time. He doesn't want to stay here for long too. This place smells like alcohol and weeds and disgusting perfume and sweat.

He glances towards the corner and finds Chanyeol chatting with Irene like there is so much to say His blood is cold and his lips are sour. He just takes one full shot. His mood is foul again.

Luhan raises his chin and smirks from the side. He eyes the blonde prince and then at the princess. A fun idea brews in his head.

Minseok is very quiet. He sees how Luhan straightens his back, he isn't even one bit drunk. He grabs the red prince's hand and pulls him to the very back of the house, Jongdae following suit. Minseok comes after, but before he does so, he turns towards the direction where Luhan is staring at. He finds prince Chanyeol, silver eyes glowing and alerted as he searches the room for something or more like someone. 

…

The back is for the frat members only. Baekhyun has a bad tolerance for alcohol so he feels a bit giddy inside. Two tall men stink of cigarettes and liquor, they pull the curtains and grant them all full access.

And that is when it changes…

What is this..?

Baekhyuns nose takes a whiff of the air. It smells so nice… Something he can't decipher. But it makes his stomach coil and his eyes glaze sinfully. Luhan hardens his grip as Baekhyun is being led, "relax, your majesty. We are just going to have a lot of fun. Something better than your boring works." Baekhyun doesn't want to know what kind of 'fun' Luhan is referring to. Anything 'fun' to Luhan meant danger for him.

They cross by a living room and the first thing that Baekhyun spots is a female of a male, their tongues are entwined and the man's palm is cupping her plump ass. There are a lot more, Baekhyun doubts that half of them are even couples.

"What do you think about the party?" Jongdae asked. He dives onto the couch that's unoccupied and picks one of the vape hooks and takes a very slow puff. It smells sweet, just like strawberries. "Want to try your majesty?" Jongdae offers a spare one. Baekhyun stares at it first before accepting it. Luhan's arm flops back as Baekhyun sits right adjacent to the frat leader. "Your party is interesting," Baekhyun answered Luhan's previous question, then observes the way Jongdae holds the vape stick. "First time?" Luhan chuckles. Baekhyun doesn't answer him. It is indeed his first time. He has heard about vape, just never tried it. The mouthpiece is pressed between his cherry tiers, his lungs inflating as a deep, long breath is taken and chains of white tendrils drift out of his lips.

Now he understands why this room smells so sweet. 

Luhan pats Jongdae's knee, the man moves away and shifts onto the next couch instead. He is getting drowsy from all the drinking. Wu's eldest son sits right next to the Red prince.

How ironic and glorious.

The two enemies are sitting side by side. 

Luhan secretly gestures to Minseok who has been standing at the far end of the room to carry out his orders. Minseok compresses his plumb lips before heading outside to where the entrance is. "Wu Luhan. Is that your full name?" The red prince asked while smokes of sweet air are exuding from his mouth. The said man laughs, "you're looking at the wrong place, your majesty. I'm not who you should be investigating." 

Now it is Baekhyun's time to crack a laugh."You're a mad man Mr. Lu. Your intentions and motive are uncertain to me. Why are you going to such a great degree to enroll in Yonsei? You even joined the frat. Aren't you a bit old for these youngsters?" 

"Aren't you in a similar situation? North Korea's red prince and his adoptive brother. I heard the royals allow incest. It's a good thing there are no blood relations. Although, I wonder how your people think of it." Luhan says, his teeth are pearly as he pulls into a wicked smile.

"Well then. I suppose we both have answered our questions." Another inhale, Baekhyun is feeling even more uneasy.

"Your majesty, a very kind reminder for you. I'm a mere businessman. I may have many enemies, but there is no good of me from going against the royals."

"Exactly why I called you a mad man. What is it that you want Luhan?" 

"What do I want?" Luhan drops a chuckle. His gaze motions towards the entrance where his subject of fun stands. "You're so dense, my little prince. You aren't even aware that your brother is your weakness.”

He couldn't register what Luhan meant. It all happened so suddenly. His lips, there's a softer one pushing against his. His heart stops pounding and his pupil dialects. Everything surrounding him has gone mute. He can't hear anything except for the rapid pounding of his heart, and the charging of footsteps that are heading towards his direction.

The warmth against Baekhyun's lips is forcefully yanked away. Now they feel ice cold. 

A fist collides onto Luhan's jaw, throwing the older man back against the couch.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM."

........ 

Irene is trying to gain Chanyeol's attention. She keeps hugging and asking him things. Chanyeol is a gentleman, so he answered all her questions. She is telling him how great her classmates are in her new class when Chanyeol starts to walk away. She calls for him again, but the music is loud. He keeps walking to the back, his head moving side to side, as though he is trying to find something. Chanyeol spots two male students guarding the back door. There is a thin curtain veiled behind their backs. The blonde prince wants to enter, but one of them puts their hand over Chanyeol's arm. "Sorry, prince. This is only for frat members." 

The princess is wary, she could feel their filthy gaze on her cleavage and she covers her black, skin-tight dress with her arms hugging her figure. She looks at Chanyeol for some bit of protection... But he is concentrating on something else.

"Let them in. He is with us.”A soft voice spoke from the inside. 

Irene finds Chanyeol waking straight past those two males the moment he is granted access. His footsteps are hurried, impatient. She can barely keep up to those long legs. They are walking further in. The room is filled with smoke and a raspy sweet stench that has her nose crinkling. She gasps when her face nearly hits against Chanyeol's back. He has stopped all of a sudden. She moves to his side and although she can’t see his full face, from the corner, she can tell that there is grey clouding in his eyes. The dangerous glint and the low growl emitting from his chest is only just a warning of what is about to happen next.

She straightens her line of attention, trying to follow Chanyeol's gaze…

And there it is.

Sitting on the couch is Prince Baekhyun.

His chin is in another man’s grasp while his lips are kissed.

One second Chanyeol is standing right next to her. In the very next, Chanyeol is throwing his fist across the blonde man’s jaw.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM."

She has never heard him raise his voice.

Chanyeol is ready to dive in and punch the male again.

"Chanyeol stop!" Prince Baekhyun quickly seizes him and yanks him far from the scene.

It is a blur.

Everything that had happened.

The two brothers have left and they have also left her to stand in this room awkwardly alone. A leather coat lands on her shoulder and she tilts her chin to find the man with pretty feline eyes smiling at her apologetically. He tells her to go home, that this place is not safe for a princess. The man she learns is called Minseok, he called her a cab and escorted her out.

As the cab arrived,

The car door clicked. 

The engine roared.

This is her awakening call.

'I have someone in mind already.' 

She clutched onto the jacket that hugs her petite frame. 

.......

The alcohol hasn't left his system. Baekhyun still feels a bit lightheaded, but this headache which pounds in his temple is keeping him sober enough. They have been in the car for 30 minutes. Chanyeol has been driving aimlessly around the streets, trying to get far away from that disastrous party. 

He knew Luhan would do some sort of trick. He just didn't think it would be targeted against Chanyeol. They haven't said a word. The alpha's knuckle is pale white from clenching onto his steering wheel too tight. The omega doesn't even know what to say anyway. He licks his dry lips and lowers his eyes. 

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun starts. The car abruptly halts, throwing their weight forward as their seat belt absorbs the impact. Baekhyun’s tongue falls right back into his mouth. He feels too hesitant to say it now. Chanyeol carefully drops his forehead down to his knuckle that could only clench harder on the wheel. Guilt is eating Baekhyun from the inside. Even if their relationship is generally an arrangement, Baekhyun felt like he cheated on Chanyeol. Should he apologize? But it isn't his fault that Luhan jumped on him…. He couldn't have foreseen it coming. 

But if he doesn't then he feels- 

His wrist is caught, a shadow cast over his face before a pair of lips that is so much plumber and luscious than Luhan's comes crashing onto him. It feels tender, something that Baekhyun didn't expect. His lips are being licked, he feels Chanyeol's tongue coaxing his mouth wider, so he complies with the alpha's wish.

It fuels their kiss. Chanyeol's tongue becomes bold and explores every inch of Baekhyun's mouth and inner cheek. The red prince squeezed his eyes and moved his head back unconsciously. His wrist is starting to hurt and his whole mouth feels numb. The further Baekhyun retracts, the closer Chanyeol came to close in the distance. He gasps for air, his head meets the fogged glass. Big warm palm comes to cup his face and holds him in place.

The omega balls his fingers as a whimper escapes. Chanyeol is not going to stop. He is erasing every single trace that is left by another man. This is possessiveness at its finest. Baekhyun doesn't appreciate it and tries to struggle out. "Enough-" The order cuts through and two swollen lips depart from one another. 

Baekhyun's breath is broken short and his whole body feels so scorching hot that he has to close his thighs to prevent his slick from leaking out from being aroused. The other has dived into his neck. Soft brushes of the perky nose meet his sensitive spit. His heart is beating hard against his ribcage. He reckons that even Chanyeol can hear it.

A line of his skin is being lapped. He shudders in response. He wants to ask what Chanyeol is doing, but the cat has caught his tongue and shredded it to pieces. 

"Baekhyunie.." His voice is a melodic whisper.

Baekhyun hasn't heard of that pet name in so long. His body is surrendering as his grip weakens against Chanyeol's sturdy grasp. 

He must have been drugged. He turns his dusty peach face and hides his shame in the far corner. 

He can't resist.

Chanyeol's mouth widens slightly. His airy breath feathers onto those milky skin. He wants to bite in. He wants to claim Byun Baekhyun right now. 

His canine bares out and his glassy eyes glint, it is silver-white. The sharp ends only touched Baekhyun's skin. The Red prince becomes tense. He understands what Chanyeol wants to do. His head is screaming for Chanyeol to stop, but his body wants otherwise. His body wants to betray him, it wants to submit to his filthy desires, it wants to be Chanyeol’s. He screws his eyes, his fingers twisted in Chanyeol’s shirt. The pain is coming. He has heard stories about how it hurts to be marked. He is expecting the worst. 

The only thing is... It doesn't come. 

The Blonde prince pulls his head back. The moment Baekhyun peeks one eye open, the engines have started. Chanyeol didn't say a single word. He just drove them back to the outer palace, his expression is unreadable in this dark. 

…… 

The car enters the driveway as the guards unwind the gate. The Mercedes is parked inside the private dock. The two princes climb out of each side. Here's where they make their way to their separate chambers and call it a night. For some reason, Baekhyun feels troubled by Chanyeol’s reaction in the car. 

“Wait.” 

Chanyeol stops. His back is facing towards the back entrance to his sector. "Yes?” 

Baekhyun's lips part. "Can I stay at yours tonight?” 

The other is quiet for a minute, then breaks the silent spell and says, "of course.” 

….. 

Baekhyun crashes his body down, his back leaning against the soft mattress as Chanyeol towers over his figure, caging him between his buffy, tattooed arms. Their armors are bared, shirts and trousers scatter across the floor while Chanyeol moves over to find the condom packs in his bedpost drawer. 

"Don't wear a condom.” 

Chanyeol stares at his lover, "are you sure?" Baekhyun has asked for it to be raw many times. But since his heat is approaching, he wants to be sure. 

"It's okay. I got the pills.” 

Chanyeol lowers his elbow and probes them flat next to Baekhyun's head. He hasn't entered yet, his semi-hard shaft is nesting between the softness of Baekhyun's warm thigh. This feels different than usual. It's not rushed and rough. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's heart pacing against his chest. It's not too cold either, the blanket is draped over Chanyeol's back, the alpha's body heat is what keeps him warm and safe. 

"Why aren't you putting it in?Baekhyun moves his head to the right so he can observe Chanyeol. The taller nuzzles his nose in Baekhyun's cheek and hums, "lets just hug." Baekhyun doesn't argue this time. Their arms wrap around each other, supposing they are making up now. 

"Do you like it when we do it?” '

The question is impromptu and very much out of the blue. "What?” 

"Sex with me. Do you not like it?” 

"No. I do like it." Baekhyun answered too fast. He shouldn't have done that.

"I was going to say something. I think for fairness, if I ever get a consort, then you are free to as well.”

Baekhyun doesn't like where Chanyeol is taking this. Hearing this should make Baekhyun relieved. But instead, he just feels betrayed. "What for?"His voice is stern as he speaks. "Why all of a sudden Chanyeol?” 

"I'm just saying. I won't force you anymore Baekhyun. I apologize for the way I acted tonight. It won't happen again.” 

Why does Chanyeol's apology hurt him? His heart aches and he feels like combusting. “Shut up Chanyeol. I don't want to hear you say that ever again." The blonde prince said nothing. The mattress dips, the weight shifts. Chanyeol moves onto Baekhyun's left side and draws the sheets up to their shoulder level and he closes his eyes right after.

This isn't how Baekhyun wanted it to be. He is planning on comforting Chanyeol or somehow making it up to him. He doesn't want this arrangement. It makes him feel cheap. "Why do we always end up like this...?" He has uttered those words before even thinking. His eyes feel too warm. The alpha remains quite still. He doesn't open his eyes or spare Baekhyun a look. Usually, Chanyeol would say something now… or even would embrace him. 

But Chanyeol has been silent for a long while. It's like he is asleep. But Baekhyun knows he isn't. 

"Answer me," Baekhyun demands.

He hears a soft sigh through the nose and finds Chanyeol rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "You don't trust me Baekhyun. You don't have feelings for me either. I forced myself onto you multiple times. We're only dating so you could keep me within your watch. My sister's death just ties everything together. So, let's not play anymore games and just follow our arrangements.”

"You can't just say that to me!”

"Then how should I say it?” 

"You-” 

"I'm not trying to hurt you or get back at you Baekhyun. I realized that a lot of my desires and ambition have cut your freedom off. I don't want to do that anymore. If you're giving me freedom, then I'll give yours back too.” 

Baekhyun grabs the nearest pillow and starts to whack the taller. Chanyeol grunts and cracks open his eyes. All he can feel is the pillow hitting his face and chest over and over before he yanks Baekhyun’s wrist and pins him into place. “Stop.” The blonde prince sighs. The red prince's eyes are getting too warm and he breaks out of the hard clasp around his wrist, slapping Chanyeol's face to the right. 

"Fuck you Chanyeol! Everything! From start to beginning you've been toying with me! You're just pushing me further into the corners. Tell me, is it fun? Did you do all of this just to get it out of your system?” He stands on his knee and hovers above the flaccid cock. Soft hand palms the flesh, Chanyeol winces as Baekhyun pumps his shaft, trying to get it to full erection. “I came here to be fucked. So shut up and stick your dick inside me right now." The cock is half limp. Chanyeol can't find himself to be aroused anymore. His red beauty refused to give up. He moves his index and middle digit down between his entrances and uses them to spread the cheeks so that he could situate himself down the meaty shaft and show his adoptive brother, just how well his hole takes him home. 

Baekhyun's body has grown accustomed to Chanyeol's shape, his womb now begs for the cock to kiss his stomach and fill him with hot potent seeds. Not that Baekhyun wants to be impregnated at this crucial time. His mouth parts prettily, neck arched backward, and baring the column of his slender neck. Chanyeol is holding onto his childbearing hips. He didn't want to fight with Chanyeol. Yet every single time, they always do. It's like this too. Chanyeol stuffing his ass full, hate spitting out of each other's mouth and they still sleep together as lovers.

He's bouncing so good on the chubby flesh that every time he sinks his ass, his stomach will stick a small bulge out. He is pushing himself. His body moving up and down, hand at the front where his fingers press against Chanyeol’s hot abdomen so he can leverage himself. He is moving faster, gradually collecting his place, when the taller throws Baekhyun off, the omega's eyes widen as he tries to sit up. "Enough.” Chanyeol cuts in. He digs his hand through his hair, visibly irritated. "This... Isn't how I want us to be all the time.” 

Baekhyun is hurt. His pride is hurt and something else in his heartaches too. He feels like a circus clown. Chanyeol's cock is glistening in Baekhyun's slick while the omega's ass is swollen and gaping. He doesn't want to do this anymore. He just wants to leave. He slips down, not caring about his shameful, naked state. He finds his trouser and quickly puts them on. Chanyeol kneels over the bed and grabs a hold of Baekhyun's left arm. The smaller swats it away and glares at the alpha. The humiliation has flushed onto his face and overshadowed his features. It pains Chanyeol. 

"Let go of me..." Baekhyun's voice breaks as Chanyeol embraces him tight. The more he struggles, the stronger the grip is. He feels Chanyeol's lips on his cheek and neck and Baekhyun can't withstand it anymore. He breaks apart in his enemy's arms. His heart and sanity have reached its limit. He is tormented. From the day he is born until now. He has always kept a fearless facade. The only person in this world who loves him has died. His father wants to replace him and his crown weighs too heavy. Chanyeol is playing with his emotions and body. Every single time he talks or sees him with someone else. Baekhyun feels like he is being toyed by the alpha. He feels like Chanyeol is doing all of this just so he could bring him down.

"Baekhyunnie I'm sorry.” The mellow voice whispers. The red Prince is trying his best to stiffen his crying by biting his bottom lips. He hates himself so much for crying. He is never like this. 

His lips are met by something soft. Chanyeol’s lips are touching him in a tender kiss. The red Prince doesn't want it and refuses it by whipping his head to another direction. "Baekhyun, please... Listen to me.” He cups the omega's face and pressed their forehead together. "Can we talk this through?" The taller asked in a bare whisper. After another minute, Baekhyun calms down. Chanyeol secures his arms tight around Baekhyun's waist before starting. 

"Baekhyun... I want to apologize for what I did. I don't dare to ask for your forgiveness. I know that what I did back then is wrong. I hurt you, took you by force. You were experiencing your heat and I took advantage of it. Your first could have been so much more different- I forced myself onto you Baekhyun. I won't forgive myself for it.”

Baekhyun fidgets upon the reminder of that day. How he is half-conscious when his adoptive brother stuffs his womb full of a warm cock. He resented Chanyeol for the longest time. But most of all, he hated himself for thinking about it for days. Even imagining Chanyeol filling him up again and again. 

"And it isn't once... That time in the bathroom. I forced sex on you again. This relationship... I know you're only dating me to keep yourself safe. You see me as a threat. So you went along with this whole act.” 

Chanyeol is right. Baekhyun only agreed to this because he wanted to protect himself. There is no doubt about that. 

The red prince sighs.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol stares at his lover's beautiful features as he speaks. "Do you remember that time you said between us and what I had felt for you is not love? You said it is a bond. You even went as far as saying that the reason as to why I had forced myself onto you is to gain your attention. You tried to justify my actions... You were... Forgiving me… Weren't you?” 

Baekhyun said nothing. His silence is Chanyeol's affirmation. 

"I once said I have feelings for you. At that time you stabbed my shoulder. What I wanted to say is... I am uncertain of what I had felt for you. When I touched you the first time, I had lost my mind. I hated but also wanted you. I hated for what you did and I hated that I am your shadow. Your secret is always in my hand. I could expose you any time, yet I let my demons get ahead of me.” 

The smaller finally flutters his eyes open, his lids are halfway. His silence remains. 

"I... I don't want to play this hurtful game between us. I just genuinely want to make up for my mistake. You don't have to force yourself to like me Baekhyun. I understand now that what I have been doing all this time is wrong. I'm an asshole and I deserve the worst. If after we become mates and you want to leave, I will let you go.” 

"Stop there." Baekhyun cuts him. Chanyeol parts his mouth but decides to shut it. He sighs softly and presses his forehead against Baekhyun's shoulder.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to understand something so simple. If I truly cared about you, I wouldn't have done what I had already done.” 

"Stop it," Baekhyun repeats. He takes in a sharp inhale. "Please stop. Just stop Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol complies this time. He doesn't say anything more.

"Answer me. Do you see me as your mate or just an object for your revenge?”

"I once did see you as an object. But as time went on, I couldn't hate you anymore. I felt like… I wanted to protect you more. I didn't want to hurt you. At least, not the way I use to.” 

"How many have you been with Chanyeol?" The rat is out of the bag. The question that haunts Baekhyun is finally being asked. "A lot? Are you still with them?” 

"No. Baby, no. I wasn’t with anyone. Not ever. I might have a few make outs here and there, but I never went all the way. You know how it's like with the media. The last I want is an accidental knock up.” 

"You're lying... You must have been with so many." Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. "I saw you and that woman in the bathroom. You didn't hesitate to shove your tongue down her mouth. Tell me, did you ever fuck her as you fucked me?”

"Baekhyun please stop." Chanyeol cups his face and presses their forehead together. He sighs his warm breath fans out on Baekhyun's face. “I didn't. I swear I didn't. It is just with you. I only did what I did, because I knew you would see it. I know your class schedules. You liked to go to the bathrooms during class time so no one could interfere.”

“How could someone like you have never been with anyone." Baekhyun's eyes are zoning out. They become blank.

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun won't believe that. "What are we doing Baekhyun?" His warm hand is cupping his red beauty's cheek. "Why are we fighting all the time?”

There is no answer. They started from the wrong foot and now they have come to this point.

Baekhyun doesn't want to speak, he feels exhausted. This tug of war is draining his soul. He feels the weight of Chanyeol's forehead pressing against his and the soft brush of his breath tickling Baekhyun's face. "Baekhyun... Is there a chance where we can restart? From the beginning.” 

The red prince's mouth feels dry. He doesn't know.

Can they start over?

How?

As friends?

As brothers?

As lovers?

On what basis are they going to be?

"Baekhyunie." The silver-haired male lowers his voice enough to sound gentle, his smile is wistful and Baekhyun is once again drawn to those moon eyes. "I won't pressure you. I just want to be at peace with you. Can we do that?” 

Baekhyun parts his lips, the answer that he has been waiting for is here. "I don't know how.. I don't, Chanyeol.” 

"It's okay Baekhyunie. One step at a time. I just want us to stop being rivals. Can we be more civil? Doesn't have to be lovers, we can be something friendly first and then work on it. I don’t ask you to fall in love with me, I just want you to trust that I won't hurt you anymore. We have a long life ahead of us, you and me becoming mates is the safest option. Can we be at peace with one another?” 

The words are on his tongue. 

Yes.

They can.

Yes.

Baekhyun wants that.

Yes. 

Baekhyun doesn't want to fight anymore. 

He will have to be honest on this one, or else they will always go around in circles. 

"I suppose... We can try." Baekhyun said. The alpha above him is humming, Baekhyun feels a kiss to his left cheek and it feels very warm.

"Should we break up and do it from the beginning?" Chanyeol's thumb is raking past Baekhyun's cheek, "or do you want me to stay as your lover?” 

Chanyeol is letting him choose.

Baekhyun's stomach is quenching in. "I want you as my lover. Not because I like you, I want you as my lover so I can keep you at bay. Therefore, I won't tolerate it if you betray me.” 

Harsh as always. 

But at least it brings a pearly smile to Chanyeol's face. "I won't betray you. We have made our agreement right? If something happens to you, then I'll go to hell too. Vice versa. We are both safe.” 

Baekhyun agrees to that. "Yeah. I can work with that.” 

"Can I tell you something else, Baek?”

"What is it?” 

Chanyeol lifts his weight and motions to his side, his hand bringing Baekhyun's head closer to his shoulder so that he can nest there, so now Baekhyun's head is tucked near Chanyeol's neck while the taller is embracing him in one arm. "Baek, you know as fuck as we are, and as complicated as we can be. I hated that I am your brother. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one and it killed me each day.” He can feel Chanyeol swallow as he said the next part. "My sister... I know that you were following orders, that you only did it because the king said so. But still... It is too hard for me to forgive. Your mother exchanged her life for us, for the peace that we can bring. I think about that a lot... I think about how disappointed she must have been, for that time I caught you walking to your room, your slick is dripping and I took that opportunity and ravished you. I think about it a lot Baek, I think about how she must be crying, how she would be cursing at me, and I know I deserved it. I couldn’t resist, I know there is no excuse, and I wanted to have you… I want to hurt you... I regret it. I do. I wondered if I had started at a different ground, maybe pursued you and got through your stubborn head, would you have looked at him differently. On our date, you said that you wouldn't. That maybe you wouldn't have even noticed that I am there. It makes me wonder about Baek. Am I still nothing in your eyes?” 

The red prince cuts him off. "No Chanyeol. I told you an infinite amount of times. I don't. I see you as something, maybe a little special. But I don't see you as inferior. We have spoken about this many times. 

“Then what Baek... What do you see me as? What is this special? Can you tell me what's on your mind? There is a light circulating in Chanyeol's eyes, the chandelier light is reflecting from above. 

Baekhyun is once again silent. He feels like his skin is being peeled back by layer and there is nothing that he can do about it. "Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers in a low register. "When I was very young, I had mixed feelings about you.” 

The alpha hooks his head up a little to stare at his omega, "What do you mean?” 

The red prince sighs softly, then starts to explain. "We have been rivals our whole life. We didn't have opportunities like others, we couldn't go out and play like a normal child, we couldn't even go to school, we couldn't even go out without the fear of someone potentially killing us. You were one of the very few I was exposed to. You were one of the very few people who are close to my age, so at one point, I think I did have a bit of a crush on you. But my ambition to survive and succeed is overriding that. I can't afford to develop a crush and fall in, Chanyeol. You were the dagger to my neck. If you become the king then I die. Do you understand Chanyeol? I once liked you, even when I knew I shouldn't have.” 

This news is very hard to digest. Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should be astonished or happy that Baekhyun one liked him. It is a very messy situation… 

Baekhyun continues. “I'm homosexual. Which makes sense right? I'm not attracted to female alphas and obviously, I won't be with one since I'm the crown prince. I like the tall type, the handsome, and the very masculine type. I told you before Chanyeol... I see you as my ultimate rival. Because of you, who is the ideal alpha, I felt pressured. I care about my life more than my love life, that part is obvious too right? I can die at any moment Chanyeol. You know that best. So I guess that's why I feel conflicted about us.”

The blonde prince fastens his grip on the red prince's shoulder. They fall into a habitual silence. Their mind is drifting on their own and their conversation has died on their tongue. That silence lasted for a full 30 minutes before Chanyeol broke the spell. He pulls his head to the side and plants a small kiss on Baekhyun's forehead, "let's sleep." He said. 

Baekhyun sits up and doesn't bother to cover his nakedness. Chanyeol watches how his red beauty moves away, the sound of tap is running, Chanyeol can guess that Baekhyun is removing his make up since he has sensitive skin. The blonde prince is right, Baekhyun emerges 5 minutes later with a bare face and a shirt that belongs to Chanyeol. The omega climbs into Chanyeol's bed and the alpha naturally moves his body back to fit the smaller. Baekhyun nest his head on Chanyeol's bicep. Silence is still on their tongue. They have a lot to discuss... a lot to plan for their future and a lot of communication if they want their scheme and relationship to work. 

However, for now, they will sleep. The sex will hold off...

They have more important things than that. 

..........

"Luhan, you didn't have to do that." Minseok is raising his brow at his employee who appears unbothered by the mess he has caused. Luhan is fiddling with his Rubix cube while he sits in his big office chair. His brother Kris is standing next to the glass window that overlooks the skyline of Korea. "It is what it is. Lian has already made his call." Luhan drops his toy on the table and tugs into a wry smirk, he moves his chair back and forth, his head leaning back as he directs his line of gaze towards the taller standing next to his Minseok, "am I right? Sehun.” 


	15. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mention of suicide, Chanyeol's past, Baekhyun's change of heart...I got a surprise for you : ) 

Baekhyun jolts from another nightmare and screams. Chanyeol is there to catch him. His red beauty is not even awake, yet every now and then, his nightmare progressed from whimpering to full on screaming. 

Baekhyun is drenched in sweat. He is wheezing and convulsing in Chanyeol's arm while chanting gibberish. Every single time, Chanyeol would comfort him. This time is no different. He brings the small body close, his nose is practically pressing into the red hair, and his whispers are soft and hush. Baekhyun pants with closed eyes; like he is running away from something that is coming after him. "Father- Father Please!" The red prince screams again and Chanyeol is fully awake at this time. He pats his lover's back, "Baekhyun, don't be scared. Nothing is here." Every single time he said that, Baekhyun would relax his body and snuggle his face in and clutch onto Chanyeol's arm like they are his sole support. 

Baekhyun does the same tonight. Chanyeol moves his lips over the slightly damp forehead; only this time, something changes.

"Chanyeol..." 

The alpha thought he had misheard. 

"Chan..Chanyeol.." Baekhyun whispers in a breathless voice, and then the sob drowns out the air. Baekhyun is crying in his sleep. "I'm here baby." The blonde prince does his best to give as much assurance as he can. "I'm here, you have nothing to worry about."

Chanyeol hasn't been sleeping very well. His schedule is more hectic than Baekhyun's, since last time they fought after revealing that Baekhyun had killed his sister, Baekhyun locked himself away for days. Chanyeol didn't want the king to punish Baekhyun, so he took all of Baekhyun’s workload and worked twenty four hours without a wink of sleep. He thought that he could finally rest, but Baekhyun wanted to sleep with him. Who is he to say no? He would never reject Baekhyun. Even if he is walking on an egg shell, he will always welcombe his red beauty into his bed. 

….

The crying has stopped. It took an hour or so, which means that Chanyeol lost an hour of rest. He has to wake up now. He needs to clean the scene. They didn't use protection last night. Then again, they didn't finish it. The smell of arousal and omega slick is faint, so he doesn't have to do much. He finds his denim jeans and pulls his long legs through. He ruffles his hair and looks over his shoulder. His lover is sleeping restlessly, but at least he isn't crying now. Chanyeol pulls his blanket and covers it up to Baekhyun's shoulder.

His little baby princess is still in her dream. His raccoon is snuggling into her pillow and nipping her teeth together while she snoozes. Chanyeol doesn't want to wake Goeun, so he covers her in her tiny blanket and he sits on his chair, sighing. He will have to arrange for one of his royal personnel to take care of her. Of course, that won’t be easy. Chanyeol doesn't have many personnel with him. Compared to his life at the main palace, he doesn't even have guards here. This was an arrangement he made by himself. That way he could roam around freely and not have to deal with wandering gaze and snoopy noses of why his rival and 'brother' frequently entered his room.

The last thing he wants is a rumour to go around to say that prince Baekhyun is a tyrant on the outside and a whore who spreads for his brother when the door is closed. 

They wouldn't be wrong. However the truth is far from that.

…..

An energized drink and a freshly ground coffee from his trusted machine is his way to go. He only has a royal chef who comes every now and then to prepare his meals. Other than that, Chanyeol does everything himself. 

He is cutting the green onions on a cooking board. The silver ring on his thumb and the gold crescent ring on his tattooed finger is shining under the forensic light in his kitchen. He plates the kimchi and rice cake neat in two white plates and licks the sauce off his fingers. He didn't put any cucumber or ginger since Baekhyun doesn't like those. As he is wiping his fingers with a tea towel, Baekhyun calls him, "Chanyeol." The towel is being hooked back on the rack, Chanyeol doesn't turn around, "wait for me. I'm almost done." He said. 

Baekhyun pads his barefoot. He is wearing Chanyeol's hoodie since he needs the alpha's scent to stick onto him,"you can cook Yeol?" Baekhyun tries to peer over curiously. "Mn,” Chanyeol hums. It looks good. Baekhyun never knew that Chanyeol could cook. Which is really funny. They have been together since they were little and he doesn't even know that Chanyeol can cook.

"I really know nothing about you." The red prince chuckles, but it is humorous less. Chanyeol brings the two plates to the table and the chair drags out. "There is nothing interesting to know about me. Sit Baek, let's eat." "I'm sure there is Chanyeol," Baekhyun pulls his chair and sits right next to Chanyeol. He finds his chopsticks and picks at the rice cake, "can I ask you questions?" "Go for it." Chanyeol said as he found his glass of water and brought it to his lips.

"Why did a prince like you choose music as a major? You could have chosen anything else like business, arts, politics or something that would benefit your title." 

"I don't need to." Chanyeol cuts in. 

"Mind me asking why?"

"Mn." There is hesitation in Chanyeol's tone, "I've completed all of them. I have achieved the highest degree for all fields. So I don't need them." 

The chopstick in Baekhyun's hand halts mid-air, the red prince drops his jaw. "You're kidding right..?" How is that possible? Why has Baekhyun never heard about this? How is it possible for a twenty one year old to achieve the highest degree in everything?

"Yeah I am." The blonde prince laughs heartily, "I'm just teasing you. No particular reason. I just really like music." 

"Wait." Baekhyun's face twists, "You're lying. I can feel it. Tell me the truth."

Chanyeol seems to be reluctant. He hums, the meat is picked between his chopsticks, and he guides it to Baekhyun's mouth, his red beauty stares at it suspiciously, before he accepts it.

"Truth is I did complete everything. I graduated around sixteen. North Korea doesn't acknowledge degrees from the East. So naturally, I’m back to zero." 

"That's stupid." Baekhyun chews down and mumbles.

"It is what it is." Chanyeol's eyes crinkle when he smiles at Baekhyun. "What else do you want to know?" Baekhyun swallows, he has a lot he wants to clarify. "Well, I don't know where to start. I suddenly feel like you're an enigma."

"Enigmas are no longer attractive once you put a story behind them." 

"But you're different Chanyeol. You are not just a story. You have a whole province on your shoulder." 

Chanyeol is a prince, like him. Their burden, their obligations, their duties are all the same weight.

"I wasn't always a prince Baekhyun. I too, once had a normal life." And as Chanyeol said that, there is a wistful gleam reflecting in the depth of his gaze. Baekhyun drops his line of attention and wanders to anywhere but Chanyeol's face. 

"Ah. That's right." 

"Is that all you wanted to know?" 

"No." "What else?" 

"What did you mean that you never had anyone else except for me?"

"It means what it means" The metal chopstick is poking the rice cake, Chanyeol is not looking at Baekhyun. "I didn't want to tell you." He admits. 

"It is hard to believe." Baekhyun wished that his water is a glass of wine instead of juice because he really needs it.

"You shouldn't be. I just happen to have seen a lot, so I learn fast." 

"What? Do you watch a lot of porn?" 

"No, not that. My father and mother are swingers. I was forced to watch at a young age."

"They forced you??" 

"Yeah. Nothing special." Chanyeol drops his chopstick and lifts his glass high. "What else do you want to know?" 

"I want to know about that story. They forced you to watch?? What the fuck?"

The blonde prince chuckles, "royal protocol. You know, how they train you mentally and physically, sex is a powerful weapon for a king. We take concubines, we make heirs, and they all require skills."

"I never went through that load of shit." 

"You did. Just your father showed you in the cruelest form." 

"No. The most sex education that I ever got out of was from you." 

"Mn. That's not good then."

"Why?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I can't guarantee that every other men are like me. Whether they do it with or without protection. They might not even be tested."

"Whatever Chanyeol. Females exist."

"Yeah they do. Unfortunately for them, 'alpha' Baekhyun is too gay." 

"Shut up. I can do it. I just don't have the interest." 

"I know you can Baek. I wasn't going to stop you."

"Wow. My mood went down again. Is this you giving me freedom?" 

"Maybe. But I'm pretty sure that if I were to stand next to you, they would choose me. So I'm not concerned about losing you." 

"Big talk. I hate you for that."

"Baekhyun, it is my time to ask you questions." "What?" The omega snaps, he is thin on patience. "What exactly happened between you and Luhan?" Chanyeol doesn’t have an appetite when he is reminded of what happened. Baekhyun clicks his tongue against his cheek as he is asked by that question. "He said something funny."

"Elaborate."Chanyeol persists. Baekhyun sighs. "He said he isn't our enemy. That we are looking at the wrong place. And.." His sentence trails off. Chanyeol sets his glass down and probes his elbow high, his chin leans against his knuckle. "He must have said something really 'funny' for you to pause so many times."

"Shut up. You and your cocky mouth." The smaller hissed. He is grumpy, he doesn't like the way Chanyeol talks to him. "Baek, what exactly did he tell you? You're always on guard. He must have said something for you to drop it when he kissed you." "He mentioned you Chanyeol." The chopstick jabs into his meat, Baekhyun doesn't want to eat anymore, "he said your name and I was drunk. So I couldn't avoid it." 

"I see." Chanyeol nods and doesn't ask more.

"Are you mad at me?" Baekhyun sincerely hopes that Chanyeol isn't. What happened last night was not something within his control. "I'm mad, but not at you. I'm mad at Luhan. He took advantage of you." Chanyeol is rubbing his face, he looks so tired. "We have to go. I won't be in Korea for two weeks." Chanyeol said, then he stands, his chair drags back and makes a screech. Baekhyun is staring at him, "where are you going? I thought we are going to the Eastern province this week?" Chanyeol is only wearing a blank tank top. His masculine arm and aesthetic tattoos are revealed in the open. 

Baekhyun swallows, Chanyeol has answered.

However.. Baekhyun missed it. 

"Baek." Chanyeol calls him. 

"Yeah-?"

"When I'm back. Do you want to go on a date?" 

The question takes Baekhyun back, "Are you asking me?" He sounds incredulous. Chanyeol nods rather innocently and rubs his nape, "I just don't want to pressure you again." "Ah. If I don't have any meeting then sure." Baekhyun said it with a nod. The blonde prince is looking towards his staircase as he speaks, "If you need scent, just grab any of my shirts and use it." He then brings his attention back to the red prince, "like what you are wearing now."

A dust of pink adorns Baekhyun's cheeks. Chanyeol wants to touch them, but he controls himself and elicits a fond grin. "Take care. I'll see you soon." The taller said. 

Baekhyun's head is ruffled, the giant leaves, Baekhyun’s heart is in his throat. 

Two week... 

Might be too long.

....

"Oi. I need you to take care of someone for me." Special defence force Kai does not expect to get a call from his general at 3am in the morning. His eyes are squinting and his phone is held in one hand.

"Who.. Someone important?" Kai rubs his eyes. He is rarely called in to protect someone. He can hear the general on the other line smile, "yeah. She is important. So you better take care of her right. You will be rewarded for it. Don't worry." The subordinate nods his head. Not that general Byun can see. He drops back into his sleep and snores. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and hangs up. 

The day after, Kai is dressed in his royal uniform. It is a black attire, vest, leather glove and hoist. He enters the outer palace and is greeted by Kyungsoo who bows his head. "Soo! Hello again." The subordinate waves at the smaller male. The beta is timid, he clears his throat and nods. "I'm good." He has been helping Kai behind the scenes with preparing documents. It was Baekhyun's order. Just that the two of them have not met head on head throughout this process. 

The bodyguard leads the subordinate to the living room. Kai is expecting to meet a princess, or some politician or diplomat's daughter. The least he expects is...a furry. A very adorable one. Perched on prince Baekhyun's lap is a black and white fluffy thing. Kai stops and stands there. He doesn't notice it yet. "Yo king." Kai winks at his general. Baekhyun snorts. "Another wrong addressing and I'll put you on toilet duties." The red prince warned. The subordinate puts his hand up in surrender and cracks a wide grin. "So who do you want me to protect?" Kai is looking around the room for traces of this 'person.' Baekhyun cocks a brow, then forms a smirk. He points his eyes down. Kai trails his eyes to the raccoon on his general's thigh. 

There is an awkward moment of silence.

Kai is chuckling. "Are you kidding sir?"

"No." The red prince uncross his legs gracefully and gathers his princess in his hand. "Take care of her for a month, Chanyeol and I need to be away for some time." "Wait- What about the investigation?" Kai can't juggle two works at the same time.

"Pause the investigation." The prince orders, then stands onto his heels and raises his chin artfully, "Change the target. I want you to investigate Kim Minseok." "I'm sorry who?" Kai is baffled at the change of direction. "He is someone who is always around Luhan." Prince Baekhyun adds. 

An order is an order. No one can go against a prince's order. "Okay, I understand. This one is easy," the subordinate nods. “Exactly. Which is why you are taking care of Goeun." He puts her in Kai's arm. The alpha jolts and yells, "wait your majesty!!"

"What?" The prince gives him a questioning look, "you better not tell me you're scared of a raccoon." Kai is the greatest within the royal military. If he can crack a man's head, but is terrified of a furry. Baekhyun is definitely going to laugh.

"No-Um. I like fury... Can his majesty like to put it in a cage before giving it to me?" Kai’s head is leaning all the way back as he picks the furry far at an arm distance. Baekhyun shakes his head and gestures for Kyungsoo to bring the cage. 

And so that is how Kai went home to his unit with a royal pet by the name 'Park Goeun.'

Kai is definitely not scared of a raccoon. Who the hell said that? He just isn't used to having one around... That's all. 

"Okay so.." The man is reading an instruction sheet. Apparently raccoons can eat normal food. Prince Baekhyun is very generous to his troops. They all get allowance and live in a comfortable apartment. So Kai never bothered to cook since he buys take out. But this time he really doesn't have a choice. "This goes in-" He drops a little bit of water in the frying pan and the whole pan goes on fire. Kai panics and yells while grabbing the pan and throwing it into the sink. He wheezed. This is too hard.

He has sweat on his forehead and collar. The subordinate rubs his nape as he contemplates on what he should do for dinner. Goeun is nuzzling her nose in Kai's shirt. She likes his scent and she starts to drape it around her body like it is a cape.

Kai doesn't want to try cooking anymore. He finds his phone and dials a number. Take away will have to work.

.......

Baekhyun puts his arm through his black long sleeve shirt and buttons his collar to his adam apple. Sehun then puts his designer blazer on Baekhyun's broad shoulder. The cuffs are buttoned in and Baekhyun is dressed more formally than he usually does. He only has one event on his list. A charity event from one of the urban provinces. Baekhyun doesn't have any other schedule. Chanyeol shouldered most of them. The red prince is sitting cross leg in his chauffeur's car. Kyungsoo is sitting on the opposite couch.

Baekhyun has his elbow probe on the car door below the window. His amber eyes are staring blank outside. He hasn't said a single word. Kyungsoo knows that his prince was with Chanyeol last night. Baekhyun smells very much like him. He wonders if the two princes have fought. Or maybe they didn’t. If they didn’t then, Kyungsoo can only make one wild assumption.

…………

Baekhyun has done his job. He greeted the farmers and shook their hands. He also gave them a generous fund to continue producing crops and he even ate with them on the floor. The weather is hot and kyungsoo has to stand in the sun to keep an eye on the prince. One of the farmers has delivered him some food and water to wish Kyungsoo politely rejected at first. Baekhyun came by shortly and now they both sit cross leg on the wooden floor. They are having cold noodles. It feels nice to have something cool during this hot weather.

Baekhyun is slurping his noodles without a single care. The farmers coo at him. Prince Baekhyun always had this magic where he makes the people around him become fond of what he does. Even if he is cold and unapproachable. His innocent face makes him less intimidating.

There is a television installed at the very top of the ceiling. It is angled at the perfect position to watch while you eat. The channel changes. It is a news report. Baekhyun is talking to one of the farmers when a news reporter catches his attention. 

“Prince Chanyeol has been warmly welcomed by Italy's president. He is currently residing in La hotel for the following weeks and will be modelling for the leading perfume brand Aqua Di Parma.” The camera pans into Chanyeol’s sun kissed skin. Perhaps it is Italy, or maybe it is the air, Chanyeol’s face is radiating, his smile is bright and pearly and it has this magic where it makes the viewer’s heart race for no apparent reason. Chanyeol is just a very handsome man. He is surreal. 

The reporter continues, "now prince Chanyeol is about to greet the president of Italy and North Korea will be having a-" The channel changes fast. Baekhyun blinks once, then turns to find that one of the farmers has changed the channel to someone old comedy gig and the group of older mens are howling and laughing at the scene. 

Baekhyun doesn't want to ask them to change it back, or that will be rude. He clears his throat and pats the napkin against his lips. Kyungsoo who has noticed his abnormal behavior scoots closer on his knee and clears his throat as well. "Baekhyun, you can watch it on your phone.” The beta whispers in a soft voice, hush enough for the prince to hear only. Baekhyun doesn’t answer. He slowly climbs onto his feet and excuses himself to the bathroom. But of course, Kyungsoo knows, Baekhyun is going to watch the remainder of the interview. 

……

Chanyeol has landed in Italy for a while. He hasn't texted Baekhyun yet. The connection was a bit bad and he didn't have time. He hasn’t had a wink of sleep and now he is about to enter a hotel for a committee meeting.

The cameras are flashing off his face. Chanyeol's round eyes blinked. The camera flashes again. His surroundings are fuzzy. Everything is a slow motion film, Chanyeol can’t hear anything else aside from the clicking of cameras and the glares that are blinding his silver lens.

Chanyeol's eyes close a little longer and when he opens them, the media is a mash of colors. The blonde prince is swaying, he is starting to lose his balance. 

‘Your majesty?’A woman's voice is coming from his left ear, but Chanyeol can't see her anymore. 

His body falls forward, he feels so light- like he doesn’t weigh anything and nothing is holding him down. 

Prince Chanyeol has collapsed to the ground.

The organizer is shouting for her staff to find a doctor while the Medias are snapping their cameras rapidly. This whole scene is broadcast. Everyone is gasping in front of their screen as East Korea’s blonde prince has collapsed in front of millions of eyes.

While everyone is shocked by the situation, there is no one more perplexed than the lover who is watching everything unfold on his phone screen in a dimly lit bathroom, eyes blown wide in horror. 

……

There is sounds of breathing. 

Chanyeol looks around his surroundings. This place is strangely familiar…

He peers down and there is a dagger in his hand. He looks up and suddenly he remembers.. 

“Chanyeol.”A soft voice calls for him. Chanyeol recognized this voice. 

Soon, everything floods his memory, that day...when he was ready to kill Baekhyun. 

Consort red grabbed onto his hand and begged him to not harm Baekhyun, "please...Chanyeol please.. He had no choice.. Please." She cried. 

Chanyeol's eyes widen. 

He is a small boy again, the one who came into this palace for vengency. Baekhyun's mother cried and cried. 

Then… What about his sister? Why did she die? Why wasn’t she given a chance? 

No one gave him an answer. 

The dagger in his hand was gripped tight. Chanyeol didn’t want to do this either, but then who thought about sparing his sister? What did she ever do wrong? He took a step forward and consort red grabbed onto his body and yelled out the truth, “My son is your soulmate!” 

The cold blooded truth that Chanyeol’s soulmate was his sister’s killer made him break down. He knew, he knew since the very start. He knew from the moment that he saw Baekhyun, Baekhyun was his destined mate and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He screamed to the sky as he slowly dropped the dagger from his small hand and cried. 

this world wasn't fair. 

Fate wasn't far. 

How could they do this to him? 

“I'm sorry Chanyeol.. I'm sorry." She repeated. Baekhyun's mother tried to repent for her son's crime. It all started because of her, if it wasn’t for the fact that Baekhyun had to live in the cruel form of being a prince, Baekhyun would never have been forced to kill Chanyeol's sister.

Chanyeol knows, he knows the shits that the king made his crown son do. But even so, Chanyeol couldn’t let it go. Who was he going to send to hell to accompany his sister? 

Who? 

"I will.” 

Huh? 

When Chanyeol looks ahead, Baekhyun’s mother is already standing near the end of the palace cliff.

Her insoles are ready to tip over the edge.

Chanyeol shakes his head frantically, “n-no. No please.” He didn’t want this. This isn’t how he wanted it to be. 

She smiled at him wistfully before she dropped her weight back. 

“NO!" Chanyeol yells and jolts awake from his dream. He scans his room and finds himself in his hotel room. His royal personnel knocks on his door before popping his head in, "your majesty? Are you alright?" Chanyeol shakes his head and waves his personnel off. He just had a nightmare. Something that he hasn’t dealt with in years. His dreams are always dreamless. Except for this one time. "Bring me water. I'm a bit thirsty." He croaked out. Sweat is drenching his shirt. The man nods his head and the door shuts. Chanyeol buries his face in his palm and grits his teeth. 

…..

The doctors have checked Chanyeol's condition and marked him as overworked and over-heated from the sun. It was not a major condition, so the next day, prince Chanyeol woke up and did another bundle of documents and work. He didn't rest for long. One of his royal personnel tried to persuade him to rest, but Chanyeol has a lot of work to do. He doesn't have time for that. 

The blonde prince has his spectacles on. He is powering through the documents and checking for any flaws. One of his royal staff approached him and whispered something in his ear. Chanyeol stops for a moment and grips his pen. 

He didn't want Baekhyun to come.

…..

Baekhyun arrived in his hotel room. There are royal guards outside Chanyeol's room. Prince Baekhyun wants to go forward, but the arm stops him. "Your majesty, I am sorry. Prince Chanyeol has laid orders that no one is to disturb him tonight," one of them said. Baekhyun cocks his brow high, "not even me?" The two guards bow their heads apologetically, "we are sorry prince Baekhyun. His majesty has orders." The red prince frowns, then he stares at the door and fastens his fist. He doesn't understand why Chanyeol refused to see him. They were good before he left? 

Baekhyun went back into his room and checked his phone. Chanyeol didn't reply to any of his messages. Baekhyun doesn't know what has gotten into Chanyeol. Either way, he hopes that they can talk properly tomorrow. 

……

The next day was a series of events. Since Prince Baekhyun has arrived, Chanyeol's schedule has reduced. Baekhyun has taken back all of his schedule list so everything is back on track. Morning breakfast was down stairs at the hotel lobby. Prince Baekhyun ate alone with his guards on watch. Chanyeol requested to eat in his own room. So another missed chance. 

Baekhyun's schedule is even out nicely. It's not as packed or tight as he is accustomed to. He understands that this is because Chanyeol has shoulder the heavy load and only gave him the light weight. He is certain that he has more meetings in a day than just two. He has heard from a passing hotel staff that prince Chanyeol has been in and out of his room and some of the food was returned. Is Chanyeol skipping meals? 

The red prince eyes the menu for room service. He calls for one of his guards, then asks them to order a big breakfast and send it to Chanyeol's room. 

An hour later, the guard brought him bad news. Baekhyun stands up from his couch and his frown deepens, "why did he reject it?" The guard stutters on his word, "h-his majesty prince Chanyeol said that he doesn't have time to eat and that he asked for your majesty Baekhyun to finish it for him…" Baekhyun walks away and tries to enter Chanyeol's room. The guards have once again stopped him. Baekhyun can only grit his teeth and accept that Chanyeol is busy. 

The morning after, Baekhyun has to attend a diplomat party. He finally sees Chanyeol in the crowd, his lover is wearing a black suit and cute bow tie, he has his silver hair comb back professionally. Baekhyun wants to talk to Chanyeol, but not yet, not when he has his own work to do. So he turns his head back and continues his conversation with the man on his left hand side. 

Half way through the group's conversation, Chanyeol is seen excusing himself. He puts the champagne glass on a wait staff's tray and then walks away from the party. Baekhyun smiles politely at his circle and then excused himself. 

Chanyeol didn't move far. He is sitting on the make-shift swing and couch and he didn't notice his red beauty coming towards him. This diplomat event is extremely boring anyways. "Hey, I want to tell you something." Prince Chanyeol turns towards the source, "can it be later?"

"No, it has to be now." Prince Baekhyun is firm, he looks around and thinks that there are too many people around. They need to be in a private space. "come with me," the red prince turned away before the blonde prince could argue. They walk towards the back yard, where there is a maze. If there is one thing that amazed the two princes, then it has to be the architects.

Italy has been nothing but splendid. The air is so much fresher, everything is associated with arts and history that is so much different to Korea. 

(Excluding this horrendous event, everything else is amazing.)

They walk further in the maze. Baekhyun extends his hand out and runs out along the hedged bush. There are pink daisies blooming on some sections. Perhaps it is the magic of the maze, he doesn't mind if he gets lost here.

"Baekhyun slow down." Chanyeol calls out. They are running, Chanyeol is right behind him. It is only then that Baekhyun stops. He has found the exit in his crooked path.

Or more like he has found the heart of this maze. A beautiful fountain is installed in the middle.

This feels like something that would come out of a fairytale. Where the prince meets his princess. The only thing is, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are real princes and there is no princess.

The blonde prince is panting a little. He runs his tattooed fingers through his silver hair, a few strands have fallen out of place. "What is it Baekhyun? Why are we here?" 

"When did you become so avoidant of me?" The red prince is enjoying the wondrous view.

He said that, but his tone is playful. Chanyeol doesn't follow the other's script like he used to. He just steps forward in his nicely polished shoe, his hand tucks into his designer pants as his golden Rolex shines under the evening glow.

"I'm not. Just.. I'm a bit tired." The blonde prince confessed. "Oh what?" Baekhyun asked, "of chasing me?" 

"Yes." The taller didn't even stop for a beat. 

Baekhyun feels the mood has gone sour. He shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm sorry." The omega apologized in a sincere tone, Chanyeol thought he was dreaming. "No, Baek, please. Don't apologize." The taller is shaking it off like it is a bad omen.

"I am Chanyeol. I know I am harsh on you. But I really can't stand you being swam by those women. You understand right? I'm very petty." He chuckles, because it is a very humorous less joke. "You're such an idiot sometimes. I really hate you a lot."

The brows between Chanyeol's forehead digs in, guilty crossing his handsome features. Chanyeol understands the sins that he has committed, he knows that Baekhyun is just being forgiving by calling him an 'idiot.'

"Hey, Chanyeol." Baekhyun's voice sounds so gentle, even the wind feels like it is encompassing the sound waves that come out of Baekhyun's lips. 

"Hm?"

The tree rattles and the petals on the daisies are blown off, waltzing, framing the two fucked up lovers.

Why don't you say it?" Chanyeol doesn't understand what Baekhyun wants. He calls him, then doesn't say anything. All he sees is how Baekhyun's lips curve. 

"I think I'm sick." The red prince confessed. It sounds so out of the blue.

But it gets a natural reaction from Chanyeol. The alpha thought that the omega meant it literally. He grabs Baekhyun's wrist and quickly spins him around to feel his forehead, before cupping the other's delicate face in his large hands. 

"Where?" There is panic in Chanyeol's silver lens, his forehead is creasing in so much that his eyes are appearing extremely big. It brings a chuckle out of Baekhyun, Chanyeol is staring at him, baffled. "What's wrong with you today?" The blonde prince is not used to his adoptive brother being like this. Last time he was like this.. It was their first date. Now, it's just strange, abnormal.

There is a softness in those honey eyes, Baekhyun has a really pretty lens. They are akin to scarlet if you stare at it in the sun, or sometimes cinnamon in the evening.

"What. Are you not used to your boyfriend being nice?" The smirk which surfaced on Baekhyun's face tells Chanyeol that he is indeed dreaming. Otherwise, Baekhyun is on drugs. 

Or maybe he is on drug-

This must all be from too much drinking last night. He had no choice, the country founder of Aqua Di Parma insisted. Chanyeol retrieves his hand and sighs long and waryly. 

He wants to rest. 

He doesn't want to do this or even talk.

Baekhyun watches how Chanyeol rubs his own temple and sigh, Baekhyun doesn't understand himself. But when he does, he is already embracing the alpha. He feels Chanyeol's body become stiff against his.

Baekhyun waits. And he is right, Chanyeol does hug him back, even though it is done with reluctance. 

Because they both know. They can't break up. Their deal has been made. They will claim the crown together. If one drops out then the other dies.

So even if there are mixed feelings, the two of them are destined to be mates. There is no other option. 

They just have to compromise. 

"Chanyeol, hug me a little more." 

The blonde prince becomes a stone for a good second, before he complies.

Seriously.. What is he doing? 

Truthfully, Chanyeol doesn't understand either. He just feels a bit.. Worn out. Tired.. He doesn't have the stamina to hug his red beauty as well. But he doesn't want to make Baekhyun mad.

Like how the omega cried when Chanyeol threw him off his lap, mid way during a very 'uneventful' sex so many weeks ago after that 'uneventful' matter with Luhan kissing Baekhyun. 

Fuck. Just thinking about it makes Chanyeol mad.

He is unconsciously digging his fingers down Baekhyun's back. The alpha slowly sinks his face in the omega's neck, his teeth gritting as he struggles to remain composed.

It has been two weeks. Why can't he let it go? He wouldn't have been reminded of it if he isn't having this conversation with Baekhyun. His determination to break away from this becomes stronger.

"It's cold here. We have to go back." Chanyeol's excuse is lame, but it does the trick. He pulls back and smooths his hand down Baekhyun's arm, hoping that the friction will make his red beauty warm. "Come, let's go. I want to retire to bed soon."

"Chanyeol, do you not want me anymore?" 

"What? No. Of course not." 

"Then why are you running away? Didn't you promise me? We would work our relationship out." 

"I know what I said. I'm just really exhausted right now. Can we do this another time?"

Baekhyun can tell that Chanyeol is not lying. The dark circles beneath the taller's eyes and the sunken cheek tells him that Chanyeol hasn't been sleeping. 

"Alright. Let's go." Baekhyun agreed in the end. Chanyeol nods and turns away fast.

Baekhyun has trouble following after those long legs. Numerous times he wanted to hold his hand out and reach for Chanyeol's wrist. But the longer they walked, the more he hesitated. 

"Fuck." Chanyeol cursed so loud it startled the birds. "Where is the exit?"

They are lost. They have been walking around for twenty minutes and they are nowhere close to the end of this maze. Chanyeol looks around, they take a left turn. Baekhyun's feet are starting to hurt.

Chanyeol does notice. Baekhyun's steps are slowing down. When prince Chanyeol twists around and picks the smaller bridal. Baekhyun's breath hitch, he can never get used to this.

The frown on the alpha's face is marred. Baekhyun thought that maybe Chanyeol is mad at him for bringing into this mess. 

"You don't have to carry me." Baekhyun tried to reason. Like always, Chanyeol disregards his remark and continues to find the entrance of where they came in.

There is a sheer coat of sweat glistening on Chany's forehead. It must be so tiring for him to carry Baekhyun around for a straight ten minute and he hasn't put him down once. 

Now Baekhyun feels bad. He can walk on his own- Not be carried around like some porcelain doll.

By some miracle, they do find a way out. Chanyeol is obviously relieved and happy about that, Baekhyun can sense it with how fast he is walking. Chanyeol can't carry Baekhyun in bridal. It doesn't look good. 

After all, who the hell carries a full grown man, especially if he is your brother and rival and enters a crowd. 

So Chanyeol sets him down on a stoned bench and drops right next to him. He is panting and undoing his tie which has been suffocating him.

Baekhyun wordlessly watches. Chanyeol is taking off his black blazer and wiping the sweaty beads off his forehead.

The red prince swallows. He doesn't mean to have these lewd thoughts. It is just..

Those beads are shining like crystals in the shaded sun. The shadows of the leaves, the ombre tone that is radiating from the sunset; all of it is making Chanyeol very attractive. He knows it is not a good time. Chanyeol is trying to catch his breath. But Baekhyun can't help but stare and secretly admire in bitterness, how ideal of an alpha Chanyeol truly is. 

"Can you stand?" Chanyeol asked him after some time. Baekhyun nods.

"Try." He ordered. The red prince stands onto his feet and tries to mask the sharp pain which shoots from his heel. Fuck. He has a cramp. He puts his hand into his pocket so he seems completely fine. But Chanyeol has trouble believing this.

The red hair hesitates, he feels a bit shy to do this. It feels so.... Homosexual? 

"Get on Baek." 

Baekhyun can hear the annoyance in Chanyeol's voice. He reluctantly climbs onto the taller's back and his strong arm envelopes his knee, "I thought you were going to call someone to help me into the hotel room?" 

Chanyeol sighs through his nose as he starts to walk. "I don't like the idea of someone carrying you. What if they smell you? I haven't scented you this week."

"Ah." Chanyeol has a valid point. Baekhyun is overthinking. "You're right. I feel bad now. I was going to tell you something for real." 

The chairman of Aqua di parma is in shock at her two precious guests,'Oh my god?! What happened to your majesties?' Chanyeol conversed in full fluent English, "My brother has tripped in that maze. Can we please excuse ourselves for the night?" 

"Yes! Quick, guide them to their rooms." The chairman barks out orders and the hotel staff are leading them to the fifth floor of their suite.

He doesn't let anyone touch Baekhyun. Even as they enter his room, he just smiles at them all and asks for the first aid kit before dismissing them kindly. 

Baekhyun is sitting on the arm chair while Chanyeol finds a bandaid from the kit.

"Hey- I'm not gravely injured. I can do it myself." 

"Okay." Chanyeol holds the bandaid he has found and Baekhyun stares at it. The red prince was just saying that. Usually Chanyeol would persist to put it on. But this time he just let's Baekhyun do it himself. The blonde prince stands up and retrieves his jacket from Baekhyun's side. He puts it on and is ready to go. 

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun doesn't know why he wished that Chanyeol would just be that stubborn man he once was. "Yes?" The blonde male is waiting for the red hairs answer. But Baekhyun just feels rejected. "Nothing." He said finally. Chanyeol's shoulder deflates and he gives his small pup a pat on his redhead. The small pout on Baekhyun's lips is something inevitable. It is not characteristic of the ruthless red prince. However, just this time. He feels sulky. "You keep saying you want to tell me something but you never say it." Chanyeol is cocking his brow again.

“If I say it, will you say yes?” The red hair reasoned. 

"Depends. What is it Baek?" 

"Ah. So you won't give me a guarantee." 

"No, tell me." 

"I want a yes first." 

"Okay fine." The taller sighs in defeat.

"You're mad.." 

"No- God. Baekhyun just say it. I want to sleep." 

"Sleep with me then." 

"What?" 

They stare at one another. Chanyeol's eyes are much more conflicted and confused.

The red prince pats his bed. "We are adoptive brothers. Nothing wrong with us being in one room for a long time." 

Chanyeol can't find the strength to argue. After his full hectic day and his lack of sleep. The blonde prince finally surrendered.

The sky is dark. Chanyeol's room is right next door anyways. This is Italy, their royal personnel aren't here and the tradition is different too. Chanyeol is too damn tired to care too. 

He showered. Changed into a bathrobe and carefully sinks onto the mattress.

Baekhyun showered in the morning and he didn't sweat as much as Chanyeol did. So he has already changed, his shirt is off and he is only wearing his brief. Chanyeol likes to sleep half naked too. But just this one time, he wears his robe to sleep.

The blonde prince didn't even wait. He knocks right into his sleep and forgets about the rest. Baekhyun clearly wanted to tell him something. But that can wait. 

Chanyeol is tired. Very tired. 

He will sleep and deal with this tomorrow. 

....


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wants to tell Chanyeol something important. Peachy sex, morning sex, Chanyeol feels better.... 

Their schedule is always so damn hectic and sleep is always out of the window. Baekhyun has been observing Chanyeol for a good ten minutes. Somehow during the night, their position had changed and Chanyeol habitually hugged Baekhyun in his sleep. He doesn't mind being this close to Chanyeol. Even when the taller's breath is tickling his face. He counts his chances. How many times has Baekhyun fully examined Chanyeol? Blinded by his ambition and his resentment of what Chanyeol has done to him. Baekhyun understands that deep down, he is sick. He is so damn sick. That's what he wanted to tell Chanyeol. He doesn't want to brand himself with Stockholm Syndrome. He isn't sure what this is. All he knows is that he forgave Chanyeol a long time ago. In all of this insanity. Especially after their conversation of forming a proper bond and alliance.

Baekhyun will accept Chanyeol. He will do it properly. Chanyeol is not that bad...

He is great. Excluding their feuds and past.. Particularly the death of Chanyeol's sister. Chanyeol is perfect. He just has to keep that in mind. Chanyeol is a very attractive man. He is the Eastern prince, Baekhyun's mother had chose him, he is kind to him and he is very much his type. Wasn't this the safest bet? Now it is time to come to terms with it. 

The taller makes a low groan. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol waking up. The red prince doesn't move. He watches how those pretty moon eyes open up slowly, those long lashes flutter a few times in drowsiness. Baekhyun leans forward to plant a kiss on Chanyeol's heart shaped lips, "morning." He whispers. Chanyeol is blinking through hooded lips, like he is trying to process what has just happened. Chanyeol has a deep and raspy voice. However, in the mornings it just sounds rougher, "what time?" The taller rubs his face. Baekhyun eyes the digital clock behind his shoulder, "4am."

They have to wake up in two hours and do some events before heading to their next destination. Chanyeol's eyes are falling close. Baekhyun finds it endearing to see a big boy like Chanyeol seem so innocent when he sleeps. But a schedule is a schedule. They have to wake up now so they can sign off a few documents and revise the schedule plans.

"Yeol." Baekhyun whispers his name. The alpha wants to wake up, but he can't. His body isn't listening. He leans in and kiss Chanyeol's lips. It is a gentle touch, Baekhyun's lips are so soft against Chanyeol's. It makes one want to drown in addiction. The alpha stirs and an airy sound of breath emits. Chanyeol is falling back into a slumber, "Chanyeol come on." Baekhyun is encouraging him. He even peels down his brief and palms Chanyeol's clothed crotch. He thought the rubbing would work. But sadly it doesn't. He isn't even hard. Chanyeol is really in a deep sleep.

The red prince doesn't want to wake his secret lover too. But they have no choice. Their have obligations. So Baekhyun finds the slit in Chanyeol's brief hole and slowly pulls the flaccid cock out. It feels so much warmer since it's under the sheet. Baekhyun squish his thumb down and he wants to chuckle since a frown crossed Chanyeol's face but he remains asleep. Baekhyun does all the work. He buckles his hip and situates the cock so that it is somewhere near his ass. He has to throw his leg over Chanyeol's waist so that he could impale himself on the cock. He feels like he hasn't felt this wonderful sensation in so long. His lips subconsciously parts and he bites back a moan so he can't have others hearing this.

He doesn't want the people in this hotel to find out that Korea's beloved red prince is currently sinking onto his adoptive brother, the blonde prince's cock as he slept. Oh how scandalous this is. Baekhyun grinds his ass and tries to get as much friction as he can. Chanyeol is twitching, there is a bit of reaction from the taller, he looks frustrated. Which is good. Baekhyun just moves his ass slowly on the shaft. He does feel the rough pubic hair scratching against his baby skin bottom. He doesn't complain. He likes how filthy this is. He never really said it. Because he doesn't want Chanyeol to be too carried away. But Baekhyun actually loves Chanyeol's cock. Very much indeed. Despite the traumatic memories, maybe Baekhyun really does he have Stockholm Syndrome? It feels so good. The warm flesh gliding in and out of his hole, Chanyeol who is unaware of the situation, Baekhyun feels the need to speed up. Chanyeol has to wake up for their schedule.

He straddles Chanyeol and sits on his lap. The blanket tumbles off Baekhyun's shoulder and Chanyeol instantly feels too cold. The only warm thing is his crotch. It feels insanely moist and hot. The next thing he feels is his whole body moving vigorously as the familiar squeaks and creaks comes to play in his ears. The blonde prince scrunch his face and bearily pries his eyes apart. The first thing he sees is a mash of nude color and a red that stands out. His lower region feels wet and sticky and he can hear soft moaning from the other. It doesn't take him long to figure out that it is his red beauty who is currently giving him a wake up call by riding him. This doesn't usually happen between them. Chanyeol is at lost of words and he is definitely awake now. Baekhyun rotates his hip and pulls his ass back to give a perfect view to the other of how well he has lubed and warmed his fat shaft, "morning." Baekhyun breaths and dips down to kiss Chanyeol's lips.

The alph just stares at him, Baekhyun hooks a wry grin and is not one bit shameful as he finds his pace. His walls are clenching tight, milking the cock with full intention. Chanyeol grabs onto the smaller hip and groans as bliss is glazing over his drowsiness. "What the hell Baek..?" Baekhyun drops his ass down. He does it so rough that Chanyeol nearly came from it. "I'm waking you up. Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm up now."

"Ah. Are you?" Baekhyun rocks his hips and puts his hand on Chanyeol's torso, they slide down a little to the alpha's tummy. "Don't you miss fucking me? Come inside. It's your chance."

"Are you on pill?" Chanyeol thinks he sounds dumb. Then again, he is hardly awake. "Hm I am. Don't make me wait Yeol. I've been warning your cock for a while now. Do it as a return favor. Please?"

Baekhyun rarely said please to him. Call it a spell or some sort of black magic. Chanyeol didn't want to give in. However his lust has. Baekhyun laughs as he is thrown over, his back is pressing into the mattress as his leg is being spread wide. The omega's sole job is for keep quiet. They are already going hard on the bed. He just needs an excuse for the dents in the wall and a reminder to wash the bedsheet that is soaking in his juice. The red prince cries in his silence. His head arch back and it almost hits the headboard. He hugs his leg around Chanyeol's torso and clutches onto him right while moaning softly in his ear and telling him how great he is and how much he loves this. Chanyeol just deliverys what his red beauty wants. Even though he is still exhausted, he mounts his lover and stretches him nice and well, like how someone does their morning exercise.

Baekhyun is acting so strange. From yesterday and even today. Baekhyun is hugging him so close that Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun did want to tell him something important at that maze? "Come in me一Please I beg you. Do it inside." He moans so filthy in his left ear. Chanyeol loses control. He came violently. He fills Baekhyun so full that semen is splattering out. There is a hot, sticky substance between their stomach. Baekhyun has came at the exact time. Exhaustion takes over again. Chanyeol collapsed and pants roughly in Baekhyun's neck. His cock is languidly pumping in and out to milk every drop. Baekhyun is carding his fingers through Chanyeol's dampen locks from the after sex and hums in delight.

What a morning call. Chanyeol feels awake and dead. He feels like he just did a morning jog, with the exception that his crotch is hard and wet from something clamping him tight. Baekhyun's soft hand is moving down from his head and caressing Chanyeol's toned back. He is feeling every inch of Chanyeol; his big, buffy forearm, his slim waist, his strong shoulder blades, his powerful hips that have thrusted so hard into him. He keeps his hand on Chanyeol's waistline. He feels hot inside from just remembering how Chanyeol has a habit of pumping his cock into him in a very dead beat pace, his ball smacks tight against Baekhyun's bottom and it never fails to make his toes curl in ecstasy. The red prince does praise his lover. However, he rarely said it sincerely. It was always blank dirty talks that were only meant to one the other enemy at bay. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's airy breath on his neck and he counts the unsteady pace.

"What did you want to tell me yesterday?" Chanyeol asked. "Hm. Not a good place to say it." Baekhyun answered. Chanyeol doesn't argue with him. Now he has to get up for real. He can't be buried in Baekhyun forever. He pulls a fraction of his cock back. Baekhyun has taken so much of him so well. His alpha scent is always more poignant when he comes inside. It is much better than doing it in Baekhyun's mouth since the scent wears off and the omega has to use his perfume. 

There is a box of tissue on the bed post and he fully withdraws to wipe the slick off his length and clean the juice and semen that is flowing between Baekhyun's leg. The red prince pushed his weight by elbow and wraps his arm around the blonde prince. After a good sleep, Chanyeol doesn't feel so avoidant towards Baekhyun now. Although he still thinks his red beauty is acting strange these days. He drapes his arm around Baekhyun's waist, "are you feeling clingy today?"

"I've always felt clingy towards you." The red prince confessed.

Chanyeol thought it was a joke and laughs.

Baekhyun tilts his head and stares high up at Chanyeol. "Is it that strange Yeol?"

Chanyeol admitted that it is, "yes. Last time you wanted to kill me. Whenever I initiated a hug, you never liked it." "

I do like your hugs. But I wasn't sure if you were an enemy or not."

"I understand. Come, let's get dressed. We have a long day ahead."

Baekhyun doesn't want to let Chanyeol go. He wants to taste his cock one more time and relish in those thrusts. But a prince is a prince. Work doesn't finish by themselves. As they are dressed in their finest suits, the business type, Baekhyun doesn't wear his usually attire. This is a formal event. They sit by the table and go through the documents.

In the meantime, Chanyeol wanted to talk to Baekhyun about Mr K. "I just realized we shouldn't have had sex."

"Sex?" Baekhyun's brow cocks and he chuckles, "are you sure it wasn't making love?"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at that joke. "You're talking like me."

"We are lovers. Lovers resemble one another. Anyways why can't we do it?" Chanyeol puts his linked pen down. "I didn't check. I don't know if there is a camera here or not. Someone might have caught us on records."

"Don't worry, I did. Nothing. I've soaked the bedsheet in soap so it should be fine."

"That's great. Good job Baekhyunie."

"Hey, call me baby?"

"Ah."

Baekhyun is pouting.

Chanyeol can't resist him when he does that. "Okay, baby."

"What about Mr K you wanted to tell me?"

Chanyeol clears his throat, "I don't mean to scare you. But I wanted to tell you this since last night. I would check up on the background of Oh Sehun." 

"Why?" Baekhyun frowns immediately. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun has always done so, he checks on everyone. Oh Sehun has been with him since he was young. But something has been bothering him since he saw the other alpha. "What brings that suspicion?" Baekhyun needs more information. Chanyeol doesn't have any solid evidence, the blonde prince combs his long fringe back,"don't you ever feel like.. Sehun and Luhan look the same? Their feature is identical." "Do they?" The red prince didn't think about that. Baekhyun's head is tilting and his brows are knitting together as he tries to think back. Now that Chanyeol mentioned it, there is a bit of resemblance.

"I could be wrong. But I would do another background check on him." Chanyeol finds the documents in his brief case and hand delivers it to Baekhyun. "Read through this in your spare time. Luhan may be telling the truth. He is not our enemy, someone else is." He added. The documents are withdrawn from the yellow envelope. Baekhyun skims through each and every one of the pages. There is so many information about Sehun that Baekhyun was never aware of. "How did you find these?"

"Pure luck. I found them at an orphanage."

"Orphanage??"

"Yes. Sehun was in an orphanage once. I don't know about the rest. All I can say is that this orphanage is not within Korea."

Baekhyun turns to the last page. There is a photo of a young Sehun and some informations about his orphanage. It closed down many years ago after a fire. There is history of abuse and torture and even sexual assault. It makes Baekhyun feel sick. "Is this in China?"

"Yeah, in a very small province. There is something else you need to know.. I did more investigation. That orphanage is known for abducting children and selling them off. It does happen a lot in China. I don't know whether Sehun was taken from here or not."

The documents shut. "Are you serious that these were found by luck? You found something very unearthing."

"It's me." The taller forms a smirk. "Are you impressed baby?"

Yes. Baekhyun is. But now that means he has more concerns. "What else did you find?"

"Logic. Let's use that. Think about it Baek. A business man like Luhan wouldn't go as far as getting so politically involved. Which obviously means that he is hiding something. If Mr K is really Luhan and his brother Kris, doesn't that make no sense?"

"I'm pretty sure we have established that." Baekhyun sighs.

Chanyeol brings out a thicker envelope and pulls out all the documents with a small picture of various men. Baekhyun stares at the profile. There is so many.

"My only logical deduction is that Mr. K is just a decoy. We don't know who it is. So my suspicious is that there is someone much more powerful. So who has the balls to go against the royals?" Chanyeol is asking Baekhyun a question. There is a momentary silence.

The document on the far right is push forward by Chanyeol. Baekhyun is staring at the name. 'Emperor Lian.' The imperial ruler of China. It is a man with dimple smile and unruly black hair that over frames his dark eyes.

It would make sense. It will make a lot more sense if it is evoked by another country. One that is hungry for power. "I can't say for sure what their connection is. But becareful Baekhyun. You're definitely a target."

"Fuck.." The red prince feels frustrated. He covers his face and rubs it firmly. "Is this calling for war?" Chanyeol can't answer that. It could be anything for all he knows. "We won't let that happen."

Chanyeol gathers all the paper works and puts them back into his brief. He puts them back in the safety box in the hotel room and then walks back to pat Baekhyun's shoulder. "We're in this together. So don't be so stressed."

Chanyeol is right. They both have no idea what their enemies want. For Now, they will have to go alone and play dumb.

........

Everything about Italy is perfect. The strong sun, the music, the colors and the air. The chairman of Aqua Di parma favored Chanyeol's physics so much that she asked him to be their model. There is nothing odd with that. Chanyeol has done modelling before. The CEO even decided to engrave Chanyeol's name onto the bottle. She did ask Baekhyun as well. However he politely rejected to model. He feels self conscious standing next to a real alpha like Chanyeol. He rather not put himself in that situation.

The photoshoot was an hour long. They took various shots of Chanyeol near the lake, on the wooden floor, in a villa. The staff kept cooing at their blonde prince. Every time they did, Chanyeol's shy smile would surface and his dimples would do a small flex in. "Okay that calls for a day!" The photograph claps his hand and thanks Chanyeol's assistance. 

The blonde prince is wearing a cream color sweater just for the purpose of the photoshoot. He comes by his red beauty's side, Baekhyun takes the napkin that is in his hand and dampen the sweat on Chanyeol's forehead, "do you understand Italian?" A staff hands them both a drink and Chanyeol smiles as he sips, "hm no." He said right after, "it's a good thing the staffs are communicating in English. Why?" "Nothing, I was just curious. I don't see a translator so I thought you understood," Baekhyun diverts the question. "I don't. We are just lucky they speak English I suppose. Although I did meet one translator who is pretty hot. She helped me translate at the part-" Before Chanyeol could finish, Baekhyun has punched his stomach. The taller yelps out loud and all the staff turn towards them. Baekhyun slants his eyes as a warning. Chanyeol rubs his stomach and groans.

"Come to my room tonight." Baekhyun said it in an authoritative voice. They are walking out of the garden.

"I don't want to." Chanyeol has a kicked puppy face.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and snorts,"no, come to my room. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you putting your dick on me."

Chanyeol shakes his head innocently. "I've suffered enough today."

"Man up you pussy. All jokes aside, I do need to talk to you about this whole trip." Baekhyun stops in front of a field. There are so many peaches here, they look so beautiful during this summer time. Pink and flossy, orange hues are from the sun, the green is so vibrant. This place looks private enough to discuss some matters. The red prince walks ahead, his shadow has no choice but to follow. They walk somewhere in the middle of this large piece of land. Baekhyun continues from where he left off. "Do we still have to go to the Eastern region? Didn't you already find all the files we need on Mr K?" Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol sighs softly and straightens his shoulder, his eyes wanders away. "We do. What I know is just the surface layer. There is much more."

"When we get there.....Will we be more 'active?' In you know." The omega prince does not finish. He swallows dry as he watches how the alpha change his expression from confusion to understanding. "Yeah, we will. I haven't forgotten about your heat. Don't worry."

"My heat is already here. Can't you tell from this morning? I was soaking on your cock. Even right now and this whole day, while you were talking about Emperor Lian and about Sehun. You have no idea, just how much I wanted to push you down and just sheath on your glorious cock." Chanyeol clears his throat. He is shy. How cute. Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to be his cocky self. But maybe this time he has the alpha trapped between his pretty fingers. "What Chanyeol? Haven't heard me dirty talk before?" He puts his hand on Chanyeol's zip. 

The alpha staggers back a step.

Baekhyun laughs in respond. "You coward."

The blonde prince is fixing his collar. This white sweater is getting too hot. "Now isn't the time baby. Someone can catch us." 

"I know. But as fucked as it sounds, all I can think about it how you would taste on my tongue right now." Baekhyun licks his lips and eyes down. "I have heard stories about how omegas lose all rationality when they are in heat. Now I have finally seen this come true."

"You used to be the one who fucked me around university. So now you're running when I initiate it?" As Baekhyun is saying this, he is unbuckling Chanyeol's belt and sinking to his knee.

"Baekhyun stop-" Chanyeol knows that no one can see them amongst a field full of peach trees. But still, some worker may just come by and scream in Italian. It's not everyday that you would find two foreign prince in some corners, one sucking off the other. He feels Baekhyun's tongue licking his tip. He didn't shower in the morning. So his cock still lingers Baekhyun's scent. The red prince hums, like he has found a dirty little secret and is ready to expose it and then said, "you smell like me. I think it's me who is scenting you. Not vice versa."

The alpha is having trouble in staying cool. 

"Hey Chanyeolie." The red hair whispers, it sounds so seductive, Chanyeol is gulping As Baekhyun runs his tongue along the veins of his shaft and mouths the first inch. Chanyeol covers Baekhyun's head with his body so no one can see his red beauty go down on him indecently. His large hand is cradling the smaller head. "When did you become an expert at blow job?" Chanyeol asked between his grunt. His red beauty is undoing his own trouser as well.

"I have my ways. I sometimes suck off other men. Nothing wrong with an 'alpha' prince sucking a few cocks right?" Baekhyun is lying. Chanyeol knows that. Baekhyun would never risk his identity to be exposed just for some cock. He hardens his grip in those red hair and forced the omega to look at him straight. "What did I say about lying to me Baek?" A low growl emits from the blonde prince's chest. He does not find Baekhyun's joke funny.

"Hm yeah daddy. Baby lies a lot. Is daddy going to punish baby?" Baekhyun has a mirthful smirk. While Chanyeol is not pleased, Baekhyun likes seeing Chanyeol like this. "Are you seriously calling me a daddy?" The taller snorts. They only did daddy kink once and never again. "You are a daddy. Or maybe a master. You give me everything. You pamper me, you spoil me, you give me amazing dicking, so you have to be something." He pursed his rosy tiers and kissed the cockhead and watches it twitch. 

"Okay, I get it. You want to get fucked since you're in heat. I wished you said so in the beginning."

"No, not that. I wanted to tell you something else. But yes daddy, fuck me here and then we talk later."

So they go back a little where there is a dead end.

Baekhyun has his trouser shed and his briefs hanging off his ankle. Chanyeol only has his zip undone, his belt intact. They have to be fast. People will start to question. They do it while standing. It's tiring like this, but it's easier in this position. Baekhyun has one leg drape behind Chanyeol's hip while he clumsily stands on the other. The peach tree behind him is only a soft support. The alpha is pumping his cock so fast that the peaches are falling from their stem. Baekhyun is loving this too much. He is clinging onto his lover for dear life while trying to keep his voice down. It feels so much deeper in this position. Chanyeol's cock is positioned at a very awkward angle, but the skin just graze against his inner walls so intimately. He can feel the cold metalic zip on Chanyeol's trouser scratch against his skin, it makes him uncomfortable, but he is aware that his slick is most likely staining the fabric anyways. "Chanyeol... Do it harder." He pleas. His wish is always the taller's command. He nearly screams at meat driving into his sensitive flesh. His birthing canal has opened up. Chanyeol's cock has physically broke his womb. The sensation is overwhelming, Baekhyun shudders in Chanyeol's arm and moans in silence. "Come in me. Please, do it again." Baekhyun has lost all his sense and rationality. He just wants Chanyeol to fill him full of his potent seed and knock him up. This really isn't his thought. It is just the heat and the feral desire talking. Chanyeol doesn't dare to come inside his womb especially during heat. It is a good thing that Chanyeol still has some bit of self-conscious. He smacks their lips together and thrusts into the ass a few strong heads at a time. The omega finally breaks apart in his embrace and Chanyeol has to cup the omega's shaft; letting him come in his hand and not ruin their clothes. Baekhyun bites his lip and slides his back down.

"Steady," Chanyeol's grip is strong on Baekhyun. "I'm pulling out now."

"You didn't come-"

"You know I can't Baekhyun. Your birthing canal is open."

"You didn't hesitate this morning." Chanyeol sighs. "If you told me your heat was activated then I wouldn't have."

"Why? Don't you want children with me?"

Did Baekhyun really just say that? Chanyeol must have heard him wrong. His red beauty would never say that. Now is not the time to talk about childrens. "Be good. We have to go back. Don't forget to take your pill okay?" Chanyeol is staring at Baekhyun.

"You have changed a lot Chanyeolie. You are more careful now." The cock is pull away and Baekhyun is left to feel the emptiness between his thighs. He wants to dive onto that cock again. But this really is just his arousal speaking.

"I have to be, since you seem to be more wild now Baek. One would think that you have an obsession with me." Chanyeol draws his zip. His length is still hard and aching. But he will deal with it later. He pulls the sweater low enough to cover the cum stains.

"It's hot. You taking the role of being my alpha so serious. Have I told you how hot you really are?"

"Oh please baby. I'm doing this to save our crown. I know this is just your heat talking." He taps the omega's forehead with his other hand. "I don't want you punching me later Baek." 

"No Yeol. This isn't all the horniness speaking."

Chanyeol shakes his head and laughs. "Okay, let's go before they send out a search party." The blonde prince helps Baekhyun into his brief and trouser. Chanyeol still doesn't understand what Baekhyun is trying to tell him. His belt is being buckled and Chanyeol leans in to kiss his cheek. Baekhyun parts his lips. What he wanted to say yesterday, he wants to make clarification. "Chanyeol, wait." The alpha is stopping to look at him.

The cicada is chirping and the tree leaves rattle as the wind graze past their shoulders.

The two secret lovers are staring at each other.

Chanyeol is the first to break the spell, "what is it?"

"About what I wanted to tell you yesterday. I've given it some deep thoughts. So please don't assume that this is being too fucked happy and telling you this-"

"Baekhyun stop."

The hair frowns as he is forced to be cut off. "Why?"

"Someone is coming." Chanyeol whispers across before turning his head towards a gardener and smiles at the older man. Baekhyun is just standing there dumb and pathetically. It hurts that whenever he wants to say it, something interrupts him.

He tries to start again. "Chanyeol-"

But the blonde prince is already walking ahead. The gardener is trying to tell Chanyeol something while pointing at the peaches. The taller just nods along and laugh. By the time the two were done. Baekhyun lost the mood in telling. Chanyeol encouraged for them to go back to their hotel. They have another dinner party to attend. Baekhyun remains wordless. His heart is a bit cracked.

.....

Chanyeol asked Baekhyun what he wanted to say.

But Baekhyun wasn't in the mood to say it.

They changed their clothes, Baekhyun found a blue Dior suit and has the make up artist fix his hair. The red prince goes down stair first. His presence is greatly welcomed by the guests. Here he meets the president of Italy. The translator helps between the language. Their hand shake and Baekhyun feels shallow inside. Prince Chanyeol is right behind him. Baekhyun knows, because the president's face brightens as he peers over prince Baekhyun's shoulder.

Some times later, the blonde prince and the president are talking. Baekhyun is standing right next to his brother, his smile is so tense and pretentious. His fingers crave to hold onto the other's tattooed fingers. The only thing holding him back is everything. The orchestra chimes in. The inanimated chattering in the background, the glass clicking and the sound of professional chuckling. He unconsciously steps closer to Chanyeol's side. Baekhyun's knuckle brushed against Chanyeol's knuckle and Baekhyun joins into the conversation. Chanyeol does his best to control his expression. He realized what Baekhyun has just done, but he can't say anything for now. They are under the watch of public eyes. This can wait. Just a little longer and they can be alone. 

The guest all find their allocated seat. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sitting side by side. Finally, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol's hand right under the table and laced their fingers together. Chanyeol leans into Baekhyun's ear and whispers, "What is wrong?" Baekhyun leans in right after Chanyeol moves back, "I just want to hold your hand." He whispers back.

The entree is served shortly after. Baekhyun is forced to let go. Chanyeol rubs his large palm over Baekhyun's thigh to comfort him, then he lifts them from under the table sheet and finds his cutlery. Another hour has past. They have finished their main and are onto desert. Baekhyun didn't eat much.

Desert is a red velvet cake. Baekhyun had been staring at it for some time, Chanyeol has his wine glass pressed against his lips as he noticed Baekhyun's discomfort. The taller puts his glass down and gestures for the waiter. The staff bends to his knee as prince Chanyeol whispers something into the man's ear and then sneaks a generous tip into the waiter's hand. The staff bows his head and leaves swiftly.

Baekhyun feels a bit warm in the face. Wine and heat is not a good combination. He has taken half a suppressant to control his phenomenone. Now with the effect of wine he feels a bit sick. "Your majesty, here is your juice and strawberry side." The waiter excused himself after putting them on Baekhyun's side. Baekhyun didn't order these. He whips his head to Chanyeol and finds his lover occupied with the diplomat on his right. They are conversing in English, something about the weather in Italy and how nice everything has been. He is always amazed by how Chanyeol always seemed to know when and what he wants without him asking. He picks his entree fork and takes a small bite of his strawberry. Even the fruit in Italy taste so much sweeter.

........

They have washed, dropped in Chanyeol's bed. Baekhyun doesn't want to sleep alone. He followed Chanyeol into his room and now he sleeps naked in Chanyeol's arm. The taller had a shirt on. Baekhyun has noticed how Chanyeol wears a shirt whenever he doesn't. The alpha is checking the notification on his phone. Baekhyun doesn't ask for permission, he just rest his head on Chanyeol's chest. The taller doesn't make a comment, he just curves his hand and pet the mop of red. After a while of listening to Chanyeol's heart beat, the lamp is switched off, Chanyeol's chest rise and Baekhyun moves his head, so that Chanyeol can turn his body so that he is on his side. Baekhyun's face tucks against the shirt, Chanyeol smells very nice. Baekhyun's thigh feels warm, Chanyeol's palm is kneading is skin. Baekhyun's eyes close half way, he is falling into a state of stupor; his demons are awake. "Yeol." His voice is like a fire fly in the lonely dark. Chanyeol's nose nuzzles against Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun draws in a solace breath and slips his hand right under Chanyeol's shirt. "Do you really like me? Or are you just saying that?"

The aircon in this hotel room is rather loud.

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's silence as his answer. The blonde prince was about to speak, but Baekhyun has made his conclusion, "you don't have to do this much just to avenge your sister." Chanyeol shuts his mouth tight. His jaw slackens. Baekhyun's hand is not sneaking under Chanyeol's shirt for pleasure. The purpose of his fingers touching Chanyeol's warm skin is to detect his lover's true emotions. "Chanyeol.." He is breathing the name out. "I'll give you a gift." He said. This gift that Baekhyun speaks of has both of Chanyeol's hand secured around a delicate throat. Chanyeol yanks his hand, but Baekhyun keeps it locked on his neck.

"Baekhyun stop it!" Chanyeol exclaims.

"Don't you want to kill the murderer of your sister? Now is the chance."

"Baekhyun I swear to god."

"There is no god Chanyeol." Baekhyun's grip hardens. "If god had listened, I wouldn't have to live like this."

"Shut up Baekhyun. I'm not going to kill you."

"I'll tell you about how your sister died."

Baekhyun stop."

"That night, the king summoned me. He said it was time I took my training. I didn't understand what that meant."

"Baekhyun shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"There was a woman. I couldn't see her face, she had a blind fold on and a very big belly. I was so shocked and petrified, I couldn't do it. My father only said that she was a prisoner. If I kill her off, then my mother won't have to serve those men as a cock sleeve. So I-"

"SHUT UP." Chanyeol yells at him. His grip is unconsciously tight on the fragile neck. "I don't want to hear you from you Baekhyun! Not ever again." He warned. Baekhyun wheezes out for air. Chanyeol doesn't realize that he is choking Baekhyun. His eyes enlarge in horror, remorse, then sorrow. He feels Baekhyun's hand slip from his wrist and Chanyeol retracts his trembling fingers and grits his teeth.

Baekhyun takes a loud gasp of air and coughs. The red prince chokes out a laugh. "Why didn't you go on? You almost had me-"

A smack comes across Baekhyun's face.

His head is slap to the side, his eyes are wide, cheek aching.

The red hair slowly turns his head, it happens so slow... Chanyeol's rage and fury is so, so close. He can feel it; it is in the air, it is in Chanyeol's blazing gaze, they are so ready to devour him.

Never once has Chanyeol ever hit him. The worst he has done is smash his head against a wall. Chanyeol has been careful with him, he holds him so delicately at times. Yet here they are. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's hand on his throat, he gasped; he expected death. The lips which smack against his mouth takes the air right out of Baekhyun's lung. He can taste Chanyeol's wrath. In a form that is suffocating and sensual. 

Baekhyun doesn't like this.

He doesn't want a punishment like this.

He push against the taller, Chanyeol's grip is hard as steel, but just loose enough to let Baekhyun breath. The red prince struggles. Chanyeol plunge his tongue in Baekhyun's mouth and licks his sins right off the corners. Baekhyun's hand is pushing harder against the chest. Until they finally break apart. Baekhyun's tiers are swollen and bleeding. Chanyeol is no longer grabbing onto his throat and has migrated his hands onto Baekhyun's face. His clutch is tight, Chanyeol's breath is warm and fanning against Baekhyun's swollen lips. "You promised me," the alpha growls dangerously. "You promised me Baekhyun. We would work on our relationship." There is a crack in Chanyeol's voice. Something wet drips on Baekhyun's cheek. The omega doesn't blink. He is rendered speechless. "You promised Baekhyun.. So why do you just.." He hears Chanyeol swallowing. The alpha breathes in sharp. "Why do you keep on pushing me to the edge?" Chanyeol is asking him a question. But Baekhyun has no answer.

How does Baekhyun explain it? He has always been living stubbornly. He did it to survive. He was born into a royal family, he is prince since the day he was born. But it is exactly that. Baekhyun is a prince. He was born into a world where omegas are the lowest caste. He has no choice but to pretend to be an alpha for the rest of his life. If he does that, then he won't die, then no one will hurt him, Baekhyun wouldn't be like his mother. coaxed in the blood of his victims. He had no one to lean against. He had no one to save him. So it was an easy choice, because it was his only choice. The eleven year old him was only trying to protect his mother. And what was the consequence of that? She died to protect him. She brought Chanyeol to him, so that someone could be there when Baekhyun leans back. But Chanyeol is not just someone he could just fall against. The latter has more than enough reason to kill him. The death of his Chanyeol's sister, the blood on Baekhyun's hand. The water color painting in which hangs in Baekhyun's living room, the one with the little boy guarding over his little flower. The one that Chanyeol once said was 'beautiful.' Adult Baekhyun is staring blankly at his artwork.

The room is white. There is nothing here一Just this piece of work.

The flower is yellow.

Baekhyun doesn't remember the name of this flower一Or more like, this flower is just a fig of his imagination.

The color splatters on.

It drips like chaotic rain and explodes like a firework across the soft water colors.

Red.

Filthy, blood, red.

Red prince.

Red hair.

Madam red.

The blood which haunts him. Has Baekhyun ever said this out loud? Deep down in his pathetic bones, he hates this color. 

The inaudible cry which barely slips out from Baekhyun's quivering lips, the crack in his soul, the sorrow which has made his tough spine; It is cracking again.

Bit by bit. His skin is being ripped back. Until you see nothing but a hallow chest and a bone that has been bleached far more than once. The bruise of his father lashing onto him. The wound in his heart. Baekhyun does want to make this work with Chanyeol. He wants to try. He really does一He wants to make his relationship work with Chanyeol. Even if there is complicated emotions and arrangements to fit their status and ambition. Because that is all Baekhyun deserves. An arrangement. Despite knowing that Chanyeol has feelings for him. Baekhyun understands. And he has given up. He will never deserve something better. 

So he shouldn't cry. Who is he to cry? Isn't he the ruthless red prince? He is fearless. He hardly cries. He didn't even cry at his mother's funeral. So what is this Baekhyun?

Stop crying.

Stop crying.

Stop crying.

The more he said chants, the harder his water work flows. He bites onto his lips so hard, they hurt, they bleed more. Chanyeol is wiping his tears away with his large thumb. And from that, Baekhyun suffered more. His stilled cry is killing Chanyeol from the inside. The alpha pulls the omega so close, his voice is a plea, "Baekhyun please.. Please. Don't cry. I beg you." However, his red beauty is limp and unresponsive. Chanyeol is trying his best to not cry again. His arm is coiling around the red hair's waist, he whispers promises in his lover's ear. "I'm here... I'm here..." Baekhyun draws in a sharp intake. "I promise Baekhyun.. I won't leave. I will always be by your side."

What for?

Baekhyun wanted to ask him. He once thought that Chanyeol is the insane one. He did so many things, hurted him so many times, in the end, he can't even kill his sister's murderer. Baekhyun wants to laugh. He wants to laugh so hard and then find a knife and slit his throat. He is a clown. Chanyeol is not the mad one, he is. Because even after everything, he can't resist Chanyeol. He can't resist from being a cheap whore. He can't even hold himself back from burying his face in the alpha's broad shoulder and crying into his heart is wretched and there is nothing left. "Baekhyun... Baekhyun look at me..." Chanyeol is begging him. Baekhyun doesn't want to. He feels like even this dark can't mask his most vulnerable state. He wants to hide, somewhere far away from here, he wants to go to his mother. 

Chanyeol locks him in his warm embrace, the alpha is pressing his fingers down Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun can hear the frustration and panic in Chanyeol. Baekhyun's neck is wet.

Chanyeol's lashes are dampening again. "I love you.."

Baekhyun's body becomes still.

"I love you Baekhyun." Chanyeol is tugging him closer than ever.

Love is a forbidden word.

The two of them don't understand it.

"I love you so please Baekhyun...Don't cry.. I'll do better for us. I won't leave you behind. I'll be with you until the end." The alpha is crying hard. There is no mask between them now. Chanyeol is shaking. "I won't let anything hurt you again. So Baekhyun.. Please. I beg you, have faith in me.. Have fait in us." He croaks out, then cups one side of Baekhyun's tear dried face.

Baekhyun is in shock. He should be aware of this. But he kept denying Chanyeol's. For Chanyeol to love him is such a ridiculous thing. He did so many shit. Is that all out of love? 

No. It isn't.

No.

Chanyeol is lying. Baekhyun screams and starts to hit Chanyeol out of self-defense. He doesn't mean to harm Chanyeol. It's just his body and mind does not know how to process this. He is throwing slaps and Chanyeol is not even shielding himself. Baekhyun is cursing at him for lying. He is grabbing onto Chanyeol's shirt and shaking him vigorously. Chanyeol dives into Baekhyun's chest and hugs him. Baekhyun kept on hitting Chanyeol until he couldn't feel his hand and he is left there breathless while crying his lungs dry. Maybe if Baekhyun just lay his heart out for display, maybe it wouldn't hurt him so much to hear that Chanyeol loves him. Maybe if he doesn't guard it so carefully, like he has been for his whole life, it wouldn't pain him like this. 

He wheezes. All this crying is suffocating Baekhyun. He can't breath. But somewhere in his heart, something is telling him that it is not his heart that is hurting.

It is Chanyeol.

He made Chanyeol cry.

He has never seen him cry. 

The gold bangle on his wrist is suddenly too heavy for him to bear. He wants to take it off, but instead, he sinks to a lower level and hugs Chanyeol's head. He doesn't understand himself either. When Chanyeol is in pain. Baekhyun feels pain.

What has he become?

What have they become?

The two lovers are embracing one another.

Mates.

But it isn't out of willingness, they aren't doing it out of mutual feelings. They have no one else but each other. So even as Chanyeol is doing his best to hold onto Baekhyun, Baekhyun would always find a reason to run away. The only time he doesn't is through sex. When Chanyeol's cock is inside him, that is when he stays. Chanyeol could do everything to amend for his mistake. But Baekhyun would always remember how he took advantage of him. Chanyeol could remember to bring him things he loves without saying, he could caress his hair, make his heart race, and Baekhyun would only remember the fact that he killed Chanyeol's sister, and this golden bangle is a cuff to his crime. They have nothing left to bare. Their soul is already laid in the dark. Baekhyun is hugging onto Chanyeol's head, while the alpha has his face in his omega's neck. Baekhyun feels so empty. Like there is nothing in his shell. Just empty.

Chanyeol's head moves. He is planting trembling kiss on his neckline. Baekhyun doesn't even have the stamina to fight. So he lets Chanyeol kiss his skin. He also lets Chanyeol rock him, like a baby being lulled to sleep. Baekhyun's body is gradually relaxing, his head is meeting the soft cushions of his pillow and his mouth is warm by Chanyeol's lips.

"I'm sorry." The taller whispers. "Sleep Baekhyun." He encouraged in that deep voice. 

Baekhyun listened. He listened to Chanyeol for the first time and has his lids closing in. In his heartbroken and drowsy state. Baekhyun doesn't care anymore. He wanted to do it romantically, but it doesn't matter. "About yesterday.. I wanted to tell you then.. And tried today." It is barely a whisper.

Chanyeol hushes him. "Sleep, tell me tomorrow."

"No Chanyeol..." Baekhyun can't fight for his eyes to stay open. He sees an opaque shadow, the silver in Chanyeol's orbs is the only thing that stands out to him.

Baekhyun's lips are moving.

Chanyeol can't hear him, so he leans his ear down.

When he catches those few phrase, Chanyeol widen his eyes. He stares at the red beauty for confirmation but Baekhyun is fast asleep.

Chanyeol sat there for a solid ten minutes while he tried to digest everything. Did he imagine that? No. Baekhyun must have been dreaming.

Those words take him back to yesterday, of how it should have been.

The maze, the fountain, the wind which blew past their figure.

Baekhyun would have been smiling whiles saying it. "I've fallen for you."

Chanyeol would have been shocked. Then said, "what?"

The breeze would have felt stronger right after Chanyeol had said that. Baekhyun would look ahead, his lips tugged slightly while he concealed his nervousness. "I said I've fallen for you." Then Baekhyun would turn over his shoulder and flash a coy, but cocky grin.

"I've fallen for you, you damn bastard."

Chanyeol mouth would have hung low. Baekhyun would have laughed and called him a fucking idiot.

....


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very long update, smut, chanbaek make up, date, Baekhyun's insecurity 

Ater their heavy confession Chanyeol couldn't sleep. He kept guard the whole night. He was worried that Baekhyun would have another bad dream, in which his red beauty did. Baekhyun wasn't crying. He was just trembling. He figured that maybe Baekhyun was feeling cold. So he had him snug in his warm arms and covered them both in the blanket. Chanyeol kissed his lips red beauty's lips many times. Baekhyun was shaken by his nightmare.

It is now morning. Chanyeol has to get up soon. Which is ironic, whenever he wants to sleep, or try to have a peaceful rest, he never does when Baekhyun is in his bed. Stirring slightly, Chanyeol's weight shifts onto his elbow, he elevates his body and gently plants a kiss on Baekhyun's nose. They always shine in the mornings. Baekhyun has very oily skin. The more in which Chanyeol found endearing. He lets Baekhyun sleep a little more. Today is their day off. After today, they will have to make their way to the Eastern region, which they will have to be prepared for. He is rather nervous about his parents meeting Baekhyun.

Which is another ironic thing. Baekhyun is technically related to his father (in a non blood related sense.) However, he does find the royal tree very strange and incestuous. He can understand why Baekhyun feels overwhelmed by everything. Not only is it only about him pretending to be an alpha, his crown, his mother, his father and him. Baekhyun has technically slept with his own brother. Even if blood and cells are not identical... Even if incest is common within royals... Chanyeol has some degree of understanding. Baekhyun does find this uncomfortable. He is trying too hard to accept it.

His eyes aligns to the gold bangle on Baekhyun's wrist that is above his ear level on the pillow. Chanyeol's thumb runs over his sister's bangle. Flashes of Baekhyun breaking down in front of him, not just once, but twice.

He cried and cried and cried.

Chanyeol's heart aches too much. After all their quarrel and fights. Their problem cannot be resolved just by communicating. It is far more than that. Chanyeol wants to eliminate the things that hurt Baekhyun the most. This golden bangle has a key. Without the key, the owner simply can't take it off. Baekhyun has worn it since the beginning. He has never heard him make a complaint about taking it off. Which is another strange matter to him. He would have expected that first. He doesn't know how Baekhyun would react once he wakes up. Either way, he has the key, it has been on him this whole time, his golden ring on his tattooed finger.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun while his ring gently unlocks the bangle. The golden piece clicks, Chanyeol slowly peels the bangle off his lover's wrist. Baekhyun makes a low moan, he is stirring awake, it is like he can sense this. Chanyeol stops completely. He waits for Baekhyun until he is certain that his love wouldn't wake up. That is when he removes the bangle in which he once gifted Baekhyun and puts it back into his own possession.

....

The hotel bed is very cozy and warm. While Baekhyun has never had a proper sleep, last night was decent enough for him to wake up before the afternoon. His other side of the bed is cold. Chanyeol is missing. He rubs his puffy eyes with his fingers and climbs out of Chanyeol's bed. He finds his white long sleeve polo on the couch and his formal pants and belt. After putting them on, he brushed his teeth and cleaned his face before checking the time on his phone.

That is when he realized. Panic rose to his throat so fast, his world stops moving.

His bangle一

His gift from Chanyeol一

Chanyeol's sister's bangle一

It is gone.

He doesn't think. He runs to the bed and rips the blankets off.

Not here.

Not there.

No wait.

It can't be possible.

That bangle was locked onto his wrist. It wouldn't have fell out. Which means... Chanyeol removed it?

The thought hurts him. It hurts him a lot. Not his pride or ego. But his heart. Last night was very uneventful. They cried and fought. Baekhyun would never have thought that Chanyeol would remove the one thing that kept them together.

Does Chanyeol not like him anymore..?

He remembered confessing. Is this Chanyeol saying no? Did he make a fool out of himself? These unanswered questions are storming through his head. Just at the same time, the hotel door clicks.

Chanyeol enters. He is wearing a semi-formal white shirt that is identical to the one Baekhyun is wearing. There is a change to the taller, Baekhyun doesn't notice because he is already diving into his lover's chest. "Fuck you... Fuck you Chanyeol." He grits through his teeth.

The alpha can guess. He secures his arm around the omega and lets the door shut. Chanyeol's lips are in Baekhyun's hair, his smile is sweet as he chuckles. 

Baekhyun twists his fingers in Chanyeol's shoulder, the material creases, "why did you remove it?"

"I promise you, I will tell you after. I just want to find a place and we can talk privately later."

"Okay. You promise." Baekhyun is ready to pull back, when he stops and finally notice how the hair peaking below those elf ears are not silver. It is black, jet black. The red prince withdraws a fraction and stares at this stranger with a scandalized look. The corner of Chanyeol's lips curve, his dimple is sticking out handsomely. His hair, it overrides his forehead, revealing the surface. Chanyeol's eyes are so much brighter now. The beating of his heart is so violent that Baekhyun has to take a step backwards to process this new man in front of him.

"What?" Chanyeol's smirk deepens.

"Y-Your hair." Baekhyun stutters unintelligibly. He doesn't know how to digest this.

"This is my natural hair color." The Blonde prince- No wait... Prince Chanyeol lifts his arm and touches the loose strand. "Didn't you once ask me about my hair? My hair is black Baekhyun. It always has been."

If Baekhyun must say, Chanyeol looks so much better in black. He is more youthful, good looking, to hell, why did those bastards even bleach his lover's hair in the first place?

Baekhyun's hand is curious, he reaches for Chanyeol's scalp. It is hard to see beneath the black mash, but the way his lover flinch as a natural reaction tells him more than enough. "Does it hurt..?" Baekhyun asked softly, Chanyeol nods his head slowly. Chanyeol's scalp has been bleached many times. In order to keep up with the pressure and the burden of being the 'blonde prince,' he has lost count of how many times he has bleached his hair. The scars on his scalp will no fade, the mistreatment of what he had once suffered, they will stay with him, so Chanyeol never dared to cut his hair too short. He always kept it long on the bangs, so at least the scars were concealed.

"Get dressed, let's go somewhere." Chanyeol pats Baekhyun's bottom.

The red prince is reluctant.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun feels his heart aching, which is really funny. He was mad at Chanyeol a while ago. Now, he doesn't feel it.

"It's okay, I'll bleach it back after this trip." Chanyeol said it with a smile, he misunderstood why Baekhyun is making that expression.

"No. Don't bleach it back. Keep it the way it is, the way it should have been. Fuck what they say. You're not a show animal." The red prince hugs his tall lover, "Don't listen to what your parents say.. I don't want to see you continuously hurting yourself."

The blonde prince cracks a wider grin. Baekhyun has been worried about him a few times. However, it is still nice to hear his red beauty fret over him. He assures him, "I'll be fine. Go get dressed. You owe me a date remember?" A kiss is laid on Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun didn't forget. It was a promise made two weeks ago. They have no schedule today.. So it would be the most ideal day. Baekhyun's eyes becomes firm, "okay. I'll get dressed. Do you have any more hair dye?"

Chanyeol hums, "I have brown. Do you want to dye it too?"

"Just temporarily. I don't want people to recognize us. My red hair stands out too much." The red prince sighs.

Chanyeol does not think so, his fingers touch a small strand of those beautiful red locks. "You know Baekhyunie, when I first saw your hair, I thought about a myth. It's called the red string. In japan there is this saying of soulmates being bounded by a red thread. I remember how beautiful your hair was. They are like madam red. Your mother was very beautiful."

"Mn. She was. The only thing I got from her is this hair. Other than that, nothing more."

"Yeah, which is why it is so beautiful. Your mother left you this color. But if you want to dye it, I do have a bottle left. I can help you do it."

"Okay." Baekhyun slowly peels back from Chanyeol and finds a chair.

They spend another hour on Baekhyun's hair. By the time they were finished, it was mid afternoon. The weather feels a bit warmer and the orange tone reflects so prettily against Baekhyun's brown hair.

……

They walk hand in hand. They are in the middle of some street, there are so many people here. Chanyeol has put on round harry potter glasses and he is wearing a casual black shirt, jeans and sneakers. He even has a small backpack on his shoulder. Baekyhun didn't bring any casual wear. So he borrowed (more like stole) Chanyeol's oversized tee and wore that with his skinny jeans. They look like a couple.

"You didn't tell me where we are going." Sweat is collecting on Baekhyun's forehead. Italy's sun is very strong, Baekhyun doesn't deal with the heat well. Chanyeol fans his hand over Baekhyun's fan to cool him down. Surprisingly, the taller is custom to this weather. "Mountain." Chanyeol said, "Don't worry, it is much cooler there.” Baekhyun was maybe expecting something else, "I don't know why I expected a romantic date." The omega huffs. He isn't disappointed. Just... He was hoping Chanyeol would take him somewhere else.

"We will later." The taller laughs, "I just want to go up the mountains since it’s more private and the scenery is better. You will like it there."

Baekhyun can only trust Chanyeol's suggestion. He sucks it up and moves his foot, it is a good thing that packed his sport shoes in his suit case. They are just strolling through the shops and trying to find anything that they like. Baekhyun notices how Chanyeol kept searching for magnets with those little crafts of prominent cities from Italy.

Chanyeol is trying to ask the shop keeper if they have more, but the shop owner does not understand English, so he could only point at the board. Chanyeol assumes that there is no more, so he steps out. That is until Baekhyun realize that there is more at the back. So he secretly buys all of them and keeps it in his pocket. After he made his purchase, Baekhyun steps out. He finds his lover talking to someone, someone much smaller than him.

A little girl with brown hair and a pretty white dress. She seems shy as she speaks to the handsome prince. Chanyeol is smiling at her while he hands her a big note. She gives him a little package and then she runs off bashfully. Her mother was standing close by, her daughter hides behind her leg, her little fist is near her mouth as she mumbles something in her native language. The mother laughs and gives the two prince a wave. Chanyeol waves back enthusiastically and then he turns to face his red beauty, "let's go."

"Oh, what did you buy from her?" Baekhyun is following after Chanyeol, the taller slips the packet of what the little girl gave into his own pocket. Then he peers over his shoulder and smiles, "I will show you later."

Thump.

Thump.

Thumps.

Baekhyun's heart is racing in his throat. This is a crime... Why must Chanyeol look this good? It is like the sun's effulgence has migrated to those moon eyes, they shine so pretty.

In this moment, this slow… Beating moment.

Chanyeol's dimple smile, his elf ears, his ravenous black hair and the fondness in his gaze; all of it is so beautiful to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun has to snap his head back, somewhere Chanyeol can't see. He shouldn't be feeling like this. He knows that. And maybe that is why he is so damned every single time. Chanyeol is exactly his type. Not that Baekhyun is one to judge by appearance. While Baekhyun is a heartless prince who has a heart made out of steel, he does have an ideal type. If he had the luxury and privilege to be a proper omega then Chanyeol would be his type. 

The tall, the handsome, the strong.

Chanyeol ticks, ticks, ticks.

Has he gone insane? Baekhyun often wonders about that.

Chanyeol smiles at him. Baekhyun's stray hair is being draw by those long fingers, his cheeks are a flutter of pink as Chanyeol tucks the red hair behind the smaller's ear.

A hold of his breath, Baekhyun stops breathing.

Chanyeol's breaks into a wider smile, his dimples curve at the precise angle to which it mirrors his eyes. "You're flushing, are you in love with me?" Chanyeol is joking, but the serious glint in his gaze spoke otherwise.

Baekyhun has already confessed, he won't do it the second if it is for this reason. His chin rise artfully. "You're too cocky for my liking."

That is a lie. Baekhyun likes it when Chanyeol is cocky. But he will never say that. They both start to walk away from the shop. Chanyeol hasn't answered him yet. Baekhyun steals a quick glance at Chanyeol, the taller has a soft curl on his lips. "Why didn't you answer me Yeol?" Baekhyun huffs again, he smacks Chanyeol's arm and storms faster ahead.

Chanyeol chases after him and grabs onto Baekhyun's wrist, the alpha is laughing while the omega continues to sulk. "I just didn't want to. You're a time ticking bomb Baekhyunie. Who knows, you might stab my shoulder again like last time." The brunette snaps his head back, his mono lids slants thin. "What makes you think that taking a time ticking bomb like me would be safe? I can dispose your body somewhere."

The taller laughs, it is so hearty that Chanyeol's eyes crinkle more. "I'm fully aware of that. But you won't do that. If I die, who would be with you? If you ask another alpha to marry you, I'm sorry Baekhyun. They will run."

The omega gasps out, he is offended by that remark. "Run?? RUN?" The smaller one yells.

They both stop at the bus stop, Chanyeol is checking the time table nonchalantly while his red beauty cursed him to the moon.

"Yeah, they will run." Chanyeol's smirk is so terribly attractive... And the way he turns his head to look at him. Baekhyun's heart is racing again. Fuckin hell. The brunette draws in a sharp inhale. "Okay. I know I have a bad temper and I'm stubborn." Chanyeol nods many times.

The bus has arrived, Chanyeol steps up first and holds his hand out for Baekhyun to take. The brunette stares at it for a second before accepting it and resuming his speech, "but Chanyeol, to my bloody defense, I'm the hottest man alive." Baekhyun isn't exaggerating his statement. He has a mix of feminine and masculine physics, he has a seductive aura that gives that cherry on top.

Chanyeol taps his card against the reading machine and walks backwards a few steps. The taller eyes the pole and grabs it tight before pulling Baekhyun close to his chest. The omega makes a soft sound, his nose almost touch Chanyeol's shoulder as they are body against body. His heart is thumping more violently. Baekhyun feels the heat come to his face again. "You're burning up. Stop burning up Baekhyun. Italy is hot enough." Baekhyun is close to combust. Chanyeol has the nerves to tease him with that shit-eating-cocky-attractive-grin while fully knowing well of why he is so flustered. The smaller is ready to throw a punch to the taller man's stomach. However Chanyeol held him closer, his embrace is so tight that Baekhyun's limbs are locked to his side, "be good." The alpha whispers in his ear. Baekhyun halts right there, a shudder shrivel down his bones.

The bus motions back and forth. The two lovers sway in sync. Chanyeol's nose is nuzzling in Baekhyun's cheek, he gently sniffs them. Baekhyun's left eye close. "What are you doing... Are you sniffing me?" Chanyeol hums in response, his elongated lashes are fluttering down as he stares at Baekhyun's beautiful crystal lens. The blonde prince has not been sleeping well these days. Having his red beauty in his arms is making him feel better. His arms coils tighter, Chanyeol's lips brush over the soft cheekbone and then stops just an inch away from Baekhyun's plump lips.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun’s breath is running out.

This intimacy game is far too dangerous. He hears the taller sigh softly, then drop his forehead against his shoulder. "I'm recharging. Don't move."

Baekhyun stays completely still.

They are almost at their stop.

Big, callouses fingers are smoothing down Baekhyun's back. Chanyeol's breath, the soft rise and fall of those warm air, Baekhyun swallows dry; his throat feels like a desert and his head is unconsciously leaning in to nest against Chanyeol's broad shoulder. He feels so warm. Just everything about Chanyeol is. He just never said it out loud. Even as Baekhyun's fingers slims along the shoulder line; even when Chanyeol is so soft to press against. His heart has been conflicted against Chanyeol. Even until now, he doesn't know what he wants. The bus pulls by the stop. Chanyeol is the first one to break away as they make their way down and onto the street.

The sun is close to setting, the ray has align with the horizon. Chanyeol is one step ahead, he guides them; his strong back bone, his black hair and his tattooed arms and his large hand that leads it back to Baekhyun's own palm. Everything is so surreal.

Chanyeol's deep voice, his dimple smile when he realized that Baekhyun is star struck again.

His playful antic, his flirtatious remarks and those, soft, soft lips and serene eyes.

"Hop on. I'll carry you slow poke." Chanyeol is on his knees, his arm extends back. Baekhyun chews his bottom lips and slowly climbs onto the alpha's backside. Chanyeol carried him all the way up this long road. It was quite a distant, Chanyeol has a sheer coat of sweat on his jaw and forehead. Baekhyun feels bad so he wiped them off with his sleeve. He can hear the alpha breath hard.

They have reached the top. Chanyeol is right. The scenery is beautiful. They didn't climb all the way to the top since it's too cold up there. But they are high enough to oversee the landscape.

Baekhyun is put on his feet. Chanyeol rolls his shoulder and breathes in hard and content. "What do you think?"

Baekhyun looks ahead. He can see greenery, birds flocking through the midst.

What can he say?

“Beautiful. I love it."

The air is a little frosty. Their breaths condense into frilly puffs that leaves traces in the air. As the sunset kissed their skin, the two princes finally take a solace breath together. "Baekhyun, I have a lot of things I wanted to tell you. That's why I brought you here. The first thing I wanted to say is, you've been stressed out lately. I hope the fresh air here can make you feel rejuvenated."

Baekhyun does feel better. A wolf needs their touch with nature. After being stuck with pollution and the palace, he has almost forgotten how it felt to be at peace. "Thank you." He meant it sincerely.

Chanyeol squares his shoulder and takes another long inhale, "Last night you told me something. I thought I misheard it. I'm not sure if I should forget about it or-"

"I said what I said Chanyeol. Whether I was not in my right mind or not, I was being serious." The Alpha turns silent. Baekhyun sucks in a sharp breath and steps closer to the taller. "You wanted to talk about us right? I have a lot to say as well. I wanted to tell you, I chose you to be my mate. No changes required. I'll choose you."

"Why?" The question came so innocent.

But it threw Baekhyun off guard. "What?"

Chanyeol reiterates again, "why Baekhyun? What made your choice?" Chanyeol knows the real reason. He just wants to hear Baekhyun say it so that he knows where they stand.

"I like you. I just feel like since we have made this agreement, I might as well do it properly."

"I see. That's not bad."

"Chanyeol-"

"Yes?"

"Do you not trust me? You sound like you don't." He feels insecurity building. He doesn't like this. Chanyeol hasn't given him much reaction.

The alpha moves his head. He is admiring the scenery. "I want to give you a scenario Baekhyun. Tell me what you feel."

The latter nods once. "Okay."

So Chanyeol starts, "let's say one day your adoptive brother sneaked into your room and took your virginity. Then you were forced to date him. Which makes it incest. You try to convince yourself that incest is common within royalty. You and your brother don't have any blood relations. This physical relationship continues. How do you feel?" Chanyeol looks over his shoulder, his eyes are piercing. Baekhyun becomes mute, he looks away fast, and his knuckle tightens.

"Are you mocking me?" Baekhyun feels his eyes sting. The power that Chanyeol is starting to have over him is so overwhelming. "Is this what it’s about? Are you saying I confessed out of self-mechanism that you bastard forced me?"

"No. Don't jump to conclusion Baekhyun. I just wanted you to see this picture from a different angle."

"Why Chanyeol? Isn't this what you've always wanted? I already spread my legs for you. Now that I'm falling for you, what else do you want me to do?"

"I'll give you another scene Baek. Let's say you and your brother get married. You two have a child. What do you think?"

Baekhyun doesn't know about children. He never saw himself as a parent. He chews his bottom lip and tries his best to compose himself. "You and I have agreed. We will rule together. If a child comes naturally then I will accept it."

Chanyeol shakes his head. He turns around fully so he faces Baekhyun and cups his cold face. "Baby, are you hearing yourself?"

Baekhyun does. He knows what he is doing. So why can't Chanyeol just agree with him? "I have feelings for you Chanyeol! They didn't just come out within a day. I told you. I had a crush on you when I was young. You are my ideal type. So why can't you accept that?"

"I know. But isn't Sehun also your ideal type? If I didn't have this face. You wouldn't like me right?"

"That-No-"

"Baekhyun I adore you." It came out of nowhere.

Baekhyun is struggling to form proper words.

“Baekhyun. I'm not here to judge or question your feelings towards me. What I really wanted to say was... Don't force yourself. One step at a time. When I asked you why, all you mentioned was our agreement. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."

"Then what is the meaning of this?" Baekhyun is fuming. Chanyeol isn't making any sense.

"I've been thinking a lot last night. About us. About the pressure I have put on you. I never realized just how much I was hurting you. How disgusting this must all be for you."

"It's not. Shut up. Don't feed words into my mouth."

"Then tell me Baekhyun. If this was different, if I didn't do what I did, would have chosen me?"

Baekhyun can't answer. "Shut up Chanyeol. Please."

"Baekhyun. Let me mark you."

He remembers how Chanyeol wanted to mark him last time after that frat party. Baekhyun waited for it, but Chanyeol never did it. Now he is formally asking. Baekhyun doesn't know what he feels. He just nods his head. "Okay. Do it."

A flick comes onto Baekhyun's forehead. The red prince hissed. "Stupid." Chanyeol chuckles. "I won't do it. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is please don't pressure yourself. I hope we can communicate more. You always get so hot headed whenever I say something."

The omega rubs his forehead. He wants to grumble. But even he agrees himself. He is too hot tempered... "Okay I can change that. But you need to stop making assumptions. I'm not as weak as you think. If I said I like you, I like you. Not just your dick."

"Really?" A smirk forms on Chanyeol's face, "Can you live without having sex with me?"

Baekhyun's eyes narrows. "Yes. I can. I've been with you for how long? We grew up together. You don't see me jumping on your 12 inch cock."

"You measured? How? With your ass or hand?"

"Shut the fuck up Yeol-" The alpha erupts into a laughing fit. He covers his face one handed and takes the little plastic from his pocket. It looks like a rainbow handmade bead bracelet. This must have been the gift that the little girl was selling. Chanyeol unwraps it and then grabs Baekhyun's wrist. "What are you doing Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked as the bracelet slips on.

"Looks pretty." The alpha’s thumb fix the band into place. "About this morning, there is a reason as to why I changed my hair color and took the bangle off your wrist. I just thought about the things that were hurting us. One thing was my sister. How I put you in that position of dating me when you didn't have any romantic feelings."

"Chanyeol-"

"Please let me finish Baekhyun. I have to tell you this." He sighs through his nose and the blonde prince continues. "I want to be my real self. I want to Park Chanyeol. Not prince Chanyeol or blonde prince. I just want you to know me from when I was point zero. Everything about me right now is authentic. My hair, my eyes, my clothing. This is who I am." Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's hand. "I gave you my sister's bangle when we just started our nonsense. I had no ill intentions. I just wanted to give it to you. It was foolish of me. I shouldn't have done that. So I'm taking it back."

“Yeol..”

"Not now Baekhyun. You don't have to force yourself. I know you feel burden by it. I saw it in your eyes last night. You cry a lot in your sleep. You were calling my name. I don't want you to be so overwhelmed by everything. You're not a king yet."

"I want to wear it Chanyeol. It's the only thing you gave me. You said you would only give it to someone you loved. Don't you love me?"

"I do. That's why I'm taking it away. Let's start from the very beginning Baekhyun. We promised remember?"

"I remember Chanyeol." The red prince swallows tight. "I get it. Just.. I don't know."

"Hey." Chanyeol steps forward and closed their gap. He cups Baekhyun's face and prints a gently kiss upon his forehead. "If it becomes too hard, let me know. I will step back."

Baekhyun feels conflicted again. He doesn't know how to decipher this.

Chanyeol is patting Baekhyun's neck. "You have to try with me. I can't do everything alone. Come now. Don't over think. You act like I'm about to eat you."

"You could." The smaller licks his lips. Chanyeol can eliminate him anytime. He has his secret and he knows him to the bare finger bone. How is he supposed to accept this with an open heart? This is much more complicated.

"Look at you." Chanyeol pinches Baekhyun's nose between his knuckles.

The omega crinkles his face. "Let go-"

Chanyeol ignores it. "I'm trying to think about what will make you believe me. But maybe time would tell. The sun has set. Let's camp here."

…..

And so they did. Chanyeol has set everything up. It is just a sleeping bag in the small back pack that was sling across his shoulder and waist. Baekhyun doesn’t say a word. He just finds everything strange enough. To make matters more funny. There is only one sleeping bag. He doesn't know how they plan to sleep in one. Unless Chanyeol is proposing they huddle or he has his cock lodged inside him to generate warmth. It sounds like something Chanyeol would suggest. There is no tent. Just a sleeping bag and some warm blanket. Chanyeol pats the empty side of his sleeping bag (there is hardly any space.) Baekhyun slips between Chanyeol's thighs and sits right on his lover's lap. Their back is to front. Chanyeol drapes his arm around the slim waist and stares right up the half moon.

"How do you feel Baek?"

The brunette elevates his chin and stares at sky. "I'm conflicted and I'm lost."

"About us?" Chanyeol moves his hand and lays them on Baekhyun's tummy.

"Mn. I always have been. You give me a lot of mixed emotions and signals. I don't know how to deal with them."

"Like?"

Baekhyun blinks slowly, then he looks down. "Chanyeol. You are right. I wouldn't have noticed you. Because you're my brother and rival. If you're gone then I can be the king. But if you ask me whether I can see you as my mate. The answer is yes. However, I don't know whether you would change heart or not. When I woke up this morning and saw that the bangle is gone... I panicked. I went searching. I didn't want to lose it. I remember it as a gift you gave me, because you said we are a couple. So you would make it up to me. I didn't trust you, which I believe was obvious. But even when I didn't trust you, I couldn't help but fall into your arms and your lap. I hate you. I really did. I hate for what you did and how you make me feel. I couldn't be mad at you long, which is ridiculous. I sound like someone with Stockholm syndrome, but I know I don't. You fucking me should be disgusting. We started off the wrong foot and I should resent you. But I actually don't... I don't hate you as much as I say I do. I feel so cheap. You make me feel so cheap. I can live without having sex with you, but I can't live with the fact of seeing you with someone else. Every single time you say let's improve our relationship. I wanted to be cool about it. But every single time you say it... I feel like you're slipping away from me. Like you would be disappointed if you know that I'm not worth all this effort. I have a bad temper. I live a life full of lies and I can't even be a full omega or a full alpha. How do you expect me to be a parent? How am I supposed to see this? What expression am I'm suppose to wear when my secret is out? Do I sit on your lap and be your baby making machine. Or would my people accept a king who is from an inferior breed? I can give you children Chanyeol. I can give us both an heir. Then there is Luhan. I can't stay still a single second Chanyeol. I'm constantly anxious about everything. I open my eyes... I see this. I close my eyes... They all are coming after me. I tried to be different. I tried to be a bit more 'easy' going so that this whole relationship is better. But as I'm doing that, you're telling me to relax. You're saying I'm pressuring myself. Chanyeol.. Don't you get it? You made me like this. Sometimes when I see you... My heart races.. Then when I see you again, I remember everything. I become conflicted, cautious, then I'm sitting on your cock and begging you to fuck me. I've become just this... this." He can't finish it.

Chanyeol whispers Baekhyun's name and hugs him tight. His lips are brushing over the brunette's name. "its okay, let it out." He runs his large palm down Baekhyun's waist line. "I'm proud of you. You're honest now."

The red prince is swallowing more than once. The emotional lump is in his throat, it is grasping onto his sanity and forcing him to confess more. Baekhyun sharply inhales. "Right now I'm on my heat. It's hard for me to not think about us doing it. I used to hate how much of a whore I was. But it's different now. When you're inside I feel like it is the only time we are the most honest. I see the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you feel and how you have this habit of cuddling me right after we finish. I sometimes feel like we are real lovers. How great it feels. How great it would have been if we weren't princes. I wondered about my mother... What she might have thought about us. I wondered if she really wanted us to be mates and bring peace or was it something else. I think about a lot of things. Some things can't be avoided and forgotten Chanyeol. A lot is my punishment."

"You weren't given a choice Baekhyun. I'm sure if you had one you wouldn't have done what you were told to do. You can't blame everything on yourself. The king is at fault. He made you dirty your hands at such a young age." The black haired man is grabbing onto Baekhyun's hand. They are so slender and beautiful, yet blood splatter bond on these little bones. "Look at these hands. So lovely. They shouldn't be used for other's greed. Your hand should be kissed. Not soaked in the blood of a hound."

"Don't laugh at me. But when I was young, I wanted to open up an art studio and have a flower shop at the back. I would teach art and my mother would sell flowers. It was just an idea. But I thought about a business and that way we could live by comfortably."

"That is not a bad idea. You thought about your mother and you've incorporated your interest. Maybe when our schedule is less hectic, we would open up a flower shop and give the funds to charity. You can manage the shop in your free time."

"If I have time." Baekhyun smiles bitterly. "You're cute for entertaining that idea Chanyeol." Baekhyun does not have time. Hell, he doesn't even have time to sleep. His fingers are squeezing Chanyeol's tattooed fingers, he likes how big they are compared to his.

"We will. When I become more stable or maybe when we become kings. I'll take more work so you can manage the flower shop during the weekends and just the state matters."

"It sounds dreamy when you say it. What if we have children? What about then?"

The alpha chuckles. "I've always thought you didn't want any with me. I remember you said you were okay with me finding someone else to have my own children. While we don't have to Baekhyun. If you are uncomfortable with it, we can find a surrogate."

"But that means you have to imp-regnant another omega."

"Technology and science is advanced now. I'm sure I don't have to do that."

"I said that because I was mad at you. If we have to, I can give you pups.”

"No Baekhyun. I don't want you to do it because I need it. Children can be very wonderful. When you have your own, especially if it’s with someone you want it with, it can bring you joy. So don't push yourself. If you want one with me, we will. If you don't, the that is alright too."

Baekhyun feels like a child being scold. He casts his eyes down and his lips puff out a little as his shoulder deflates. He is rushing it. If Chanyeol didn't point it out, maybe he would not have realized. He isn't ready for children. Particularly with Chanyeol. It is a grey area. Baekhyun is just anxious and agitated that Chanyeol would run away from him and find someone else. He has taken too much from him. Baekhyun feels a strong degree of possessiveness and of course, Baekhyun does have feelings for him. But from how Chanyeol hears it, Baekhyun is just pressuring himself into liking Chanyeol. He doesn't genuinely like Chanyeol… He is just infatuated. A self-protection for himself that maybe if he considered Chanyeol as a lover and an ideal mate, it would hurt him less and make him forget all about the pain that Chanyeol has inflicted on him.

"Baekhyunie." The alpha whispers gently and nuzzles his nose against the omega's nape. "I promise I won't go anywhere. Let's do this slowly." Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun slowly sink into his chest. He gives those soft cheek a kiss.

Baekhyun's thighs feels a bit sticky. He has taken a suppressant in the morning and now it is wearing off. He really wants to ride Chanyeol's cock, he hopes the taller doesn't find him strange for doing it out of the blue. "Can you help me?" He whispers through pant. The moisture is seeping through his pants and it is bleeding onto Chanyeol's sweat pants.

The alpha cursed under his breath and takes a deep inhale of Baekhyun's neck. "I didn't bring protection."

Oh how screwed they are.

"Do it raw.. I'm going to die at this rate. I need you inside." Baekhyun can't wait any longer. His whole body burns, from his pelvis to his stomach, his pupils are contracting and his pants feels wet and sticky. His hormones are screaming. Baekhyun twists his body and peels his skin-tight pants down and kicks it right off. Chanyeol is blinking, stunned by the situation. He watches Baekhyun undo his flyers and then straddling his lap.

Now they are face to face.

The omega's ass sinks onto the shaft. Baekhyun bites down a moan and his knee quivers from the sensation of becoming so full in his womb. Chanyeol's hand is left hanging midair, he feels stupid for not knowing what to do.

Baekhyun's hips rocks back and forth, his mouth parts silently in a pretty 'o' shape before he collects himself enough to resume their conversation. "Sorry. About our talk. I wanted to say, I know I’m very hot headed and I make you suffer a lot." He pulls his body high by a fraction. He likes the way Chanyeol mimics his expression, his pretty pink lips are parting ever so slightly as Chanyeol follows his gaze and the slick is lubricating his cock. Baekhyun continues his speech, his voice changes pitch as the pleasure consumes him, "I will try my best to do better Chanyeolie. So I hope we can at least come to a middle ground in our relationship." He ass drops, Baekhyun nearly screams, but he is lucky that he doesn't. Because Chanyeol looks like he is about to cry. Not from sorrow, just by the wave of pleasure that hits them both as Baekhyun is slowly riding his lap, trying to rid of his arousal. The alpha is gripping onto the omega's waist, he groans, his brows crease in deep. "Chanyeol..." He moans his lover's name.

Baekhyun has so much undecipherable emotions, from what he feels towards Chanyeol, to how he makes him feel, he has always been good in language, he cuts to the point and he gets what he wants.

Chanyeol is the exception.

Chanyeol is the odds in the even.

Chanyeol has always been his shadow, the dark and the silent, the one who chased after his light. His walls clench onto the fat cock and he shoves Chanyeol down the soft pillow of grass. A gasp falls out of Chanyeol's mouth. Baekhyun's hand is on Chanyeol's stomach, his ass smacks down against the other's thigh. The red prince shuts his eyes and increases his pace, until he is fully slotting his hole down the wholesome length and kissing it up to his womb.

Maybe...

They were wrong.

Baekhyun was never the sun.

Prince Baekhyun. The king's 10th son. He is royal by blood, ruthless and cold in tittle. The citizens all bow their heads and kiss his polished shoes一He is their red prince. He represents the light and the sun.

He belongs at the top. It doesn’t matter how many bodies he has to slaughter, or how many blood he has to soil his hand. The red prince bathed his crown in war and fresh blood.

This is who he is.

This is what he has become.

He is the king's watch dog.

He is the most promising heir to the throne.

So why..?

Why is it so dark here?

"Ch-Chanyeol." Baekhyun's moan cracks into sloppy words. Chanyeol has flip their position over. Their connection slips off briefly. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's knee and yanks his body closer to his cock and plunges it raw in. The red hair chokes, he chokes so hard that he starts to cough while moaning in between. "Oh my god Chanyeol一" The red prince is throwing his head back, his body rocks up and down, ass smacking against the enormous alpha balls. Chanyeol is dipping to Baekhyun's neck and sheering his teeth along the column of throat. It feels so warm in his stomach. The omega's thigh is hooked behind the alpha's waist and bringing Chanyeol further down.

What if...

It is Baekhyun who has been chasing after Chanyeol all this time?

"Baekhyun... I'm close." The black hair man growls under the moon.

The cloud behind the moon gives way; the king has arrived; his kingdom shall be claimed. The alpha lifts his upper torso. He grabs his shirt and throws it to the side. He doesn't care about the cold, he had enough heat in his lower region to keep himself warm. Baekhyun claws his blunt nails down the other's glorious body and leaves a red streak down Chanyeol's torso. The center of Chanyeol's eyes flashes bright and vigorous. His canine bares out, his devilishly handsome face is hidden by the night's anonymity. The ends of Baekhyun's lash is emitting crystals. Pleasure contours Baekhyun's feature一He yanks Chanyeol by the neck and locks their lips hard while their eyes shut at these same time and the knot starts to swell around the tight rings.

Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Baekhyun falls deeper.

-

The twelve year old Baekhyun is staring at his new 'brother' who is only a shy year younger. It was their second meeting. The most memorable feature about the younger is his dimples and moon beam eyes.

"Chanyeol." The younger Baekhyun called for the younger Chanyeol. The alpha turns his head; his features then matures and the adult Chanyeol is staring back at him.

"Yes brother?" Baekhyun's lips part to say something.

Baekhyun's mother lips parts at the exact same time.

She is mouthing something.

Baekhyun is mouthing in sync.

The surrounding goes dark.

The animated voices appear. They are whispers, or more like fragmented memories that always pass through Baekhyun's left ear.

'Look at him. No, the tall one. Look how perfect he is.' One maid would say.

'He is so handsome, his physics and feature is so proportioned. An ideal man.'

'Who is he?' They all asked.

'Oh. Did you not know? He is the king's adoptive son.

-

It is pitch black. The birds are disrupted by a loud scream. They all scatter into the night sky. Chanyeol pulls his cock out right in time and comes onto his own hand. Baekhyun whines in pain. He wants semen to flow inside him. "Put it back in." He orders through his teeth.

"No. I'll get you pregnant." Chanyeol is fisting his hard member and ready to stand on his feet.

The moon.

Those silver eyes.

Their king.

Baekhyun doesn't dare to look straight at this beautiful alpha who stands above him.

The red prince climbs into sitting position and then leans over to crawl towards the taller. Chanyeol is cautiously following Baekhyun's tongue. Those perky pink flesh have found Chanyeol's knuckle and is licking the semen drop.

-

(Mother.)

Baekhyun is imagining himself to be in his mother's lap. Her fingers are carding through his red hair, she hums in response.

-

The wet slob of lips around Chanyeol's girth. The half knot is still there. Baekhyun sucks on the fattest swell at the base and moans. He is out of it again. He has dropped all rationality and pride. Chanyeol's index enters his mouth and he tucks it against his pillow cheek.

-

(Mother...)

Baekhyun breathes subconsciously.

-

"Your cock一I love it. Give me more Chanyeolie一Please.”He mumbles in gibberish.

His leg is spread like the whore he is. Chanyeol doesn't say no, he adores Baekhyun too much to disappoint him. So he cleans himself with a tissue from his bag. The omega is filled once more and Baekhyun nearly cries from being fucked happy.

-

(I understand now.)

Baekhyun tells his mother.

(I finally know why mother wants me to be with Chanyeol.)

A long pause. His mother tugs into a wistful smile, a tear rolls down her chin, glistening next to her red locks.

-

Baekhyun is laughing. He cups Chanyeol's face and gives the alpha a hard smacking kiss on his dimple. The taller is coating in sheer sweat on his temple, jaw and back. He stops his thrust momentarily and cracks an amused grin. "What?"

Baekhyun's brow cocks up, he forms a smug smirk and runs his fingers down his stomach, and his fingers can trace the bulge full of semen. "Do you remember Chanyeol? How when I was young, I always called your name. But I never said why or answered you?"

"Mn. You still do." He said. Then Chanyeol drops his head and buries his nose in Baekhyun's cheek. He is beyond tired from lack of sleep again. He is pushing himself to go on just to please his red beauty.

A soft hand caress the back of his head, Chanyeol wants to fall asleep like this. He feels his body battery going down to zero. "I called your name to hold you back Chanyeol. Since a very long time ago. I did it so you would stay. So that you'll never stray away from me."

"I know." Chanyeol whispers low. "You didn't want me to go too far ahead. I know Baekhyun." The red prince snakes his arms around his tall lover and puts a kiss on his neck. "That time it was fear. Now it is possession. Soon, I believe I will fall in love you completely."

The blonde prince does not trust that. But for the purpose of making their relationship civil, he just entertains the idea. "Really? That would be nice."

"I hope you don't think I'm lying."

"No, of course not." Chanyeol denies it.

"Hey." Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol's head, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Chanyeol laughs. "Stop Baek."

The red prince continues. "You’re tall, you're strong, you're intelligent as hell, you know all sorts of language and you make me feel so good."

Materialistic things are what Baekhyun is listing first. Then he goes deeper. "You were a jerk before. But you can be very kind. Aside from my mother, you're the second person who claims to love me." Chanyeol remains wordless in Baekhyun's neck. "Kyungsoo told me. He said you took all my schedules when we fought. The king didn't punish me thanks to you. I then saw you collapse on world wide television. When I heard, I flew to Italy immediately." Still no response from the alpha. So Baekhyun tightens his embrace. "When I came here you started to avoid me. I wondered if I did something wrong, or maybe you liked that woman you were speaking to. Maybe you wanted a female instead of me. That's what ran through my head."

There is a movement. Chanyeol's weight is off his chest. He thought that Chanyeol wanted to pull out and he was about to start a war. However, it stays connected. Small, languid thrust follow. Baekhyun bites himself down from making lewd sound while resuming.

"I...Ever since I came here...Particularly after last night... I have never felt more connected to someone... I don't want to blame my heat. I'm more confused than ever. I actually wanted to feel you more, I wanted to touch you more, I wanted to kiss you. It wasn't out of possessiveness. I just really.. Liked you during those time we did it. Am I making sense?"

Obviously, Baekhyun doesn’t. He probably sounds like an indecisive idiot to Chanyeol. One minute is angry, another minute is warming up. Except that everything in which Baekhyun is confessing now is true. There is no filter to it.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol stops again. This time he really has no more stamina. He is cock warming Baekhyun while he carefully drops his weight on top of his small lover and sighs gently. "Let's stay in this position. Continue, I'm listening."

“You idiot. You actually can't go on right? Didn't sleep because of me again?” Chanyeol shakes his head weakly. "I'm your boyfriend right?"

"You should have said alpha. You're my alpha."

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol smiling. "Mn. Sorry, my bad baby."

"You should be sorry. Why didn't you tell me that I bothered you so much? I wouldn't have known until you said I cry in my sleep. You said it like I have always been doing it. Is that why you became tired of chasing me?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I was just tired because I had a long week and close to zero amount of sleep. But another thing was, I didn't want you to come. I didn't want you to see me in a weak state."

"You collapsing is not weak. I really want to pinch you right now."

"Please don't baby." Chanyeol nuzzles his nose against Baekhyun's skin and sighs again. "I just wanted you to feel safe. I wasn't planning to tell you. Slip of my tongue today." "Do I cry a lot in my sleep?" Baekhyun is asking out of curiosity.

"Not always. Sometimes you scream and jolt a lot."

"No way. You mean every single time I sleep with you, I get nightmares?"

Chanyeol's silence is Baekhyun's answer.

"You really are an idiot Chanyeol... Why didn't you tell me earlier? I didn't know I was affecting your health."

"It's okay. I'm your alpha, you said so. It is an alpha's duty to make their omega feel safe. You didn't feel safe when you sleep. I would hold you and comfort you for an hour. After that, you usually relax and that's when I start to get up."

"Be honest with me. How many hours do you sleep a night?" The omega moves his head and squeeze his chin in to catch a glimpse of the alpha.

"I don't know. Sometimes three or six if I'm lucky."

"Chanyeol-"

"Baby. It's okay."

"No it’s not."

"It is. I sometimes have trouble sleeping anyways. I like having you in my bed. So I will never say no to you."

It is Baekhyun's turn to be wordless. He didn't mean to harm chanyeol like this. He has made so many selfish request to sleep with Chanyeol in 'his' bed.

"I'm sorry..." The brunette finally said. "I don't mean to nag at you.. Just I wished I had known. I didn't know your insomnia was caused entirely by me and for so long...”

"Don't apologize. It's nothing. Let's sleep? We have to leave tomorrow. It feels nice to come here with you. I feel like I'm rejuvenated. You're my charging port." Chanyeol said before dropping a kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to rest well. They have spoken long enough. They can talk about it tomorrow. Chanyeol gathers Baekhyun's body and moves him onto the sleeping bag. Since Chanyeol is big, the sleeping bag is too tight.

So Baekhyun stayed on Chanyeol's cock and they huddled. He would never have thought that he would be in the mountains, somewhere in Italy and in a cramped sleeping bag warming his lover's cock.

While they have so much to say, Baekhyun feels like he is closer to Chanyeol again. A little bit at a time.

...

This time in Baekhyun's dream it feels different. There is no chaos, no shrilling cries or the call from the dead. This time Baekhyun is holding a dagger. The gold crescent has the royal symbol in the middle.

A celestial weapon.

The red prince glides his index down the blunt side, his reflection hits off the surface, kohl eyeliner shaping his defiance. Chanyeol is standing in front of him. His hair is jet black and natural. He is staring at Baekhyun. Baekhyun's hand moves accordingly. He didn't command this, his dagger just automatically moves to his tall lover's chin. He can kill Chanyeol right here and claim his position as the sole heir to the throne. It is so easy. Chanyeol loves him. Therefore it is so much easier to kill him. The edge of the dagger is just grazing in the same spot. This is Baekhyun's victory. He grits his teeth.

So why can't he do it?

He feels Chanyeol's fingers wrap around his wrist. Baekhyun's hand slowly drops to his hip, until the dagger drops and clanks to the ground.

Baekhyun can't do it. He can never kill Chanyeol. His mother is right. Chanyeol is the only one who can give him everything that he needs and wants. He is the real alpha, he is the real king. If they become mates then Baekhyun will be safe from the world. His chin tilts up as Chanyeol's fingers are underneath. Their mouth slowly close in. Baekhyun can't hide forever. Someday, his omega identify would be found by his enemies. Before then, he has to cut that threat out and make it his advantage. He circles his arm around Chanyeol's neck, their kiss depends.

The world has never heard about an omega king. Baekhyun does not want to entertain that idea. His safest bet is to make Chanyeol the king and he becomes his queen. They are the heaven's match. They are the perfect pair.

Ambition, greed, lust, power, feelings.

Under everything, Baekhyun finally makes his decision. Their lips break apart and Baekhyun cups his lover's face, his voice is soft as he calls the other's name, "Chanyeol."

The alpha waits for him. Like the first time they met, Chanyeol answers, ''yes?"

The omega elicits a smile. There is fondness and determination in it this time. 

…..

They went down the mountain once the sun had appeared. Their royal personnel are carrying their luggage on board. Chanyeol has walked ahead and is inside the private plane. Meanwhile Baekhyun stops mid-way on the run way and turns around. His head tilts down, his sunglasses runs to the tip of his nose and the wind blows past his brunette strands.

"Your majesty?"

Baekhyun doesn’t answer. He is trying to absorb the view. The sun, the sky and Italy. This place which has made him understand so many things about himself and Chanyeol. Once they return to Korea, all of this will change again. So he wants to remember these past few days. He wants to engrave it in the deepest part of his memory.

Once he has boarded the plane he has to be seated in his own cabin.

A royal rule.

Baekhyun has body guards leading him to his cabin. He takes off his sun glasses and tucks it on the collar of his red shirt. "Which cabin is Chanyeol at?" He asked one his attendees. The other bows his head. "He is at the back your majesty. Cabin 5."

"Show me."

“This way please.”

They usually have their own personal flight attendees and personnel to manage their needs. It was a rule laid by the Northern and Eastern king. After all, the North and East are just enemies who want to try and become allies. Both have their own greed.

He walks past the kitchen cabinet.

"Is it true? Prince Chanyeol is really that big?"

"Yes, I'm not lying. I served him when he came and purposefully spilled a drink on him. He really is that big."

"Oh my. You're so bad to do that to a prince. You're lucky he hasn't punished you."

"Oh please. Do you not know? He is running candidate for the throne. And he isn't even a native. I'm Korean so I know. He won't do anything." She giggles softly behind her hand. "Everyone knows that prince Chanyeol is just a second. We already have prince Ba-"

The curtain unveils fast. The two flight attendants gasp in horror. One of them stutters once they realized that Korea's prince Baekhyun has heard everything. The darkness in the red prince eyes signifies their end.

They bow their heads and apologize profusely.

Baekhyun is not known to be ruthless for nothing. He kicks the woman who spilled her damn drink on his lover and sends her body crashing against her colleague. They both gasp and one even wants to cry. The red prince then grabs the chairman of this flight company and scowls. "Get these two whores off this plane before I throw your company into the flames." The older man nods frantically. He gestures for his guards to get rid of his employees.

The plane has no started. So it was easy to throw those two annoying woman off this plane as they begged for forgiveness. Because they know, their employment has been terminated and they may never be able to fly again

“I'm sorry for the trouble your majesty. This won't happen again." He waves his hand to acknowledge it. "I'll take it from here. Make sure no one enters."

“Yes your majesty." They all retreat back and close the cabinet door which connects to another private space.

Baekhyun stares at the door for the last cabin. He idly makes his way there and unlocks the door. Chanyeol is in his seat sleep. His hair is still black since they didn't have time to dye it back at the hotel. He is careful and slow in making his approach. Chanyeol has his head leaning against the wall. His documents are on his make shift table. The taller must have wanted to take a small nap, but ended up sleeping. Baekhyun takes out the white paper bag that has the magnet he bought for Chanyeol. He didn't get a chance to give it yesterday. So he puts it on the table, right next to his documents and then takes a seat right next to him.

The plane has started. They are up moving into the air. The tremble is violent, Chanyeol stirs awake and straightens his head. Someone layers their hand over his. He snaps his eyes wide, then turns to Baekhyun on his left. He then glance at the foreign bag on his table, before turning his attention to Baekhyun who is staring ahead. He doesn't look like he has any intentions of leaving. The squeeze on his knuckle is a confirmation. Baekhyun is breaking the royal rule. He wants to stay in Chanyeol's cabin. Chanyeol doesn't have the heart to say no to him. His only concern is the king and what their royal personnel would think. They are supposed to be a secret.

"Don't over think Chanyeol." Baekhyun is reciting what Chanyeol said to him yesterday. "I kicked that flight attendee off the plane. So no one will do that to you again." He tightens his grip on Chanyeol's hand. He has a calm face, but the fire within his stomach has gone wild.

Chanyeol doesn't know what to say. He parts his mouth, only to shut it right away. It may be best if he doesn't say anything. He comforts his little lover, their fingers squeeze. The flight is going to be very long.

.....

Chanyeol opened the bag sometimes during the night. They are magnets. So many of them. The child like smile on Chanyeol's face told Baekhyun that he was indeed right. He made his alpha happy for once. Baekhyun received a lot of kisses. The omega smiled as well.


	18. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turrning point in the fic, lame sex, heart to heart talk, chanbaek soft moments. 

Baekhyun never left Chanyeol's side. Not even once. Even as they land, Baekhyun stays close by Chanyeol's side. The guards and royal personnel all align at the run way to welcome their nation’s blonde prince and his brother the red prince.

East Korea is very different compared to North Korea. The palace has preserved Korea’s heritage and history. Baekhyun feels like he has time traveled back to the ancient times of when the royal wore hanbok instead of robes and crowns. Baekhyun’s room is adjacent to Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol has mentioned that his palace is the most private, so he does not have to worry about being found out if he decides to sneak into his room.

Baekhyun stands in Chanyeol’s room, looking around.

“Where is uncle?”

“He will be back in a few day. He has gone out with the queen to attend an important event.”

“Oh. Good. I can have you for tonight.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re not jet lagged?”

“I am. But before that I want to check the documents in your storages.”

“Okay, give me a second to change.”

Chanyeol changes into a plain-white sleeved shirt, he lends Baekhyun his black shirt and designer coat that drapes down to his knee level due to their size difference. They walk to the tower and Chanyeol unlocks the door. The storage is a library full of shelves, stack one after the other, records of scripts, transactions and lodgments.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol start to dig in the old dates.

The file closes and Chanyeol is puts it back so that he can find the next one. Baekhyun doesn't waste time either. He starts to dig through thousands and thousands of file. "Chanyeol, you never told me how you became the prince. Why did uncle choose you?" The question has been surfacing his mind for a long time.

Chanyeol carefully flips through the pages. "They came to me. They needed a son since the queen couldn't have one. So they adopted me since I have the motive and what they want. They changed my name and everything. So no one will know."

"Wait. You mean Chanyeol is not your name?" Baekhyun is trying to piece everything together. "Then what was your name initially?"

"Lee Seju." Chanyeol puts the document back onto the shelf again. "Lee is my birth mother's name. my father was abusive. We ran out and took after my mother's maiden just to hide. I also heard that my father is dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking..."

"No. It's okay. You're the first I told so I guess that means you have one of my secret too, right?"

“So the king and queen gave the Chanyeol name..."

"Not exactly. I suggested it. Even though my name was Seju, my sister liked to call me Chanyeol since I used to love this character in a novel. I thought he was really cool. This character fought the dark and evil."

"Yeah." The red prince is staring blank at his file. "Do you prefer being called Seju or Chanyeol?"

"Why?" The taller chuckles. "Are you going to call me Seju from now on?"

"It was your name. If you want, then in private I can."

"No. Call me Chanyeol. I like hearing you say it."

"Just out or curiosity. What's your father's surname?"

"Hm. A Park as well."

"Ah."

"Yeah. So Park Chanyeol doesn't bother me. It sounds like I'm taking after my birth father anyways."

"Seju, Seju."

Baekhyun rolls it on his tongue as he reads through the most recent document. His lips puffs out. Chanyeol finds it adorable.

"Baby." The taller calls for him.

Baekhyun looks straight.

A shadow hovers over his feature, then soft pair of lips comes.

It takes the red prince a second to react.

"Ah. Thank you."

He lowers the file so he can focus on that instead. Chanyeol is acting like everything is so damn normal and great.

'Focus.' He tells himself.

Baekhyun reads the passage. Something about trade and stock. Nothing unusual. He reads through the next passage and there is a transaction sheet. "Baby, this one." Chanyeol gives him another file. The alpha thinks that the other two in Baekhyun's hand is too heavy, so he takes them.

"Emperor Lian?" Baekhyun is shocked to see this one so soon. "You have seen him Yeol?"

"Just once. It was a state affair. His real name is Zhang Yixing. He is the eldest son of the imperial Changsha. Which is in China. There is relations to Mr K."

Baekhyun reads the same thing to what Chanyeol has just summarised. Mr K and emperor Lian have no clear connection. Only coincidental appearance at the same time at the same event events.

"For now I have a feeling to say that Mr K is a decoy and emperor Lian is our real enemy. I'm not sure what his intentions are. China has everything. I can't think of anything they could possibly want from Korea."

Baekhyun has sharp intuition. Something tells him that this matter relates to them. It is going to be complicated. He closed the file slowly and falls into a deep thought. "He wants something from us. Like, you and me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Luhan has been provoking us a lot. We don't have enough information. These are still assumptions.”

"We have two weeks to find everything we need before we head back.”

“I will ask my father. He must know something that can piece everything today.

"Alright. For today Yeol, let's put it down. We are jet lagged. Also, you didn't sleep again."

"Your fault Baekhyun." The files are put back in order. "You pulled me to the bathroom and made me pound you against the sink. You made us join the mile high club."

"I am on my heat. Not my fault that you're making me so wet that pills won't work."

Their bicker continues until they make it back to Chanyeol’s room. They are done for today. It is afternoon and they have already agreed to not eat dinner since they need to sleep.

"I'm not going to lie Mr. Park Chanyeol. I kind of miss your cock again. I think I have a serious addiction."

"Hold it in baby." Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun by the waist and they enter his master room. Baekhyun spots instruments from the corner of his eyes. It looks like there is a studio in another small room to the left side, he also saw professional equipment for audios and recordings. So Chanyeol wasn't teasing about his interest in music. It is nice to see his lover having real passion.

The black haired prince is moving to his bed, he drops down and sighs in content. Then he pats the empty side on his right. Baekhyun drops right after. The two prince stare at the ceiling. "You don't keep a lot of personal stuff in your room." Baekhyun points out.

"Mn. I just don't know what to put. Once I became a prince, everything changed. I don't even have a photo on my desk." Baekhyun turns his body and place his hand on Chanyeol's chest. "Put mine. Once we aren’t a secret anymore. Put me."

The taller is blinking sheepishly. Baekhyun can see how long Chanyeol's lashes are from this angle. "Okay, I do have one or two I can print out."

"Oh? Just one or two?" The omega is disappointed

"I didn't want someone to tap into my phone." The alpha justified.

"Hm."

"Why?" Chanyeol crooks his head so they are face to face.

"Nothing. I just kind of thought you would have more of me. But I understand your logic."

"I wish." He chuckles airy.

Some peeks of black hair is tumbling from his forehead. It makes Chanyeol so attractive. Baekhyun feels himself becoming wet again.

"Chanyeol. Let me take a picture of you later."

"Okay."

That later has to wait as well. Because some time afterwards, Baekhyun craves for Chanyeol’s cock. He climbed onto Chanyeol and only pulled the zip down. Their clothes was peeled to bare minimum. Chanyeol didn't stop Baekhyun this time.

They still had zero protection. While Baekhyun was moaning and bouncing on Chanyeol's cock for ngth amount of time. Chanyeol is sitting back relaxed, he has a perfect show of Baekhyun doing all the work.

The omega is still blissed out. He doesn't care if Chanyeol is being useless. His pussy is so moist that it is swallowing the girth and refused to let go until Chanyeol came and knotted. The alpha did try to pull out on the first round. However Baekhyun used his position to his advantage and kept riding even when the knot was trying to form. He remembered Chanyeol telling him to stop. They fell upon deaf ears, Baekhyun only quaked his knee faster until it was too late.

He was on the pill. He told Chanyeol that. The alpha didn’t want to risk a pregnant even if he was on pill. He tried to reason with Baekhyun again and again. But all the red prince can think of is how fully stretched he is by the knot.

After many fucking later, all of Chanyeol's potent seed is trapped in Baekhyun’s stomach. He licks his index and trailed to the make shape baby bump. The sex has fucked his brains out. Baekhyun is being terrible again.

"Chanyeolie look. Look at our pups. All here."

Chanyeol groans. He covers his face and does his best to hide the small brush of pink. "Stop it."

Baekhyun is laughing. "Oh come on. It's going to happen in the future. You will need heir as the king."

"I know but I don't want you to force it."

"Why? Is my little hole not satisfying you?"

"No Baekhyun. Stop moving." He grabs onto the omega’s waist.

"Ah. You're ordering me again. Kind of hot. I hope you got stamina left. I want another round."

"We can do it as many times as you want but stop moving. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep pulling during a knot." He scolds his red beauty. Yet, Baekhyun can only think about cock cock cock cock.

The knot deflates and Baekhyun has enough room to bend down and lay on Chanyeol's chest. The taller automatically wraps his arms.

Baekhyun hums a tune a small glint of seriousness crossed his lens. "I used to feel objective when we did this. Now I want it. How strange right?"

Chanyeol moves to kiss his red beauty's temple. He is wordless, because he is guilty.

Baekhyun sensed his tall lover's discomfort and lifts his head to kiss the man on his sweet lips. "I forgive you."

Chanyeol becomes stiff. Baekhyun runs his fingers along his lover’s calve. "You're mine." Chanyeol would have found possessive and hot if Baekhyun had meant it. Because his notion of 'belong' meant that he is Baekhyun’s ambition tool. Chanyeol has no say in it. This may be his redemption towards Baekhyun and his punishment. Sometimes he feels like he has no confidence. He wants to do sweet things for Baekhyun. But his red beauty is like an unpredictable weather.

The moment the knot has deflated, the first and only thing that Chanyeol said was, "go take a pill."

Baekhyun's mood instantly died.

The omega still has his hand on Chanyeol's stomach.

"Did I make you mad?" The red prince is questioning the other.

"No. Just it's not a good time. We have enemies on our back. A child will hinder us."

"I agree. I was just teasing you. But you seem very adamant whenever I mention the part that you belong to me."

"I'm not mad Baekhyun."

"Hm."

Baekhyun is smart. So he figured it out already.

"Let it go Chanyeol. What you did to me, let it go. It doesn't hurt me anymore."

How can Chanyeol forget? When he realized the grave mistake he has made. It does not leave.

"I already do. I kiss you whenever I want and you let me ride you without complaining much. So you tick all my boxes. Don't be so insecure my aloof giant."

"Giant?" Chanyeol is amused. "What are you then? Midget?"

"Don't kill my romantic speech."

The taller opens his eyes slowly. His orbs are so much lighter in shade, there is fondness and something much more sincere.

"Let's take pictures outside. The night view is better and no one will see us."

"Good idea Yeol."

……

The sky is already dark. Since Baekhyun didn't want to wear his own clothes, Chanyeol gave him his. Baekhyun insisted that he wants to wear the grey hoodie since it looks comfortable and baggy. Chanyeol took it out of his wardrobe and handed to him. Chanyeol kept his outfit simple. A warm winter jacket and a black cap.

Now that they are walking hand in hand, Chanyeol is thinking about eaten ramen near a river.

"Ramen? What's that?" The brunette tilts his head. He has heard about it. Just the imperial family was never allowed to try it.

"Ah. You never tried it? I'll buy you lots. It's a Korean dish. I thought you tried it." Chanyeol is jogging up to a convenient store.

The store clerk doesn’t notice them "I'm really surprised Baek. You never had these?" The taller grabs some side instant dishes too.

"I know Shin ramen.. Just never tried it. I was told by my mother to never have them. It’s bad for my skin and I break out easily." Baekhyun follows after Chanyeol like a lost puppy.

The taller is grabbing a packet of XL sized condom.

Baekhyun's lips pout. "I don't like condom."

"We have to." He grabs another two more and walks to the counter. Chanyeol pays in cash. He then gets hot water and has the ramen boiling before they walk out with one plastic bag, Baekhyun hugging onto his arm. 

"Where to?" The red prince shroud his shoulder. The wind feels cold and the bowl of ramen in his other hand feels nice since it's warm.

"We will sit by that river and eat." Chanyeol points with his chin.

So they make their way to a bench and settle down.

……

Baekhyun slurps loud. Why has he never tried ramen? His mother has warned him about how unhealthy it is. But this. God this is beyond him. His nose is a bit running and he has to keep on wiping it. He can't describe how delicious ramen is. He isn't a major fan of spice, but just this time he feels like he has won in life.

Chanyeol is watching on the side. Baekhyun always looks so adorable and appetizing when he eats. He kind of reminds him of a puppy. The brunette let's out a content sigh. There is stars in Baekhyun's eyes. Chanyeol brings his bowl closer, Baekhyun stares at him confused. The next thing he knows, Chanyeol is pouring all of his ramen into Baekhyun's bowl.

"You didn't eat much— I only saw you took two bite." Baekhyun puffs his cheek. Chanyeol throws his bowl and chopstick into the bin. "I like seeing you eat. You're too skinny." Chanyeol reasoned, but obviously Baekhyun is hard to convince.

"I feel bad—You really didn't eat much Chanyeol."

"Eat stupid. I can buy more." The black haired prince is laughing as he said this. Baekhyun finally lets his guard down. He didn't even leave a bit of soup. That is just how good it is.

By the time Baekhyun was done, Chanyeol took his hand and they went for a walk by the river. It's getting more comfortable and natural to hold their hands like this. Baekhyun feels like Chanyeol is becoming more special to him at heart. It is very hard and complicated to explain what he feels towards Chanyeol.But at least he genuinely likes him for how he is and not the surface layer of what they once were.

They both stop in their track. The cold air feels nice as they exhale softly. After having a warm stomach and a very warm womb from all the semen that was stuffed inside, this midnight is perfect.

"Stand there for me Yeol." The brunette points to the corner and releases Chanyeol's hand. He steps back a few steps and takes out his iPhone and lines the frame in place. Chanyeol stands still, he is staring at the camera, or more like Baekhyun, and his smirk is coy.

The camera captures the shot. It is a bit dark. However, it still somehow makes out Chanyeol's handsome features. "Woah. So photogenic." He saves it in a special file. Hopefully he can put this as his wall paper soon.

The phone in Baekhyun's hand is stolen, Chanyeol stands right next to him and holds the phone high up. Baekhyun automatically tilts his head innocently and smiles. Chanyeol does a peace sign before tapping the icon. The photo automatically flies to the art gallery and the camera is back to focusing on the two of them again. Perhaps they read each other's mind, or maybe they just wanted to kiss the other's cheek.

Either way, it happens at the same time, their lips touch.

Chanyeol is the first one to blink, he is surprised and his hand drops from being in the air for so long. Baekhyun feels his breath caught in his throat, he does the only thing that is on his mind. He circles his arm around the taller man's shoulder and brings him down. Their mouth lock together. Baekhyun is kissing Chanyeol so hard that the alpha has to physically bend his neck so that he can match his lover's height. Chanyeol's hand then comes around Baekhyun's back, he is gripping the phone in one hand while pulling the brunette closer.

Baekhyun has always been possessive. Whether his possessiveness is acted upon the fact that he feels like Chanyeol should only be his since he took too much from him; against from wanting Chanyeol to only be his because he is his.

There is always conflict in between those lines. So even as their tongue entwine, Chanyeol's tongue is plunging into his mouth and exploring every inch; Baekhyun has conflicted emotions.

He is always battling against feeling something for his brother; against seeing him as a mere tool for his ambition to ascend the crown. What does Baekhyun want? His fingers are greedily trailing over Chanyeol's bulky arm, he has worked out, and he is so much bigger.

If Chanyeol had strangled him that night, Baekhyun would be happy too. He is tired of being the red prince. He wants to go to his mother. That wasn't a moment of weakness. It was a plea for his ending.

Now that he knows that Chanyeol loves him, his mother's intention became clear.

Chanyeol is his soulmate.

Not by soul and heart.

By the blood splattered on their fingers.

They will have to stand against one another for their own motives.

Their kiss breaks and their breath is warm and mingled. Chanyeol stares deep into his eyes. He holds Baekhyun’s chin between his index and thumb, wave of emotion surges through his blood.

"Baekhyun...” Chanyeol sounds breathless.

Baekhyun can tell that the other wants to say something. He can see it in those pretty silver eyes. Tonight, the sky has no moon. But tonight, Baekhyun is staring at two. He gets star struck when he stares at it for too long.

He doesn't even realize that Chanyeol is kissing him again.

The alpha's weight dips slightly to fit down the omega's height. Baekhyun is kissed so gently. He feels Chanyeol's smile, his lips are curving to that certain degree as he whispers something against his mouth.

"Si amas me, serva me."

The red hair is confused for a moment. But he has learnt Latin, so it translate in his head automatically.

(If you love me, protect me.)

Baekhyun's lips part way. He has nothing to say. Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind that Baekhyun has no answer, because Chanyeol knows what it is.

"I love you." Chanyeol confessed so effortlessly.

"Baekhyun." The other is uttering his name again.

He whispers the same words, "I love you."

The brunette is frozen, not from Chanyeol's confession. He already knows Chanyeol loves him.

(If you love me, protect me.)

('I love you.') He said again and again.

Baekhyun's heart is thumping in his ears. His face dives into Chanyeol's chest and tighten his embrace.

…...

Midnight ocean breeze feels nice. Baekhyun leans his head against Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol automatically wraps his arm around his red beauty's frame. The red prince closed his eyes, he seems to be relishing in this moment of peace. The waves crash against the rocks. The wind is particularly strong by the shore. Chanyeol secures his spare jacket around Baekhyun so that he doesn't get too cold. Chanyeol threads their fingers together. "I've thought of something." Baekhyun's eyes open very slow.

"What is it?" Chanyeol turns his head.

"Something very important. I've been trying to piece everything together and I think something is wrong Yeol."

The atmosphere has become serious.

“I think I may know why my father adopted you. It makes no sense for him to adopt you Chanyeol. You’re prince from the East. Everyone knows that your region is after our land. Unless it was like you said, my father knows that I am an omega. But why would he bring Princess Irene in?”

Chanyeol's brow crease. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol might agree with him.

“I think the king is plotting something. I will have to ask uncle. He might already know that you want to avenge your sister. He might have adopted you as a façade to show peace between two nations, and then when he finds a chance, he will eliminate all of East Korea.”

“Baekhyun, you mean that he plans to kill me?”

“Very likely. That might how Mr K relates to this. Luhan and his brother Yifan might be related to China. I have made some deep thoughts, it will make more sense if China forms an alliance with North Korea. My father has been turning a blind eye against Mr K and the imported drugs. Which means that Luhan is related directly to Emperor Lian. As for Sehun... I haven’t figured it out yet. But my deduction is that he will be related to Luhan as well.”

"If this is the truth. Then...”

"Yeah. It means war. War with China, North Korea and East of Korea.”

There is conflict on Chanyeol's face. He no longer feels warm. He feels rather cold.

“My deduction is that my father wants to conquer east Korea. By doing so, he needs to form a strong alliance with China. So my thoughts are, he might use me to marry Lian di. Maybe that’s why Luhan is so interested in us.”

“What about Irene? What is she there for?”

“I thought about that. The princess from the West is very powerful alliance. My second deduction is that might have wanted you to marry her, so you can’t marry me. Then when you marry and become the king of the west, naturally you become a non-East Korean. Otherwise, the third deduction is that my father may not have thought that far. Irene might have begged to stay, so my father allowed her.” 

“I think it might be the third one. Irene came here willingly. When I was at that frat party, she did propose marriage.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. I rejected.”

Baekhyun ignores the jealousy, he turns to Chanyeol. "I have a proposal Yeol."

Chanyeol listens silently.

“How about I reveal myself. Let’s come out to my uncle first and then the medias here.”

Chanyeol's mouth opens. Then shuts quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to do this Baek. There are other methods-"

"I can't lose you Chanyeol."

Chanyeol stares at him. There is a coldness to Baekhyun. It reminds him of when madam red had passed: Baekhyun's eyes were dark and devoided like it is now.

"We promised to overthrow the king. Do you remember?"

Yes. Of course Chanyeol does. "I do."

Baekhyun's fingers untangle themselves from Chanyeol's hand. He places it over Chanyeol's knuckle. "I also have another proposal."

He guides the alpha's large hand and place it over his neck. Baekhyun's skin is very warm in comparison to his cold fingers.

"Are you asking me to mark you?"

"Yes. I know that you wanted us to do it at a better time for us. But we can't wait. I'm afraid that I have noticed this far too late. We might be a few steps back."

"Okay. I understand where you are coming from. But what if it's a wrong guess? This mark is forever Baek."

"Our life is on the line. Mark me before they come for us."

"Baekhyun. They aren't coming for us. They are coming for me." The hand slips from Baekhyun's grasp. The red prince has figured that Chanyeol would react like this.

"Chanyeol. Do you remember what you promised me at that hotel room? You said that you will always be by my side. You won't ever leave me. Were you lying to me?"

"No—of course not Baekhyun. If what you predict is true then I can get you into big trouble if this goes bad." Chanyeol's eyes are wide. The weight of the situation is far more dangerous than he had deducted. “Just let me think about it." His hand digs through his bleached hair. Chanyeol sighs hard.

“Alpha.”

Chanyeol holds his breath. His omega secures his arm around him. Baekhyun's face is leaning in to press against his shirt. He can hear the shaky inhale. Baekhyun is as uneased as he is.

Their moments feel marked. Chanyeol grits his teeth. Against dragging Baekhyun into this politic mess and protecting their heads, Chanyeol only has one choice that he can make. His returns the embrace. He pulls Baekhyun so close to his chest and hugs him tight. "I always thought that I would be the one to protect you. Now it seems to be the opposite." Chanyeol chuckles softly. He is trying to ease the tension.

"You being here is my protection. As long as you're here with me then I won't be scared." Baekhyun’s back gets pat by a large palm. The fate that awaits Baekhyun if Chanyeol is no longer here is either married off to some country and be a breeding machine, or become the king and live in a life for the rest of his life.

"I need you Chanyeol. You will be here with me, right?" Why is he asking this question again? Baekhyun doesn't know why he feels so desperate. His throat closes tight and his fingers twist into Chanyeol's blazer.

"I will Baekhyun."

That answer is not enough. Baekhyun wants more confirmation that Chanyeol is not lying. "You won't... Leave me behind and find someone else right?"

"No. Baekhyun never." Chanyeol can sense that Baekhyun is breaking his walls like that night at the hotel in Italy. He can't imagine just how much pain and anxiety the omega has. He can understand why Baekhyun always suffers from insomnia or from a bad dream.

"I just love you. I won't marry someone else. I promise you Baekhyun." The rubbing on the red hair's back resumes. Chanyeol doesn't know how long they have embraced. He kissed Baekhyun's cheek to assure him that everything will be fine. They drive back from the sea shore and the sky has turned dark. Baekhyun has his hand on Chanyeol's lap. He hasn't moved his hand once. It makes Chanyeol think that he is still scared that he might disappear any second. The alpha puts his free hand on top of his omega. Baekhyun's fingers curl between Chanyeol's fingers.

The full moon rise above the ocean line. The tranquil wave has a reflection of the moon painted on its surface. The clouds then emerge. The moon is hidden behind the grey fogs and the light fades off the ocean bed. 

.......

The two bodies crash against the bed frame. They are sweaty and out of breath. It is past midnight. They should be sleeping. They are jet lagged and sex is not what they should be doing. But it is never enough, not when Baekhyun is on his heat or after that hefty confession.

They communicate best through physical. They were never cooperate with verbal.

The condom box is sitting full and untouched in Chanyeol's draw. They are doing it raw like this afternoon. Baekhyun insisted. He wants to feel Chanyeol again. He wants to be marked deep between his legs.

Baekhyun is the first one to come. It is mind blowing, he orgasms hard, his head throws back and he claws his fingers down Chanyeol's muscular back. Chanyeol pulls out last minute and ejaculates in his hand.

There is no argument. No fights or cursing.

The red prince falls asleep. Chanyeol is the one to clean them up as he sits on the edge of the bed. His elbow is resting on both of his thigh, he is lost at thought.

The moon shines through the curtain and masked a long shadow of the two silhouette and it is a beautiful scene.

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder. His red beauty is nesting in his bed, wearing his shirt and surrounding by everything that belongs to him. To Chanyeol, this would once have only been a petty dream.

To him now, this is everything. He has moved from the stage of obsession and resentment. He has grown to love Baekhyun, perhaps not in a proper manner in which one would consider sane. It is like what Baekhyun had once said to him. They don't understand love. They have a bond

Chanyeol finds the bed sheet and draws it over Baekhyun's shoulder. His small lover winkles his nose and makes a low moan. That is a sign to Chanyeol that Baekhyun is sleeping very well. The bed dips from the loss of weight, the bathroom door creaks. It doesn't matter if it is 2 am in the morning.

There is fours bottles with chemicals in them. Chanyeol has shaken two off to start his bleaching. He has done this so many time that he doesn't need his royal personnel. He did get a short trim in Italy. His long fringe is gone and he can style his hair so that his undercut is hidden. They brushed his hair forward so that he has a proper bang and he looks more youthful this way.

The brush dips into the chemical and he applies the purple liquid on his black hair.The process of bleaching takes hours. He has to do it three times per month or sometimes more to retain the color of his ungodly silver hair. The scars on his scalp, they always hurt. Chanyeol is ashamed of how repulsive he actually looks.

Two hours in.

Blood liquid is cascading down his temple. Chanyeol slowly graze his fingers over his scalp like it is a habit. He is bleeding again. This can be dangerous. He should stop. But the weight on his shoulder, his tittle the blonde prince. He has expectations and an image that he can't discard. It is his amour, a mask that was given to him and it never came off. He takes a long sigh and leans his head back. He tries not to touch the back wall or he will stain it.

It is only a little bit of blood. He wipes it off easily and gives it a few hours, checking to make sure that it won't bleed again. He was going to go at silver but he will have to do that another time. It stays as pale white.

By the time he has washed his hair, changed into a white button shirt and formal black pants. It is 6 am and the sky is blue. Chanyeol sinks gently down the mattress and cups Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun has fluffy brunette hair and his face is so childlike that it makes Chanyeol want to kiss his nose. The red prince has a habit of sleeping with his arm tucked under the pillow and his mouth slightly gaping while soft snores tumble out. As much as Chanyeol didn't want to wake his lover, he has to, they have a tradition, and they must go to the temples to pray before returning for breakfast.

His ringed fingers graze against Baekhyun's shiny nose. The omega snores softly in response. He caress his lover cheek and feels that they have slimmed down significantly. He is side tracked for a moment, his thumb is kneading the skin gently, almost like pinching, just without force. It disturbs Baekhyun's drowsy state. His eyelid blearily opens and his his eyes crease heavily from the sleepy weight.

Baekhyun obviously doesn't know why he hears laughter ringing in the background. When the fog in Baekhyun's eyes have started to clear, he distinctly spots the white on the man's head. He rubs his eyes with his slender fingers. "I told you not to dye it."

Chanyeol forms a bitter grin. He hums and carefully glides the back of his fingers against Baekhyun's cheek. The red hair nuzzles his face on the alpha's knuckle, he does it like a natural response. "You can borrow my shirt. We need to go to the temple."

Baekhyun is a bit more awake. The cold air on his skin is another reminder that he is naked. Every inch of his skin has been marked by Chanyeol. Hickeys and teeth marks. Baekhyun stands on his knee and hugs Chanyeol's head.

The taller would have smiled and passed it off as playful antic. But it is what Baekhyun said that made him pause.

"Hurts doesn't it? It's alright. You don't have to pretend in front of me."

The muscle which is mechanically gripping onto Chanyeol's cheek so that they will always form that bright smile cracks. Yes it hurts. It always hurts. The weight on his shoulder, like Baekhyun, Chanyeol has his own burden in which he has no one to tell. Even to Baekhyun. Chanyeol doesn't have the full courage to tell him more than he already has. His red beauty—who never once acknowledged him. How can he stop pretending?

This? No.

He can't.

At least not yet.

His bicep muscle flexed as he tightens his arms around Baekhyun's back. His nose find their way into Baekhyun's neck and he plants a long kiss on the skin. Baekhyun doesn't ask, but he can sense it. Chanyeol doesn't trust him.

The red prince stares into the air. His eyes are voided of any emotions, cold and hard as they should be. "I will get dressed." He announced. Chanyeol slowly pulls back and nods his head. He gives Baekhyun the space to change while he disappears into his study room.

Once the door closes, Baekyhyun stares at the oversized, long sleeve button shirt and a small sized formal black pants that he can tell was about specifically for his petite size.

....

Chanyeol enters the bathroom. Only his room is a bit more modern with a tub and shower room. The rest of this palace does not even have a tub. They bath in a large wooden barrel and have the royal personnels hand scrub them. Just like how it was traditionally in the past for generations. Chanyeol doesn't like to be washed. Last time someone washed him, they almost drowned him in the tub. So he does everything himself. The tap turns on and he is washing his clamping hands.

He feels light headed again. He thought it stopped after that uneventful day in which he passed out in Italy. He sway his hand so the water between his fingers are shaken off. As he combs through his bleached white hair, red liquid drips from his chin. He feels something wet running from his nostril. He looks straight at his reflection.

His nose is bleeding.

All the signs in his head is going off.

The bad ones.

Something is wrong.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun's voice is muffled as he knocks. "Are you inside? I'm done." The blonde prince doesn't think too deep into it. He rinses his face and dries it quickly before stepping out. The door cracks open and Baekhyun hugs him right away.

Baekhyun is becoming clingier. He is hugging and kissing him with every chance he gets. Chanyeol is a bit slow, his arm comes around the small waist and he press the omega closer. "What is it?" He asked in a gentle voice. Chanyeol doesn't actually care about the reason. He just hopes that they won't fight. He loves having Baekhyun in his arms. His red beauty has no idea just how much he puts him at ease.

"Nothing. I just really like to hug you now." The smaller pulls his head back after saying that. Chanyeol's face is being cupped by pretty hands. His round eyes bats innocently at the red hair who is smirking at him like he is an amusement. "You're really good looking. Your face is perfect for a king. You look kind, but strong. You have a warm aura too."

The alpha softens his gaze and grabs his lover's wrist. Baekhyun is still. Chanyeol moves his face to the right in the very slightest and brushes his lips across Baekhyun's palm. He doesn't answer Baekhyun. He indulges in the silence.

Baekhyun sees how Chanyeol doesn't talk so much these days. He reminds him of when he was his shadow. How quiet he used to be before the cocky player came into act. "Yeol. You didn't sleep right?" The dark circles under Chanyeol's eyes are solid proof.

"I had to bleach my hair in time. I couldn't do it before landing here. It takes a long time too. So I did it last night." Chanyeol is looking elsewhere. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol's roots and finds a thin cut line that seems fresh. He wants to touch it. His hand is already reaching high to touch it.

Chanyeol dodges his head like he is infected. The red prince is not surprised. Chanyeol has made it clear that he doesn't like his head touched too much due to the scars.

So he diverts the topic to something else. Something that is more obvious. "Your hair is white. It's not silver this time. Are you changing your tone?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol lied. "I want to try this color."

But who is trying to fool?

The red prince knows that he is not telling the truth. Baekhyun doesn't like liars.

"I wish you could trust me more Yeol.”

The blonde prince is hit by guilt and he envelopes the red prince, his hug is tight, his nose is tuck in Baekhyun's cheek as he sighs. "I'm sorry."

Baekhyun wants answer. "What happened Chanyeol?" 

So Chanyeol can only confess the truth of what happened. "My scalp was bleeding. So I had to stop."

Baekhyun is staring at the back from afar. His knuckle tightens. "Chanyeol, I get it. It's your role. You don't have a choice. I should have known that before asking you to stop. I can't change anything now. But can you promise me something?"

The hum is vibrating from Chanyeol's throat to Baekhyun's little cheek. He feels those soft lips kiss his skin, so Baekhyun takes the sign to speak again. "When we get married, stop bleaching your hair. Keep it natural. Please. I hate to see you like this."

That is why Chanyeol didn't want to tell him. Because Baekhyun would be worried, then maybe be mad. He reluctant withdraws back and moves his hand behind Baekhyun's nape to caress it. "Okay. I promise. But let's talk about it later. We can't be late for temple."

“Temple?”

“It’s traditions. We have to go to the temples every week so that we can get good prosperity and fortune.”

“Okay. Got it.”

…..

Since the palace is somewhere near the mountains, the ride wasn't very long. During the car ride, Chanyeol has his head leaning against the car window. His eyes are closed, he is taking a short nap. The road is bumpy and one can imagine that it is uncomfortable to sleep in that position. So Baekhyhun moves Chanyeol's head, the blonde prince cracks his eyes, they are blood shot and full on alert. Baekhyun guides his alpha's head to his shoulder and then links his hand around Chanyeol's tattooed arm and looks straight ahead. Chanyeol doesn't have the stamina to question. His lashes are fluttering down, he falls asleep right away.

Baekhyun doesn't wake Chanyeol for a good five minutes. He wants him to sleep a bit more. But Chanyeol has some sort of timer in his head. The taller groggily stirs awake and Chanyeol rubs his face. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun wants to touch him. But he holds back. Baekhyun eyes the chauffeur in the rear mirror. The driver automatically gets out of the car and now the two lovers are finally alone. Chanyeol moves his hand away and his face is a bit pink from the rubbing as the drowsiness clings onto him. Anyone can tell that Chanyeol is very tired. Baekhyun just hopes that they can be back in Chanyeol's room soon.

The red prince scoots himself closer and hugs his alpha. Chanyeol must think that he is acting so strange for embracing him. There is slender fingers curving through bleached silver hair, Baekhyun tilts his head up to kiss Chanyeol on the lips. "Recharging." He explains. He smiles at Chanyeol's dumbfounded face. Baekhyun then playfully punches Chanyeol's arm softly. "Why are you always so shocked when I'm being affectionate? We've been together for how long?" 

Chanyeol doesn't know how to answer, he rubs his nape, "I don't know. Just you seem different."

"How different Yeol? Although I can say the same to you. You're no longer my cocky alpha."

The smile on Chanyeol's face is awkward. The taller does not know how to explain this "Wasn't I kind of an asshole? I thought you might like me like this more."

Be how you want to be. No need to force yourself. If we are going to be mates then we will have to know our flaws. You don't want to divorce me in the future right?"

"No I don't Baek. But I also want you to know that you don't have to force yourself as well."

Chanyeol isn't being straight forward. But Baekhyun can sense that he is trying to say something. "I told you once and I'll say it again Chanyeol. If I choose you, then I chose you. I'm not the type to go around. You said to have faith in us. I am trying to. Can you be positive?"

"It's not that I'm not positive. I just... I'm a bit concerned about you."

"What?"

Chanyeol sighs through his nose. The moment he does that, his nose starts to bleed.

Baekhyun eyes enlarged.

Chanyeol doesn't notice as he continued. "I don't want you to be miserable."

Baekhyun parts his mouth.

Chanyeol keeps talking until the blood drips onto his knuckle and interrupted him mid-sentence. Chanyeol turns to stone. He stares at the blood on his hand.

Another drop of blood comes falling.

The red prince snaps out of it and finds a packet of tissue in the pocket of the car. He puts it over Chanyeol's nose who is still in shock. "You need to rest Chanyeol- Fuck all of your work."

The blonde prince is reacting slow. He takes the wrist of his red beauty

"It's fine." He said in a muffle voice. He pinches his nose himself.

Baekhyun wants to scold Chanyeol so badly. How is this okay? A nose bleed indicates that he is over worked again. He can't have him passing out like he did in Italy. Chanyeol sniffles his nose and throws the tissue into the compartment bin and unlocks the door. Baekhyun climbs out from the other side afterwards.

Their conversation is on hold.

...


	19. 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff angst and smut and murder and little bit of gore and unedited and i'm tired

They all enter the temple and bow respectfully at the monk. There is a massive statue of Budda, burning incenses and prayers.

The two princes kneel on the cushion and bring their hands forth to pray. Baekhyun's wish is simple. He hopes for everything to go well. Right after he made that wish, the ashes on the incent tumbles and it burns his hand.

A bad omen.

The monk who has been chanting in front of him pries his eyes open. This has never happened before. When an incentive snaps off it indicates a bad sign. Baekhyun waves his hand and hissed softly.

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol sticks his incent in the pot and checks Baekhyun's hand.

"It burnt me." Baekhyun sighs.

Chanyeol blows over the sore spot. There is no blisters forming luckily. Just a hot scald.

The monk finally decides to speak. "My children, show me your hands? Let me check your fate."

The two prince show their hands. The monk has a good look at both of them. He then moves to find two papers and asked for their date or birth and names so he can do a reading.

The two princes complies.

The monk frowns.

Chanyeol and Baekhyu already have an answer at heart.

"I suggest that you both stay where you are at. There is something bad that is going to happen. There is blood and deaths. Budda is telling you to not move. Stay where you are at."

The monk is about to break into cold sweat. He has never seen anything like this.

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun's hand a squeeze. They bow at the monk and leave rather hastily. Chanyeol slants his eyes and opens the chauffeur door for Baekhyun. He doesn't wait for the guard to do so.

Baekhyun slides to the other end to make room for Chanyeol. The car door shuts.

"Baek. I think what just happened a whole ago is a sign for us."

"I'm atheist Chanyeol. I don't believe in Buddhism."

"I know. But my point is not that. It is about our future. You and me. We both know the outcome.”

"Okay. Later."

There are ears around and Baekhyun wants this done privately.

"Okay." Chanyeol agrees.

......

Chanyeol’s work is pushed back due to fatigue. Their royal doctor has came and checked his pulse. Chanyeol is indeed sick. He needs long rest. Baekhyun is the only one to stay in Chanyeol's room. There is no royal personnels or nurse. Just him. He slips into Chanyeol's bed and has his arm over the blonde prince's chest. His head nests in the crook of his alpha's neck. It must be his fault. His heat has made him so horny that he has exhausted Chanyeol's health. He was being insensitive. He shouldn't have asked for Chanyeol to have sex with him so many times. Their rounds often went for hours and Chanyeol rarely slept.

As an apology, Baekhyun lifts his head and press his lips on Chanyeol's mouth. In return, Baekhyun receives a soft caress on his back. Chanyeol is too exhausted to open his eyes and embrace him like he usually does.

Baekhyun's fingers gently trace Chanyeol’s white shirt, they feel like silk on his fingertips. He wants to ask about what Chanyeol wanted to say in the car. But maybe later. He can hear soft snoring. Chanyeol is definitely asleep. Baekhyun is scrolling through his phone to entertain himself. He knows that the princess has social media that she rarely appears on.

There is not a lot of news today. Most are about celebrities. He reads on and finds irrelevant articles to him and about some about prince Chanyeol. Chanyeol has always been the highlight for the media. Baekhyun would consider them his fans with how obsessed they are.

He keeps going. Until there is nothing left to see and Baekhyun becomes bored. He sits up and pulls the sheets over Chanyeol's chest. He doesn't forget to kiss his cheek before leaving the bed.

He wanders to the study area. There are books. There is also a telescope positioned near the window. Oh. Does Chanyeol like star gazing? Baekhyun's fingers trace through the rows of thick books on the big shelf. Politics, law, social and then...

Astronomy?

The omega carefully takes it out and skims through the pages. Yes, astronomy. The moon and the stars. NASA projects and history. There is more than one book as well. He even finds little hand written notes on the pages. It looks like Chanyeol is very interested in NASA and the moon.

The book shuts and he puts it back.

Chanyeol is a lot neater than him. He keeps his study room tidy. Excluding for the stack of documents piling on his desk. Baekhyun assumes that those are the unfinished work. The red prince puts his hand behind his back and stands on his tip toes as he peers at a photo frame on the shelf. There is only one. A very young Chanyeol. He remembered he used to be quite chubby in an adorable way. He lost his cheeks really fast after those intensive trainings. 

Baekhyun moves to the other room which beaconed his interest before. The light turns on. It's a studio. There is a double keyboard, microphone, recorder, guitar with the 'kiss me and hug me' printed all over. There is more instruments at the back. Baekhyun would never have thought that Chanyeol is passionate about music. He would have assumed that he did it because he was good at it. 

He wanders inside and he is very careful. He doesn't want to destroy anything. He finds music sheet scattered across his black table. Notes pinned everywhere. He pulls open the draw and finds a lot of personal items. Gum, mint, pens, Rolex watch, and phone and....The box. His sister’s golden bangle; his bangle.

Baekhyun hesitates. He stares at his rainbow beaded bracelet. He never took it over ever since Chanyeol gave it to him. He takes the box and gingerly opens it with his thumb. There is the Cartier gold bangle. Baekhyun wants to put it on his wrist again. He feels agitated without it. It feels like Chanyeol will slip from him if he doesn't have this on his wrist.

He is overthinking. He understands that. Baekhyun doesn't want to anger Chanyeol when he wakes up. So he chose to respect his lover's decision and puts it back in its original spot.

The draw closed, Baekhyun walks out.

He figured that he might as well sleep in with Chanyeol. He can't enter the auditorium where all the data is without Chanyeol's access. He is considered an outsider. He will have to do it another day. Just as he is searching through Chanyeol's closet to find a shirt to wear to bed, his phone sends him a notification. He checks his phone. It is from Kai.

From Subordinate:

General Byun, I have found the files in relation to Kim Minseok. I have found some informations about Mr K as well.

Baekhyun taps into the file and reads through. Chanyeol's deductions about Sehun was correct.

Oh Sehun is suspicious.

Luhan was adopted from the same orphanage. This piece of information is highly valuable. His full name is Lu Han. Not Wu Luhan. Which Baekhyun has somehow established that already. He will figure it out once Chanyeol wakes up. 

He sends another name and asked him to do a background search on Do Kyungsoo just in case and to follow up on Kim Minseok's case.

Kai sends him a kissy face emoji.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and ignores him before he joins Chanyeol's bed.

.......

The weather is very warm in the Eastern region, particularly during the afternoon. Chanyeol stirs in his sleep, his skin feels too hot from the heat radiating from the sun. He wants to turn over, but something is weighing on his shoulder. He struggled to crack an eye open. His eye sight is a blur. He groans lowly. The weight on his shoulder disappears and something soft touched his lips. Chanyeol's eye lids are hooded. He can make out the little mole on the other's nose. "Hello Baekhyunie..." His voice is a whisper. He doesn't have the energy to form coherent words. Baekhyun leans down to kiss his lips again. They feel so tender against his.

"Good evening. How do you feel?"

"Tired...”

Baekhyun hums in understanding and hugs Chanyeol's neck.

"Sleep. I'll take care of the rest."

Chanyeol doesn't want to keep sleeping. He has work piled up. He weakly moves his hand and circles it around his omega's waist. "No... I'll wake up...” Chanyeol said. But his eyes are closing on its own. "Love." Baekhyun whispers that sweet name in Chanyeol's ear. The alpha believed that he has misheard. Or maybe he is dreaming? That must be why.

He is not Baekhyun's love.

However, Baekhyun repeats it again. "Love, sleep a bit more."

"I can't... I have work... I have a lot of work...” His words are breaking into separate parts as his conscious is slipping back into his dream state. Chanyeol tries his best to fight it.

"I'll do some for you." Baekhyum rubs Chanyeol's chest to sooth him.

It’s not enough for Chanyeol. Some work require his signature. He has to wake up.

With every muster of his strength, he rubs his face roughly and pushed his weight by elbow. His hair is in disray and his eyes are stinging red. His face is cupped by Baekhyun's Soft delicate hands and he gets another kiss in a row. Chanyeol is staring at him with drowsy eyes and messy bed hair. For some reason, Baekhyun just kept kissing him and smiling like he is fond of the scene.

The blonde prince rubs his eyes. He is convinced that Italy has changed Baekhyun. Too many changes in a week. It's like Baekhyun is a brand new person from the wrong oven.

"Chanyeolie." Baekhyun sings. He cocks his head in an adorable manner. "Did I recharge you?"

"You did." He drops his hand from his eye rub and elicits a sheepish grin. "That is good." Baekhyun responded back and he coils his arm tighter around Chanyeol's neck. Baekhyun moves on his knee and semi straddles the taller.

“Baekhyunie, give me some time. Let me finish my work and I can take you around.”

“Alright Chanyeolie.”

He pecks his red beauty’s lips and climbs off the bed to finish his stack.

…………..

"Chanyeol, you know." Baekhyun paused mid-sentence and stared at the documents in his hand.

"Yes?" chanyeol turns his head, his spectacle glides down his nose bridge.

Prince Baekhyun's eyes softened. He pushes Chanyeol’s spectacles back and hums. "Nothing. Just I have never you so attentive with work before. Yeol. It's just nice to know you a bit more. I kind of like seeing this side of you." Prince Baekhyun meant it in a sincere way.

"It's just work." Chanyeol takes his spectacles off and run his fingers through his bleached white hair. "I have a lot of unfinished but you're here to help so I feel less stressed." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's arm and pulls him onto his lap.

Prince Baekhyun sits comfortably on prince Chanyeol's thigh. His arm looped behind Chanyeol's shoulder, he presses close and pecks Chanyeol on his lips. "Mn. Maybe that's why we are a good pair. You understand language better. I understand politics. You're calmer, I'm more forceful. Not to mention that my mother adored you. My father favors you." Baekhyun stares deeply in those silver eyes.

"Stupid." Chanyeol blew a puff of air on Baekhyun's face.

The red prince crinkled his nose.

“I am on the last paper for the day. What do you want to do later Baekhyunie?”

"Dye my hair white as well."

"What?"

"I want to dye it white like you."

"Ah."

"Come on Yeol. I'm in the mood to change colors again."

"You're hurting your scalp."

"I want to match with you."

"Just to let you know that it's a very long process."

Baekhyun shrugs. "I'm on a trip with you which feels like a holiday. No one from the East cares if my hair is red or not."

"Are you sure you want to dye it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Change into something. Wear my shirt. I'll find the bleach bottles."

Ten minutes later, Baekhyun wears one of Chanyeol's old shirt and sits obediently on the toilet seat. The first dye that Chanyeol applies is the base. He has to strip the brown dye and the red undertone.

An hour in, Chanyeol removes his glove and kneels to the floor. Baekhyun finds Chanyeol massaging his heels, his warm fingers are rubbing his little toes.

"How did you know that my feet hurt?"

"I used to sit on the toilet for hours just to wait for the first dye to go in. My back hurts a lot too."

Baekhyun tries to clamp Chanyeol with his slender thigh. Chanyeol lets him do whatever he may please.

"You're so good to me Chanyeol." Baekhyun purposely throws one leg over Chanyeol's shoulder just to annoy him.

Massaging the last little toe and circulating Baekhyun's ankle, Chanyeol pushes himself up and grabs onto Baekhyun's under thigh. He gives the skin a small squeeze before setting him down.

Chanyeol's palm is on Baekhyun's knee, he caress Baekhyun’s skin.

Baekhyun strikes the topic first. “My subordinate has forward me some information aobut Mr K. You are right. Sehun is highly suspicious. I have discovered that his orphanage was the same as Luhan’s. Which means that Luhan and Sehun are deeply connected somehow. Which means Lian Di is a possible target.”

“You may be right Baek. I also think that they are waiting for something. They may not be after war for the time being. They are after something, it may be from us or something else that your father has. Either way, we don’t have enough information. I suggest we keep a low profile.”

“Or you can just marry me. There is that too.”

Chanyeol lowers his eyes. “Give me time Baekhyun. It’s not going to be that easy.”

“Okay. I will give you time. But we better hurry. They may be after us if we aren’t.”

“If we rush then we can fail. Our enemies may attack us faster. Let me think about it and then we will devise a plan.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun trusts Chanyeol on this one.

Another hour went by.

Baekhyun's hair is turning yellow. Chanyeol is very good with bleaching hair. He has an even application and Baekhyun can tell that Chanyeol has done this many times. Baekhyun walks around to move his limbs, Chanyeol delivers him a cup of instant coffee while they wait for the second dye to sink in. Baekhyun purposely brush his fingers against Chanyeol's as he collects the cold tin. "Thank you alpha." Sometimes Chanyeol does not know what he should do with Baekhyun. He licks his bottom lips and rubs his nape. "Welcome."

Baekhyun stares at the strange looking coffee in Chanyeol's hand. "What is that?"

Chanyeol takes a sip from his metal straw and hums. "Want to try it?"

Baekhyun's lips smear together. "Yeah."

Chanyeol gives him his coffee, Baekhyun holds it with his spare hand, and he takes a small sip and instantly grimaces. "Oh god-What the fuck is this?"

"Energy drink mixed with coffee." Chanyeol laughs exaggeratedly at Baekhyun's face.

"That is horrendous. Why would you even drink that?!"

"Coffee is not strong enough. If I mix it with energy drink then its better."

"You know what will be better than your coffee? Something that will wake you up completely and get you pumped for the day."

One brow cocked, Chanyeol does not trust Baekhyun, not when he is smirking like that.

"Which is?"

"Sex of course."

The blonde prince snorts.

"You're heat is talking again. If I was to smash you every morning then you have to be portable in my pocket."

"Yes, put me in your pocket." Baekhyun press his thighs together.

Despite having hair dye in his hair, Chanyeol finds Baekhyun adorable in his ridiculous form. Changing topic, Chanyeol checks Baekhyun's dye. "Let's put the next dye in. Wash it out."

"Yes sir." Baekhyun puts his hand near his forehead and salutes.

Chanyeol pinches Baekhyun's shiny nose between his knuckles. "You are only cute around me, you know that right?"

Standing up to wash his hair, Baekhyun moves past his lover and runs the tap while dipping his head down. Chanyeol automatically grabs the shower head that is connected to his sink basin and runs the water against his palm, testing the temperature.

"Do you like it when i'm like this? Or do you prefer it when I was cold."

Chanyeol moves the head towards the bleached locks.

"I like you however you are like."

The sound of water gushing drowns out their voices.

Chanyeol sometimes takes sneaky sips from his horrendous coffee while Baekhyun is not paying attention. After washing Baekhyun's hair, a handful of bleached locks fall out. That is not a good sign. Chanyeol lightly pats Baekhyun's hair dry with a towel. When Baekhyun lifts his head, his hair is literally half yellow and white, he has to do one more dye, but as he runs his fingers through his fringe, it falls off.

The red prince stares at his fallen hair in horror. "What...”

"Do you want to stop? It does happen a lot during bleaching."

Baekhyun emits a low groan. His stupid scalp. "No. Go on."

"Are you not scared going bald?"

"Well you said you will like me no matter how i'm like. So you have to like me even when I’m bald." He 'hmphs' through his nose and pouts his cheeks out childishly.

"Yes, yes." Chanyeol dips his head to kiss those slightly warm cheek. "Sit down. I'll do the last one."

The last dye went in, Baekhyun's scalp hurt a little, but he does not tell Chanyeol that. Washing out and drying his hair, the end result is perfect. Baekhyun briefly styles his hair to the side so that his fringe parts from his forehead.

Now he is matching with Chanyeol.

"You look so beautiful. You look even better than me."

Chanyeol drapes his arm around Baekhyun's waist, his chin drops onto red beauty's shoulder, his chin tilts to Baekhyun's neck, their reflection is perfect.

"That's because you are gorgeous in black." Baekhyun layers his hand over Chanyeol's knuckle. Baekhyun's eyes are so much brighter, they are gold, however in the dark it can be seen as autumn red.

"Does your scalp hurt?" The blonde prince kisses his brother's neck.

"Okay to be honest it does a little. So how many times do you bleach your hair?"

Chanyeol moves his head back, he habitually rubs his nose while he thinks. "Around... three times a month or sometimes once every half a year if I use a good chemical."

Baekhyun turns around and cups Chanyeol's face between his delicate palms. "My poor baby."

Scandalized, Chanyeol blinks at the silver haired omega. "Did you just call me-"

"Yes you are my baby. Don't change my mind on this one."

"I'm too big for that." Chanyeol smacks Baekhyun's ass playfully.

Baekhyun hisses, he rubs Chanyeol's cheek, making his alpha scrunch his nose. "You're a baby. I'm more dominant than you excuse you."

"You didn't say that last night when you were on my co-"

"Shut up. That was different. I'm talking about you giant baby. Between us I am far more dominant and you remind me of a cute beagle."

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's wrist and tries to peck his lips.

Baekhyun dodges it fast. "Admit that you are a beagle first Chanyeol. Otherwise no kiss."

Chanyeol click his tongue. "Are you seriously black mailing me?"

"Yes. Say you are my big giant baby."

"As much as I love your lips, I don't want to say yes to that Baek."

Baekhyun squishes Chanyeol's face harder, Chanyeol's lips are forcefully jutting out.

"Do you know what happens when you say no to the red prince?" Venom drips from Baekhyun's tone.

Chanyeol is unfazed, he mumbles out. "Youarenotredprince-"

"Okay let me rephrase Chanyeol. If you don't say yes you are my baby, I'm not letting you sleep tonight. We are going to go 20 rounds and then I will blue ball you in the end and throw all your energy drink in the bin."

Devil.

Chanyeol gasps dramatically.

"Okay...I am your baby."

"Aw. You look like a kicked puppy." Baekhyun caress Chanyeol's sad face, he goes on his toes and drops a kiss on Chanyeol's pout. "Okay now stop sulking baby. Daddy has to get work done."

"Time out. Time out." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by the waist and hauls him over his shoulder, the omega's breath hitches.

"Put me down—"

"No. You have gone ahead of yourself. I will not let you be the dominant one in this relationship." Walking away from the bathroom, Chanyeol dumps Baekhyun on the couch and hovers above his petite figure.

One kiss here, another kiss there.

Baekhyun’s fingers dig into Chanyeol’s back, their lips are sealed tight.

It’s passionate. Something that they never had. It was always so intense between them. Chanyeol forgets that he needs to rest. Baekhyun puts his hand on Chanyeol’s chest, stopping him from unbuckling his belt. “Let me do it.” Baekhyun breathes out through his swollen lips.

Their position switches, Baekhyun’s white hair is so soft, they tumble over his honey orbs and tickles Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun straddles Chanyeol’s stomach, he is wearing Chanyeol’s white shirt and they are overriding his thighs as he works on unzipping Chanyeol’s flyers.

Chayeol is completely mesmerized by Baekhhyun’s beauty. Baekhyun’s eyes are glossy and sultry, his pheromone is so sweet, reeking and staining the air. His hand can’t help it, he touches Baekhyun’s naked thighs, he wants to kiss those sunkissed skin and mark them with his bite.

“Chanyeol.. Look how wet I am for you.” Baekhyun lifts his bottom to show Chanyeol the slick dripping wet from his hole. The alpha swallows dry. Baekhyun is really soaking wet. His pussy is so moist, fluid dribbling like condensed water sliding down a cold glass.

“Do you know how much I want you to fuck me here?” Baekhyun licks his index before guiding it between his legs. His slender digit dives in, Baekhyun’s lips part in a silent moan as he thinks about Chanyeol’s cock.

“When I think about your cock Chanyeol, I think about how it kissed my womb during those times we had a quick fuck.” Another finger plunges into Baekhyun’s hole, his red beauty moans and rides on his fingers, giving his alpha a full show.

Baekhyun’s eyes are rolling back deliciously, he is so close to his high as he narratives explicitly. “And every time I think about your cock pulling my guts in and out, I want to rip the condom off your cock while you’re beating it in my hole and have you spill your seed in my womb, fill me so good that when you look at me, you will be reminded about how you knocked this pussy up with your milk.”

Chanyeol growls in frustration. His bulge is hurting. Baekhyun fuels his desire by rubbing his ass against his crotch and making a dripping mess while he humps on his own fingers.

“Chanyeol look at me, fuck. Look how much of a whore I have become. I have become your bitch. I need your cock, I want your cock, I need-“

Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun back and pins him against the mattress. Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun’s pathetic hand and replaces it with his own cock. Baekhyun laughs hysterically, before his pitchy laugher became whorish moans. Baekhyun is lucky that Chanyeol’s room is sound proof. He deliberately kept it that way to avoid ear droppers.

Tummy stretch to the brim, Chanyeol’s fat cock never fails to make Baekhyun see white stars. Chanyeol curls his big frame, he hugs onto Baekhyun’s head and pisols his cock like a madman. Baekhyun’s moan is choked and hoarse. Baekhyun scratches Chanyeol’s ripple back and cries over how good he makes him feel. 

Chanyeol’s breath is ragged and harsh against Baekhyun’s ear, his hips drives hard, pushing Baekhyun’s weight higher against the sheet until his head nearly hits against the headboard, Channyeol grabs Baekhyun’s chin. “Do you feel that baby? Do you feel my cock inside your womb? Remember this Baekhyun, I’m the only one who gets to be able to fuck your birthing canal open. Your pussy is only for me to play. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Baekhyun tears up and throws his head back and splatters his load between their chests.

Chanyeol does not stop to look or pay attention, he keeps his cock working.

Overwhelmed and pushed to the edge of stimulation, Baekhyun locks his legs around Chanyeol’s body and cries his lover’s name. “Chanyeol! Fuck Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screams.

Coming towards the end, Chanyeol yanks his cock out and Baekhyun gasps for air. Baekhyun’s hole puckers and his womb hurts so much. Chanyeol fists his girth fast and then shoots a full facial onto his red beauty’s face. Baekhyun whines, his tongue sticks out to catch the salty semen and moans in frustration.

Chanyeol absolutely adores this sight.

His Baekhyun, ruined.

Leaning across the bed post, he tears open the unused condom box and tears the foil between his teeth. Baekhyun hears the familiar sound, he wants to open his eyes to check if Chanyeol is putting a condom on, but they sting from the alpha’s cumon his lashes. Something hard nudges against his hole, it feels rubbery and it breaches his entrance with a strange sensation that Baekhyun has trouble in growing to love.

“Clench onto my cock. I’m going to make you rip the condom off while I fuck you.”

Chanyeol’s voice is so hot. Baekhyun obeys like the good omega he is. His walls hug onto his favorite cock, he squeezes the latex and he feels like orgasming just from the way Chanyeol’s length is snuggling up to his belly.

The thrusting is sharp and slow. Chanyeol takes his time in letting Baekhyun feel every bit of him. The condom makes their connction feel so sticky that it’s filthy. Every time the cockhead punches in, Baekhyun feels the rubber texture and his body fluid make slippery contacts. It may not feel as good as when Chanyeol’s vein scapes against his walls raw, but it’s starting to feel good.

Chanyeol moves his body back and dips his head down to see his cock go in and out of Baekhyun’s ass. He sends a firm slap to Baekhyun’s thigh, the omega hisses. Chanyeol then press his palm flat against the bulging outline habitually and does a harsh shove.

Baekhyun screams involuntarily and blindly grabs onto Chanyeol. “M-Mercy…” He pleads. Chanyeol releases a throaty moan and bends his neck down to lick the semen off Baekhyun’s eyes so that he can look at him properly. Baekhyun barely opens, he can make shape of an opaque figure, and his moan rings louder than Chanyeol’s in his ears.

“Don’t you dare put mercy on your tongue Baekhyun. You will take this cock. You will let it fuck your hole until it’s broken and wrecked beyond repair.” The final blow. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s ankle and hooks his leg above his shoulder and makes him clamp his thigh together.

Baekhyun mewls, his eyes moistens, Chanyeol is so big like this. Baekhyun’s legs then stretch wide, his pelvis bone stings as Chanyeol drags them far apart, small rutting motions from the cock, a sign of warm up before the race begins.

Clenching onto the bed sheet, Baekhyun’s rainbow bracelet glides down his wrist.

The first punch forces the air out of the red prince. Baekhyun wheezes for oxygen while his body jiggles to Chanyeol’s tyrant cock shoving and insane hip thrust. Baekhyun cries in silence, his toes curls, his ass is being pinched and dragged back to be used as a punching bag for Chanyeol’s cock.

“I’m going to cum— I’m going to cum baby.”

Baekhyun can’t hear anything anymore. He rolls his eyes back and drools.

The latex rips off the alpha’s cock and Chanyeol’s body stutters as he hugs onto Baekhyun and wheezes as he busts hot potent seeds. Warmth spread across Baekhyun’s stomach, his fantasy has been fulfilled.

Pumping his cock in and a out a few times to keep Baekhyun’s inside warm, Chanyeol pulls out very last minute before he grows hard again.

His red beauty has lost conscious. He lays on his bed beautiful and all his.

Chanyeol throws the condom into the waste bin first. Once he returns, he whispers into Baekhyun’s ears how much of a good boy he is and that he loves Baekhyun very much. 

………

Baekhyun is half asleep in Chanyeol's arms. His eyes close in, then subconsciously opens. 

In and out. 

In and out. 

Soft, warm lips press against his. He hears a gentle hush, encouraging words of, "sleep. I am here. No one will hurt you."

Falling deeper.... 

And deeper...

Baekhyun falls into that dark space.

Wallowing in the corner, a little boy with red hair and his lavishing tunic, black leggings and red robe.

Everything is far too familiar to him.

Little red prince cries and cries.

Adult Baekhyun always watches.

The crying eventually morphs into mocking laughs, the scene before him is something that he should be used by now.

"Hyun."

The darkness surrounding him fades out, colors bleed into the air like watercolors.

“Mama." Baekhyun does not think. He makes his run towards his mother and dives into her arms.

Baekhyun can't feel her warmth. She feels so cold and fragile.

Madam Red's arm hovers above her son's back, before she places her slender hand down, her lips curve wistfully.

"My beloved son. You have lost so much weight."

Baekhyun nods silently. His eyes are closed as he cherished.

She gracefully pulls her son back, she sits on the stoned bench, Baekhyun has his head in his mother's lap.

Her fingers graze through his hair, exactly how she would comb his hair when he was young whenever he couldn't sleep.

Baekhyun's head leans towards his mother's stomach, a habit that he has when he wants his mother to massage his scalp since it feels nice. 

Madam Red cards her fingers through her son's scalp, the tensions building in the red prince's core has disappeared.

"You dyed your hair my son."

Baekhyun hums. "Like Chanyeol."

The trees leaves dance in the shadow soundlessly.

His mother strokes her delicate fingers across Baekhyun's forehead.

"Mama." Baekhyun pries his eyes open to stare at her.

He can't see her face. The sun forbids it, the shadow covering her expression.

"Yes my son?"

Baekhyun thinks about what he wants to say. So much he wants to tell her. Yet, no chance to ever say them again.

“Mama... Your son missed you."

“Mama missed you as well Hyun."

Baekhyun is not sure if the woman in front of him is a fig of his imagination or whether his mother's ghost has come to visit him. He wraps his arm and snuggles his face in her stomach.

"Mama….Can you stay with me a little longer? Just a little bit."

Familiar caress of fingers run through Baekhyun's silver hair. His mother is consoling him. "Hyun has so many things that he wants to tell mama."

“Mama is listening.”

Baekhyun sucks in a small breath, his eyes well, warm crystals gather upon his eyelashes.

"Chanyeol and I are doing well. He has changed a lot. He is a good boyfriend and alpha. Mama does not have to worry."

She hums him a lullaby. Tear glides across his cheek and pools in his left ear.

"My good boy. My sweet, sweet boy." She sings in her soft-spoken voice, her humming and her caresses, Baekhyun has missed everything.

Despite knowing that this spell will break, he likes to pretend that his mother knows that her son has never forgotten about her, not even for a second. His vision clouds dark. His subconscious is dragging Baekhyun back to that darkness.

“Mama, your son loves you." He whispers. 

She stops carding her fingers through his hair, something wet drops onto Baekhyun's shirt, he doesn't notice.

Darkness slowly recedes over Baekhyun's vision, until there is nothing except for his unpaid crimes and sins, he still utters those words. 

"I love you Mama..."

'Hyun loves you...'

Baekhyun blinks. He finds himself in one of the dungeons. The apple rolls to his side. The red prince stares at it emotionlessly.

In the far corner of his eyes, he can see a young boy kicked by the king. His mother was taken away by force to serve his father's guest again and again. Little red prince, who had blood cascading down his forehead after being punched and kicked, his little feet staggered.

He could hardly keep his balance. He collapsed to the ground again and again. Each time he did so, the foot to his stomach exacerbated. Blood spat out from his mouth, his lungs burned, he wanted to die.

"Mad, are you not?"

The king grabbed a vase and smashed it directly against the young boy's head. His skull could have split open from the great forcing.

Conscious slipping in and out....

In and out....

Everything was a dizzy blur.

He remembered he tasted iron, saltiness on his lips as red fluid poured continually down his forehead. "You are good for nothing. If you want to save your mother from performing her rightful duties in serving this country then you take her place."

A sword was kicked towards Baekhyun's knee. He dropped to the floor on his knees, he told himself that he could not pass out. If he did, the one to be punished would be his mother.

'Mama....'

Shaking, lungs punctured and aching as he took small, careful breaths, Baekhyun gathered the sword weakly. His father tugged into a smirk. "You have one chance to prove yourself. If you can complete this job, I will let her go."

'Mama... Mama... Mama...'

Clutching onto his handle, he accepted becoming the king's watch dog. Baekhyun didn't mean to. Baekhyun didn't want to. Baekhyun had no choice.

'Mama...'

The woman in the blind fold cried for mercy. Her plead was muffled by the cloth blocking her mouth. Snots and tears drenched down her face.

'I'm sorry...I'm sorry....'

Baekhyun screamed as the bullet echoed through the hall and ended up life painlessly and fast.

The gun dropped to the ground like nuclear bomb. Baekhyun clutched onto his head and wheezed while whispering.

"You are not done yet. Do you want to quit now?"

"No, no, no!"

Baekhyun frantically grabbed the dagger between his trembling fingers.

Just a little more. Just a little bit more and he could save his mother.

'Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry.'

Red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

RED.

Baekhyun yelled as he jabbed the dagger into the pregnant woman's belly.

Another tormented scream. The blade drove deep down Chanyeol's sister.

Vengeance.

Resentment.

Loath.

Chanyeol's sister was manned. Her blood pooled beneath Baekhyun's feet, his small hands was coated in warm blood of his first victim.

He did not murder one life.

He had murdered two.

Chanyeol's niece or nephew, cut open from their womb and ripped right out.

Panting, Baekhyun tried his best to not cry. White clothed over the woman and her flaccid stomach. They wheeled her away. His father patted him on the shoulder. "You did well. This would not be your last. You will have to do more than just this. Afterall, your mother is very much loved by our alliances."

Baekhyun's eyes grew big.

His father had lied.

Weeks after that, his mother continued to be towed away to the main palace. No matter how many times Baekhyun screamed for the guards to stop, he was always pushed back and powerless. On the last week, when the king had a change in mood. "She can be free."

By then, Baekhyun had quickly grown accustomed to getting his hands dirty. He had executed far more than his little fingers could count. His father rewarded him, his mother could go.

'Mama....... Mama.....'

Baekhyun ran with a big smile.

Crashing against palace maids and personnels, the red prince had no time to apologize. He ran to his mother's palace, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her about the good news that she no longer needs to warm stranger's bed.

"MAMA!"

He stepped in from the front gate.

What he was not his mother's face, it also was not her warm smile. It was the sight of his mother's personnel kneeling to the ground. They all wore white. They were grieving for the passing of someone.

"Mama..?"

Little red prince stumbled on his feet. He frantically searched for any trances of his mother. Anything red. Madam red. His mother was red. The royal guards grabbed onto his shoulder and lowered their heads. Tears streamed down their faces.

Every time Baekhyun had thought that he could escape from the demon's grasp, he was always reminded that, that was his fate.

There was no escape.

Standing in the far end was a young Chanyeol, his face was stoic and ashened. He couldn't even glance at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lost it.

He clutched onto his hair, his bloody red hair.

His fingers dug into his scalp as he convulsed violently, he tore against the color that shall haunt him for the rest if his life. Overwhelmed by the grievance of the whole palace, the heart wrench and the cries.

Every single snapped cords inside Baekhyun screamed.

"MOTHER!" Baekhyun jolts from Chanyeol's embrace and yells for mercy. Chanyeol knew this would happen. He grabs Baekhyun's trembling body and yanks him back where he belongs.

"Baekhyun It's okay. It's okay." He hushes into the omega's ears. For some reason, Chanyeol feels like this time it is different. Baekhyun is wide awake, his back is drenching in sweat, eyes darting his surroundings.

"Mama…Mama..." Tears immediately springs from Baekhyun's eyes when he remembers that everything was real. She was gone. She has been gone for many years. His face cracks, every bit of pain he has inside his soul pours out like cold water.  
Chanyeol's lips are on his wet cheeks. Baekhyun can't register anything around him. It's dark. "Baekhyunie, I'm here. I am here for you." Chanyeol tucks Baekhyun under his chin.

"No one will ever hurt you again. I am here. I will always be here for you my love." He kisses a little harder on Baekhyun's temple. Baekhyun is still shaking. His cries and choked saliva breaks Chanyeol's heart. Long fingers smooths down Baekhyun's arm.

Back and forth. He kisses Baekhyun's wet lips, his nose and also his eyelashes. He gently sucks the moisture, his mellow voice consoles him.

"Chanyeol...."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun back. He blindly wiped Baekhyun's face with his thumb. He doesn't mind the snot.

Baekhyun feels protected for once. Chanyeol makes him feel safe. The alpha runs his thumb in circles on the omega's wet cheek.

Chanyeol couldn't see Baekhyun well in the dark. However he can tell, Baekhyun is still half asleep. He is not sure if the Chanyeol here is real or a dream. So Baekhyun's fingers grip onto his shirt tight.

"Chanyeol..." He breathes out.

"I'm sorry..."

Chanyeol has heard this before. Baekhyun apologizing to him in his dream. It hurts him. He tries his best to hold it in. Otherwise, he might cry as well. He finds Baekhyun's hand and brings them to his lips. He plants a long kiss against Baekhyun's knuckle.

"I'm sorry... Chanyeol… I'm sorry."

Broken inside. Baekhyun chants his apology to his lover over for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry..."

"Baekhyun stop." Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun's head close. Despite Baekhyun not being able to hear anything, Chanyeol wants him to know it wasn't his fault.

"Chan...Yeol..." The words break.

Baekhyun's voice grows smaller.

"You're so good...to me…" Baekhyun's eyes slowly zoning out.

His conscious is slipping back to his slumber that is dreamless and lonely.

Eyelids too heavy to continue his battle, he gives up. He lets karma drag him away.

"You're so... Good to me Chanyeol..."

Those are the last words from Baekhyun. The hand in Chanyeol's hand becomes limp and slips right out of the alpha's grasp.

His room becomes silence again.

It sounds so eerie and uncomfortable.

For a moment Chanyeol thinks that he might be overanalyzing what Baekhyun has said. However, another part of him can swear that Baekhyun was silently begging him to stop showing him kindness.

Baekhyun wanted to tell him that he didn't deserve any of it.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pussy talk, smut, mention of past rape, pcy is worried about something, royal drama is coming. 

Morning came too fast. Chanyeol woke up many hours ago. He could not sleep, not after Baekhyun was crying in his dreams like that. Chanyeol goes to the kitchen and asks his royal chef for some berries. He returns to his chamber and lightly takes Baekhyun on his shoulder, Baekhyun stirs awake from his sleep; his eyes slowly open. Chanyeol sinks his weight on the side and smiles softly, he hands Baekhyun a bowl of fresh strawberries. 

“Try it, we got it imported from Jeju.” He says. 

Baekhyun stares at it through hooded lids, he slowly pushes himself up and nuzzles his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

Chanyeol chuckles fondly. Baekhyun is acting like a cat. He knows that Baekhyun is saying thank you to him. So, he pats Baekhyun’s head gently. “Here baby.” He takes one small strawberry and pushes it between Baekhyun’s rosy lips. 

The juice fills Baekhyun’s lips and drips down his dry throat. Baekhyun’s eye lashes flutter up in a sultry manner, he slithers his tongue out and drags it against Chanyeol’s tattooed finger. He can sense Chanyeol’s becoming stiff. Baekhyun tilts his head and licks down Chanyeol’s digit and moans. 

Who is able to resist Baekhyun? 

Chanyeol’s eyes darken. Baekhyun is not playing fair. He sets the strawberry bowl on the table bench. Baekhyun swiftly crawls backwards and spreads his legs, his hole is still moist from last night and he wants Chanyeol to fuck him again. 

There are still packets of condoms lying in Chanyeol’s draw. The blonde prince finds them and sheds their clothes. When Chanyeol enters Baekhyun again, he can feel Baekhyun embracing him tight, Chanyeol dives into Baekhyun’s neck and kisses his ear. 

“It will all be okay.” He whispers. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are glazed and polarized, he clutches onto Chanyeol harder. “Fuck me Yeolie.” 

Chanyeol was going to even if Baekhyun did not beg. 

Ever since Chanyeol confessed that he loved Baekhyun, their sex feels so much different, Baekhyun can now feel Chanyeol pouring his feelings into every thrust of his hips, his strong hipbones smashing against his pelvis and slapping his bulging stomach. Baekhyun threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and moans loudly; he doesn't care if someone can hear him, he doesn't care if one of the royal staff barges in and finds him being penetrated open by his ‘brother.’ 

Everything feels too good; Chanyeol makes Baekhyun feel so good. 

Nearing his end, Baekhyun curls his toes and comes violently from Chanyeol’s cock. He parts his mouth and gasps as the stimulation travels from his small toes, all the way up to his throat and makes his vision black out for a split second. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s cock stuttering, the latex squished between Baekhyun’s walls feels warm. He then feels Chanyeol pull his cock out slowly and then roll to his side. 

Baekhyun pants softly, he turns his head to his right. He watches Chanyeol drape his arm across his eyes. Baekhyun’s eyes roam down his boyfriend’s body; Chanyeol’s chest is coated in sheer sweat and arm tattoos look oiled. The condom is pathetically hanging onto Chanyeol’s monstrous cock as they bathe in the aftermath of their intensive activity. 

Baekhyun throws his leg across Chanyeol’s stomach and snuggles his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. His hand is roaming over Chanyeol’s chiseled chest; he starts to plant kisses along Chanyeol’s collarbone and stops only once he meets the throat. 

“Do you feel better Baekhyunie?” Chanyeol asks in his husky voice. 

Baekhyun wants to kiss Chanyeol again. He lifts his head and drops a soft peck on Chanyeol’s pretty mouth and hum. “Did I disturb your sleep again? I’m sorry.” He apologizes. 

“No, it’s alright Baekhyunie, I was going to wake up for work.” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s face softly. 

“You’re very sweet to me Chanyeol.”

“I have to be, I'm your boyfriend.” Chanyeol cracks a grin. 

“You have become a very good boyfriend to me. I feel loved when I’m with you.” 

“I’m glad you know that I love you very much Baekhyun.” 

No matter how many times Baekhyun hears it, it feels too surreal. Chanyeol, loving him? How has their script turned into this? The thing is, Baekhyun couldn’t deny Chanyeol anymore, because he could feel it now. Chanyeol’s sincerity towards him…. 

“My father is coming back today.” Chanyeol announces. 

“That’s good. I can talk to him later then.” Baekhyun then spreads his legs, he knows that there is slick dripping filthily between his thighs and Chanyeol can smell it from where he laid. As Baekhyun has predicted, Chanyeol’s eyes darken immediately. 

“You’re not going to meet my father like that Baekhyun.” 

“Why not Yeol? I have your scent rubbed onto me. If you had come to me, I’m sure I would be more convincing.” 

“No man is sane enough to let their lover met their parents smelling like sex. My father would jump on you.” 

Baekhyun drags his tongue across his bottom lips. “Make a statement to your father. Tell him how good you fuck me behind their back. Or tell him how tight my little hole is for your big massive cock. I’m sure he would back off once he sees how stretched my womb is.” 

Chanyeol is not used to Baekhyun’s dirty talk. It makes his throat dry and he has to swallow before speaking. “You’re making me hard.” 

Baekhyun pushes himself up and kneels on his knees. “Come here my love.” He instructs. He invites his alpha by unbuttoning his shirt and rolling it off his broad shoulder, he shows his flushed pink tits and runs his beautiful hand over his flat belly. “Here, Chanyeol. This is where your cock should be. Stuff inside my belly, warming up my womb and making me feel like I can get knocked by your seeds at any moment.” 

“Fuck Baekhyun.” Chanyeol finally surrenders to Baekyun’s filthy talk and stuffs his cock back into Baekhyun’s hole. He forgets about the condom, but that is the least of their concerns when they can never get enough of each other. 

…..

The Eastern king and the Eastern queen have made their grand entrance through the front gate. Royal staff rush to open the main gate for the limosine to enter, while the other half are scattering around the palace to make sure that everything is tidy and in place. 

Soon, prince Baekhyun and prince Chanyeol come into the main hall to greet the king and queen. Baekhyun and Chanyeol both kneel down, they bow their heads. “Greetings your royal majesty, your royal highness.” 

The king moves his hand; gesturing for them to both stand. 

The two princes slowly climb onto their feet. 

“What brings you here Baekhyun? If I had known, I would have came back faster.” The Eastern king chuckles. 

“My apologies, your majesty. I am sorry for not informing you sooner. But I have come here urgently to propose an alliance.” Baekhyun explains. 

The Eastern king raised his chin, his eyes narrow. “What proposal do you speak of?” 

“Your majesty, I propose to be Chanyeol’s mate.” 

"Baekhyun. Alphas can't marry one another within the royal family." The eastern queen t kindly reminds him.

Baekhyun understands that. So it is hard for him to say it. However, he has to. "I'm an omega, your highness. I am not an alpha.” 

Silence. 

It was meant to be a secret that was supposed to be buried until Baekhyun’s death. But everything has changed. Baekhyun must act fast before his father does something to Chanyeol and if it was how he predicted. 

“Your majesty, do you perhaps remember the treaty that East Korea made with North Korea? The deal was that your son could be a crown prince for the throne. If he beats me, then I will have to surrender my crown to him. Even if I succeed, the next crown prince would be a Northern and an Eastern. That was the deal.”

“What is it that you are implying?” The king asks.

“Your majesty, I am implying that my father may be lying. He has agreed to this treaty, but he may only be doing this as a hoax. I suspect that he may have some sort of deal with China. They could be targeting East Korea. Worst case is that they will pin a crime above Chanyeol and make the Eastern seem like the villain. Please consider the factors that my father has no reason for giving the throne to an Eastern. He is not the kind of king who would beg for peace.” 

The Eastern king frowns deeper. 

“Father, I think Baekhyun is right. Don’t you think it is strange for the Northern king to agree to the treaty? He has never been the kind to care about his people. Why would he care about peace? I have found records that Mr K is involved with this matter. There are extensive records with the king and Mr K. They all relate to one thing and that is China. They may be plotting something against us.” 

The old king sighs hard. He turns around and puts his hand behind his back. He is contemplating on what they are discussing. 

Baekhyun adds in. “Your majesty, please agree to my proposal. Not only will I stand for two nations, I also know about Chanyeol’s sister.” 

The king looks over his shoulder. 

The queen’s eyes darken. 

“Son, you have told Baekhyun?” The Eastern king asks. 

Chanyeol’s mouth parts. He lowers his head shamefully. “I can’t hide from Baekhyun…” 

“Hm. You seem to be very much in love.” The queen remarks sarcastically. 

“We are.” Baekhyun says. 

The king raise his brow questionably. “How do I know that you’re not a spy?” 

"Chanyeol and I have been together for a while. We haven't been using protection so it's hard to say that I'm not pregnant. If I am, I can't hide it. It's Chanyeol's. By then, we would have to do the same. I would not risk myself to be with Chanyeol if I was a spy. It brings me no good to my position. I am the crown prince.” 

For Chanyeol, it now makes sense as to why Baekhyun wanted to do it raw. He is using this against the king of the East. Although Chanyeol still believes that Baekhyun asked for it to be raw because he liked the feeling of it and was too overly confident that there would be no consequence. 

"Father, please accept his proposal. It will benefit us. For Baekhyun, I plan to marry him. It would benefit him as well. It’s a win win situation." Chanyeol adds in between.

The king is in the middle of processing and the queen is not delighted. 

“Your majesty, I have one condition to this proposal.” Baekhyun says. 

“Speak.” The king orders. 

"I will stand by your side. In exchange, I request for the power of your troop. Anything that Chanyeol does once he is king. I request for it to not be interrupted with us."

They understand what that means. Baekhyun wants power. He wants shared and equal power. They can see it in the way Chanyeol is holding him, Baekhyun is so precious to him. This isn't how they raised Chanyeol to be.

However, the North piece of the land is what they want and need. 

So the East king agrees. "Very well." 

…….

Baekhyun and Chanyeol explained everything in depth to the Eastern king. They took out evidence from files and even showed the ones that they have found about emperor Lian and the connections to Mr K. Baekhyun has persuaded the king into believing their theory and that they have to do this discreetly. They decided to keep their engagement a secret until the time was right. Only the Eastern king and his queen knew. 

Now as Baekhyun and Chanyeol make their way back, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol embrace him from the back and stops. 

Chanyeol's chin is on Baekhyun's shoulder as he sighs. "Don't do that again. You were just lucky this time Baek."

Baekhyun chuckles. He breaks the hug gently and turns around to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. "Am I just anyone Chanyeol? I'm the red prince for a reason."

Chanyeol doesn't care. He closes his eyes and moves his face against Baekhyun's soft palm. "I imagined it done differently. You spilled everything to my father so suddenly. You could have gotten in trouble, or worst, punished.”

"But uncle has agreed to stand by our side. Besides, I have more than enough evidence to overthrow my father. I couldn't do it before because my troops may not trust me once they find out that I'm an omega. But at least I have you. They will trust you." 

"Mn. We really can't turn back now. I think Irene is going to be a problem later." 

"Irene? Ah. Too bad for her. I claimed your cock first. She will have to find another alpha." 

"Hey一"

Baekhyun smacks their lips tight. They are in the middle of the corridor. Chanyeol stumbles clumsily and Baekhyun just deepens their kiss. Any of the royal personnel may come. They can see this一But Baekhyun doesn't seem to care. He is practically making out with him in broad daylight in his palace. Chanyeol can't tell if it's the heat that is getting to Baekhyun's head again, or is he just playing with him. He pulls away with some effort and pants. 

Baekhyun's lips are nice and swollen. The red prince is touching his lips with his index as a smug smirk crawls in. "Hm. Aren't I lucky? I have a delicious meal like you as my future husband." 

The blonde prince can't hear no more. He captures Baekhyun's wrist and yanks him into his own room instead. The door slams and they are in a private space. The alpha huffs his cheeks to recompose himself. "We could have been seen. We are trying to be discrete, remember?" He looks at Baekhyun who is busily staring at his crotch. Chanyeol let's go of Baekhyun's hand and clears his throat. He moves behind a desk so Baekhyun can stop. "Not now Baekhyun."

"Ah. Right. It's my arousal. I can't stop thinking about yesterday. You know. Just how I wanted you to pound me from the back too.” Baekhyun emphasises the last word and stretches his rosy tiers.

Chanyeol looks away. He wasn't aware that an omega in heat was going to be this bad. Baekhyun is like a switch. On and off. Either horny or mad. Today is horny. On the plane he is mad. Chanyeol cuts to the chase. "Please tell me about your plans in the future. It messes me up when you act without consulting me. I can let this one go. But next time please Baekhyun."

Prince Baekhyun makes his way to his soon to be mate and he runs his palm down the alpha's arm. Chanyeol is very masculine for his age. He definitely has been working out. "I promise. I do believe that what I did today was irresponsible. I think a part of it was because I'm in heat. I would have done this differently. But now that I've done it, aren't you glad? You're finally engaged to me. Me, Chanyeol. Didn't you want me from the start?"

"Yes, I did. But you don't feel the same." 

He hit Baekhyun in the sore spot. That is right. Baekhyun didn't want the same before. While he may have had an infatuation on his adoptive brother since they were young, time has changed. Now Baekhyun wants this. Chanyeol can give him social status grounding and security. They are sexually compatible and no one in this world understands him more than Chanyeol does. 

"You know exactly why I want this. Isn't this what you proposed when you first touched me?" Baekhyun retorts. 

Yes. Chanyeol knows. Baekhyun is using him. He is well aware of that. "Mn. I do. Since this is what you want, I will have to try to follow." 

The blonde prince drops his head and chuckles humorlessly. "Come with me to the tower later. We need to search for a file."

"Can that wait for an hour?"

"Not now Baekhyun." 

"Please Chanyeolie. I'm wet. I'm about to soak your carpet if you don't stick it in my now." The omega is not joking. There is slick warming his ass. It is a good thing he has revealed his omega status. Otherwise, he isn't sure how Chanyeol is going to fuck him while being discrete. 

"Please, Chanyeolie. Aren't you my alpha? Your omega is in need." 

Baekhyun is whining in a cute voice that sounds so foreign to Chanyeol. The alpha doesn’t have a choice. He clicks his tongue against his cheek and rakes his fingers through hair. 

"Bend over this table." He orders. 

Baekhyun is a bit taken back by the dominance. "What?" 

"Bend over now. Don't make me repeat." Chanyeol cocks his brow. 

The omega can only obey. He is tentatively moving along the table. His pelvis and hip bone both meet the edge of the wooden surface, his chin lies on top. Chanyeol finds Baekhyun’s belt and yanks it off rough. The cold air caressed his bare ass. 

Then the burn comes to lick at it as leather hits against his cheek. 

Baekhyun nearly screams. However his pride gets a good control of him. The red prince only hisses between his teeth. "What the hell Chanyeol一" His tough demeanor crumbles. Another slash across his bottom. 

The second round leaves a burn that has tears collecting in Baekhyun's eye. 

"This. Byun Baekhyun. Is for making decisions without telling me." Chanyeol kneads the sore skin.

It does not stop there. 

The third lash comes onto the other ass cheek. This time harder. 

Baekhyun finally can't contain it. He jerks violently on the table and grinds his teeth. "Stop it Chanyeol." He seethed. 

Unfortunately for him, Chanyeol isn’t listening.

"Are you going to be this bad again?" 

Again, same routine. 

Chanyeol kneads the sore skin with his calloused fingers.

Baekhyun doesn't think he can take a fourth hit. "I wasn't...being bad."

The fourth one strikes.

Baekhyun finally screams. "Chanyeol stop!"

He hears metal belt clank from the back. It signals that his wish is soon going to be fulfilled. Baekhyun’s ass pushes backwards, his body is moving on its own. It's not his fault that his pill is wearing off in effect. This used to never be a problem before. But after a long exercise of cock in ass, his body automatically warms up and only wants the sole thing that has made it like this.

"Baekhyun, answer me. Are you going to be good from now on?" 

This is so humiliating for someone as prideful as Baekhyun. However, for some strange reasons, the thought of splaying on Chanyeol's table, his ass in full air turns Baekhyun on. He likes the thrill it sends, the thought that they are doing this where people can catch them and it's so damn hot since Baekhyun can say that he owns Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's hand on his ass. The alpha is waiting for him. As much as he doesn't want to say this, he does it for the sake of not getting hit. "F-Fine.. I'll be good."

Something soft, like lips are kissed upon his bottom. He wants to turn over and check. But the monstrous cock is already breaching it's way through his slutty hole. The red prince chokes out a gasp. He grabs onto the edge of the table for support. The cock is so deep in his pussy, Baekhyun feels sorry for his stomach that is pressing fully into the table. He feels like the cock has found his guts and is making it's home there. He could imagine a big fat bulge on his flat tummy, but the table does it no justice.

"Count Baekhyun. You're a genius at math. What is one minus two idiots?" Chanyeol tugs his shirt up so that he can have a full view of how his cock enters his omega's hole. The rings are pink and shiny from slick. His red beauty is trying so hard to keep his cock in and not slip out. 

"What.. Kind of question is that?" Baekhyun can barely steady his voice. 

"Answer me." Chanyeol palms Baekhyun’s ass.

Chanyeol thrusts so vigorous. Baekhyun feels like his womb will tear. Saliva is pooling from his mouth. He has never been penetrated like this before. While his body is jiggling from the man plowing into him. Chanyeol does stop mid-way.

"You have one more chance. What is the answer?" 

Baekhyun doesn't know. How the hell is he supposed to answer that? "Fuck you Park... I bet there is no answer." 

Chanyeol seems pleased. He is staring at Baekhyun's hole. How pretty and desperate it is. "You're exactly right. There is no answer. Since you got it right, I'll give you a reward." 

Baekhyun mewls when his head is tug back. His neck hurts. His ass feels a bit ticklish from Chanyeol's pubic hair brushing against his bottom. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol seals their lips together. Baekhyun doesn't know whether he should focus on Chanyeol's skillful tongue or his skillful cock that is beating him dead. If someone told him that he is Chanyeol's first, he would laugh. There is no way that Chanyeol is this perfect. How does no one see it? How do they still think of Chanyeol as a second when he has so much more to offer? 

Their kiss snaps off by a saliva strand that connects to their lips. Baekhyun can honestly come just from the way that Chanyeol is looking at him. It is nothing like that cocky smirk, or his gentle dimple smile and blissed out face. This look, this serious, deadly cold with underlying anger. Baekhyun can only moan as this man snaps his hips harder and sends him to the white clouds. "Fuck.." The red prince screws his eyes and makes a pained face. He is in too much pleasure. He knows that Chanyeol won't ejaculate inside. But he really hopes that he will. He likes it when Chanyeol comes inside him. It makes him feel warm and filthy and it makes him feel like a mantra. 

"M-My god C-Chanyeol." Baekhyun thinks it isn't fair. Chanyeol is hitting all the right spots and converting Baekhyun into a whore so easily.

Baekhyun’s pelvis hurts from hitting against the table so much. He spills praise about how great Chanyeol is and how he is gifted with a magnificent cock which is present for him.

"You have become such a beautiful mess my love." 

There is something in the manner in which Chanyeol has said it.

Baekhyun's body temperature is rising to a breaking point. His toes curl and he comes right on Chanyeol's cock. Baekhyun’s splatters a white mess on his tummy and under the table. This may be one of the most intense orgasms he has ever had. His inside is clamping in as Chanyeol does not stop pounding. Chanyeol is far from being done.

"Come now baby. Look at your alpha." Chanyeol grabs poor Baekhyun by his waist and turns him over so he is back down, face up. Their connection is still intact, Chanyeol hovers over his red beauty and their lips are an inch away from touching. His thrust has slowed down to long, hard strokes. 

The cockhead hits Baekhyun’s womb so deliciously, his body is screaming that it is ready to conceive. Milk this, suck his semen greedily, Baekhyun growls under his breath to surpass that thought.

"Baby." Chanyeol groans. He is staring at Baekhyun's lips, his thumb comes under the omega's chin. "What am I supposed to do with you?" It sounds more like a question than a rhetorical one. Chanyeol can't do anything about Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol drops down to kiss the snowy cheeks on Baekhyun’s lips before he straightens and withdraws completely. He helps Baekhyun to stand up, to which Baekhyun has trouble.

They stare at each other intensively. 

Chanyeol guides Baekhyun’s hand over his wet cock and makes him smooth his fingers down the rock hard meat. Baekhyun notes that his hand is never enough to fit Chanyeol's monstrous size. It makes his mouth salivate at the reminder that this was just inside him a second ago. 

Baekhyun’s hand motion bobs faster. Chanyeol comes with a groan in Baekhyun's hand and it's so sticky. The red prince grips onto the alpha's cock and gently tugs the man closer so he can kiss his prize.

Chanyeol winces, he feels Baekhyun's lips on his, and once again, he can't argue anymore. 

They finish sometimes later and Chanyeol has to lend Baekhyun his shirt after they take turns showering. Chanyeol sits on his office chair. He didn’t want it to be like this, he wanted to pamper Baekhyun, make him feel better, not fuck him on his office table and get juice all over his documents. Chanyeol rubs his face and grunts in frustration. 

Soon, the door cracks open, Baekhyun steps out, he is dragging a small towel through his bleached white hair. He finds Chanyeol sitting in his office chair looking distressed, Baekhyun thinks that maybe Chanyeol is stressed over work again. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Nothing, I’m just… I’m sorry for lashing out on you. I didn’t want to do that.” Chanyeol looks down guiltily. 

Baekhyun drops the small towel and throws it onto an armchair, he makes his way towards Chanyeol and sits on his lap, his hand is cupping his boyfriend’s face. “Chanyeol, don’t stress about it. I didn’t mind it. I actually liked it.” 

Chanyeol dips his head onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Baby, it’s not that. You were crying in your dreams again. When you woke up, I promised to pamper you. But we ended up fucking on my desk and I hit you so hard.“ 

”Stupid. It’s fine. Just give me kisses.” 

“Just kisses?” 

“Yes. Just kisses.” 

Chanyeol leans up to kiss Baekhyun’s lips. 

Baekhyun raises his brow. “I meant a proper kiss. Not a peck.” 

Chanyeol leans in to kiss Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun dodges it. 

Now it is Chanyeol’s time to cock his eyebrows. 

Baekhyun elicits a sly smile. “Now we are even. So don’t fret over it now.” 

Chanyeol licks his bottom lip and tries to not laugh. He seriously doesn’t know what to do with Baekhyun. “I love you. Have I said that to you yet?” 

Baekhyun hums. “No you didn’t.” He lies. 

“Well, I love you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol curves his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, his eyes forming into serene crescents. “I hope you don’t get sick of hearing me say that.” 

Baekhyun shakes his head and fluttering his lashes down. “No. I won’t.” He says. But he wants to tell Chanyeol that he wants him to say it more. It makes him feel assured in their relationship. 

“Baby, can you wait for me? I have a meeting at 2 pm. But I will be done. When I’m done I’ll call you. Okay?” 

“Okay. Go prince Chanyeol.” Baekhyun climbs off Chanyeol’s lap and drops a kiss on the alpha’s forehead. 

........

During the meeting, the politicians are talking, but prince Chanyeol is zoned out. He is thinking about whether Baekhyun has eaten. He can't focus. The officials have detected their prince's distress, so one of them clears their throat and says, "your majesty, perhaps we should do this another time." Chanyeol snaps out of it. He didn't mean to lose heart. Chanyeol shakes his head, "my apology. Let's carry on tomorrow." The blonde prince stands, his royal personnel escorts him out of the main hall. He stops, then holds his hand up. The personnel behind him bows and slowly retreats. 

Now that Chanyeol is alone, he finds his phone and dials a number. The receiver picked up the second ring. 

"Hey, Yeol." 

"Baek." Chanyeol turns around to make sure the coast is clear. 

"Rare of you to call me." 

That somehow brings a smile to Chanyeol's face. "I text you more. You sometimes seenzoned me." 

"I won't now. What is it? Missed me?" 

"Yeah. But I wanted to check if you had eaten yet.” 

"I did."

Chanyeol makes his way out of the auditorium. 

"You're definitely lying Baekhyun. You answered me too fast."

"Ah you caught me. Guess we have to go on a date." 

Chanyeol enters his Mercedes and hooks the phone to his ear piece. The engine roars and the sports car steers out. "I'm coming back now. What do you want to eat tonight?" 

Baekhyun's humming rings in Chanyeol's ear drum. "Indian curry. They are the best."

"Alright. Anything you want. I'll see you soon baby." Chanyeol taps on his ear piece and the line hangs.

.....

Baekhyun has dressed up, he kept his face bare and minimal since Chanyeol likes his natural appearance. He slips in the passenger seat and buckles his belt. The Mercedes drives far away from the palace. The windows are rolled back up for privacy. One of Chanyeol’s hand releases from the wheel and layers over Baekhyun’s.

"You look pretty." Chanyeol compliments. 

The slender fingers squeeze onto the thicker ones. "I know. I did it for you." Baekhyun answers. 

A fuzziness is bubbling in the alpha's stomach. No matter how many times Baekhyun flirts with him, he just finds it surreal. He tries his best to focus on the road. "Which restaurant? Got one you like?" 

Baekhyun's head turns. "Go left and you will see a traffic light. Take a right then and there is a restaurant." 

Chanyeol chuckles. "Very detailed instructions."

"I knew you would ask me. I did my research. I remember you didn't like spicy food, but recently you have been eating curry a lot." 

Chanyeol's lips pout out habitually. He stops at the red light. "Are we eating curry because of this?"

"Yeah. But I also wanted to eat curry too. That restaurant is delicious. Especially the roti. Kai told me that Goeun likes to munch on them." 

"Ah really?" Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun swiftly. "How is Goeun?"

“Kai said she is a good girl. He said he couldn’t cook. So he had to order take away food to feed her.” 

“Ah- Can you tell him not to feed her too much milk? She gets drunk on them.” 

“Okay Yeolie. I will tell him now.” Baekhyun sends a text on his phone right after. 

Chanyeol follows Baekhyun's directions and they arrive in front of a small restaurant. The two princes climb out of the black Mercedes and make their way in. It's a very cosy venue. There are candles illuminating the tables and the spicy aroma makes it so much better. They are seated in a private room at the very back. The wait staff brings them two glasses of water before shutting the door. Baekhyun leans his back against his chair. Chanyeol is going through the menu. 

"I overheard from your personnels. You have been dazing out a lot."

Prince Chanyeol's lips curve. "Let's order number 18."

Baekhyun stays quiet. Chanyeol rings a bell and fills in their order. The door closes again. Chanyeol brings his glass to his lips.

Yeol. Are you pushing yourself again?" Baekhyun has not forgotten about that time when Chanyeol's nose started to run blood. 

The glass is placed down. Chanyeol's silver eyes cast down. "No. I was listening to them. I just couldn't answer fast enough."

Baekhyun nods once. He doesn’t want to pressure Chanyeol, so he lets it go. 

Their dish comes fast. Two plates of chicken curry and roti on the side. It makes his mouth water just from looking. They slowly dig in. Chanyeol takes the first bite and coughs into his hand. Baekhyun isn’t that great with spice as well. He picks the napkin and wipes Chanyeol’s mouth gently. The blonde prince shakes his head and chokes out a ‘thank you.’

Two glasses of water are poured.

Chanyeol takes a long sip to soothe the burning on his tongue. His eyes are watering. 

Baekhyun puts his fork down and takes more tissue. He leans over and wipes the sweat that is collecting on his alpha’s forehead. “Your tolerance is a lot worse than I thought.”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “You know when something is so spicy and you just can’t stop eating? That’s how I feel.” 

The red prince nods once, then drops his head and chuckles. “Yeah I know.”

The spoon dips into the curry and Chanyeol takes a second bite. Baekhyun is playing absentmindedly. 

Chanyeol peers over and examines Baekhyun’s blank expression. “What’s wrong baby?”

"Stressed. Let’s not talk about it here. It will make us lose appetite.” Chanyeol takes another mouthful of his curry. He coughs a little into his hand and then wipes it with a napkin. “You seem to be bothered by it. If you don’t want to tell me, then tell me later.”

Baekhyun contemplates for a second. Then decides to put his fork down for the second time and sigh through his nose. “I’ve been thinking about Luhan and princess Irene. Luhan is too quiet. It makes me think that he is up to something.” 

Chanyeol thought that it was going to be something serious. He breaks a chuckle. “And?”

"Kai has sent me a text. He said that a small rebellion barged through the ball that my father was holding today. They tried to assassinate him. Unfortunately, they didn’t. So the king has asked for me to return as soon as I can to protect him.”

Chanyeol laughs. “He relies on you so much. What are the Northern troops even doing?” 

“It’s absolutely stupid. They could have at least shot him properly. I can’t imagine the Christmas ball when i’m back. It’s going to be a nightmare. ”

“Don’t worry general Byun. I will be on duty with you that day..”

“Oh?” Baekhyun lifts his ombré-dusted brow and forms a smirk. “You’re on duty with me? Does General Park know how to kill?” 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. A stray lock of silver falls over his left eye naturally.

Baekhyun’s hand automatically extends over to brush them back.

The red prince’s wrist is captured. Baekhyun’s lashes bat as he stares at Chanyeol who is looking at him intensively. 

“You seem to think that I’m a saint.” 

“I have never seen you kill a cockroach before. Are you telling me you're not Chanyeol?”

“I’m definitely not. Our law is different in the East. Prosecution is only valid for grave criminals. I’m not allowed to execute.” Chanyeol let's Baekhyun’s wrist go. 

Baekhyun pulls his hand back and tucks it under his chin. His head tilts to an angle, honey eyes gleaming with the candles.

Chanyeol is the one to break eye contact with Baekhyun. He dips his spoon in the curry that is becoming cold and guides them to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun glances down, then returns his gaze on his lover. His cherry lips parts. The tip of his tongue is numb, the spicy sensation spreads from the crown and travels to the center. He can feel the blood rush to his face. Chanyeol pulls the metal spoon back, leaving Baekhyun to lick his own lips with his abused tongue. 

It’s hard to tell if Baekhyun is feeling hot in his stomach because his tolerance for spice is a lot worse than Chanyeol, or whether it is the way that Chanyeol looks at him. Only one way to find out.

….. 

The car is rocking violently. Baekhyun is bouncing on Chanyeol’s cock like he has been starving for days, when he has been fed a few hours ago. Baekhyun can never get enough of sex. Chanyeol’s cock is amazing and he will ride it as many times as he wants. The silver haired omega drags his ass up and down the fat length, moaning wantonly, exclaiming that he is going to come. 

Chanyeol groans throatily and yanks Baekhyun’s ass down, he screws Baekhyun’s bottom tight against his thighs as he fills the condom full of his seed. 

Baekhyun’s eyes roll back, he comes all over Chanyeol’s shirt and wrecks the plastic between his walls. 

They both take their time to regulate their breath. 

Chanyeol cleans them with a wet tissue and disposes of the used condom.

Baekhyun sits in the backseat with his legs cross over. “You know Chanyeol, it’s almost going to be one year that we have been together.” 

Chanyeol climbs into the car and shuts the door. “I’m surprised you remember.” 

“I do.” Baekhyun remarks with a smile. “I actually remember the day we dated as well. You fucked me in the basketball locker after your match.” 

“Yeah, you agreed to date me while on my cock.” Chanyeol looks down. 

“I still can’t believe it has been 1 year. It feels so long, yet so short. I never thought we would come this far.” 

“Me too Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun turns his head to Chanyeol. “You will be with me next year, right?” 

Chanyeol licks his lips. He nods. ”Mn.” 

“Promise me Chanyeol. Promise me that the one who I turn my head to next year is you.” 

Chanyeol struggles to find his voice. It’s like there is something on his mind and he can’t say it. Chanyeol licks his lips again and forces a smile. “I promise. I will always be by your side Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun moves his head to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I have never said this. But being with you has made me a lot happier than I used to be. We may be complicated, but you’re the only one who has never left my side. I used to not trust you because of your motive. But now I do. I can feel your changes, I can feel your sincerity… I know.. You won’t hurt me again Chanyeol. I can trust you now.” 

Chanyeol never thought that he would hear those words from Baekhyun. They definitely have come a long way. It still feels surreal until this day. 

"Baekhyunie, I hope that no matter what happens, you will always be happy. No matter where you are, who you are with. Whether you become the king or become my queen, I hope to always protect your smile. You're very important to me."

Baekhyun's gaze is soft, he looks up to stare at Chanyeol’s silver eyes from the side. "You matter to me too Chanyeol." He confesses. 

Their moment of softness is always fleeting. The two of them know that deep down this moment won't last forever. However, both are afraid to see through this facade. They want to preserve this a little longer.

Chanyeol's face tugs into a small dimple smile.

Baekhyun wants to think that Chanyeol believes him this time.


	21. Valentine's Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special dedicated for Valentines. It does not fall into any timeline. But it would happen after Italy.

"What do you plan for valentines?" One maid asks the other.

"I don't know. Maybe I will spend it with my mate." She answers.

"Oh? You have a mate?' She exclaims.

"Yes! I got mated just recently."

"I never knew!"

They are chatting along, until the head maid comes and stops all of them. "Cut it out and work."

The royal maids keep their mouth shut and continue to clean the floor.

The head maid walks around with her hands behind her back. She walks past all the maids and inspects their work. As she is doing so, prince Baekhyun makes his way past.

The head maid turns around immediately and bows her head. "Prince Baekhyun." The maids all drop their broom and bow down with two arms straight in front. "Your majesty." They say in union.

Baekhyun waves his hand for them all to stand.

They all slowly rise.

"Arrange for all the royal maids to clean the Southern quarter. Wu palace needs some good cleaning. Leave this room. I need to use it privately."

“Understood prince Baekhyun." The head maid lowers her head formally. She then looks over her shoulder and silently gestures for all the maids to leave after her. 

Once everyone has left, Baekhyun continues forward.

The red prince makes his way closer to the auditorium.  
There are soft sounds of huffing and squishing sounds. 

The white-haired omega secretly peaks his eyes behind the wall. Out there in broad daylight, on the ground of the auditorium, someone is there practicing swords.  
Baekhyun knows who it is. He has asked before coming. 

His eyes soften at the alpha in a full black hanbok, his silver hair sways in sync to the sway of his body as he twists back and thrusts the sword straight. Baekhyun also catches a glimpse of that headband that has the Eastern royal crescent on the middle. Baekhyun licks his lips to moisten it. He feels like someone is tickling his guts from just watching that man practice.

Prince of the East does a double turn of his body, his feet spin in two rotations, the sword swooshes forward and aligns to the sun. The glint runs down the sharp blade; the blonde prince's eyes follow as he draws in a breath for a second.

He releases the sword and twirls it around the air; a trick that he specialises in, he kicks his feet up and jumps off the ground; his body spins once and just as he is about to land, the handle of the sword lands perfectly into his hand.

He throws it over his head and does one more spin before the crown sword points straight at the front entrance of where the red prince stands. 

The blonde prince's pants softly; he retracts his sword once he realises that it is Baekhyun.

Baekhyun claps and comes close.

"You have improved a lot Chanyeol."

Baekhyun stops in front of Chanyeol. His eyes sweep over the sweat that is trickling down the alpha's chin.

"Still not as good as you."

Baekhyun returns his eyes on Chanyeol. "Want to verse me?"

Chanyeol's round eyes blink.

"Alright." Chanyeol agrees.

Baekhyun swings his sword take pushes his left foot forward as he takes his stance. Chanyeol surpass his grin, takes the same stance.

The fight begins.

Baekhyun does a triple spin; his sword clashes against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol retreats his body back, before he dives in for the upper hand. Baekhyun blocks it in time, they clash again. Baekhyun licks his lip and fastens his speed; he tosses his body three hundred and sixty degrees; five times, his sword hits Chanyeol's ground.

Chanyeols is forced to retreat in his steps as the blade is only a fraction away from his boots, Chanyeol jumps back and chases the game by chasing after Baekhyun's hand.

Sparks flash out.

The two princes have an amused grin and a heart that is so full.

If royal personnel see them, they will only think that the brothers are enjoying themselves. So, they will never know, how proud Baekhyun feels towards Chanyeol.  
"Come on Yeol. You're retreating." Baekhyun snarls playfully.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. He cuts Baekhyun off.  
The blonde prince side steps and ducks his head down to slice from the middle region. Against one of the best swordsmen of North Korea, Chanyeol is fast to be blocked by Baekhyun's fore swing.

Chanyeol attacks again, he draws back and thrusts the sword towards Baekhyun's face.

CLASH.

Their sword is cross over; they are face to face.  
Both of their grip trembles as no one is backing down from this match.

"What do I get if I win Baekhyun?" Chanyeol says through a tight voice.

Baekhyun grins. "Anything you want my love."

That is all Chanyeol needs to hear.

The two princes jump back two steps to create distance. They are panting. Their matching is reaching a climate. Only one of them can win.

Baekhyun breaks his stance and charges for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol side steps in time to avoid the cut coming for his left arm. Chanyeol twist his body and side-tracks around Baekhyun's figure; he does that trick where the sword slips out of his grip and it rotates in the air.

However, Baekhyun is much faster, he turns behind fast enough to knock the sword onto the ground before Chanyeol can grab it.

A swish of sound.

Baekhyun points his sword under Chanyeol's chin.

The match is set.

Baekhyun wins. Which Chanyeol is not one bit surprised by.

Baekhyun takes in a sharp breath. He retracts his sword and swings it behind his back and smiles. "A shame prince Chanyeol. I won."

Chanyeol has a blank expression. He bends his body to pick up his sword. "Did you really win?"

Baekhyun raises his brow.

Chanyeol slowly walks past Baekhyun's shoulder, but he does not go without a good slap on Baekhyun's ass.  
The red prince gasps. He instinctively covers his bottom and sends the blonde prince a scandalised look.

Chanyeol drops his facade and grins. "Impressive as always Baekhyun. What do you want as a prize?"

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol put the sword back into the tin. So he comes over and does the same. "I haven't thought about it."

Chanyeol sweeps his eyes over Baekhyun. "Date?"

"Hm. Yes, to that. But there is somewhere that I want to take you. Are you okay with visiting my mother's grave?" 

Chanyeol is surprised. "You want me to visit... Consort red?"  
"Yeah. I want to formally introduce you to her as my alpha. Today is Valentines. Her birthday."

Chanyeol thinks he is dreaming. Baekhyun has never told anyone the whereabouts of his mother's grave. He has always kept it a secret to himself only. He didn't want to bury her with the royal family. He wanted her to be free.  
So, hearing Baekhyun wanting to bring him there is a big step in their relationship. It makes Chanyeol's heart thump wild. He licks his dry lips. 

Baekhyun touches Chanyeol's arms and hums. "She would be happy to see you. She had always liked you."

Chanyeol knows that. Baekhyun's mother never failed to tell him how much she adored him. How she hoped that he would come to her palace more often. Although Chanyeol felt a little uncomfortable knowing that his mother died because of him. He doesn't know if he should go.

"Chanyeol."

"Yes?"

"Don't think too deeply. She is my mother. Your mother-in-law. Just think of it that way."

Chanyeol slowly nods.

"Today is Valentines, this would be our second wouldn't it?"  
"Mn. It would be."

"What's wrong my love? You look uneased."

"Nothing. I'll come with you later. I just need to finish my workload."

Baekhyun's head cocks. "You're working on Valentines?"

"The king gave me double workload. I will be fine. Do not worry baby. I will be done before 1."

"Alright. Take it easy."

Chanyeol dives down to kiss Baekhyun's lips. "Promise."

......

Baekhyun does not have much workload on Valentines. It is one of his day offs. He waits for Chanyeol to finish his work. In the meantime, Baekhyun finds Goeun and takes her on a walk.

Goeun sniffs around.

While Goeun is roaming around happily, Baekhyun sits on the bench cross leg. He has changed into a flowy white blouse that sparkles under the sun. He has a mask on just in case someone recognises him, but maybe that was unnecessary. Everyone is so immense on their Valentine date.

It reminds Baekhyun, he has never celebrated Valentine's day with Chanyeol. They were so busy last time and their relationship was more of a deal. So, they didn't think it was necessary. But this time, Baekhyun feels the need to pamper Chanyeol.

To say Baekhyun did not prepare something is false. He did. But it was so ugly that he could not take it out and give it to Chanyeol. So, he kept the scarf that he has knitted in his draw. He thought he would be good with knitting, who knew that he sucked?

Goeun slowly sticks her paw up her papa's leg. Baekhyun looks down and smiles, he picks her up and nurses her body over his shoulder. He stands up and returns to his palace. For now, Baekhyun will think about it later.

........

Around afternoon, Chanyeol finished all his work. He is standing in front of the mirror fixing his cuff. He is wearing a formal white long sleeve and a black jacket with gold strips down the shoulder. He slips on his silver ring and then puts on his Rolex watch. He combs his hair back, showing off his undercut. He wants to look presentable for Baekhyun during Valentines. Particularly in front of Baekhyun's mother. He feels so nervous. His hands are clamming, and his collar feels warm.

The door closes.

Chanyeol makes his way out to see who it is. He sees Baekhyun walk towards the kitchen sink. He is wiping their racoon's paws with a small towel. Goeun has her chin resting on her papa's shoulder.

Chanyeol smiles at the sight.

Baekhyun diligently cleans the raccoon's hand and feet, getting rid of the pet leash and puts her down on the floor to roam.

Someone kissed Baekhyun's neck from behind. Baekhyun knows it's Chanyeol. He recognized Chanyeol's heart shaped lips.

"Done with work love?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol has something behind him.  
"What's that?" He points out.

Chanyeol's ears become red. He elicits a handsome smile that deepens his dimples. "I have a gift for you."

"Is it roses?" Baekhyun laughs. However, his heart is racing.

Chanyeol shakes his head. "No. I remember you said you hated red."

Baekhyun hums since he cannot answer. "What is it?" He changes the topic.

Chanyeol pulls out the beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Chanyeol didn't lie. It is not roses. It is far more beautiful. Baekhyun can see some pink, yellow, blue and white. He can see green and lilac purple. They are wrapped in brown paper. Baekhyun cradles it close to his chest.

"Happy Valentine’s day Baekhyun."

This is far more overwhelming than Baekhyun has expected. He has something glistening in his eyes. Chanyeol has the magic to make him feel so warm in his tummy that it makes him feel giddy for no reason.

"Thank you. These are so beautiful."

Baekhyun brings it to his nose.

"You're welcome. I got roses for consort red." 

Baekhyun chuckles. "You call her consort more than Madam now."

"Ah. I'm just used to the Eastern dialect. I forget a lot." Chanyeol rubs his nape.

"I'm just teasing you. I think your dialect is rubbing onto me." 

Baekhyun sets the bouquet down and almost skips in his steps. He dives into Chanyeol's arms and presses his cheek close to the man's chest. "Happy Valentine’s day my love."

Chanyeol is taken aback. But he soon smiles and wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

......

Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun in his car. Baekhyun said he will change and get something. In the meantime, Chanyeol checks his messages. He has received no texts which is always a good thing.

The car door opens and Baekhyun slips in from the passenger. Once everything has been set, Chanyeol drives off and follows the direction that Baekhyun gives him.

Throughout the ride, Chanyeol is very nervous. He will be the first person who knows the location of where Madam Red rests. 

They are coming close to a graveyard. Chanyeol can tell that the grave is near an ocean. His hand grip tightens once he spots a few tombstones. 

Baekhyun layers his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh. "Don’t be nervous Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol swallows once. "Thank you Baekhyun." 

"What for?" 

"For doing this... I know how much you want to keep your mother's resting place a secret. So thank you for trusting me."

"Stupid. If I don't come with my alpha, then who would I come with?" 

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, his thumb rolls in circles as he comforts his boyfriend who is blinkng some tears away. 

.........

Once Chanyeol is done with parking, he comes out with a fresh bouquet of rose. Baekhyun comes to his side and links his hand around Chanyeol’s arm. They both make their way through the grave, until they reach the one that sits the closest to the cliff where the golden hour kisses the gravel in the morning and before dawn.

Baekhyun stops in front of his mother’s tombstone.

“Mother. I’m here to visit you.”

The wind blows past their shoulder.

Chanyeol bows his head formally. “Madam Red. Chanyeol is here to see you.” He then puts the rose on her grave.

Baekhyun smiles at the scene. He can tell Chanyeol is still nervous about this whole ordeal. But Baekhyun really wanted to bring Chanyeol here.

“Mother, how are you? Are you doing well there?”

The wind blows a little harder.

The rose petals fall off, then carry off with the soft breeze.

Baekhyun knows that his mother is telling him that she is doing well.

“Mother.” Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s arm. “I want you to meet my alpha. You already know him. So, I won’t introduce him all over again.”

Chanyeol licks his dry lips and casts his eyes down.  
“Don’t worry mother. Chanyeol is good to me. I can feel myself becoming happier because of him. You really don’t have to worry about me at all.”

Chanyeol feels Baekhyun gripping tightly onto his forearm. So Chanyeol layers his hand over Baekhyun’s and gives him the assurance that he needs.

“Mother is happy for Baekhyun, right?”

The tree rattles, making a whistling sound, as if they are telling Baekhyun yes, his mother is. 

Baekhyun leans his white hair against Chanyeol’s shoulder and closes his eyes. “I have a good alpha here. He can be a little silly and quiet sometimes. But he really is the sweetest.”

Chanyeol feels a ball in his throat. His ears are so flustered that his neck is fully hot.

Baekhyun laughs. He feels at peace today.

“Happy birthday mother.”

The two princes slowly walk away from the graze.  
The rose on the gravel lays beautifully under the basking sun.

…….

They can’t go out for a romantic date since there are too many people out and they might be recognized. 

Chanyeol is preparing their Valentine's day dinner, he is cutting the sausage since Baekhyun seems to like them, he cooks some ramen and side dishes.

Goeun sits by the table bench nibbling on a banana with her two paws. She has a pretty ribbon as her new collar. Chanyeol made it for her for Valentines.

Baekhyun comes behind and embraces Chanyeol’s back. “You’re so damn hot.” 

Chanyeol licks his ringed thumb. He is almost done with the cooking. “Enough to fuck me?”

Baekhyun hums. He drags his hand across the alpha’s broad back. “Yes. I always want to fuck you. Seeing you so domesticated turns me on even more.”

“Later you can.” Chanyeol chuckles.

The stove is turned off and Chanyeol brings it to the table. Everyone sits down. Even Goeun has her own highchair. Chanyeol gives her a small pot that has a variety of vegetables and some roti for her to snack on.  
Chanyeol forgets something and stands up to get it.  
Baekhyun turns his head and watches Chanyeol move about. He bites his bottom lip, he can’t take his eyes off his boyfriend.

When Chanyeol returns, he places the red wine glass on the table. Baekhyun stares at the glass and wonders if Chanyeol is going to pour some wine? Baekhyun can’t hold his liquor and Chanyeol knows that.

“Don’t worry. It’s grape juice.” Chanyeol explains.  
Baekhyun purses his lips in a small pout. “I wouldn’t mind if you poured red wine. I don’t like it, but if I get drunk then you can fuck me harder.”

Chanyeol laughs. Baekhyun is too cute. “I can do both.” Chanyeol says.

The blonde prince puts his left arm over the table, his other hand grabs for the grape juice in his wine glass and he raises it. “To my sweetheart. Happy Valentines.”

Baekhyun raises his glass with a sincere smile. He taps his glass against Chanyeol. “Another year with you Chanyeol. It always gets better.”

They take a sip from their glass.

Baekhyun has his wine glass touching his lips. His eyes has a soft glow in the middle as his gaze past the glass rim and stares at his boyfriend Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s adam's apple bobs slowly. He puts the wine glass down and returns his gaze towards Baekhyun. His mouth is moving. He is saying something to him. But Baekhyun can’t hear it. Everything is happening like a slow film. He is so mesmerized by Chanyeol that he doesn’t realize that his lips are curving as Chanyeol talks to him with lights in his eyes.

“Baekhyun?”

The red prince hums. He casts his eyes down and sensually runs his slender finger along Chanyeol’s knuckle as his head cocks.

Chanyeol’s eyes soften.

He grabs Baekhyun’s wrist.

Baekhyun’s eye lashes sweep up and stares at Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol brings Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kisses each one of Baekhyun’s pretty fingers.

“I love you Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s face becomes warm. He wants to smile. But he tells himself to not smile too much like a fool.  
“I like you a lot Chanyeol. You make me happy.”  
Chanyeol emits a small chuckle. 

“I’ll always love you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol presses Baekhyun’s hand against his face.

Baekhyun feels his eyes wet. He blinks the warm tears away. He nods. “Thank you.”

Because no one has ever loved him the way Chanyeol does. Chanyeol makes Baekhyun feel warm inside. No matter what their past was. How they got together. Baekhyun does not want to think about it. Right now, it is just Park Chanyeol who loves Byun Baekhyun. They are just two lovers on Valentine's day.

.....

After that they ate. 

Baekhyun sat there and told Chanyeol about his day and how his schedule went. Chanyeol listened and talked about events that he had similarly experienced. It always felt good for Baekhyun, knowing that he was not alone. Chanyeol understand him and his stress. They were very alike. 

Now Chanyeol is putting his hand over Baekhyun's. 

“Dance with me.” Chanyeol suggests.

They stand from their chair and move to the middle of the living room. There is no music. Only Chanyeol’s frantic heart beating strongly against Baekhyun’s ears. Baekhyun moves his feet in little steps, he follows Chanyeol’s lead, his embrace around the taller tightens.

Goeun watches her parents. 

Through her tiny black eyes, she can tell that her papa is very much in love and happy.

……


End file.
